Camino a la Redención
by UlisesDk
Summary: Luego de dos años de maltrato hacia Lincoln debido a variados eventos ocurridos en su vida, él decide que no está dispuesto a seguir en las mismas condiciones, por lo que, con ayuda de cinco de sus hermanas, escapa de casa para iniciar una nueva vida con la esperanza de que todo vaya bien para el peliblanco ADVERTENCIA: Lemon en probable en el futuro
1. Chapter 1

**A continuación, se darán las recomendaciones para poder tener una lectura fluida de la historia:**

_**Este tipo de letra indica que algún personaje esta hablando en español u otro idioma según sea el caso**_

**Este tipo de letra es como se maneja normalmente todo el contenido de la historia**

**Las ocasiones en las que hay una conversación, el guion "–" significa que comenzó ha hablar un personaje "." Cuando hay un punto y aparte se refiere a que otro personaje esta teniendo una conversación seguida, por lo que hasta no ver de nueva cuenta el guion "-" la conversación no ha terminado**

**Me disculpo si las "instrucciones" son confusas, pero soy nuevo en esta plataforma como escritor, por lo que aun me estoy adaptando a utilizar la misma y usar este formato de escritura. **

I

Una nueva mañana se posaba sobre un pequeño apartamento de las afueras de la ciudad de Roya Woods, siendo que en este se encontraba despertando un peliblanco muy apresuradamente, debido a que su alarma no sonó y por suerte su reloj biológico lo despertó lo suficientemente temprano para permitirle asearse y tomar un ligero desayuno, pero sin olvidar despertar a su compañero de cuarto, el cual no paraba de roncar.

\- ¡Dk! ¡tienes que levantarte ya! Se nos hará tarde otra vez y no pienso llegar corriendo de nuevo – dijo el peliblanco sacando de entre un par de cobijas a un chico de cabello negro y moreno, con algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, todas parecían ser por trabajo rudo – 5 minutos más, tuve turno nocturno, regrese hace dos horas – dijo una voz desde las cobijas – tu dijiste que necesitábamos más dinero, la casera nos aumentó la renta otra vez, digo, podría vendernos el departamento, pero quiere vender su edificio.

\- sí, lo sé, bueno, déjame dormir.

-no, no lo harás, no otra vez – dijo para sacar a "Dk" de entre las cobijas totalmente, haciendo que tocara el suelo frío - ¡está muy frío! – dijo él al levantarse y comenzar a temblar – ya voy, ya voy – rápidamente se dio un baño para poder estar listo.

Ambos compañeros de cuarto salieron con uniformes del establecimiento de Burping Burger, donde al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando. Mientras caminaban hacía su empleo, Lincoln volteo a la cuarta pared para tener una de sus características conversaciones. – hola ¿Cómo están? Es seguro que se preguntarán muchas cosas, entre ellas ¿Qué hago aquí y no en mi casa? O ¿Quién rayos es la persona que está conmigo y por qué tengo un uniforme de Burping Burger? Bueno, es difícil de explicar, por lo que mientras me dirijo al trabajo, podrán saber lo que paso. – dijo él para sonreír alegremente y continuar con su camino.

Hace dos años, Lincoln fue obligado a ir a un partido de béisbol de su hermana mayor Lynn Jr. Como muchos saben, eso desato un evento horrendo, la mala suerte. Al principio fue como una bendición para Lincoln, consiguió tiempo para sí y quien no lo haría, con diez hermanas y siendo un niño de 11 años, era obvio que buscaría tiempo para sí, es un niño, a fin de cuentas.

Pero el hecho de que Lincoln usase a su favor esa declaración por parte de su hermana mayor dio pie a que su familia lo creyera también, por lo que comenzaron las situaciones complicadas para él.

Desde ser sacado de su casa, que vendieran sus cosas y comenzar un trato cruel, le hicieron ver que cometió un error y uno muy serio, ya que su familia estaba realmente convencida de eso, o al menos eso es lo que el creyó. Desarrollo un plan, el cual consistió en suplantar a la mascota del equipo de béisbol. Su plan salió bien, pero con un resultado diferente, el jamás vio venir el hecho de que su familia, en especial Lynn Jr. pensarían que el traje contenía la mala suerte y por alguna razón creyó que el mismo funcionaba como un convertidor, haciendo que mientras Lincoln lo tuviera puesto, diera buena suerte.

Dicha idea trajo consecuencias horribles, desde que no pudiera quitarse el traje ni para poder comer, hasta el punto en que un tiempo vivió en la casa de charles, casi dos meses en la intemperie, Lincoln casi sufrió hipotermia ya que se desato la temporada de lluvias, por lo que estar en la intemperie era realmente peligroso. Esto hizo reaccionar a Leni, siendo la hermana que no paraba de preguntar porque su hermanito Linky dormía a fuera, siempre era persuadida por Lynn Jr. Lola, Lori o hasta Luan.

Leni podrá parecer tonta, pero en sí, ella concebía el mundo de diferente forma, por lo que comenzó a llevarle ropas a su hermanito que ella confeccionaba para que no pasase frío. Ahora bien, cualquiera diría ¿Por qué no trato de regresar a Lincoln a su casa? pero si lo hizo, solo que obtuvo un horrible resultado.

Lynn Jr. Al ver como Lincoln estaba siendo guiado por Leni dentro de la casa, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ambos y comenzó a sacar a Lincoln de la casa a fuertes empujones, lo cual ocasiono que él se llegara a estrellar contra la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, llamando la atención de dos hermanas que también se encontraban en casa ese día, siendo Luna y Lucy.

Ambas hermanas, extrañadas por el alboroto, llegaron rápidamente y se impresionaron viendo como Leni trataba de alejar a Lynn de Lincoln, ya que cada descuido de Leni era aprovechado por LJ para tratar de sacar al peliblanco de la casa.

\- Déjalo ya Lynn, le haces daño.

\- ¡¿Qué lo deje?! ¡Leni! Él tiene mala suerte, no puede estar en la casa ¡Va a contaminarnos!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! La última vez que le lleve ropa estaba muy pálido, no puede seguir así, la mala suerte no existe, ya déjalo – dijo la modista estaba tratando de alejar a su hermana, pero Lynn se le escapo y empujo a Lincoln por el umbral de la puerta trasera, haciendo que se golpeara con el pasamanos de madera, el golpe fue muy duro, pero fue peor la caída, debido a su falta de fuerza, ocasionó que pasara por encima del pasamanos para caer de cara, la cabeza de la botarga en teoría contuvo el golpe.

Leni rápidamente fue a socorrer a Lincoln, esta acción sorprendió tanto a Luna como Lucy, si bien, ellas también han sido participe de la mala suerte, ellas solo se mantenían al margen, en ningún momento agredieron a Lincoln, si acaso lo llevaban con ellas a sus respectivos eventos importantes, pero si llegaba a salir algo mal, le reclamaban a él, pero solo eso, reclamos, jamás un daño físico, como Lynn, Lola e incluso Luan.

\- ¡Despierta Linky! – dijo la modista luego de quitarle la cabeza de la botarga, Lincoln estaba bastante mal, ya que no pudo meter las manos cuando cayó, ese grito de desesperación por parte de Leni, hizo que Luna y Lucy fueran a ver qué pasaba y se llevaron una horrible sorpresa al ver la cara de Lincoln, presentaba hematomas en sus mejillas, labio superior y tenía negro uno de sus pómulos, pero, la sorpresa a que se debió, simple, jamás vieron a Lincoln sin la cabeza de botarga luego del primer mes de la mala suerte. - ¿se lastimo así por la caída? – dijo Luna sumamente preocupada, ella no era consciente del estado de su hermano, luego de verlo así la hizo sentir como una idiota, una que cometió un error y estaba dispuesta si o si a remediar. Por su parte, Lucy también ayudo a quitarle el traje para poder revisarlo en caso de más daño.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! Si le quitan el traje toda la mala suerte se escapará y nos va…

\- ¡Cállate, Lynn! ¡Lincoln esta inconsciente y ni siquiera te importa! soy una estúpida, no debí seguir con esto…pero lo voy a arreglar.

\- Luna, tenemos que llevar a Lincoln a un doctor – dijo Lucy luego de quitarle el traje de ardilla con la ayuda de Leni, les tomo tanto tiempo porque el cierre había sido reemplazado para tener un candado puesto. – ¿tú le pusiste el candado verdad Lynn? ¿¡No sé qué demonios pensabas?! Pero esto se acabó, no dejare que le sigas haciendo esto a Lincoln.

\- Yo tampoco voy a dejar que lo sigas tratando así, es horrible

\- Soy igual de culpable, pero sé que puedo remediar mi error, no podré volver a ver a Lincoln a la cara, pero al menos compensare mis actos – dijo Lucy, secundando a Luna y Leni.

Lynn no daba crédito a lo que sus hermanas decían, ella no dejaba de pensar que, a falta del traje, la mala suerte ya comenzaba a afectar a sus hermanas.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, uno pensaría que todo acabo, pero no, solo hubo una división, siendo que Leni, Luna y Lucy hicieron hasta lo imposible con tal de que Lincoln volviera a casa, lo lograron, pero ocasionó que aquellas que apoyaban en gran medida el asunto de la mala suerte, estuvieran siempre en conflicto, lo que causo que se dividieran, Luna convenció a sus padres de que ella compartiría habitación con Lincoln, aunque no fue la única, Leni y Lucy también lo lograron. De cierta forma, sorprendió a Lori y a Luan que sus respectivas compañeras de cuarto tomaran esa decisión, en cambio con Lynn, ella como cuando ocurrió en el pasado, se sintió normal y aprovecho que tenía más espacio.

Cuando tomaron esa medida, fue muy complicado para ellas tres poder estar cómodas en el cuarto de su hermano, el cual ya solo tenía mantas que ellas trajeron.

Si bien todo fue "normal" por un tiempo, no quitaba el hecho del rechazo de las demás hermanas y la indiferencia de Lisa, salvo Lily, que ella quería jugar con su hermanito, pero no la dejaban estar mucho tiempo con él, siendo más por culpa de Lynn. Lincoln pudo sentir esperanza nuevamente, gracias a sus tres hermanas que decidieron dejar la estupidez de Lynn de lado, pero lamentablemente, los abusos por parte de LJ no terminaban, ella aprovechaba los tiempos en los que sus hermanas tenían que salir, siendo ir a la escuela o cuando su padre las solicitaba en el restaurante, el cual fue prosperando con el paso del tiempo.

LJ muchas veces tuvo peleas muy arraigadas contra sus tres hermanas, tanto en solitario como con las tres unidas, y aunque Lynn era bastante fuerte y ágil por todos los deportes que practicaba, no podía ganarles en un uno a uno a sus hermanas, defendían a Lincoln a capa y espada.

Esta situación era alarmante para Lynn senior y para Rita, solo que hubo una gran diferencia de prioridades por parte de ambos, Lynn senior estaba demasiado convencido por LJ, por lo que prácticamente estaba de acuerdo en que Lincoln siguiera afuera de la casa y que no contaminara más, pero Rita vio por el lado de sus hijas defensoras por así decirlo, ya que no quería que siguieran en conflicto, sabia como era LJ y podía llegar a atacar a traición y causar muchos más problemas.

Rita opto por alejar a sus hijas del conflicto, a Luna la mando a un internado en Inglaterra, mientras que a Leni, la engaño para que pasara un semestre completo en Milán, básicamente, dio un "golpe" con los gustos de ambas, pero aun así, no quisieron alejarse de su hermanito, por lo que las llevo a la fuerza, sin darles fondos suficientes como para poder regresar, esa fue su solución para las dos mayores, mientras que para Lucy, la dejo con la tía Ruth, así no habría más conflictos y nuevamente vino la desgracia para Lincoln, al ser tratado peor por LJ y por Lola.

Físicamente, era LJ la que lo torturaba y psicológicamente, era Lola con su habilidad para intimidar. Lincoln jamás creyó que sus hermanas lo abandonaron, el dedujo que sus padres no querían más conflictos y alejarlas sería la opción más pronta para "solucionar el asunto".

Los meses venideros, Lincoln tuvo que volver a utilizar el disfraz, nuevamente sufrió lo que creía que había acabado gracias a sus tres hermanas, pero no fue así. Algo curioso que sucedió fue que Lisa, prontamente, casi a los tres meses luego de que sus protectoras no estuvieran, ella comenzó a darle pastillas, estas eran suplementos alimenticios que ella diseño, además de que mejoró la casa de Charls para que tuviera calefacción, así Lincoln no sufriría los embates del clima, y, por si fuera poco, cada que LJ lo hería, ella lo atendía por las noches.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas Lisa?

\- porque mi ambición por la experimentación hizo que tu vivieras una tortura constante, solo observe, solo estudié la estupidez de nuestra familia…y hasta que ellas fueron obligadas a dejarte, pude darme cuenta de que vale más mi familia que mi trabajo, aun así, esa investigación, no tenía siquiera propósito – dijo ella para luego abrazar a su hermano – alguien como yo, necesito de toda esta basura para saber el valor que tienes, no puedo dejar que sigas así, trate de denunciar a nuestros padres, pero el maldito sistema legal de Royal Woods esta corrupto, no procederían si no se da la paga correcta, además de que mis colegas de la NASA y otras organizaciones gubernamentales no quieren ayudarme, no dejan de decir que es un tema sin interés y que no es de su incumbencia, idiotas, eso es lo que son, pero por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es curarte y tratar de que siempre este bien – dijo ella entre lágrimas de frustración, pero sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

La ayuda de Lisa le sentó muy bien a Lincoln, aun con todo el daño físico causado por LJ, siempre estaba mejor, y más porque su penúltima hermana menor estaba siempre con él. A ella no le importo cuando la descubrieron ayudando a su hermano, cualquiera diría que fue Lola la que corrió a contarles a las demás, pero no, en esta ocasión fue Luan.

Cuando se enteraron de la ayuda, inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, siendo más LJ que las demás, ella trato por todos los medios de alejar a Lisa de su hermano para que así no pudiera haber otro contaminado de la mala suerte, según ella, le dolía que tres de sus hermanas tuvieran que haber pasado por ese tipo de cosas y todo por culpa de Lincoln, sin embargo, Lisa fue férrea, no se dejó vencer, siendo que ella usaba sus inventos para atender a Lincoln cuando no la dejaran salir de su habitación. Aunque muchos se preguntaran ¿y porque no simplemente hizo un invento que ayudara a Lincoln, como un "borra-memorias", entre otros métodos que ella no tendría problema en realizar? Simple, Luan, en un día de los inocentes, contrató dobles para que afectaran a su familia en algunos eventos, y en uno de ellos, Lisa tenía que presentarse en una conferencia en la Universidad de Royal Woods para la comunidad científica, y en dicha conferencia, Luan causo que casi fuera tachada de inmadura y nada relevante, le suspendieron los fondos y se veía limitada a trabajar con lo que tuviera a la mano.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que los abusos eran más que bestiales y ocasiono que una última hermana entrara en razón, cierto día, Lincoln se encontraba en la casa de Charls bajo una fuerte tormenta, dicha hermana había tenido un compromiso, pero gracias al clima y a que su novio llego tarde, ocasiono que tuvieran una gran discusión, de lo más agresiva y escandalosa que hayan tenido y ocasionó que rompieran, pero por la diferencia de planes de vida.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso Roberto?! ¡¿Creí que teníamos un plan para nosotros?!

\- ¡tú lo tuviste Lori, no yo! Siempre…siempre hice lo que tu querías, pero hasta por no controlar el clima me reprochas ¡Ya estoy harto!

\- ¡¿tu estas harto?! ¡Me he matado por mantener nuestra relación!

\- pues es tu loca manía por controlarlo todo que te hizo sentir así, una relación es de dos…pero esto ya no es una relación, es una dictadura…ahora…tu plan es mudarte a la ciudad conmigo, para que ambos entremos a la misma universidad, pero mi sueño es quedarme a trabajar en el mercado de mi abuelo, es el trabajo que quiero para toda la vida. No iré a la universidad, no ahora, no está en mis planes…y si no quieres aceptar eso…no quiero que sigamos con esta toxica relación. – dijo él con gran determinación.

Eso basto para que Lori lo abofeteara y se levantara molesta de donde estaban, ella comenzó a llorar y salió del centro comercial, por su parte Bobby suspiro, sentía que había dado un paso muy importante en su vida, solo que con un costo alto. La tormenta se había desatado y ella manejaba Vanzilla a toda velocidad, ella claramente pensaba en culpar a Lincoln por su mala suerte y gracias a estar distraída, no se dio cuenta que un automóvil venia en la mismo carril, ya que ella invadió el que es de sentido contrario, logro volver a su carril pero al perder el control del volante se estrelló de lleno contra un árbol, tuvo suerte de que la bolsa de aire la protegiera, pero la dejo semi inconsciente.

Cuando Lori pudo sentirse con más control de sí, se sorprendió al no estar dentro de Vanzilla, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano, aun estando en el traje de ardilla, la estaba cuidando, estando a unos metros de Vanzilla. Ella comprendió que Lincoln no solo la cuidó, sino que también la saco de la van. Lori se sintió horriblemente mal luego de notar eso, pero fue peor cuando vio que Lincoln tropezó mientras comenzaba a llover nuevamente, lo que ocasionó que se le cayera la cabeza de la botarga; Lori pudo ver como su hermano menor, tenía la cara llena de moretones, uno de sus ojos mostraba un derrame, no era grave, pero se notaba reciente, ya que aún Lisa no lo había tratado.

Luego de ver eso, sintió que estrujaban su corazón y se dio cuenta de su gran error, por lo que cuando pudo estar de pie y en mejor estado, se deshizo en disculpas con Lincoln. Él no podía creerle, así como no quería creerle, ya que pensaba que era una nueva estrategia para torturarlo pero luego de dos meses Lori logro recuperar un poco del amor de su hermano, ya que ella lo cuido, hasta lo aparto de su familia con tal de evitar más abusos, pero no me mal entiendan, ella siempre decía que necesitaba a Lincoln gracias a su traje, se llevaba su auto que pudo comprar luego de ahorrar mucho, esto hacia enojar a las demás, salvo Lisa, que poco a poco comenzó a sospechar de lo que pasaba, Lori alejaba todo el día a Lincoln con tal de que no pudiera sufrir, le daba ropa para que pudiera estar sin el traje.

Lori estaba decidida a ayudar a su hermano, y esta vez no dejaría que la apartaran de él, como hicieron con Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lisa, aunque esta última logro aliarse con la rubia mayor para ayudar a su hermano. Planificaron sus estrategias para evitar ser descubiertas, incluso Lori estaba dispuesta a seguir en Royal Woods, siendo que iría a la universidad del mismo lugar, se independizaría y trataría de conseguir la custodia de su hermano, pero como en casos anteriores, un descuido ocasiono que LJ, Luan y Lola se dieran cuenta de que Lori no solo se llevaba a Lincoln con ella, sino que le quitaba el traje y lo llevaba a lugares donde jamás las llevo a ellas, como al cine o a comprarle ropa y no solamente para ellas, como lo hacía con Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Lori?!

\- ¡si! ¿¡Porque rayos esta Lincoln sin el traje?! Pueden pasar cosas horribles si no tiene puesto el traje.

\- además ¿¡Porque le estas comprando cosas a él y no a nosotras?! ¡Somos tus hermanas! – dijo Luan estando molesta y viendo como Lincoln trataba de esconderse detrás de Lori, mientras que ella evitaba que LJ intentara golpear a Lincoln – primero que nada, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes, soy la mayor y me deben respeto ¡lo quieran o no! Segundo, esto de la mala suerte ya fue muy lejos, no he demandado a papá y a mamá porque no podrían darme la custodia de Lily, Lisa, Lana y Lincoln, probablemente todos sean puestos en adopción y no dejare que Linky vuelva a sufrir. – dijo ella con autoritarismo y firmeza, esto hizo enojar a Luan, LJ y Lola, mientras que Lana solo miraba a la expectativa, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar para ese momento.

Si bien, en esa ocasión Lori creyó que todo estaba bien y que podía librar dicha situación, la vida le puso un gran obstáculo, el cual fue que sus padres la condicionaron, ella al estar en la universidad no tenía problema de quedarse en los dormitorios de la misma, pero prefería quedarse en la casa de sus padres, además de que le permitía tener un empleo de medio tiempo, sin embargo, cuando sus padres, siendo más Lynn Senior, la condicionaron a que si no dejaba de intervenir con Lincoln, ella tendría que quedarse en la universidad y no la dejarían volver.

Cualquiera diría que Lori podía haber elegido irse y ver a Lincoln en sus tiempos libres, solo que no hizo eso, tomó una decisión que ni sus padres esperaron, se llevó a Lincoln con ella, rento un pequeño departamento para ella y para Lincoln, la razón de tomar esta decisión fue ver la mirada de Lincoln, la mirada una persona que aun a sabiendas que todo estaba perdido para él, esperaba que su hermana mayor fuera feliz. Le partió el corazón verlo y no lo dudo, pero como todo, se volvió complicado.

Lori sabía que al tomar la decisión de llevarse a Lincoln sería darle una responsabilidad muy grande, ya que ahora Lincoln dependería de ella, aunque para su sorpresa, Lincoln llego con dinero suficiente para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por la renta, al cuestionarlo sobre este, él dijo que vendió sus comics raros, además de que decidió conseguir un empleo, si bien, esto preocupo a Lori, entendió las razones de su hermanito.

Luego de un tiempo en que todo le estaba yendo bien a ambos hermanos, siendo que Lori pudo esforzarse competentemente en la universidad y en poco tiempo fue nominada para poder obtener una beca y poder estudiar en Europa, siendo Alemania el país donde podría estar tres años, sería la oportunidad de estudiar finanzas y no a cualquiera se le daba esa oportunidad.

En cuanto Lori se enteró se puso muy feliz, así como Lincoln, ya que él la incito a que tomara esa grandiosa oportunidad. Sin embargo, declino, ya que no quería dejar solo a Lincoln, irse sería lo mismo que abandonarlo, pero él no le importo, prefirió más por el logro de su hermana que su propio bienestar, demostrándole a Lori que sin importar que, primero estaban ellas antes que él.

\- vamos Lori, no puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, solo debo buscar la manera de poder seguir viviendo en el departamento sin supervisión, digo, tengo 13 años, en 6 meses cumplo 14, debo ser capaz de hacerme responsable de mí mismo Lori – dijo con determinación, su hermana sabía que tomar esa decisión es dejar indefenso a Lincoln, por lo que opto por pensarlo tenía un mes para decidir, si tomar la oportunidad o no.

Lincoln trabajó a medio tiempo en Flips, pero al no tener buenas ganancias, decidió dejarlo, debido a eso, Flip se puso furioso, ya que Lincoln hacía tan buen trabajo que él no tenía que hacer nada, además de que gracias al peliblanco pudo obtener ciertos permisos para vender alcohol y otros productos adictivos, claro que esto no lo sabía Lincoln.

\- ¡No puedes irte niño! ¡Eres el mejor asistente que he tenido, no puedo dejar que te vayas!

\- lo siento Flip, pero no pienso seguir trabajando aquí, apenas y me pagas el salario mínimo. No sé porque pensaste que aceptaría mi sueldo en flipies, tengo gastos Flip, en fin, ya no trabajare aquí, así que adiós – dijo el peliblanco para irse del establecimiento. Si bien cualquiera diría que se quedaría así, no fue el caso, Flip estaba tan molesto que llamo a uno de sus contactos.

\- Hola, si soy yo, necesito que unos chicos de preparatoria le den una lección a mi antiguo empleado y que quiera regresar, sin paga y que no piense en dejar su trabajo de nuevo, sí, yo pagare…si, el doble, bueno, esperare verlo esta misma tarde. – colgó y sonrió con malicia pensando en la "lección" que le darían a Lincoln por dejar su trabajo. Cuando el peliblanco se dirigió a su casa, para avisarle a su hermana que buscaría un segundo trabajo de medio tiempo, fue interceptado por tres chicos, al meno años mayores que Lincoln, él por supuesto, sintió que algo estaba mal, por lo que trato de esquivar la situación, lo cual no funciono, ya que rápidamente fue apresado por el chico más alto de los tres atacantes. – no tengo dinero, lo juro, solo tengo mi uniforme del trabajo, aun no es mi día de pago – dijo el peliblanco asustado – oh, no te preocupes amigo, no estamos aquí por tu dinero, de hecho, quiero darte trabajo- dijo el chico que lo sostenía por los hombros - ¿Trabajo? – preguntó el peliblanco asustado, normalmente esperaría que lo insultaran, como ya le había pasado antes, pero en esta ocasión, sentía un gran peligro de verdad.

\- claro chico, el trabajo es en Flips, serás un auxiliar y la mejor parte, lo harás gratis.

\- espera ¿Qué? ¿Flips? Pero renuncie hoy y no voy a trabajar para él y menos gratis…él los envió ¿verdad?

\- acertaste y déjame decirte que es mejor que reconsideres esa respuesta, porque de lo contrario, tu cabello blanco se teñirá de rojo – dichas palabras aterraron aún más a Lincoln y fue peor cuando uno de los chicos saco una navaja y la puso en el cuello de Lincoln. – entonces ¿seguro que no quieres el trabajo? – dijo el chico para poner el filo del cuchillo al punto en que lo corto, no profundamente, pero al paso que iba, prontamente lo cortaría muy severamente.

\- por favor…no me mates…yo... -Lincoln estaba tan aterrado que aceptaría lo que sea, con tal de salvar su vida, pero para su sorpresa, una piedra golpeo a uno de los chicos con gran fuerza, tanta que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo – pero ¿Qué? – dijo uno de los dos chicos restantes al voltear hacia donde vino la pierda para recibir un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, dicha acción le reventó la nariz y le tiro algunos dientes, por la impresión el chico que amenazaba a Lincoln giro, dando la oportunidad de que Lincoln se quitara y tratara de correr, al ver eso, quien sé que dio el rodillazo, tomó la mano del atacante y le hizo palanca para posteriormente hacer un derribo de judo. Esta acción dejo inconsciente al atacante, ya que cayó pesadamente sobre el asfalto. - ¿_estás bien_? - dijo un chico de por lo menos un año mayor que Lincoln, un poco más bajo que el propio peliblanco, de tez morena, cabello negro, un poco robusto y de ojos negros, además de tener una cicatriz enorme en el lado derecho de su rostro, siendo que iba desde su ceja derecha hasta su mentón. Cualquiera diría que Lincoln se sentiría a salvo ya que fue "salvado" pero al escucharlo hablar en otro idioma, siendo que detecto el español gracias a su "exnovia" Ronnie Ann y con esa apariencia se asustó más. – ¡no tengo dinero! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño por favor!

\- _qué manera de agradecer, oye solo te…como soy pendejo _¿ya me entiendes? – dijo el chico que ayudo a Lincoln, esta vez en inglés, el peliblanco lo miro con desconcierto.

\- ¿eh? ¿No…no vas a asaltarme?

\- primero, te ayude con estos tres idiotas, que, por cierto, recomiendo que nos vayamos, segundo, está bien que sea inmigrante de México, pero tampoco exageres _carnal, _además de haber querido asaltarte, ni siquiera sabrías cuando lo haga, así que, vamos, mini anciano. – dijo ese chico, lo cual, tanto asusto a Lincoln, pero le dio la suficiente confianza para seguirlo.

Durante el trayecto, Lincoln no dejaba de mirar a sus alrededores – ya hombre, este bien, no nos están siguiendo, te comportas como un paranoico, además dices que estamos cerca de tu casa ¿no?

\- Si, bueno, es donde vivo yo y mi hermana.

\- vaya, así que son huérfanos.

\- no exactamente, pero bueno, gracias por ayudarme a…

\- Dk, llámame Dk

\- ¿eh? Pero ¿porque por un apodo?

\- tengo mis razones, y tú eres…

\- Lincoln, puedes llamarme Lincoln.

\- bueno Lincoln, no sé en qué problemas te metiste, pero necesitas aprender a defenderte, no es por ofender, pero _te comportaste como un marica, _digo no te lo niego, yo también actúe así la primera vez que trataron de asaltarme en México, no puedes usarlo como excusa, digo, eres alto, si entrenas algún deporte de contacto o defensa personal _todos te la pelarían._

\- puedes dejar de hablar en español, entiendo un poco pero el tuyo es…muy ah, raro, más definido, la verdad no sé a qué te refieres en muchas ocasiones, es un poco molesto.

\- _perdón carnal, a veces se me sale mi idioma natal _– dijo Dk mientras daba una carcajada al ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Lincoln. Luego de unos minutos más, ambos llegaron a la casa donde el peliblanco y su hermana estaban alojándose, si bien, Lincoln no pensó que se tardó, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermana Lori completamente preocupada fuera de la casa donde viven, y al verlo, ella rápidamente corrió hacia Lincoln para cuando lo tuvo frente a ella lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a moverlo enérgicamente.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas Linky?! ¡Pensé que algo te había pasado! Se supone que ibas a renunciar con Flip, pasaron casi tres horas ¡Pensé que ellas te habían encontrado y que te hicieron algo malo!

\- perdón Lori, no era mi intención.

\- está bien, lo bueno es que… ¡¿Por qué hay sangre en tu cuello?! – dijo ella muy alarmada al ver como la herida que le habían hecho a Lincoln, todavía tenía ciertos rastros de sangre en dicho lugar. – yo puedo responder a eso, al parecer, mandaron golpear a tu hermanito.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Esa maldita loca, estúpida Lynn hace mucho que nos largamos de casa y…

\- fue Flip, el me mando a golpear…por haber renunciado.

\- eran tres tipos, si mi memoria no me falla, que normalmente es así.

\- ¿y tú quién eres? - dijo con cierto enojo, ya que noto que era de ascendencia latina como su ex, al menos en color de piel y cabello – él me ayudo Lori, me defendió de los tipos que iban a golpear.

\- gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito ¿Cómo puedo pagarte? – dijo ella sintiéndose más calmada y con genuina gratitud.

\- _si no supiera que estoy bien pinche feo, me atrevería a decir que, con una cita, _así está bien, digo es la buena acción del día.

\- pues tan feo no eres, pero si hubiera rechazado la cita.

-_ ay cabron, _¿tú me entendiste?

\- no del todo, digo…mi ex también era latino, y a veces hablaba español.

\- inmigrante como yo o ¿_pocho?_

_-_ ¿Qué significa pocho? – Dijo ella teniendo una pronunciación graciosa – no tiene relevancia ahora, pero te recomiendo que inscribas a tu hermano en un lugar que enseñen defensa personal o mejor aún, un lugar donde lo enseñen a defenderse, te recomiendo el MMA.

\- ¡¿Por qué sugieres que mi Linky practique ese deporte de salvajes?!

\- _otra que cree eso, _bueno, porque es un deporte multidisciplinar, que genera carácter, disciplina y puede ayudar a tu hermano a que obtenga forma, ya que por alguna razón parece tener marcas de bullying – cuando Dk dijo eso, preocupo a Lori, si bien, desde que el asunto de la mala suerte comenzó, Lincoln se vio obligado a dejar la escuela luego de ciertos incidentes, entre ellos, ser molestado no solo por LJ, sino también por sus compañeros en general, peor vino cuando su mejor amigo, siendo Clyde lo traiciono también, pero como fue esto posible, simple, se enteró de que Lori lo consideraba un peligro para ella, Clyde, con tal de ganar "puntos" con Lori debido a su maldita y enfermiza obsesión, dejo de hablarle a Lincoln y por si fuera poco, comenzó a ayudar a los bullies al darle información que podían usar contra Lincoln, por no decir que al paso de los años se puso a hacer ejercicio con tal de poder demostrarle a Lori que él también podía ser atractivo y que también golpearía al peliblanco, pero para su mala suerte, Clyde, no pudo hacer nada ya que Lincoln lo encaraba, era al único que lo hacía y se terminaba acobardando.

\- bueno, solo es un consejo.

\- agradezco el consejo Dk, pero nunca fui bueno en los deportes.

\- ¿Dk? ¿Así te llamas?

\- no, es un apodo y lo digo siempre, tengo mis razones, así que si gustas decirme así, no tengo problemas o puedes decirme como se te ocurra, me han dicho de tantas formas – él repentinamente se comenzó a reír a carcajadas – _ay esos hijos de la…_ bueno como sea, pero toma enserio lo que te digo Lincoln, necesitas aprender a defenderte, además, tuve suerte de que fueran unos _pendejos _y que estuvieran distraídos, ya que de haber estado atentos, posiblemente no estaríamos aquí, tal vez hubiera podido con uno, en, vaya,

Válgase la redundancia, uno a uno, además de que era arriesgado, esos idiotas parecían peligrosos digo, para traer una navaja, es realmente preocupante.

\- ¿en…en serio crees que vuelva a pasar?

-así es, es algo típico, si hiciste enojar a alguien peligroso o con influencias, causara que no te dejen tranquilo.

\- no…no, ya vivió un infierno, no dejare que se repita, en definitiva, no tomare la beca.

\- eso no Lori, no me perdonaría que te pierdas esa oportunidad.

\- pero…ah Dk dijo que esto volverá a pasar.

\- sí, pero también hay opciones, la primera, es disculparte con la persona y hacer algo o pagarle, para que te deje en paz, pero solo funciona por un tiempo, la segunda es enfrentarlo, que no la recomiendo bajo ningún motivo, puedes acabar muerto, créeme yo lo viví, aunque fue de espectador y la tercera, es alejarte lo suficiente como para que no jodan. – las opciones no eran para nada buenas, además parecía que DK realmente sabia de lo que hablaba por lo que la opción más viable era mudarse pero nuevamente radicaba la beca de Lori, si la tomaba, era un hecho que estaría lejos, pero la beca era para ella, no pagaría renta y sus viáticos estarían cubiertos, porque prácticamente viviría en los departamentos de la universidad, pero era solo para ella, no podía llevar acompañantes, a menos que se pagaran ellos mismos sus necesidades.

\- veo que tienen problemas, miren, si tú tienes una beca, recomiendo que la tomes, así podrás ayudar a tu hermano y tú, tendrás que buscar un lugar lejos de aquí, es difícil, pero no imposible, no piensen en cuando difícil será, sino cuanto van a recibir al hacerlo.

\- perdóname, pero ¡no tienes ni idea por lo que mi hermanito ha pasado! No puedes esperar a decirme que vea lo que "ganaremos" no dejare solo nuevamente a Linky

-pero Lori…

\- ¡nada de peros! Mañana avisare que rechazo la beca y…

\- puede que tengas razón, no sé lo que ha vivido tu hermano y si tengo que decirlo, es relacionado a su familia, violencia intrafamiliar o algo así, por eso vive contigo y no con sus padres, además de que tiene que ver también con alguien de su familia, no voy a indagar en detalles, ya que no es de mi incumbencia pero déjame decirte una cosa, yo vine a este país, solo, soy inmigrante, la poca familia que tenía ya fue deportada y tuve que seguir mi camino, aun no sé cómo termine en Royal Woods, pero eme aquí, no tengo nada realmente, vivo en los albergues nada más, no busco que me tengan lastima, solo quiero dejar un ejemplo, me fui de mi casa a los 10, y vague por mucho tiempo en mi país. No es fácil para nadie, si tienes esta oportunidad, te recomiendo que la tomes y también hay en renta departamentos en los límites de la ciudad, está lo suficientemente alejado para que no tengas problemas, además están por abrir una hamburguesería, es probable que necesiten personal. Y antes de que pregunten, ya pasé por ahí, solo vine buscando más ofertas de trabajo.

Cuando ambos hermanos escucharon lo que ese chico dijo, se quedaron sin habla, por alguna razón no dudaban de sus palabras, de cierta manera les inspiraba no un aire de confianza, pero sí que podían estar seguros de que no mentía.

\- ¿puedo confiar en que mi hermanito estará bien si yo tomo esa beca? Son tres años…

\- Mira, sería estúpido decir que si, que confíes ciegamente en que, si estará bien, pero mientras no se rinda, estará bien.

\- ¿tú puedes cuidarlo?

\- ¿eh? ¿Lori?

\- ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres confiarme a tu hermano? Digo, soy un desconocido ¿porque confiar en mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy de fiar? Además de que soy un año mayor que él, en teoría no puedo hacerme responsable de otra persona.

\- porque si no lo fueras, no habrías ayudado a Linky en primer lugar. Y aunque así sea, sé que no te importa, se nota que tú también cuidaste a alguien en su momento, aunque eras más joven.

\- ¿y que te dice que no es parte de una estrategia?

-porque, en primer lugar, no acompañarías a Linky hasta aquí y menos nos darías consejos- dijo ella con firmeza y tomando del hombro a Dk - ¿puedes cuidar a mi hermanito hasta que vuelva? – El mexicano, guardó silencio uno segundos para luego sonreír – bien, acepto, pero debes dar lo mejor de ti, y quiero que mi paga sea una hamburguesa de muy buena calidad – dijo para luego comenzar a reír.

Aunque eso desconcertó a los hermanos Loud, ellos se contagiaron de su risa y también comenzaron a reír y fue desde ese momento en que Lincoln y Dk comenzaron a congeniar más, por su parte, Lori acepto la beca y le dijeron que tenía lo que restaba de ese mes para preparar lo que necesitará para su viaje, así como su estadía en Alemania, por su parte, Dk comenzó a entrenar a Lincoln, le enseño lo poco que sabía sobre MMA para que pudiera aprender a defenderse, además de que ambos fueron a solicitar trabajo en el nuevo Burping Burger que Dk había mencionado, para su suerte, les concedieron el empleo, solo debían esperar a que el establecimiento terminará de ser construido.

Lori, junto a Lincoln y Dk fueron a revisar los departamentos que este último dijo que estaban en los límites de Royal Woods y aunque no muy convencida, Lori accedió a ponerles renta para un mínimo de 6 meses, aunque ninguno de los dos quería que diera tanto dinero, luego de ver su mirada fulminante, no objetaron más y aceptaron. Ahora ambos eran compañeros de cuarto y se concentraron en prepararse para sus trabajos y seguir enseñándole a Lincoln a cómo defenderse, ya que Lori quería que, en algún momento, su querido hermanito Linky siguiera con sus estudios y no quiere que vuelva a sufrir por lo bullies.

Finalmente, el día de partida de Lori llego, no pudo evitar romper en llanto al pensar en que fallo a su palabra, sobre alejarse de su hermano, pero sabía que era necesario, por lo que tenía que esforzarse mucho, para que cuando regresara darle una buena vida a su hermanito, además de que se preguntaba porque ni Luna ni Leni habían vuelto por lo que antes de abordar el avión hablo unos momentos en privado con Dk.

\- escucha, no pude contarte todos los detalles, pero ya sabes que tengo 9 hermanas más, y posiblemente 3 de ellas y mis padres aun no quieran a Lincoln, y tal vez si lo ven lleguen a lastimarlo, por favor, cuídalo mucho. Si alguna de las siguientes hermanas se encuentra con Lincoln, aléjalas de él, las principales son Lynn Jr. Luan y Lola, ellas tres son quienes más daño le hicieron, la primera es castaña, tosca y siempre lleva ropa deportiva, la segunda también es castaña y puede que ya no use braquetes pero es muy peligrosa, usa bromas muy pesadas y…no quiero entrar en detalles, la tercera es rubia y siempre va de rosa, ha ganado muchos certámenes de belleza, es muy manipuladora, así que ten cuidado, tiene casi un año que no sabemos de ellas pero aun así, estate atento. Yo debería estar incluida, como ya sabes, pero…en fin, Lola tiene una gemela, se llama Lana, ella es neutral, pero cuidado con ella por si acaso, además de que es todo lo contrario a Lola, le gusta ensuciarse y jugar con lodo. Las hermanas que vieron por Lincoln son Lisa, es un genio reconocida a nivel mundial o bueno, lo era… en fin, es castaña, tiene lentes y usa un suéter verde cuello de tortuga y pantalones café, Lucy es una chica gótica, siempre cubre su rostro con su cabello y usa un vestido negro con mallas y mangas a rayas blancas y negras. Luna, es una chica, siempre viste de morado con estilo de rock y Leni, ella, tiene el cabello largo, siempre usa un vestido turquesa, sandalias y lentes sobre su cabeza, es casi tan bonita como yo, pero si llegas a ver a una de las que te mencione, podrás confiar en ellas para que Lincoln este bien, las alejaron de mi hermano hace ya un tiempo…te encargo mucho a Lincoln, has sido un gran amigo para él.

\- comprendo, y no te preocupes, estaré atento, no se te olvide mi hamburguesa cuando vuelvas. – Lori no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa ante eso – sí, si tu tonta hamburguesa, eres un raro, bueno, _hasta luego Dk. _

\- por supuesto y que te vaya bien, te desearía suerte, pero es una broma de mal gusto. – dijo él al estirarle la mano para estrecharla, pero Lori le dio un abrazo y volvió con Lincoln para abrazarlo y darle un besote en la mejilla, esto ruborizo un poco a Lincoln, ya que comenzó a ver a Lori como su madre, una muy amorosa, pero amorosa a morir.

Finalmente, luego de una semana de la partida de Lori, ambos amigos comenzaron a trabajar, no tuvieron muchos problemas, ya que dieron lo mejor de sí en su empleo para que el dinero no faltase, hasta que la casera del departamento en que vivían, anuncio que querían comprarle su edificio por lo que tenían que desalojar y aun con ese aviso, ningún inquilino se iba, ya que no había a donde irse, a lo que con el pasar de los meses les aumentaba la renta a cantidades exageradas, los únicos que seguían en el departamento, eran Lincoln y Dk. Lo que nos lleva al presente, con un Lincoln de 14 años, que a 8 meses de que su hermana fuera a Alemania todo iba relativamente bien o eso pensaba.

\- oh, son ustedes de nuevo, bueno, ahora que están al tanto de la mayoría de las cosas, pueden entender que hago aquí, si, es difícil, pero ya no me quejo, digo, Dk me dice siempre que, si tengo tiempo para quejarme, entonces tengo tiempo para hacer algo al respecto, aquí entre nos creó que lo saco de una serie.

\- ¡Lincoln, tenemos otra orden de hamburguesa monstruo!

\- ¡en seguida sale Dk! Rayos, odio esa hamburguesa, siempre rompe mis espátulas – dijo él al ir por una gran plasta de carne para hamburguesas y ponerla sobre la parrilla – y si, esta es mi vida ahora, no me quejo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que me paso, además creo que me da experiencia de vida, por así decirlo. Dijo el peliblanco al seguir haciendo hamburguesas.

A la hamburguesería llego un autobús escolar con la inscripción Royal Woods High School, de la cual bajo el equipo femenil de baloncesto y por supuesto que bajo su "estrella" Lynn Loud Jr. Al final, ya que sostenía el trofeo de campeonas, siempre déspota y egocéntrica. Para celebrar que ganaron, decidieron ir a Burpin Burger, pero en lugar de ir al que se encuentra cerca de la escuela preparatoria, decidieron ir al nuevo que abrieron a las afueras de Royal Woods, ya que ahí había una nueva hamburguesa, la Hamburguesa Monstruo, y por supuesto, que mejor manera de celebrar que con esa bestia de hamburguesa, además, había una propaganda fuera de la hamburguesería que decía lo siguiente "Nueva Hamburguesa Monstruo si la terminas toda tu solo, no pagas nada y se te dará una bonificación, más el precio de tu hamburguesa" dicha hamburguesa costaba 70 dólares, ya que era tan grande que podían comer hasta 5 personas y aun así sobraría. Por lo que LJ lo tomo como un reto hacia ella y su gran apetito.

Cuando entro al establecimiento, todo su equipo ya estaba en su lugar, ocuparon casi todas las mesas al frente del mostrador, por lo que rápidamente LJ dejo el trofeo junto a su amiga Margo para que ella lo sostuviera y así ella ordenara su hamburguesa y de paso la de su equipo.

\- Bienvenida a Burpin Burger ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?

\- una hamburguesa monstruo y pido el reto también, además de 14 hamburguesas dobles, con tocino y queso extra.

\- bien ¿algo más señorita?

\- nada más.

\- muy bien serán 168 dólares por favor

\- oye, el anuncio dice que se me dará una bonificación, más el precio de mi hamburguesa monstruo, así que no deberías cobrarme tanto.

\- sí, pero me temo que la promoción dice claramente "si la terminas toda no pagas nada…" eso quiere decir que si debe pagar por ella y hasta que se haya acabado toda su hamburguesa se le respetara la promoción, es decir, tendrá u reembolso al acabar de comer, no es antes. – dijo Dk atendiendo a LJ sin saberlo claro está, por lo que al escuchar cómo le explico las cosas como si de una tonta se tratase se ofendió horriblemente, lo cual sus compañeras notaron y alarmadas porque fuera agolpear al chico del mostrador, se pusieron de pie para tratar de detenerla, ya que, en varias ocasiones, ellas y LJ fueron expulsadas de varios establecimientos por su actitud explosiva.

\- ¡escúchame bien idiota! ¡Yo soy…!

\- ¡Sale otra orden de Hamburguesa monstruo!

\- ¡voy! – dijo Dk dejando con la palabra en la boca a LJ, entrego la orden y volvió a su puesto por lo que cuando ella estaba por volver a reclamarle miro como un empleado o mejor dicho al asistente de subgerente entraba corriendo por la parte de trastienda. – uf! Alcance a llegar gracias Dk por cubrirme dos horas.

\- sí, sí _mucho pinche amor, _muévete, llevamos esperando un buen rato a que llegaras, en fin, nos lo debes, por cierto, solo falta que la señorita pague su orden, pero mi turno ya acabo así que debo cerrar caja, su orden fue una hamburguesa monstruo con la promoción, y 14 hamburguesas con tocino y queso extra, en total 168 dólares. Cóbrale y nos vemos el martes.

\- sí que te… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hasta el martes?! ¡Hoy es miércoles!

\- oye, Lincoln y yo hemos estado aquí haciendo turnos dobles desde hace un mes, además de que te cubrimos porque según te enfermas o vas a ver a tu abuela, así que hable con el gerente y tenemos todos esos días libres – dijo todo eso mientras hacía corte de caja y la bloqueara -ah y la próxima vez que trates de jodernos robando de nuestras cuentas, te romperé el brazo y pierna izquierda.

\- ¡y yo, brazo y pierna derecha John! – Se escuchó desde la cocina – ah y antes de que lo olvide, el cocinero no viene hoy, ni mañana ni toda la semana, se rebano un dedo, gracias a que no limpiaste bien el triturador de basura. - una vez dicho eso, Dk se fue a tras tienda, por lo que no vio la expresión de cierta chica que al escuchar el nombre de Lincoln inmediatamente se congelo, pero cuando vio que Dk se iba, trato de lanzarse sobre él por encima del mostrador y, por si fuera poco, el tipo John no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Ambos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Dk giro y le una patada en la cara John, la cual lo tiro al suelo casi noqueado, ya que pensó que trato de golpearlo, sus reflejos se activaron por culpa de LJ – atacas por la espalda John, que triste _eres un puto cabron _– dijo para irse ahora sí – te van a despedir por esto idiota…oh no…mis dientes.

\- claro, dile al gerente que me despida, seguramente estará encantado de saber que te acuestas con su hija y por eso no vienes a trabajar.

\- ¡¿y tú como diablos sabes eso?!

\- Porque eres tan imbécil que la citas a una cuadra de aquí y ahí hay un hotel Einstein. – el chico se quedó helado, pensaba que tenía el plan perfecto, pero gracias a lo dicho por Dk y que las cámaras de video tienen audio, seguramente estaría peor que despedido y más cuando la chica le dé la noticia de que no tendrá cólicos menstruales por 9 meses.

Todos los presentes, que tanto escucharon y como apreciaron el acontecimiento de unos momentos se le quedaron viendo al chico del mostrador mientras recogía dos dientes, LJ se levantó mirando hacia tras tienda, para luego volver a dar un salto para pasarse del lado de la clientela – cancela la orden y das asco – dijo la castaña para salir corriendo hacia el otro lado del establecimiento.

\- ¿Sabes que te van a despedir por eso verdad?

\- sí, pero qué más da, _la vida sigue nene, _además ya estaba harto de que ese imbécil no cumpliera sus jornadas de trabajo y le pagaran más que a nosotros, hace un mes hicimos turnos triples, tu y yo.

\- Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo ¿entonces a buscar un nuevo trabajo?

\- en efecto Linc, bueno, por lo pronto hay que llegar para hacer los quehaceres, además de que también toca comprar provisiones o hacer la despensa.

\- odio hacer eso, siempre que nos metemos a una oferta, parece un duelo de peleas clandestinas por ver quien consigue una comida.

\- y que lo digas, pero, en fin, es lo que debe…

\- ¡sabía que eras tú maldita rata blanca! - se escuchó, ambos voltearon un poco confundidos hasta que Lincoln vio a LJ, al principio su cara se llenó de terror, ya que luego de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, esperaría no volver a verla jamás.

Cuando Dk vio la expresión de Lincoln, supo que se trataba de una de las hermanas que lo torturaba, además era castaña por lo que solo había dos posibilidades, sin embargo, rápidamente supo no solo por la ropa deportiva, sino por la hostilidad que se trataba de Lynn Jr. A lo que se reprendió así mismo por no haberlo notado antes, ya que, de haberlo hecho, las cosas serían diferentes.

-Vámonos Lincoln, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Dk poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, cosa que lo asusto pero lo regreso a la realidad, por lo que a pesar del miedo, lo hizo a un lado para comenzar a caminar, esto, por supuesto que molesto a LJ y cuando trato de correr, se encontró con un muro, siendo el latino, aun cuando ella media casi 7 cm más alta que él, Dk no se dejó intimidar y se plantó frente a ella. - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- ¡muévete! ¡Y será mejor que no te metas si sabes lo que te conviene enano!

\- oh, pues si me meto ¿Qué tienes contra mi hermano?

\- ¡dije que! … ¿hermano?

\- sí, es mi hermano ¿algún problema? Es mi gemelo, solo que yo me quede más tiempo en el horno y me queme.

Ante ese comentario todo enojo de LJ se dispersó, más que por el comentario, la forma en que lo dijo hizo que no pudiera evitar comenzar a reír, hacia lo posible por contener la risa. Ella no se explicaba porque demonios le daba tanta gracia, quería dejar de reír pero no podía, eso le dio suficiente tiempo a Dk para irse tras Lincoln; además, las compañeras de Lynn llegaron para verla riendo a carcajadas, lo cual las extraño, ya que pensaban que encontrarían al chico de las hamburguesas completamente golpeado y solo llegarían a detenerla, lo cual daba a entender que ni ellas podían con ella o simplemente les importaba poco lo que hiciera su capitana.

-ah ¿LJ? ¿Qué paso? ¿De qué te ríes?

\- es…es…maldición, no se…dijo algo que me hizo reír…y…y no puedo parar.

-ok…bueno ¿Por qué lo seguiste?

\- Porque…él estaba con Lincoln…y trabaja aquí.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Tu hermano menor?

\- Así es Paula, así es, esa maldita rata

\- ¿Maldita rata? ¿Creí que ya habías olvidado la mala suerte? digo, fue hace tiempo y según nos contaste tu hermana Lori se lo llevo porque tenía algo prohibido con él.

\- pensábamos que hubo incesto o algo así.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No hubo incesto…es…les dije que fue complicado, pero ahora que se donde trabaja podre darle una lección, dividió a mi familia, casi causa que mama y papá se divorciaran.

\- ¿Qué no fue porque tu hermana Luna se escapó de ese internado en Inglaterra y luego formo una banda con chicas de ese mismo lugar?

\- ¿enserio fue por eso? Yo recuerdo que dijo que fue porque su hermana mayor, la que estaba en Milán se fue con un profesor de su escuela o algo así.

\- no, su hermana Leni, fue ayudada por un profesor para participar en el diseño de prendas para modelos.

\- ¿Qué hay de la gótica? Recuerdo que nos contaste que ella se escapó de la casa de tu tía y no supieron de ella, lo cual…es horrible

\- se fue con gitanos, es lo que se…una familia compuesta de puras mujeres…que estupidez ¡fueron muchos factores, pero todo comenzó por culpa de Lincoln! ¡Esa rata blanca! Pero ya vera, las pagara por todo lo que hizo. – dijo ella mientras veía el Burpin Burger – y también hare añicos al idiota de las hamburguesas, como se atreve a hablarme como si fuera una retrasada, no soy mi hermana Leni – dijo ella con gran enojo

Por su parte, ambos chicos llegaron a su departamento y se dejaron caer cada uno en su lado del sofá - ¿entonces ella es tu hermana Lynn verdad?

\- si…ella fue quien comenzó todo…

\- se nota que jamás ha aprendido una lección de verdad.

\- no tienes ni idea.

\- bueno, de algo estoy seguro, aun piensa en esa estupidez de la mala suerte, por lo que volveremos a entrenar como antes.

\- dime que es una broma, entrenamos lo mismo por 6 horas seguidas.

\- no me preocupo por una persona que ha practicado mil técnicas, sino por una persona que ha practicado una técnica mil veces. Así que es mejor repetir una y otra vez a que trates de memorizar todo a la vez, además, te congelaste de miedo cuando la viste, Lori me encargo cuidarte y es lo que hare, mañana iremos a un lugar donde nos entrenaran a los dos, así que no te quejes, estoy fuera de forma también…desde que la vi, supe que es una bestia del combate, me haría trizas en un uno a uno, lo bueno es que mi segundo cuchillo funciono.

\- ¿te refieres a sacar algo completamente de la nada mientras estaba distraída?

\- más o menos, digamos que dije algo lo suficientemente estúpido y gracioso que la hizo reír, era eso o hacer un ruido fuerte que la asustara.

\- ¿Cómo a los perros?

\- en teoría, sí, pero es un principio diferente, para que funcione, la persona tiene que estar realmente concentrada y que no preste atención al ambiente, como su cerebro esta tan concentrado no actica los receptores periféricos o los reflejos, y cuando es tomado por sorpresa, con algo que no espera para nada, se distrae.

\- no te entendí nada.

\- ni yo, así que olvida eso y mejor hagamos nuestros pendientes, mañana será agitado y pesado.

\- no me lo recuerdes Dk, no me lo recuerdes. – dijo el peliblanco con gran frustración, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con la hermana que lo condeno a un infierno, aunque él también se culpaba así mismo, podría detestarla, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana, ya que se atrevía a compartir la culpa gracias a sus decisiones. – "ay chicas…como las extraño, espero que estén bien, no he sabido nada de ustedes en mucho tiempo, ojalá pueda volver a verlas pronto" – Lincoln pensó en eso último para luego levantarse y acompañar a Dk para reabastecerse para una semana cuando menos, al salir ambos se fueron hablando de lo que les convendría comprar, lo que ninguno notó fue que en la sombra de un árbol había una señorita por lo menos un año y medio más grande que Lincoln, parecía tener una mirada curiosa pero a la vez sombría.

\- Lincoln Loud, hacía más de un año que no te veía, lo último fue el baile de la escuela primaria, pero según entiendo, tú te esfumaste antes de mi estadía en Rumania, esa no es tu casa ¿Qué tanto paso y porque no puedo comunicarme con Lucy? Tenemos que conversar nuevamente conejo blanco – dijo la joven para caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde iban los dos jóvenes.

Por otro lado, cierta deportista castaña se fue a su casa, tomo el auto bus para tratar de relajarse y al llegar se encontró con su madre, mientras regaba su jardín -hola, mamá, ya volví, ganamos gracias a mí.

\- sí, siempre es gracias a ti LJ, me pregunto cuando dejarás jugar a tus compañeras de equipo – dijo su madre en un tono frío y cortante, esto molesto a la deportista, pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia, ya que desde la última vez que vio a Lincoln, ella cambió, debido a que se encontró con Lori y Lincoln, ellos no la vieron, por el contrario, Rita sí. Decidió pasar de largo, ya que seguía decepcionada de su hija, pensaba que había hecho mal y terminaría por echar a perder su futuro por tratar de ayudar a Lincoln, ya que ella estaba tan convencida por las "pruebas" que Lisa presentó en su momento, que nunca dudo de sus actos, hasta que escuchó la conversación de sus hijos.

\- sabes Lori, desde que me cuidas, yo…yo deseo que realmente fueras mi madre, quien me concibió y no…Rita…una madre no debería dejar que sus hijos pasen…por lo que yo pase.

\- Linky…Rita podrá ser una mala madre por ello, pero yo no fui mejor…me tomo tiempo darme cuenta también hermanito.

\- pero con o sin tiempo te diste cuenta…ella sigue creyendo que yo…sniff…que…yo…

\- ya, ya, no pasa nada, ahora estás conmigo y no dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte – dijo la rubia mayor para abrazar a su hermanito y también llorar con él, no podía perdonarse por lo que hizo, pero estaba dispuesta a enmendar todo.

Al escuchar eso, Rita se quedó petrificada…sus manos se sentían muy pesadas y comenzó a sudar frio, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, por lo que para evitar ser vista, tomo su bolso y se fue, dejando las compras atrás, esa noche, no pudo dormir, las palabras de Lincoln comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, la peor madre, por lo que se levantó y miro hacia su esposo, un buen hombre a sus ojos, responsable y amoroso con su familia, pero, porque esa noche se le hizo una horrible persona, despreciable y horrendo padre…como ella. Se puso una bata y se dirigió hacia el ático, le tomo cerca de una hora, pero encontró un álbum de fotos familiar, y ahí estaba su bebé peliblanco, el pequeño Lincoln, nunca le dijo que guardo una copia de sus fotos de cuando era bebé, digamos que era su copia personal, ya que ni Lynn senior sabia sobre dicha copia.

\- eras tan lindo…Lincoln…fui tan feliz al saber que serías un varoncito, te volviste mi favorito y hasta me ponía celosa de que tus hermanas de acapararan – pasaba las hojas del álbum, viendo cada foto a detalle y prontamente comenzó a llorar y a llorar, no podía parar y menos al pasar a las demás fotos, cada imagen era una puñalada directa a su corazón y cada recuerdo era como una descarga eléctrica para su cerebro, al fin entendía todo el mal que le causo a su único niño.

Ella solo pudo abrazar el álbum con fuerza mientras rompía en llanto, no podía dejar de llorar, pero su llanto era ahogado, ya que sufría en silencio – perdóname….perdóname mi niño…mi bebe…mi Linky…perdona por ser tan estúpida y no ser lo que debía…fue mi culpa por completo, no merezco ser tu madre…no puedo creerlo idiota que fui por dejarte vivir eso… ¿Cómo es posible que dejáramos que esto se hiciera tan grande? Pero…desde un inicio no fuimos buenos contigo…tan solo cuando querías ayuda para tu proyecto…tu volcán de arcilla, te dejamos siempre al final…si tan solo pudiera remediarlo…no…si…si puedo hacerlo tal vez nunca me perdones, pero no me rendiré hasta que me haya disculpado y arregle mis errores. – dijo ella aun llorando, pero decidida.

Aun cuando Rita reflexiono sobre sus actos, sabía que sola no podría tener el perdón de su hijo e hijas, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, cuando le comento a su familia que buscaría el perdón de Lincoln, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Lisa y Lily estaban más que felices, claro que Lily ansiaba volver a ver a su hermanito mayor, ya que su hermana científica nunca dejo que la pequeña fuera influenciada por las otras, aunque de cierta forma Lana, quien solo se había mantenido en silencio, le comento lo buen hermano que era, pero jamás trataba de hablar de que regresara, no quería seguir involucrada en el asunto.

El resto de las hermanas, o la trinidad del dolor estaban furiosas y no comprendían porque su madre quería pedirle perdón a Lincoln, si ella no hizo nada malo e inmediatamente LJ dijo que estaba siendo afectada por la mala suerte como a sus hermanas, por lo que inmediatamente protesto - ¡no puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez! ¡Tú también estas siendo afectada por esa rata de Lin…! - no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una sonora bofetada la impacto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, LJ sintió miedo de su madre, jamás, pero jamás le había levantado la mano, ni siquiera a las demás, ella solo pudo poner su mano en su enrojecida mejilla pero lo que no espero, fue que ella casi recibe una bofetada, de no ser porque dio un paso atrás por mero reflejo.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así Rita?! – dijo enardecido Lynn senior, Rita sintió como la ira explotaba en ella, trato de abofetearla por la acción que hizo en contra de LJ, eso le demostró que ella, la 5° hija era su predilecta y lo tenía bajo su control. - ¡responde Rita!

\- porque tu hija necesitaba disciplina, ninguno de los dos cumplimos con nuestra labor de padres al educar nuestras hijas.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Y eso ameritaba golpear a tu hija?

\- claro, tienes razón golpear a mi hija es horrible, pero ¡¿dejar que tus hijas torturen a su único hermano está bien?! ¡¿Eso para ti está bien?!

\- es un caso aparte, él tiene mala suerte, ve lo que le ha hecho a nuestra familia, y también te está afectando a ti.

\- ¿te escuchas cuando hablas Lynn? ¡Te importa más esa estupidez que tu hijo! ¡El hijo con el que se suponía irías a concursar en un programa de padres e hijos hace dos años! ¡DOS MALDITOS AÑOS! Sabes que…pensé que lo entenderías, pero me equivoque…no tenemos perdón por lo que dejamos que pasara Lynn, hoy voy a ir a la comisaría, no me importa si vamos a la cárcel, pero ambos merecemos un escarmiento…llamare a Ruth, al colegio de señoritas inglesas y a la escuela de modas en Milán, para que nuestras hijas vuelvan, solo ellas pueden hacer que Lincoln este bien, que ¡MI HIJO! Pueda volver a tener una vida plena, tratare de hablar con Lori y le daré la custodia de las niñas, porque en lo que a mi concierne, este matrimonio dejo de serlo desde que solo vimos por los intereses del otro y no darle la atención debida a nuestras hijas e hijo…pudimos evitar esto…pero tuvo que pasar para que ¡POR LO MENOS YO Y NUESTRAS HIJAS QUE ESTÁN LEJOS NOS DIÉRAMOS CUENTA DE ELLO! - Dijo ella con gran dolor, rabia y tristeza en su voz.

Lynn senior no daba crédito a lo que su esposa decía, prácticamente le estaba exigiendo el divorcio y amenazaba con ir a la comisaría a revelar todo, eso era algo impensable que no podía permitir. Por otro lado, las niñas presentes se quedaron pálidas al escuchar eso, siendo la trinidad de la tortura, mientras que Lisa solo pudo mirar a su madre – madre, me temo que yo ya lo intente una vez…se necesita de una gran suma de dinero para que la policía tome cartas en el asunto – dijo Lisa, su madre bajó la mirada, se hubiera dado cuenta o no, igual recibiría su castigo, pero estaba dispuesta a recibirlo por el mal que causo, sin embargo, esas palabras causaron una explosión de rabia - ¿¡que tu hiciste que?! – gritaron al unísono Lynn senior y LJ. - ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste esa estupidez Lisa?! – grito LJ dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como su madre se puso frente a ella. - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA! ¡ATRÉVETE A TOCARLA Y SABRÁS LO QUE ES CUANDO ESTOY ENOJADA LYNN! Porque en lo que a mí respecta, no eres mi hija…y yo no soy tu madre – dijo Rita con seriedad y frialdad.

Las palabras de Rita fueron devastadoras para LJ, sintió no solo miedo, sino dolor, su madre la había amenazado y de qué forma, además de decirle que ya no es su hija, ella solo pudo retroceder con algo de temor, mientras que Rita se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Lisa, así como a Lily, a pesar del shock y miedo que llegaron a sentir, el abrazo de su madre las reconforto. Lamentablemente, las palabras hicieron que Lynn senior explotase - ¡NI PIENSES QUE DEJARE QUE ESE NIÑO DESTRUYA HA ESTA FAMILIA! Tengo…que ir al trabajo…cuando vuelva hablaremos con calma y te disculparas con LJ por lo que dijiste Rita, volveremos a la normalidad ¡y no se tocara de nuevo este tema! – dijo para tomar las llaves de Vanzilla e irse al restaurante. Lola y Luan sin saber que hacer se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que LJ solo se quedó mirando a su madre y hermanas restantes para luego irse hasta que sonó el teléfono de su casa, esa llamada fue la razón, por la que, de cierta forma, evito la separación total de la familia Loud.

LJ regreso al presente y solo suspiro para entrar a su casa y dirigirse a su habitación., estaba realmente molesta por todo, pero, según ella, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad al hacerle ver que Lincoln trabajaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no pudo evitar pensar en tres cosas, la primera ¿Dónde está Lori? ¿Por qué ella lo dejo trabajar? ¿Desde cuándo él se había hecho tan independiente?

\- ya verás Lincoln, pagaras por todo lo que le causaste a la familia – dijo ella para recostarse sobre su cama y dormir un poco.


	2. II

**A continuación, se darán las recomendaciones para tener una lectura fluida de la historia:**

**El tipo de letra para indicar que un personaje está hablando en español u otro idioma, según sea el caso se mostrara de la siguiente forma:** "– _hola_ –"

**El tipo de letra para indicar que un personaje está hablando en el "idioma" original, es la letra normal que maneja la escritura de casi toda la historia**

**II**

La mañana del día siguiente llego y desde temprano se pudo ver a dos chicos corriendo en dirección al parque o, mejor dicho, uno iba trotando casi sin poder respirar, mientras que él otro ya casi estaba al borde de desmayarse. A pesar de las dificultades que tuvieron llegaron a un pequeño parque donde se podía realizar alguna actividad recreativa como el Yoga o permitirles entrenar, aunque dado que llegaron a casi desfallecer sobre el césped, difícilmente podrían hacer algo de ejercicio.

-¿de…quien fue la…idea…de venir…ah…ah…a…a correr?

-fue tu…idea…siento…que…mi…corazón, va…ah…explotar.

-recuérdame dejarte todos los planes, chico del plan…ah…

-es…hombre…del…uf…plan…- dijo un exhausto Lincoln mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, había pasado un mes desde que Dk dejo de entrenar y ni se diga de Lincoln, además trabajar en un local de comida rápida, no era algo bueno para la alimentación ya que la tentación siempre estaba presente de comer una hamburguesa y ahora les estaba pagando factura. Luego de unos minutos más de estar en el césped, ambos lograron ponerse de pie y comenzaron a calentar, una hora de calentamiento les basto para ya no querer moverse. Por lo que en dado momento Dk se apoyó en Lincoln – ya no quiero, llévame a mi casa – decía en tono de llanto falso y desgaste – no puedo ni conmigo y quieres que te lleve, no gracias…esto es el infierno, por eso odiaba hacer deportes, aún recuerdo la paliza que me dieron por anotar en mi propia zona en fútbol – dijo el peliblanco al tratar de sostener a ambos.

Después de un rato de lloriqueos falsos y poder recibir su "segundo aire" ambos comenzaron entrenando lo poco que conocía Dk, si bien, no era mucho, les serviría para que, en algunos meses, pudieran estar en buena forma y así poder evitarse problemas como lo era LJ. Luego de dos horas más, ambos estaban sobre el césped, no podían ponerse de pie, sentían tanto dolor y cansancio que levantarse era una proeza titánica. – creo que fue suficiente ejercicio…por los próximos ¡10 años! - Grito Lincoln en su desesperación – me temo que no, debemos…_me lleva la chingada…_seguir haciendo ejercicio todos los días…aunque sintamos que nuestro cuerpo se destroce…ah…uf…rayos - dijo un exhausto Dk estando bocabajo en el césped.

Cuando lograron ponerse de pie, decidieron irse en autobús porque caminar no podrían, no por ahora al menos. Durante el viaje, el celular de Lincoln sonó -hola ¿Quién habla? – ese celular fue uno que Lori pudo comprarle y que solo ella le llamaba – hola Linky ¿Cómo estás? – dijo una animada Lori desde el otro lado de la línea. - ¡Lori! ¡Me da mucho gusto poder escucharte! tenía mucho que no me llamabas.

\- discúlpame Linky la escuela ha estado muy pesada, además de que ya casi acabo mi segundo semestre en Alemania, solo 6 más y podré volver para darte un abrazo ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

\- pues que te digo, el trabajo es una _pachanga _como diría Dk.

\- veo que ya se te está dando un poco de fluidez en español Linky.

\- si…bueno, digamos que don hablador, en las noches ronca y dice cosas en español, dormir es difícil a veces.

\- _oye, oye, oye, se supone que te hablo para saber cómo estás no para tirarme madrazos a mí._

\- se escucha animado y un poco molesto.

\- sí, Lori…LJ…tuve un…- no pudo terminar debido a que Dk le quitó el teléfono – Hola Lori ¿Qué tal Alemania? Oí que su pasatiempo favorito es hornear.

\- ¿Dk? Oye Lincoln dijo que…eres un tarado Dk, fue una broma de mal gusto.

\- las palabras que buscas son humor negro y sobre lo que dijo Lincoln, fue por algo por lo que paso, no te preocupes, está bien, _solo que el destino tiene un pinche horrible sentido del humor, _conocí a tu hermana menor, Lynn Jr. Tuvimos la desdicha de que fuera a la hamburguesería donde trabajamos y antes de que te alteres, no pasó nada, pero por si acaso estoy preparado.

\- gracias por cuidarlo Dk y ten mucho cuidado también, si Lynn te considera un obstáculo, querrá hacerte pedazos y no dudara en lastimarte a ti o a Linky si tiene la oportunidad, no le des la oportunidad.

\- gracias por los ánimos, Lori, te deseo lo mejor a ti también - dijo él con sarcasmo - perdón Dk, pero la conozco, lo mejor es que consigan otro empleo.

\- sí, es algo que tenemos muy presente. Bueno, te pasare a tu hermano, ya pudo calmarse.

\- eso explica porque le quitaste el teléfono.

\- ten Linc, tu amada hermana te espera en la línea.

\- gracias Dk y disculpa…verla fue…

\- lo sé, lo sé, no te disculpes – dijo él para darle el celular al peliblanco – te extraño mucho Lori.

\- y yo a ti Linky, y yo a ti, bueno, ya debo colgar, tengo que ir a practicar golf, estoy ganando créditos extra, te amo hermanito, y cuídate mucho por favor.

\- también te amo Lori, cuídate mucho tú también – la llamada se cortó y él dejo salir un gran suspiro, a pesar de haberla motivado para que tomara la beca, había veces en las que se sentía solo, pero gracias a las estupideces y cosas tontas que hacía Dk, lo hacía distraerse y ver que tiene un gran amigo que esta con él.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio de su departamento, ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de ver todas sus pertenencias fuera, siendo dos maletas de ropa, su sofá y sus respectivos colchones, además de que su casera también los estaba esperando – al fin llegan muchachos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen nuestras cosas fuera del departamento señora Brown?!

\- ¡Soy señorita, mocoso!

\- Señora Brown ¿Por qué saco nuestras cosas? Pagamos la renta la semana pasada, aún faltan dos semanas y media para que tengamos que volver a pagar.

\- ya te dije que es señorita, ahora, en vista de que por ustedes no puedo vender mi edificio, me vi en la penosa necesidad de desalojarlos, no se preocupen, todo está ahí, todas sus pertenencias, bueno, sin más por decir, pueden irse.

\- ¡No puede echarnos a la calle así! ¡Le pagamos la renta y tenemos un contrato! ¡Legalmente no puede hacer eso!

\- la demandaremos por esto señora Brown.

\- ¡QUE SOY SEÑORITA, MALDITOS MOCOSOS! ¡Y ahora, largo! Estaba pensando en hacerles un reembolso del 15 % de la renta que me dieron la semana pasada, pero pueden olvidarse de esa idea. No voy a volver a repetirlo ¡LARGUENSE! O llamare a migración.

\- señora mis papeles están en trámite, técnicamente ya soy legal y…

\- eso no me importa, puedo decir que eres un criminal, violador y vende droga, te arrestaran y te deportaran a tu estúpido país, así que o te vas por las buenas – ella saco su teléfono y comenzó a realizar una llamada – o será por las malas. – al ver que la señora no sería muy cooperativa, Lincoln estaba dispuesto a confrontarla, ya que el si era ciudadano estadounidense por lo que no tendría problemas en defender a su amigo, solo que ninguno de los dos noto que alguien había escuchado toda la discusión y se encargó de llamar al departamento migratorio donde dejo que la señora gritara y amenazara a todo pulmón, esto no fue pasado por alto, por lo que antes de que los chicos tomaran sus cosas, una patrulla de policía llego. Al ver esto Dk sudó frío, realmente no quería comprobar si su teoría sobre sus papeles era acertada.

Cuando la señora Brown vio a los oficiales, sintió que el universo estaba de su lado, por lo que sonrío con malicia, hasta que vio que le entregaron un documento, en el cual, a nombre del departamento de migración, tendría una demanda por levantar falsos cargos contra el joven inmigrante, lo cual sorprendió a la señora - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me están poniendo una acta preventiva?! ¡Él es un inmigrante ilegal!

\- se revisó detalladamente su registro señora, y todo está en orden, su ciudadanía le será dada en el mes de julio, es decir, en 4 meses, hasta entonces, aunque sea indocumentado, tiene libertad para trabajar y caminar por las calles de este glorioso país. – cuando Dk y Lincoln escucharon eso, se miraron entre ellos con una expresión de desespero, pero se alegraron de que todo salió bien o casi todo, igual habían sido desalojados.

\- Es genial la ayuda, pero ¿cómo se enteraron?

\- yo les llame – dijo una voz sombría, siendo que Lincoln casi grita por el susto, mientras Dk volteo rápidamente y se sorprendió de ver a una chica gótica, muy Linda, con un flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos, el cual era azul esmeralda, además de que parecía ser solo un año más grande que Lincoln y como llevaba un vestido morado enmarcaba su figura en desarrollo. - gracias y no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Haiku? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Rumania.

\- así fue Lincoln Loud, pero recién regresé, lo que me sorprendió fue verte a ti, la última vez que supe de ti, fue gracias a Lucy y me dijo que fue porque dabas mala suerte o algo así.

\- si…bueno, pasaron muchas cosas…y…es…es – a Lincoln se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, por lo que ella dejo el tema de lado – no te preocupes Lincoln, veo que ha ocurrido un acontecimiento que aqueja tu alma, no deseo importunar tu día, no más de lo que ya está.

\- te agradezco por ayudarme, puedes decirme Dk señorita Haiku, será un placer conocer más de ti y tu relación con Lincoln en algún momento.

\- no hay nada que agradecer, por ahora debo irme, tengo un compromiso, fue una dicha volver a verte Lincoln y ojalá puedas ponerme al tanto de lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que estuve en Rumania. -dijo ella para retirarse.

\- linda chica, Lori no me dijo que tenías novia Linc.

\- no es mi novia - dijo algo sonrojado – fue mi pareja de baile por así decirlo, una de 4.

\- ¡_ay wey! todo un don juan._

\- no es lo que crees, pasaron muchas cosas, mis hermanas me consiguieron citas y termine por salir con todas a la vez, pero al final mis examigos se quedaron con ellas, pero parece que fracasaron.

-_ por idiotas me imagino, pues_ que mal, pero ella es linda, porque no lo intentas. Digo, sin ofender, pero no es esa chica que no puedo decir que es mi compatriota como tal, en fin, eso no importa, yo digo que lo intentes.

\- es muy fácil decirlo…ella trato de salir con Clyde…mi ex mejor amigo, terminaron muy mal. Bueno, como sea, hay que llevar nuestras cosas. – dijo el peliblanco al ir por sus maletas.

Gracias a que tenían suficiente dinero para emergencias, lograron rentar un pequeño almacén personal, pagaron lo suficiente para una semana, tiempo en el que tenían que encontrar donde vivir. Por si fuera poco, Lincoln recibió una llamada del gerente de la hamburguesería, le indico que quería verlos en una hora.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar e inmediatamente el gerente y el asistente del subgerente estaban ahí – genial, más buenas noticias.

-bueno, no me equivoque al decirte que te iban a despedir por haber pateado a ese idiota.

\- sí, pero valió cada maldito segundo esperar para hacer eso. – dijo Dk con cierta tranquilidad en su voz – vaya, llegaron más rápido de lo que espere, bueno, no iré con rodeos chicos, debido al incidente de ayer, tengo que despedir a Dk por haber pateado a este…- suspiro profundo y continuo- a John…por lo que te hago entrega de tu liquidación Dk – dijo dándole un sobre, que, al abrirlo, le mostró que tenía por lo menos unos 3 mil dólares - ¡_ay cabron! _¿Tanto? Pero solo llevamos 8 meses trabajando aquí señor Thomson.

\- puede que así sea, pero eres muy eficiente y no lo digo por echarte flores, en la registradora, eres bueno con las cuentas y la atención al cliente, pero mi decisión también se basa en que a veces cuando te quemas con la parrilla, dices muchos insultos en tu idioma natal. Aun me pregunto cómo es que puedes insultar de 13 formas distintas por una quemada de dedo y en la noche.

\- además, me tiraste varios dientes, debes pagar por eso y ese dinero me vendría bien para mi tratamiento de ortodoncia, así que dámelo.

\- no te dije que podías hablar John, además…te recuerdo que de no ser porque embarazaste a mi hija ¡te habría colgado con el cinturón de tu uniforme!

\- _Ver…de._

\- cállate Dk – dijo Lincoln a modo de susurro.

Las palabras del señor Thomson hicieron que John se quedase callado, luego de tomarse un momento para calmarse, el gerente miro a Lincoln – ahora bien, Lincoln, eres un excelente cocinero, eres muy hábil con respecto a tus planes, eres quien nos ha ayudado para hacer nuevas promociones, todas son una gran recaudación de dinero, pero en vista de que ella vino aquí, creo que por tu seguridad es mejor que te despida y puedas buscar un lugar diferente, entiendo tu situación y es por eso que te apoyo, cuando me contaste parte de lo que paso, no podía creerlo, además de que fue otra de las razones por la cual acepte que ambos trabajaran, a pesar de que va en contra de algunas norma de trabajo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Es una pena tener que dejar ir a mis dos mejores trabajadores, pero tendré que buscar nuevo personal - dijo dándole a Lincoln un sobre con 5 mil dólares de liquidación – velo como una parte de las ganancias por tus ideas Lincoln- dijo el señor Thomson antes de volver a su trabajo, lo cual causó que John se quedará completamente enojado, ya que solo despidió a los dos, más no hizo que el mexicano le pagara por sus dientes.

Ambos amigos salieron de la hamburguesería, comenzaron su camino hacia donde estaba su almacén y ahora que tenían dinero, si lo administraban de la forma correcta, podrían pagarse un lugar donde dormir, tal vez un motel barato o tratar de buscar un nuevo departamento. -bueno, eso no salió como esperaba, pero, al menos tenemos dinero como para no preocuparnos en este mes.

\- para serte honesto, pensé que todo ya estaba perdido, bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos primero, buscar donde dormir o donde trabajar?

\- muy buena pregunta Lincoln, muy buena pregunta. - el estómago les gruño a ambos, por lo cual ambos al unisonó dijeron – comamos-.

Si bien les tomo un poco de tiempo decidir qué comer y ya que apenas eran las 11 a.m. decidieron ir por un café y unos wafles. Luego de buscar donde poder tener su "desayuno" encontraron en el periódico una cafetería pequeña, un poco alejada del centro de Royal Woods, tenía un aspecto interesante, ya que se habían combinado estilos de arquitectura de diferentes corrientes, como el barroco, gótico y detalles renacentistas. – se ve muy bonito el jugar.

\- es curioso, digo antes de…que me pasaran muchas cosas, este lugar no estaba aquí, tal vez lo construyeron y abrieron hace no más de dos años. Honestamente no tengo idea.

\- bueno ¿quieres entrar ahí?

\- si porque no, los lugares de culto no son lo mío, pero este se ve, no se ¿especial? – sin decir otra cosa, entraron a la cafetería y para sorpresa de ambos, había muchas personas, algunos eran góticos, lo cual les hizo notar que la cafetería tenía esa temática, las decoraciones, las luces tenues, todo pintado en colores oscuros, pero también había otras personas, como músicos, supieron que eran músicos debido a que llevaban guitarras, violines, trompetas, entre otros instrumentos más.

Normalmente las personas que entran a esa cafetería son relajadas, pero cuando alguien entra a la cafetería, casi siempre recibe la mirada de todas las personas, más que nada es por un acto reflejo, que por el hecho de querer hacerlo y en cuanto vieron entrar al peliblanco y su amigo, hubo dos reacciones, la de los músicos fue como algo sin importancia, sin embargo, para los góticos, fue algo un poco molesto verlos, ya que inmediatamente se hicieron a la idea de que Lincoln y Dk solo son "normies" que van de paso y tienden a ser molestos.

La cafetería tenía una sección parecida a la de un bar, pero se podían ver los precios de diferentes bebidas, tanto calientes como frías, si había bebidas alcohólicas, aunque no se sabía si eran por simple decoración u otro motivo, además de que ambos notaron que había una especie de escenario, bastante amplio, a decir verdad, en el mismo, había un banco y un micrófono, al parecer, si gustabas, podías presentar algún acto. Obviamente, tomando en cuenta el tipo de establecimiento, estaba más enfocado a presentar alguna canción o recitar algo.

\- es un lugar muy bonito.

\- no sé si la palabra bonito sea adecuada Dk, pero me gusta este lugar, me hace sentir…

-en paz, sin presiones, es cómodo por describirlo de manera rápida, aunque si se siente un poco de hostilidad – dijo él al voltear de reojo en una zona donde había varios góticos – bueno, vamos por un café, me muero de hambre.

-estamos en las mismas – dijo el peliblanco para que ambos se dirigieran a la barra, ambos tomaron un menú y luego de 15 minutos de leerlo, Lincoln pidió un capuchino de vainilla, además de un Beagle con miel, mientras que Dk no paraba de pelear con el menú – esto está en ruso, no le entiendo nada - Lincoln le quito el menú, le dio la vuelta y se lo entrego a Dk – oh, eso explica muchas cosas – finalmente, Dk pidió un chocolate caliente y un brownie.

Ambos disfrutaban de su comida, hasta que Lincoln noto un letrero neón en el cual decía "se solicita ayudantes, interesados, hablar con la encargada del café", rápidamente Lincoln le indico a Dk sobre el letrero, por lo que al leerlo asintió – es una buena oportunidad Linc, le ponemos empeño, podremos aprender rápido a trabajar aquí y no habrá tantas dificultades.

\- me sorprende lo animado que te pones, creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que se emociona por encontrar trabajo.

\- _llámame mamón, pero me gusta comer y si no trabajas no comes._

\- sí, sí, ya entendí, ahora solo falta ver dónde está la encargada -dijo Lincoln al buscar por el área, pero no vio indicios de esta, hasta que vio a la chica que les preparo sus órdenes.

La chica tenía el cabello negro, pero con la luz tenue, se podía ver de un color violeta, además de que su piel era bastante blanca, eso podía explicar porque había luces tan tenues en el lugar, además de que se veía de unos 20 o 21 años, llevaba un mandil negro, un pantalón semi ajustado de mezclilla oscura y una blusa negra con un colgante rojo, además de que tenía muy buena figura.

\- disculpe señorita ¿podría decirnos quien es la encargada?

-yo soy la encargada – dijo en un tono serio, lo cual hizo sentir un escalofrió a Lincoln, se sintió aterrado de preguntar. - ah, sino es mucha molestia, queríamos pedir informes sobre el empleo que está solicitando – dijo Dk con algo más de control, pero no lo negaba, su tono de voz y forma de hablar causaba una sensación de terror. Por su parte, ella los miro a ambos, claramente pensaba que serían solo dos idiotas más que en menos de una semana renunciarían, ya que atender esa cafetería, tenía ciertas reglas que ella le explicaría a ambos antes de siquiera pensar en contrataros. – Síganme – dijo ella para darles paso por la "puerta" de la barra, ambos terminaron lo que habían ordenado y siguieron a la encargada.

Llegaron a una pequeña oficina, donde había un escritorio y para sorpresa de ambos había una pequeña habitación donde se pudo ver lo que parecía una cama, solo miraron de reojo y regresaron su vista al frente, la encargada noto que dejo ver su "habitación" pero le sorprendió que ninguno de los dos preguntara o comentara algo, de cierta forma, eso le agrado, ya que siempre que alguien ve eso, le hace preguntas e incluso ciertas insinuaciones.

\- ¿Por qué quieren trabajar aquí?

\- le seré honesto señorita, nos desalojaron de donde vivíamos, tenemos algo de dinero, pero necesitamos trabajar.

\- y tampoco hemos trabajado antes en un café, pero tenemos experiencia al trabajar con diferentes tipos de clientes, sabemos que no es lo mismo, sin embargo, nos esforzaremos por trabajar bien. - dijo Lincoln, mientras ambos miraban a los ojos a la encargada, si bien ella se volvió experta al analizar a la gente, supo que no mentían, tampoco se mostraban nerviosos por querer adquirir un empleo. – bien, no parecen los típicos idiotas que solo buscan todo menos trabajo, además son jóvenes, muy jóvenes, por lo que sé que no tendrán tantos problemas, pero deben saber que este trabajo es exigente, hay reglas que deben seguir, pero las sabrán el día de mañana, las deberán firmar junto con el contrato, pero primero se firma las reglas.

-entendemos señorita…ah ¿cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto Lincoln, para tratar de dirigirse con más respeto hacia ella – me llamo Raven – eso sorprendió a los dos, ya que era el mismo nombre que cierta heroína de los comics. – ¿Su nombre es Raven? ¿Cómo el personaje de los comics? – Preguntaron a la vez, ambos chicos – sí, pero no quiero que me relacionen con eso, así que no quiero escuchar un comentario con respecto a eso ¿entendido?

\- ¡si señorita! – dijeron ambos al casi saludar como militares – bueno, vuelvan mañana.

\- si señorita Raven – dijeron ambos para salir de su "despacho".

Una vez fuera de la barra, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero antes de irse, una voz los hizo detenerse, siendo que la reconocieron, Haiku estaba sentada mientras escribía un poema cuando los vio salir de detrás de la barra de la cafetería. – No esperaba verte tan pronto Lincoln – dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su café. – hola de nuevo Haiku y si, es una gran coincidencia.

\- probablemente se vean más seguido, ya que pretendemos trabajar aquí.

\- ¿es eso cierto Lincoln?

\- así es Haiku, mañana vendremos a firmar contrato.

\- ya veo, eso una excelente noticia, así podrás contarme que sucedió.

\- de hecho, puede decirte ya mismo, no tenemos nada que hacer, por lo que lo dejare aquí contigo, mientras voy a la barra por un poco de café – dijo él dejando a Lincoln de pie junto a Haiku, ella solo miro al peliblanco con cierta seriedad, para luego permitirle sentarse. Lincoln se sentía nervioso, más que por estar junto a Haiku, era que desde que ocurrió la mala suerte, todas las mujeres, salvo Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lisa, lo habían tratado horrible físicamente, por lo que él sentía miedo de que fuera a lastimarlo otra vez.

Haiku podía notar como Lincoln parecía tenerle miedo, sus dos años en Rumania le permitieron aprender algunas cosas de ocultismo y magia, cualquiera diría que es pura patraña, pero a ella no le importaba, por lo que miro fijamente a Lincoln a los ojos y pudo ver su aura espiritual, estaba blanca, sin embargo, por momentos se tornaba negra. Ella analizo durante un minuto entero el aura espiritual de Lincoln, notaba que estaba demasiado perturbado, cada que el aura se volvía negra, demostraba su dolor, su miedo y su pesar, por lo que le hizo preguntarse "¿Qué tanto has sufrido Lincoln?"

\- ¿pasa algo Haiku? – Dijo el peliblanco al observar que ella no dejaba de verlo – no sucede nada Lincoln, solo probaba algo que aprendí en Rumania, me toma algo de tiempo llevarlo a cabo, por lo que no puedo usarla todo el tiempo, no aún.

\- oh…jejeje…que bien, se nota que te la pasaste muy bien en Rumania.

\- fue una nueva experiencia para mi Lincoln, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en estos dos años? Trate de comunicarme con Lucy, pero jamás respondió a mis mensajes, video llamadas, llamada o postales. Creí que algo había pasado, pero luego, regreso y te encontré viviendo muy lejos de tu hogar, por favor, Lincoln, dime que paso – dijo ella con seriedad, Lincoln entendía porque estaba así, en dos años, su mejor amiga deja de responderle y lo último que supo, fue que su hermano tenía mala suerte, que clase de relación había ahí.

\- esto puede tomar un tiempo Haiku ¿no tienes problema?

\- no, adelante, comienza – dijo ella mientras bebía otro poco de café, Lincoln suspiro para comenzar a relatarle todo a Haiku, antes de que él comenzara, ella se concentró nuevamente para poder volver a observar el aura espiritual de Lincoln. Durante todo el relato, Haiku estuvo atenta, tanto por las palabras de Lincoln, como por su aura y no pudo evitar llenarse de sorpresa, cada que él le decía sobre lo que paso, su aura blanca se tornaba de color negro casi en su totalidad, pero cuando le contaba sobre Leni, Luna, Lisa, Lori e incluso Lucy, su aura se volvía brillante y llena de vida, lo que le dio a entender que ellas 5 eran la razón de que no hiciera algo estúpido hacia sí mismo. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando hablaba del trio del dolor, su aura se volvía casi por completo negra, al hablar de su madre su aura estaba gris, pero al hablar de su padre, el color blanco se perdió por completo.

Ella podía interpretar bien el comportamiento de su aura espiritual, por lo que cuando notaba que llegaba a estar muy oscura, ponía su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, este no podía dejar de llorar, recordar lo que paso, las penurias, el clima, el hambre, todo lo afectaba mucho, pero la parte que conto al final fue lo que le hizo tapar su rostro sin poder parar de llorar, la demás gente del lugar, miro de reojo, no dijeron nada, ya que no era la primera vez que alguien se desahogaba en esa cafetería, ya sea tocando, cantando, leyendo, dejaban salir todo el dolor, todo su sentir. Por su parte, Dk solo observo desde la distancia con un semblante serio.

Lincoln con todo el dolor de su corazón le relato el momento en que Leni, Luna y Lucy fueron apartadas de él, siendo que pudo revivirlo como si pasara en ese mismo momento. Leni fue acompañada por su madre al centro comercial, o eso se suponía que pasaría, ya que al lugar donde llegaron fue otro completamente diferente. Luego de un par de horas, su madre regreso, solo que, sin Leni, esto alarmo a Lincoln, y lo hizo correr hacia Vanzilla. Él busco desesperadamente a su hermana, le aterro pensar que su madre decidiera haber hecho algo con Leni y al no ver ni rastros de compras o lo que fuera, temió lo peor, se acercó a la casa para ver si podía escuchar algo al respecto.

\- Familia, les tengo una noticia – dijo la matriarca Loud muy feliz, todos o casi todos se reunieron en ese instante, Luna y Lucy estaban por apartarse, pero las palabras de su madre las obligo a mirar hacia su dirección – Luego de algunas pequeñas dificultades y de cobrar algunos pequeños favores, logre que Leni pudiera estudiar un semestre en una escuela de modelaje en ¡Milán! – todas las demás hermanas se quedaron impresionadas e inmediatamente vitorearon la noticia, salvo por tres personas que escucharon eso – y por esa razón es que cuando salí con Leni esta mañana, fue para dejarla en el aeropuerto, en estos momentos ya debe estar volando sobre el océano.

\- eso es asombroso, je, sabía que mi hermanita lograría ver por sus aspiraciones.

\- es perfecto, así, cuando sea reina de belleza, Leni me hará los mejores conjuntos de ropa del mundo.

\- es bueno saber que Leni recapacito y dejo de pensar en alimañas que solo querían afectar la familia – ese último comentario por parte de LJ, hizo estallar en furia a Luna y a Lucy, solo que antes de poder decir algo, lograron ver como Lincoln estaba con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas y con una expresión de sumo dolor y tristeza, eso les basto para aplacar su cólera y salir rápidamente con él.

Al llegar y ver como su hermana se apartaba de la ventana, ellas rápidamente lo abrazaron, permitiéndole desahogarse. Él sin poder contener su llanto, se abrazó de Luna y dejo fluir todo, ella lo entendía, se habían desecho de Leni para que todo el horrible asunto continuara, en ese momento sintió un gran odio hacia su progenitora, pero prefirió mantenerse serena y ser un apoyo junto a Lucy, la cual abrazo por la espalda a su hermano, si bien, consideraba todo lo trágico como algo "placentero", en esta ocasión le parecía lo más cruel y horrible de sus gustos.

Lincoln no podía dejar de llorar, no importaba que tanto trataran de consolarlo, no podía calmarse. Les tomo unos momentos entender porque Lincoln no podía calmarse y eso se debía a que no solo estaba afectado por el hecho de que Leni ya no estuviera con ellos, ni que fuera en camino a Milán, sino que, si eso paso con ella, es muy probable que les pase a sus dos hermanas protectoras. Él estaba aterrado – si…si mamá alejo a Leni…no quiero que las aleje a ustedes…- dijo Lincoln al abrazar más a Luna y con su otra mano abrazar a Lucy, la cual se puso a un lado de Luna.

\- no te preocupes Linc, no te dejaremos solo, prometo que sin importar que suceda, estaremos contigo.

\- así es Lincoln, aun cuando lleguen a intentar sepáranos, ten por seguro que haremos hasta lo imposible para volver a estar contigo, no dejaremos que sigas sufriendo- ambas tenían convicción para llevar a cabo sus promesas, solo que no contaron con que sus padres tenían ya sus estrategias para "evitar" que siguieran afectadas por una estupidez colectiva.

No paso ni un día cuando la primera en irse o mejor dicho ser obligada a subir a la van familiar, fue Lucy. Un portazo la hizo despertarse, al mirar a su alrededor entro en cuenta que estaba en Vanzilla, al tratar de salir un golpe la mando a quedarse casi inconsciente. - tranquila Lucy, ese me lo debías, te recuerdo que casi me rompes la nariz hace un mes al defender a ese idiota, alégrate de que desde ahora vas a quedarte con tía Ruth hasta que la mala suerte no te afecte.

\- LJ, te dije que no golpearas a tu hermana, ella no tiene la culpa de haber quedado atrapada por el embrujo de la mala suerte.

\- no te preocupes papá, solo fue porque me lo debía, ahora estamos a mano.

\- bueno, si ese es el caso, está bien, pero solo porque así estarán en paz- dijo Lynn senior encendiendo a Vanzilla, por su parte, Lucy se incorporó, lo que pareció a indicarle a LJ que pelearía con ella, por lo que esta última tomo una forma más defensiva, sin embargo, paso algo completamente diferente, Lucy se asomó por la ventana que daba hacia la casa - "tal vez yo no pueda hacer nada, pero Luna si…" – Lucy logro ver como una limusina elegante estaba estacionada frente a su casa también, y como dos hombres de traje, junto a una señora con semblante estricto obligaban a Luna a entrar en el vehículo mientras pataleaba y gritaba por ayuda.

\- jovencita por favor, deje ese comportamiento, su padre y su madre nos contactaron porque necesita disciplina inmediatamente, y tal como ellos mencionaron, usted en verdad tenía que ser intervenida, no se preocupe, también tenemos un tratamiento antidrogas, solo por si hace falta.

\- les agradezco que vinieran, créame que nuestra hermana estaba falta de cuerda, hahaha, ¿entiendes Luna?

\- ¡tu! ¡TU LES DISTE LA IDEA A RITA Y LYNN! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS LUAN! ¡Y JAMÁS HE PROBADO LAS DROGAS!

\- parece que ya comienza a sentir la abstinencia, hahaha ¿entienden?

\- bueno, sin más nos retiramos, su hija y hermana estará de vuelta en 3 años como una señorita refinada e inglesa en su totalidad.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita Leonora, invertimos mucho dinero para que nuestra hija pueda cumplir uno de sus sueños, al menos antes de volverse una rockera en su totalidad – dijo la matriarca Loud para finalmente lograr que los hombres de traje se llevaran a Luna, a donde, no podían saberlo con certeza, pero lo que sí pudieron ver fue a Lincoln desde su ventana, llorando, pero con la mirada perdida, sin esperanza. Esa imagen jamás podrá ser borrada de su mente.

\- y…esa fue la última vez que vi a mis hermanas…- dijo Lincoln al tener los ojos inyectados en lágrimas, mientras tapaba su rostro, el dolor seguía ahí, no podía desvanecerse tan fácilmente. Haiku estaba impresionada, su expresión lo decía todo, al principio, se mantuvo neutral ante todo el relato, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de sus hermanas, ese instante en que las separaron de él, no pudo evitar sentir pena, odio y ciertamente tristeza, su aura espiritual era un remolino negro de emociones negativas que casi se tragaban toda su esperanza, un recuerdo, un simple recuerdo puede bastar para destruir una vida.

\- Lincoln, debes descansar, es suficiente, te he torturado en gran medida al preguntarte, no deseo causarte más dolor. -dijo ella al poner su mano sobre la espalda de Lincoln, si bien ella no era del tipo de personas que suelen ser empáticas, además de que, por estos instantes, debía comportarse como un soporte, aunque fuese temporal como lo hizo su hermana Lucy con él. Lincoln poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, el llanto cesaba prefería pensar en que ellas estaban bien y sobre todo en Lori, Lisa y Lily, siendo que de esta última esperaba verla una vez más.

Cuando finalmente se calmó Lincoln, él se disculpó por haber llorado de ese modo – me disculpo Haiku, seguramente me veo patético llorando de esta forma.

\- no Lincoln, es bueno que te liberes, que dejes fluir tu sentir, aquí nadie te juzgará por mostrar tu lado sentimental, este lugar puede ser un refugio para muchos, mientras que para otros es un lugar donde se te permite decir lo que piensas sin temor a ser juzgado.

\- creí que este lugar era nuevo.

\- de hecho, no, lleva funcionando desde hace unos 4 años, la encargada actual se hizo con el negocio hace dos años, antes estaba una señora un poco mayor, al parecer enfermo.

\- ya veo, que mal, me imagino que la señorita Raven debió sufrir mucho cuando eso sucedió. Me esforzare para ser un excelente trabajador y sé que Dk también lo hará, solo espero que no diga majaderías en su idioma natal- dijo él al imaginarse como Raven lo estaría regañando por decir malas palabras, aunque no estaba seguro si ella entendería el español, ya que a veces dice cosas en su idioma pero que son tan raras que no logra comprenderlas.

Lincoln se notaba más tranquilo, y Haiku notó como el aura de Lincoln volvía a estar tranquila, al parecer, estar con ese chico le ayudaba a distraerse. De cierta forma, Haiku se sentía en calma al ver al peliblanco sonreír, ella prefirió no darle importancia a ese sentir, tal vez luego de escuchar a Lincoln se sentía muy empática, sin embargo, había algo que la ponía un tanto desconcertada, ya que cuando trato de ver hacia donde estaba Dk, juraría que toda su aura espiritual es negra, un agujero negro colosal que está ahí, por lo que para quitarse de dudas, decidió inspeccionarlo. Cuando Haiku miro al moreno, rápidamente se llevó una horrible sorpresa, el aura era negra en su totalidad, no había nada de un color distinto, solo oscuridad pura, era una gran presión, como si el ambiente fuese pesado y deprimente, pero no pudo evitar sudar frío, ya que según los textos que leyó, cuando una persona esta así, que su aura está tan perturbada, indicaría que hizo algo horriblemente malo o que paso por algo realmente malo.

Haiku logro calmarse para luego mirar a Lincoln, de cierta forma le preocupaba cómo fue que conoció a ese chico. No le daba confianza, pero no quería ser prejuiciosa como todas las personas que la juzgan. – bueno Haiku, es momento de que nos vayamos, aún tenemos que buscar donde quedarnos a dormir, no desalojaron de donde vivíamos y tampoco quiero seguir quitándote el tiempo – dijo Lincoln al levantarse de la silla y hacerle señas a Dk para que se fueran, justo antes de irse, Dk le estiro la mano a Haiku para estrecharla, sin embargo, cuando ella estaba por estrechar su mano, él pudo notar como había un ligero temblor, por lo que entendió que o no le agradaba o le tenía miedo, lo cual era gracioso, ya que Haiku era más alta que él – un placer conocerte y espero que tu platica con Lincoln fuese comunicativa y no te preocupes, podre ser tan feo que de miedo, pero solo es la cara, no te preocupes – dijo para irse caminando, mientras que Lincoln se despidió de Haiku con su mano.

Haiku se sentó nuevamente, lo que escucho y luego lo que vio la dejó desconcertada, le hacía preguntarse si fue buena idea haberse ido a Rumania por tanto tiempo. – veo que algo te aqueja Haiku, tenía mucho que no te veía aquí – dijo una voz proveniente del asiento contiguo, al voltear se llevó la sorpresa de ver a una vieja compañera de su club de poesía y ocultismo, siendo Maggie – Maggie, no esperaba verte.

\- Si te soy honesta, yo tampoco, solo vine por un café y escuchar algo de poesía hasta que vi a ese niño peliblanco, casi arruina mi fiesta de cumpleaños, trate de maldecirlo, pero no le vi necesidad, pero creo que, aunque yo hubiese usado alguna maldición, jamás habría sido tan horrible como lo que él pasó.

\- no puedo imaginarme que tan mal tiene que estar Lynn Loud Jr. Para hacer algo así.

\- la tabla es estúpida, ella no piensa en otra cosa que no sea ella misma, sus intereses, Etc. Vamos en la misma escuela y ambas entramos al equipo de soccer, pero gracias a ella me expulsaron, porque, según ella, mis bolsas de carne no podían dejarme dar un buen desempeño y durante un partido en el que ambas estábamos en la cancha, me robaba el balón, me quitaba los pases, y me hizo quedar mal, porque en un entrenamiento le hice lo que llaman los latinos _la burle, _esa razón me costó mi beca de excelencia…aun no la perdono por eso.

\- vaya, eso da hablar mucho de ella.

\- pero no se compara con el infierno que le hizo pasar a su hermano, no quería escuchar su conversación, pero bueno, no hay tanta privacidad.

\- no te preocupes, sé que Lincoln lo entenderá.

\- ahora dime ¿Qué viste en ese chico bajito que te dio miedo?

\- …así que lo notaste…bueno…algo me dice que él esconde algo malo…horrible, pero no sé si es que él cometió un mal o se lo hicieron.

\- sí, bueno, a mí no me lo parece, que puede esconder un tipo así, de cierta forma, es desagradable a la vista, un poco incómodo verlo.

\- Maggie, eso dices de todos los hombres.

\- a mí solo me buscan por mis pechos Haiku, los hombres son basura.

\- esa es tu opinión y no te obligare a pensar diferente ¿quieres tomar más café?

\- Claro Haiku, sirve que conversamos un poco más – dijo ella al sentarse y hacerle un ademán a Raven para que les tomará su orden.

Por su parte, Lincoln y Dk siguieron pensando donde podrían rentar un departamento que les permitiera trabajar sin problemas y disponer del mismo cuando fuera necesario. Luego de un par de horas encontraron una casa que parecía abandonada, sin embargo, en el jardín había un letrero que indicaba que rentaban habitaciones. – no sé tú, pero parece la antesala de una película de terror.

\- Y que lo digas, siendo honesto, me da miedo preguntar.

\- ya somos dos, pero es eso o seguir buscando, y no quiero tener que regresar en la noche.

\- vamos – dijo el peliblanco para que ambos se dirigieran hacia el pórtico de la ya mencionada casa, quien tocó el timbre fue Lincoln a lo que la puerta se abrió por sí sola, lo que hizo que ambos se miraran y esperaron a ver quién abría, pero nada, solo oscuridad y antes de que pudieran sugestionarse una dulce voz los hizo mirar hacia abajo - ¿Qué desean? – dijo una niña de al menos unos 8 años, de cabello negro, además de llevar un vestido de colores oscuros, lo curioso es que la niña sonreía amablemente y tenía sus ojos color violeta, lo cual sorprendió a ambos chicos. – ah…disculpa ¿hay alguien mayor de edad? Queremos pedir informes por la renta de las habitaciones – dijo Dk sorprendido por tan curioso color de ojos de la pequeña – claro, déjenme llamar a mi mami – dijo para irse corriendo hacia dentro del lugar, pero sin haber cerrado la puerta, si bien cualquiera pensaría que es peligroso hacer algo así, solo que no le pareció así a la pequeña, la inocencia es muy peligrosa en ocasiones. – creo que la gente que vive aquí es muy confiada, digo, para que sea la pequeña quien atiende la puerta.

\- sí, admito que tienes mucha razón Lincoln, y aún más confianza al dejar la puerta abierta, muchas personas podrían tratar de hacer algo deplorable.

-espero que su comentario, solo sea ejemplificación y no una referencia hacia usted mismo - dijo una señorita de unos 27 años, muy bonita, con rasgos escandinavos, teniendo ojos azules que cuando la luz los "reflectaba" se volvían más claros, casi como el agua del mar caribe, pero la repentina aparición asustó a ambos. – ¡_ay!, hijo de su pinche madre, uf…no haga eso señorita se siente regacho_\- dijo Dk mientras respiraba profundo. – Tengo suerte de que mi hermana Lucy hacía lo mismo, el susto ya no fue tan fuerte – dijo sosteniendo su pecho, pero logrando calmarse – me disculpo por haberlos asustado de ese modo, pero mi pequeña Irina me dijo que preguntan por información.

\- así es señorita, necesitamos donde quedarnos y tenemos dinero para pagar la renta de por lo menos dos meses.

\- si se requiere algún tipo de depósito, lo tendríamos más tardar en mañana- dijo Dk a la señorita, la cual los miro a ambos para luego mirar hacia dentro de su casa – pasen por favor, se ve que son chicos buenos, aunque me sorprende que para su edad sean independientes tan pronto, aunque no juzgo, me case a los 14 años con un hombre casi 20 años mayor que yo – ante tal comentario, Lincoln y Dk se miraron, para luego levantar los hombros, dando a entender que no tenían problemas en entrar.

Una vez adentro, ambo se impresionaron al ver que había muchas esculturas, pinturas y muebles muy lujosos, además de que había muchas fotos de diferentes personas, parecían generaciones enteras en esas fotos. La impresión de ambos chicos no se hizo esperar y más cuando los invitó a sentarse, ambos accedieron, mientras que la señorita se fue a la cocina y les llevó tazas de té – denme unos minutos, debo revisar e imprimir el contrato de renta, adelante, beban su té, no tardo – dijo amablemente la señorita para subir al segundo piso.

Cuando estuvieron solos, ninguno tomaba té, solo miraban todo a su alrededor, pero más que por el hecho de impresionarse, pensaban en cuanto les saldría la renta de las habitaciones, además de que olvidaron preguntarle turnos que tendrían ambos a Raven y esperaban no causar conflicto en caso de que tuvieran que llegar tarde, además de que no estaban seguros si la entrada de la casa sería la puerta principal o habría otras entradas a la misma.

Al final, luego de unos escasos 10 minutos, la casera llegó con dos contratos y los puso frente a los muchachos, además de una pluma - aquí los tienen, siéntanse libres de leerlos, solo que antes, debo hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones, el hecho de que les rente un par de habitaciones no les da el derecho de explorar la casa sin mi permiso y por favor, sé que son jóvenes en desarrollo, pero me gustaría que tuvieran ciertos cuidados, en especial con mi pequeña, tiende a ser muy juguetona y meterse en lo ductos de ventilación, porque les pido que sean cuidadosos y consientes por favor. Esas son las cláusulas extraoficiales del contrato- dijo amablemente la señorita, para luego beber un poco de su taza.

Ambos comenzaron a leer el contrato de manera detallada, ya que no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo que con su antiguo departamento y casera. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo se tardaron leyendo el extenso documento, estaba muy bien estructurado, mostraba tanto los beneficios como las obligaciones que ambos tenían al hospedarse.

Entre las cláusulas más detallas se encontraban las reparaciones de la casa, siendo que en caso de que hubiera un desperfecto en cualquier parte de la casa y que afectara la estadía de los inquilinos, la dueña estaba obligada a realizar la reparación inmediata del o los lugares donde haya fallas, pero en caso de que uno de los inquilinos descomponga o rompa algo intencionalmente o por no tener el debido cuidado, la reparación corre por cuenta de estos y no de la dueña.

Una segunda clausula detallada, especificaba que podían llegar a la hora que gustaran, sea de día o de noche siempre podrán usar una llave que se les dará luego de firmar el contrato y pagar el primer mes de renta; los inquilinos tienen prohibido llegar en estado de ebriedad o intoxicado, ya que eso hará que el contrato se rompa y puedan ser desalojados en el instante, además de que esta estrictamente prohibido ingerir bebidas alcohólicas o cualquier sustancia dentro y en las cercanías de la casa. Esta cláusula tenía un subíndice en el que se hablaba de las parejas, en caso de que los inquilinos fuesen una pareja romántica, casada o su homologo, tendría que ser reservada con las muestras de afecto fuera de su habitación, pero no habría problemas si las muestras de afecto son en la habitación de la pareja o en las afueras de la misa. En caso de que los inquilinos sean solteros y/o solteras, tienen permitido llevar a sus parejas, pero no se le puede permitir tener encuentros de carácter sexual o sus similares dentro de la casa o a las afueras de esta. Hay una excepción con respecto a permitir que la pareja de un o una inquilina se quede a dormir en la casa y que se deba a una situación de fuerza mayor que impida que pueda retornar a su hogar, siendo, por clima, por seguridad, ya sea, posibles asaltos, o en su defecto porque ya no hay ningún tipo de transporte que le permita regresar a su hogar.

La última clausula, era la más curiosa de todas y esta especificaba que en caso de querer hablar con la dueña de la casa, las horas del día en que estaba disponible, eran a partir de las 6 pm. Ninguno se pudo explicar porque ese horario, pero debía haber razones que preferían no preguntar, pero igual tenían que hacerlo – a señorita ¿Salem? – dijo Lincoln al leer el nombre de la casera. – Iris Salem, ese es mi nombre muchachos ¿Qué es lo que desean saber?

\- el horario para tratar con usted, más que nada por si llegase a haber una urgencia y no se puede esperar al horario establecido ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- bueno pequeño peliblanco, si es de suma urgencia, pueden tocar a la puerta de mi habitación y en caso de que tarde más de 5 minutos en responder o abrir la puerta, pueden entrar ¡pero solo si es muy urgente! ¿Está claro? – Dijo la señorita Salem, además de que les dio una mirada tenebrosa y jurarían que sus ojos se volvieron rojizos, por lo que asintieron frenéticamente – bien, con eso dicho, pueden firmar el contrato, claro, si están de acuerdo con las cláusulas. – ambos se miraron y decidieron firmar, la renta era una ganga y si se esforzaban lo suficiente ganarían el dinero de la renta en menos de dos semanas.

Una vez que ambos firmaron sus respectivos contratos, la señorita Salem les pidió que la siguieran hacia el segundo piso, que también era muy elegante. Les mostro dos habitaciones contiguas, amuebladas, pero sin estar "personalizadas" – pueden realizar las decoraciones que gusten, pero cuando deseen desalojar deben poder quitar todo para así pueda seguir rentando las habitaciones.

\- por supuesto señorita Salem, no hay problema.

\- no haremos grandes cambios o personalizaciones en las habitaciones.

-bien, ya que se nota que necesitan tiempo para instalarse, pueden pagar la renta de este mes en lo que resta de la semana, así que no se preocupen, es todo por ahora, aquí tienen su llave, cuídenla mucho, si la extravían deberán pagar por la reposición. -dijo ella para posteriormente entregarles sus llaves, las cuales parecían de época antigua pero solo era en apariencia, ya que estas tenían códigos de seguridad en la zona de los relieves.

Ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir por sus cosas, al no ser muchas, no tendrían problemas en llevarlas y poder prepararse para el día siguiente, para que comenzaran a trabajar. Cuando la noche llego, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación y se recostaron a dormir.

Por su parte, la señorita Iris, se sentó en su sala para beber lo que parecía ser un poco de té – tenía mucho tiempo que nadie rentaba habitaciones, me pregunto porque, bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo espero que sus pasados no les acarre grandes problema niños. – ella continúo bebiendo su té tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron a las 5 am, salieron a correr y en lugar de irse al parque, pensaron que sería mejor opción, realizar su "maratón" alrededor de la casa, el terreno era muy extenso y en el patio trasero aparte de haber un gran jardín, también había suficiente espacio para que realizaran algún deporte, por lo que se pusieron a entrenar, esa sería su rutina para poder estar en forma, dar lo mejor de sí mismos y poder defenderse de ser necesario, ya que no desea rencontrarse con LJ, no sin estar preparados.

Luego de estar casi tres horas entrenando, se fueron a asearse y después partieron hacia el café, que convenientemente estaba a menos de 40 minutos caminando, al llegar, estaba cerrado – entren, los estaba esperando, aunque no tan temprano -dijo Raven al abrirles la puerta del negocio y dejarlos pasar. El lugar no lucía muy diferente a cuando estaba abierto, salvo porque había un poco más de iluminación. – llegaron más temprano de lo que pensé, digo son apenas las 9 de la mañana, abro en dos horas.

\- vaya, creí que, para ser un café, sería más madrugadora.

\- no es un café común Dk, aún sigo pensando que es raro que te llame así, es más un bar café, casi nadie quiso beber alcohol, pero no he descartado que en algún momento pidan una bebida alcohólica.

\- bueno, ahora que sabemos eso ¿normalmente a qué hora se cierra el café?

\- entre semana, hasta las 10 de la noche, pero casi nadie se queda hasta después de las 8 y fines de semana hasta que la última persona del café se vaya – dijo ella al prepararse un café con la máquina de la barra - ¿tienen algún inconveniente con eso?

\- no, para nada solo queremos saber más detalles.

\- bien, bueno, aún no he impreso los contratos por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco ¿quieren un poco de café o té?

\- té por favor.

\- yo café por favor – luego de servirles sus bebidas y llevarles el contrato, ambos se sintieron en paz, habían conseguido donde vivir, donde trabajar y ahora solo les quedaba adaptarse, pero no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, aún.

Luego de dos semanas, ambos amigos se esforzaron bastante, tanto en el entrenamiento, como en su trabajo, no era una tarea para nada sencilla ya que a veces terminaban tan cansados que solo llegaban a dormir, sin embargo, el entrenamiento y el trabajo les dieron buena condición física, no era muy elevaba da, pero poco a poco se volvían más agiles y comenzaban a experimentar más la pubertad.

Finalmente, luego de dos meses más, el trabajo era un juego de niños y los entrenamientos eran cada vez más sencillos. Si bien todo parecía ir viento en popa, no quitaba el hecho de que se preguntara ¿Qué sucedió después de que dejaron la hamburguesería?

Las cosas fueron un tanto curiosas, la primera semana después del despido de ambos, el servicio al cliente decayó mucho, ya que la clientela estaba acostumbrada a que les atendieran con rapidez, educación y sobre todo con calidad, pero al ser solo John, ya que el empleado novato al ver que tenía que hacer el doble de trabajo, renuncio inmediatamente, por lo que la carga para él fue mucho mayor, el presento su renuncia también, pero al gerente Thomson no le pareció y la rechazo, además de que le recordó la razón por lo que tenía que seguir en el trabajo. Estos acontecimientos propiciaron que él comenzara a tratar mal a los clientes, entregara todo mal y luego de varias semanas el negocio casi se fuera a la quiebra.

\- Malditos idiotas…por su culpa todo se fue al carajo…en 6 meses nace mi hija y…no, seguramente no es mía, digo, July era muy atrevida en las fiestas, si, seguramente no es mía esa bebé, pero al no haber otro, me tomo a mi como chivo expiatorio…digo, ella venia también cuando yo no estaba, si…eso debe ser, uno de esos dos idiotas es el padre y causo este desastre, me las van a…

\- oye ¿sabes dónde están un idiota peliblanco y un gordo latino? – Se pudo escuchar la voz de una chica, John miro y se sorprendió al ver a LJ frente al mostrador del lugar – he venido algunas veces, pero ya no los he visto.

\- fueron despedidos, esos dos malditos idiotas…alguno de los dos embarazó a la hija del generante y me dejaron todo el problema…así que por si los bus… - LJ lo tomo de la cabeza e hizo que John se estrellara contra el mostrador – escúchame bien idiota, conozco a Lincoln y no sería capaz de hacer una estupidez así, además de que siempre fue un fracaso con las mujeres, así que el no pudo si quiera tratar de hablarle, segundo, el otro idiota es gordo, feo y muy bajito, por lo que verlo da repulsión, eso lo descarta automáticamente, así que si vas a culpar a alguien, trata de que sea coherente, ahora – volvió a estrellarlo en el mostrador – dime donde están ¡Ahora! – le grito LJ, por su parte John estaba llorando y sangrando.

\- te…te juro… que yo no sé… ¡no estoy mintiendo! La última vez que los vi fue hace tres meses cuando fueron despedidos, no sé nada de ellos.

\- maldición, debí venir mucho antes, en fin, gracias por la información y hazte responsable de tus actos tarado – lo azoto una última vez y salió del lugar, es fácil preguntarse, porque nadie la detuvo, simple, no había ni un alma en la hamburguesería.

LJ salió del lugar, se sentía frustrada, pero sin darse cuenta, actuó como "una hermana que defiende a su hermano" sin saber, podrá haber dicho cosas horribles de Lincoln y aun así sonó como si lo defendiese.

\- Puede que mi oportunidad haya pasado, pero ya me las arreglare para darte tu merecido Lincoln – dijo ella decidida y alejándose del Burping Burger. Aunque no fue la única, ya que un dron muy pequeño la siguió de cerca, este estaba siendo dirigido por Lisa desde su habitación, ella tomo notas luego de escuchar la "conversación" hace unos instantes. – bitácora de reencuentro con mi hermano mayor, al parecer el empleo que me fue reportado por mi unidad fraternal mayor ha dejado de ser una realidad, me causa intriga esa conversación sobre el embarazo, pero tomando una pequeña nota, pareciera que la homo-erectus Lynn Jr. A su manera, defendió el honor de Linky, corto registro – dijo lisa al dejar de hablar con un reloj en su muñeca – grabación finalizada ¿desea algo más señorita Lisa? – se escuchó de una voz desde el reloj – por ahora nada Box, pero mantenme informada si ocurre algo con la vigilancia de Lynn Jr. – dijo Lisa al programar el dron en piloto automático para que siguiera a LJ – no tengo forma de contactar a Lori para informarle, sé que antes de irse me pidió que vigilara a Lincoln por seguridad, pero hasta ahora, mi única pista eran esos apartamentos, pero necesito indagar más, pronto Lincoln, pronto poder verte de nuevo, sé que desde que te fuiste con Lori, no pudimos hablar, pero no pierdo la esperanza. – dijo ella al ver un video de Lincoln mientras salía de Burping Burger.

Lisa no se alcanzó a percatar que cierta rubia con gorra roja la escuchó, de hecho había estado espiando a su hermana, desde hacía meses, todo con tal de saber de Lincoln, al final se quedó impactada por todo lo que había pasado, Lana tenía un gran conflicto interno consigo misma, aunque al principio estaba convencida de que Lincoln no tenía mala suerte, LJ la hacía dudar demasiado, al final, el impulso de toda la familia o casi toda, causo un gran desastre. Lana no paraba de tener pesadillas con respecto a lo que le hizo a su hermano, si bien, jamás trato de lastimarlo, ocasionaba que él tuviera ciertos "accidentes" con algunas de sus mascotas, como el diablo que mordió a Lincoln en el tobillo, sin embargo, para ventaja del peliblanco, los colmillos solo hicieron una herida superficial y no lograron inyectar el veneno en Lincoln, ella estaba por ser de las primeras hermanas en ayudar Lincoln, pero gracias a su padre, Lynn Senior, ella se convenció de que fue la mala suerte de su hermano mayor quien se provocó tal hecho.

Siendo muy realista, Lynn senior había causado que todas sus hijas apoyasen fervientemente a LJ, su predilecta, era quien más lo había llenado de orgullo, no por nada le puso su nombre, pero que la hacía tan "especial" para él a diferencia de sus hijas, no solo era el hecho de que LJ tuviese un parecido físico casi idéntico con su padre, sino que ella era el hijo que le hubiera gustado tener, aun siendo chica, podía ser más masculina que Lincoln, es algo muy cierto que los hombres, esperan con ansias que si llegan a tener un infante, es el primero varón, ya sea para que lleve su nombre, continúe con el apellido o lo llene de orgullo, pero para Lynn senior, el solo tener hijas le quitaba un poco la esperanza de tener ese orgullo intacto, luego vino Lincoln, su primer y único hijo, lo llenaba de orgullo, pero al pasar el tiempo, su hija LJ demostró ser lo que él anhelaba, si, Lincoln tenía ciertas cualidades que pueden ser muy útiles, pero al carecer de lo que su padre esperaba, se vio en la necesidad de buscar un nuevo orgullo, el cual fue su hija, su favorita por encima de las demás.

**LordDarkros**

**Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, espero poder hacer lo necesario para dar una excelente historia. Además de que agradezco enormemente tu ayuda a la hora plantear no solo escenarios sino toda la historia una y otra vez, retroalimentandome cada vez.**

**The knightshadow **

**Cuando hice por primera vez esta historia, no pensé muy bien las cosas y era un caos total, ya que como vi que existían un sinfín de fanfics con esa temática que decidí unirme y ver qué pasaba**

**Y planeo darle una evolución a cada personaje que pueda llegar a manejar o por lo menos a la mayoría, además no pretendo dejar que las cosas caigan en el cliché o por lo menos quiero que eso suceda. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**


	3. III

III

Con el pasar de los días, Raven se dio cuenta de que fue buena idea contratar a Lincoln y a Dk, ya que Lincoln con su afinidad de realizar planes, siempre desarrollaba buenas promociones o estrategias de venta que comenzaron hacer que los postres y algunos platillos se comenzaran a vender, si bien el café solo servía postres, bebidas frías y calientes, Lincoln propuso que para obtener un ingreso extra, podían tratar de vender algún platillo que fungiera como "comida" o tentempié. Quien se encargó de preparar dichos platillos e incluso se tomó el tiempo de aprender a preparar algunos postres, fue Dk, al principio Raven se molestaba cada que le pedía hacer alguna orden, ya que Lincoln preparaba los cafés, tenía gran talento para la cocina, pero no siempre podía ponerlo a preparar los postres. Dk quemaba o preparaba mal los pedidos, lo único que hacía bien, eran las bebidas frías y la mayoría de las calientes.

Raven llego a considerar si realmente fue buena idea contratar al mexicano, ya que a pesar de que nunca se quejaba, tenía muchas inconsistencias y cuando se dispuso a despedirlo, este comenzó a mejorar bastante rápido, ya se había adaptado al ritmo del café y comenzó a preparar postres que antes no estaban en el menú.

Poco a poco, la remuneración económica comenzó a crecer en gran medida, por lo que también les aumento el sueldo a los dos. Finalmente, llego una estrategia de Lincoln, la cual consistía en hacer concursos, si bien, esto ya lo había intentado Raven, siempre terminaba por cancelarlos, debido a la baja participación de los clientes, trato de que fueran de música o poesía y da una pequeña remuneración económica y promociones exclusivas del establecimiento, pero ninguna funcionaba, finalmente decidió no tratar de hacer concursos y mejor seguir con la posibilidad de expresarse en el escenario.

Sin embargo, Lincoln propuso que podían hacer un concurso de poesía, donde al ganador se le daría una suma grande de dinero y podría presentarse en el teatro de Royal Woods, si bien esto era sumamente complicado, Lincoln lo propuso, ya que Haiku conocía al dueño del teatro y prontamente harían un evento de poesía como hace unos años, donde Lucy se presentó, eso le ayudo a Lincoln a dar esa oportunidad de crear esa promoción y vaya que funciono, ya que en menos de un mes tendrían su concurso de poesía y estaba completamente llena la hoja de solicitudes.

\- Sabes conejo, debo admitir lo, no tenía fe en tu plan, pero me has hecho cambiar de opinión. No pensé que la chica que siempre viene aquí tenía tales contactos es bueno saber que es tu novia.

\- no es mi novia, es mi amiga…creo, es amiga de mi hermana menor Lucy.

\- sí, pero ha venido cada día desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí.

-no viene por mi si a eso te refieres, le gusta este lugar, me lo ha dicho las veces en que llegamos a platicar.

\- que es cada que viene.

\- ¡cállate Dk! – Lincoln estaba apenado, y más porque tanto Dk como Raven reían, siendo uno más ruidoso que la otra, aunque eso lo puso a pensar ¿y si era cierto que Haiku iba más seguido al café para solo verlo a él? No, eso no podía ser, así se decía Lincoln, para tranquilizarse. Aun cuando el parece poder hablar con cualquier chica, él tiende a estar nervioso, ya que, gracias a la mala suerte, él desarrollo una especie de fobia a las mujeres, pero son solo con aquellas con las que comienza a entablar una relación, no importa el tipo, si el comienza a confiar y sentirse "cómodo" inmediatamente comienza a tener miedo a que lo fueran a herir como lo hicieron sus hermanas del trio del dolor. Por lo que no podía estar cerca de las mujeres con quienes entraba en confianza.

La razón por la que con Lori o Raven no paso lo mismo, fue porque Lori lo cuido y se encargó de curar esa herida que aún estaba abierta, por lo que el miedo a ser traicionado se fue apagado, mientras que, con Raven, él sabía que solo era una relación laboral, jefa-empleado, nada más y por eso el miedo ya no era presente en él.

Sin embargo, cuando Haiku hablaba con él, pensaba que solo quería estar al tanto de lo que paso en los dos años en los que no estuvo. Sus conversaciones eran extensas, aunque no impedían el trabajo de Lincoln, ya que cuando tenía que atender a otra persona, Haiku ponía pausa a la conversación para que el peliblanco pudiera seguir con su labor.

Sus conversaciones siempre estaban centradas en hablar de lo que Lincoln vivió, tanto la tortura, como el hecho de que 5 de sus hermanas lo cuidaran y ayudaran, claro, de manera desigual en su momento.

\- Lincoln, una orden de cafés capuchinos con toque de vainilla.

\- enseguida Dk – dijo el peliblanco para comenzar a preparar la orden. Mientras tanto, en una casa un poco alejada del café, una señorita gótica termino de cambiarse y ponerse un poco de maquillaje, siendo una ligera sombra de ojos, delineador y un poco de labial oscuro. Dicha señorita era nada más ni menos que Haiku, ella acomodo su flequillo y salió de su habitación, la cual estaba llena de libros acomodados en perfecto orden alfabético y por género, además de que todo estaba con detalles en negro y penumbra, aunque nada que ver con su casa, la cual era colorida y muy grande, su madre era vendedora de bienes raíces por lo que el dinero no les hacía falta, pero su madre muy rara vez estaba en casa, por lo que ella prácticamente estaba sola todo el tiempo.

Haiku tomo sus llaves, su bolso y salió, el día era perfecto, siendo nuboso y un poco gris, se pronosticó que habría una fuerte tormenta por la tarde, por lo que se recomendaba no salir de casa. A Haiku no le importo el reporte, ya que este tipo de climas eran perfectos para ella, además de que la hacía sentirse cómoda. Ella se dirigió a la parada de autobús, espero tranquilamente mientras escribía en una pequeña libreta, todo iba de maravilla hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazo por los hombros – hola Haiku, me da gusto verte – dijo un chico pelirrojo mientras bajaba su mano de manera lujuriosa a hacia el pecho de Haiku – tienes exactamente dos segundos para quitarme tu mano de encima antes de que te arrepientas Chandler - dijo ella al darle un golpe en los testículos con gran fuerza – lo que hizo que Chandler cayese al suelo y casi vomitara por el golpe – ¿por…que…hiciste eso? Dijiste…dos…segundos…eso…fue…ghu…instantáneo…- él se retorcía del dolor mientras Haiku, al llegar el autobús, lo abordó, no sin antes voltear y decirle en un tono serio – te rechace antes y lo he estado haciendo desde hace mucho, déjame en paz Chandler o te vas a arrepentir - no dijo más y luego tomó asiento para ir a su café favorito.

Al llegar pudo ver como había un poco más de gente de la normal, no le sorprendía que cada día llegaran más clientes, las bebidas que preparaba Lincoln eran excelentes y los postres no se quedaban atrás. Cuando entro pudo ver al peliblanco sirviendo al menos 6 bebidas a la vez, lo cual era impresionante. Haiku entro y fue a sentarse en los bancos de la barra, en cuanto Lincoln pudo verla ella lo saludo amablemente con un movimiento de mano, el peliblanco por su parte hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿lo mismo de siempre señorita Haiku? – Dijo Dk mientras limpiaba una taza – sí, y ya no me digas señorita, solo Haiku está bien – dijo con un tono neutral – me disculpo, pero sé que no te agrado, así que solo quiero evitar conflictos, aunque debo decir que te agradezco.

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

\- porque gracias a ti, Lincoln ya no tiene terrores nocturnos, lo has ayudado a tranquilizarse, y poco a poco comienza a tener confianza en otras personas, Lori me pidió cuidarlo, es un buen chico, ha sufrido mucho – dijo él mirando como Lincoln tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aún recuerda la primera vez que Lori no estuvo.

Lincoln no podía parar de llorar, decía que quería a su hermanita amada, quería volver a verla, que no quería que volvieran a apartarlas de él. Dk estuvo siempre a su lado haciéndole ver que nada pasaba y que volvería en poco tiempo, que tanto Lori como las hermanas que fueron buenas con él, que solo era cuestión de esperar.

\- ¿y tú eres buen chico? – Dijo Haiku al verlo con seriedad a lo que el semblante de Dk cambio a uno de tristeza y enojo – _lo que se ve no se pregunta señorita Haiku _– dijo al dirigirse a la que sería la cocina del café. Cuando Haiku vio esa acción y que no se lo dijo en su idioma hizo que, de cierta forma, ella se sintiese mal. Ya sea que el chico sea bueno o no, está ayudando a Lincoln y lo peor fue que al agradecerle, ella no dio importancia a esas palabras y casi le escupió a la cara al hacer su pregunta. – ya no puedo decir si eres buena o mala persona, pero al menos sé que no buscas hacer daño- dijo ella para sus adentros.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Dk le llevo a Haiku un té negro helado, además de un pastel de chocolate semi amargo. Cuando ella estuvo por agradecerle, él simplemente fue a atender a otra persona, ella se sintió un poco mal, ya que seguía pensando que su actitud fue grosera y se comportó como aquellos que la han juzgado, pero antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos, Lincoln se desocupo y se dirigió hacia ella. – hola Haiku, es un gusto verte nuevamente – dijo él de manera amable – hola, Lincoln, veo que cada día te sientes más animado, puedo notar que la aflicción de tu alma se serena con cada día – dijo ella casi en prosa, mientras daba un bocado de su pastel – je, se puede decir que si…no estoy seguro realmente, pero soy más activo por lo menos.

\- sí, eso se puede notar, ya que tanto es así que ya comienzas a mostrar cambios físicos. – dijo ella sin pensar, lo cual hizo que Lincoln se mirara así mismo y es que gracias a los entrenamientos que hacían y el constante trabajo, logro hacer que ambos dieran el "estirón", si bien, Lincoln ya era más alto que Dk, ahora se marcaba aún más la diferencia de tamaño, mientras que el latino había perdido peso y ya no se veía tan pequeño de estatura.

Entre los cambios físicos más notorios que se podían ver en Lincoln, era que sus músculos se estaban enmarcando más y más, pronto tendría una buena musculatura, y su rostro comenzó a "afilarse" ya que comenzaba a resaltar más rasgos físicos que lo hacían ver más varonil y por consecuente atractivo, pero no dejaba su inocencia de lado, lo que le daba un toque "especial" ya que sin darse cuenta, cada que Lincoln hacia cierta expresión con sus ojos, hacía que Haiku se sonrojara un poco, era poco perceptible, sin embargo, dos personas lograban notarlo y ya esperaban el momento para enterarse de que Lincoln y Haiku se volvieran pareja.

\- parece que avanzan a paso lento.

\- puede ser niño, pero es mejor ir paso por paso a…

\- parecer un velocista.

\- no eran las palabras que tenía en mente, pero se asemejan, solo espero que cuando esos dos sean parejas, no quiera aprovechar que trabaja aquí para darle "regalos" a su novia.

\- dudo que se aproveche de eso, mínimo te pedirá permiso Raven.

\- sí, lo sé, bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo a cargo, saldré por un par de horas, les avisare si deben cerrar temprano y no quiero que te comas las galletas del aparador, son para los clientes Dk, si sigues comiéndote la mercancía tu paga será en mercancía en lugar de dinero ¿está claro?

\- si Raven, ya no lo hare – dijo para en un movimiento rápido meter una galleta en su boca, mientras que Raven lo miraba con enojo, para luego dejar salir una pequeña risa sutil – eres un idiota.

\- me subestimas Raven, soy más que un idiota, _soy un pendejo y no me da miedo reconocerlo _– dijo el para comenzar a reír – cuiden la tienda – dijo ella para tomar sus cosas, no sin antes contestar una llamada, haciendo que el semblante serio de Raven casi se esfumase y dejara ver una hermosa sonrisa. – Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que se vea tan feliz – dijo Lincoln poniéndose a lado de Dk – si te soy honesto, no tengo idea, solo sé que debe haber sido algo muy bueno.

\- sí, esperemos que sea algo o alguien que le haya pasado, realmente se lo merece.

\- sí, bueno, hay que volver al trabajo, aunque, si quieres puedes quedarte a coquetear más tiempo con Haiku – dijo Dk en tono burlón, haciendo que él peliblanco se pusiera colorado. - ¡tenemos trabajo! – grito el peliblanco mientras el latino reía como loco.

Haiku seguía en la barra, normalmente se iba después de acabar su pastel y su té, pero desde hace un par de semanas, espera hasta que sea la hora de cerrar, ya que así tenía más tiempo para conversar con Lincoln o con Maggie, la cual iba de manera casi espontanea al café, sus platicas eran extensas y cómodas, era relajante para ambas, por lo que nunca había silencio, al menos no para ellas, cuando entablaban una conversación.

El concurso de poesía sería dentro de dos semanas y a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de poder participar en dicho concurso, no se sintió con la necesidad de hacerlo, si bien, la recompensa era muy buena, preferían mantenerse en su zona de confort, aun que, gracias a su figura, amabas comenzaban a ganar "popularidad" lo que hacía que cada vez más personas las voltearan a ver, tanto hombres como mujeres. Los varones solo por sus hormonas y no poder ni hablar con ellas sin mirarles los pechos o sus traseros, lo cual, ambas repudiaban con ganas esas acciones, sin embargo, las mujeres las miraban con envidia y odio, ya que destacaban más que ellas, siendo las populares quienes las envidiaban más. Para "gusto" de Haiku, Lincoln siempre que hablaban la veía a los ojos, jamás trataba de bajar la mirada, aun cuando ella lo ponía aprueba, era una pequeña diversión que tenía con él, ya que, a pesar de notar leves insinuaciones, como dejarle ver su escote o a veces menearse de cierta forma provocativa, aun estando rojo, el peliblanco solo se dedicaba a mirarla y hablarle con respeto. Poco a poco comenzaba a conquistarla, aunque le propio Lincoln no se daba cuenta de eso, aún.

\- estúpida Haiku, ya verás, soy más capaz de lo que crees y ya no te quiero como mi novia, sino como algo que solo voy a usar una y otra vez – dijo Chandler al ver desde la puerta del café como Haiku hablaba con Lincoln y reía un poco, una risa elegante y hermosa – y en cuanto a ti Larry, bueno, solo debo darte una paliza como lo hice en la escuela, je, espero que aun recuerdes las pelotas de quemados que te cayeron y pensar que tu "novia" y mejor amigo en ese entonces me ayudaron con el plan. – dijo Chandler para luego retirarse y hacer unas llamadas.

Antes de que dieran las 7 de la tarde, Raven llamo a Lincoln para indicarle que cerraran el café temprano y que podían tomarse él día libre mañana, lo cual les hizo saber que Raven estaría muy ocupada esa noche y día siguiente -bueno, hay que apurarnos para dejar todo en orden, así Raven no nos colgara por no haber dejado todo limpio para cuando vaya a dar y recibir amor.

\- te golpeara si se entera de lo que dijiste Dk.

\- solo dije la verdad.

\- sí, bueno, hay que apresurarnos, muy bien gente, el café cierra temprano hoy y me temo que el día de mañana tampoco abrirá, por lo que estaremos dando servicio nuevamente hasta el sábado – dijo Lincoln en voz alta y se pudieron escuchar algunos quejidos por parte de los clientes – oigan, son ordenes de la jefa,_ además, no queremos que nos cuelgue de las pelotas por no dejarla estar con su novio _– dijo él, siendo que solo Lincoln y Haiku entendieron eso.

El café no tardó mucho en vaciarse y comenzaron con la limpieza, Dk se fue a sacar la basura, mientras que Lincoln se quedó al frente limpiando la barra, barriendo y acomodando las mesas, solo que no estaba solo, Haiku se quedó, si bien el peliblanco iba a protestar, Dk le dijo que no había problema, además así le daría más tiempo para platicar con ella.

Durante la limpieza, Haiku y Lincoln siguieron conversando con respecto a lo sucedido en los últimos días, ella le conto como ha comenzado a recibir más atención de la que le gustaría y que idiotas como Chandler la hostigaban mucho, y no solo a ella, sino también a Maggie y a otras chicas del club de oscurantismo, rebautizado así tiempo después de que Lucy ya no volvió a aparecer en la escuela.

\- todos ellos son unos cerdos, la última vez, en clase de gimnasia, cuando me toco jugar voleibol, varios estúpidos se metieron para poder vernos en los uniformes de gimnasia, sentía como clavaban su mirada en mi retaguardia…asquerosos, lo hechizare a todos.

\- me imagino lo difícil que debe ser, pero ¿porque no dicen nada?

\- El entrenador Pacowski es el problema, él también nos mira, desde que su relación con la enfermera Paty se fue por la borda, ahora trata de siempre propasarse, una vez, Penélope casi lo descubre entrando al vestidor de chicas cuando ella se cambiaba.

\- diablos ¡eso es horrible! ¡¿No lo reporto?!

\- no hubo suficientes pruebas, se supone que hay algo así como cámaras de vigilancia a las afueras de los vestidores, pero no sirven, el director Hopkins las coloco, pero al final, solo lo hizo por mera palabra, ni siquiera están conectadas.

\- vaya, no esperaba eso del director, y pensar que en su momento me ayudo para que mi comic pudiera llegar al concurso de comics de Ace Savy.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado Lincoln, no puedo decir que, para bien, ya que estaría mintiendo vilmente, lo bueno es que, dentro de poco, se sabrá si habrá que escoger nuevo director y se reemplazaran algunos profesores

\- espero que todo transcurra mejor para ti, es horrible que tengas que pasar por ese tipo de cosas, todas ustedes en realidad. – dijo él un poco preocupado, ya que parecía que muchas personas estaban perdiendo la cabeza, pero no era de extrañar, gracias al actual alcalde de la ciudad, un anciano millonario que siempre tenía la manía de pasearse por la ciudad en su limusina. Llego al poder con fraudes y dinero, lo cual hizo que el sistema judicial de Royal Woods se fuera al caño en menos de 6 meses y lo peor es que dominaba siempre las reelecciones, sobornos, regalos, lo que fuera necesario con tal de seguir en ese puesto. Debido a él, Lisa ni su madre pudieron denunciar lo que paso, Lynn senior se sintió muy calmado cuando supo que jamás habría una demanda o algo por el estilo, a menos que tuvieran mínimo, cuarenta mil dólares a la mano para proceder con esos casos, el único crimen que se volteaba a ver eran los asesinatos, si ocurría uno, era atendido de inmediato, sin embargo, los demás eran como simples acontecimientos sin importancia.

\- Bueno Haiku, voy por las llaves para cerrar, Dk ya casi debe haber terminado con la basura, no me… - no pudo terminar ya que entraron a la tienda 4 sujetos, por su estatura y complexión, dedujo que eran chicos de preparatoria o tal vez universitarios, eso activo rápidamente los instintos de Lincoln, sabía que podrían ser ladrones o algo peor, ya que su manera de entrar todos en conjunto y solo quedárseles viendo, y aunque el café contaba con alarma, la policía tardaría mínimo dos horas en arribar al lugar, prefería tratar de pensar en algo. – caballeros, el café ya cerro, claramente dice cerrado en el letrero de la tienda – dijo él en tono serio e imponente, lo cual impresiono a Haiku, ese tono de voz, le encanto, pero rápidamente se centró en los sujetos, creía haberlos visto antes, hasta que recordó.

Esos cuatro siempre estaban con Chandler, o mejor dicho, él les pagaba para que hicieran cosas por él, como golpear a alguien, estafarlo, lo que fuese que Chandler quisiera y antes de poder advertirle a Lincoln se escuchó como alguien más entro – hola Haiku, mira nada más que sorpresa, encontrarte en este lugar, es perfecto para una cita entre tu y yo, pero además, mira mi sorpresa, Larry está aquí y es camarero, siempre supe que acabarías en un lugar así, y tengo que reconocerlo, me sorprende verte, lo último que supe de ti, es que vestías un traje de ardilla, muy acorde a esos dientes que tienes Larry – dijo él con mofa, mientras Lincoln lo miro con enojo por unos segundos – estimado cliente, le pido que se retire, el negocio ya cerro, por lo tanto ya no estamos brindando servicio, puede volver cualquier otro día – dijo no sin antes quitarse el mandil del negocio.

Lincoln y Dk ocupan una camisola y mandil en su trabajo, ya que cuando estaban aprendiendo a preparar algunas bebidas, siempre acababan sucios por los decorados o las propias bebidas. Siendo que Dk siempre se quemaba al servir café y para evitar esos accidentes, Raven compro camisolas gruesas de color gris para cada uno, al final se volvió, algo así como un uniforme "oficial" para el trabajo.

Cuando Lincoln se quitó su camisola dejo ver que ya no era tan delgado, se veía fornido y como llevaba un polo naranja debajo de la camisola, se enmarcaban los músculos de los brazos, si bien, no parecían impresionar mucho a Chandler o los tipos que lo acompañaban, con Haiku era otro asunto, ya que Lincoln se seguía viendo escuálido gracias a la camisola, imaginen su sorpresa al ver que el pequeño peliblanco, ya se estaba volviendo un adonis de cabellera polar. – vaya, así que el delgaducho de Larry estuvo haciendo ejercicio, dime, ¿realmente crees que intimidas a alguien? – dijo él mientras reía a todo pulmón, aunque para sorpresa de los demás, el no dijo nada, fue hacía la parte de la oficina, regreso con unas llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – le pido amablemente que se retire, ya estamos cerrando – dijo el peliblanco al plantarse frente a Chandler, el cual casi se va de espaldas al ver que Lincoln era muy alto, como el café tiene una estructura que hace que para llegar a la barra, uno deba bajar, no se notaba su altura, sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, el pelirrojo dio unos pasos para atrás – no quiero repetirlo una tercera vez Chandler, sal del establecimiento ¡ahora! – casi le grito a Lincoln, lo cual hizo que este último se moviera hacia atrás, los otros cuatro sujetos no sabían si debían actuar, ya que no les habían dado la orden aun y aun que quieran hacer algo, solo seguían ordenes, jamás pensaban por sí mismos.

\- escúchame bien idiota, no porque tengas un poco de altura o músculos eres mejor que yo, así que, muévete o sabrás lo que es el dolor – dijo Chandler de manera amenazante, pero lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue que Lincoln comenzara a reír, esto por supuesto que enfureció al pelirrojo – ¡acábenlo! – grito iracundo y eso basto para que los cuatro idiotas se movilizaron, solo que ninguno espero ver a un chico saltando desde una de las mesas para aplicarle unas tijeras al más alto y sacarlo hacía afuera del café – ¡¿Qué demonios?! – dijo Chandler para voltear a ver a Lincoln el cual había arremetido contra un segundo sujeto y sacarlo hacia afuera del café, ambos se tomaron la libertad de cambiar las ventanas del establecimiento por unas de vidrio reforzado, ya que habían tratado de robar el lugar, por supuesto que se preocuparon por su jefa y con sus sueldos hicieron mejoras, así como la puerta, gracias a esas mejoras, pudieron hacer sus maniobras.

La acción fue tan rápida que los otros dos sujetos, Chandler y hasta la propia Haiku se quedaron asombrados, por lo que los dos restantes salieron para ser recibidos por un fuerte puñetazo y golpe de Superman por parte de Lincoln y Dk respectivamente. Si bien Dk era bajito de estatura, aprovechaba su tamaño para atacar rápidamente, mientras que Lincoln, al estar casi con las mismas características, le era posible atacar y contraatacar sin problemas.

Ambos amigos no daban oportunidad de recuperarse a los cuatro sujetos, se apresuraban a atacar tan rápido como podían, ya que al estar en desventaja numérica y sin una estrategia factible, les funcionaba mejor atacar a puntos esenciales, con velocidad y potencia. Cada que uno de los tipos trataba de levantarse, era regresado al suelo por una patada en las piernas o una doble patada a la cara, Lincoln usaba su estatura y fuerza para patearlos en la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos, mientras que Dk usaba impulso para saltar y patear o dejarse caer con un codazo sobre las espaldas o incluso hacer una patada con giro para aumentar la potencia.

Chandler no supo que hacer, esperaba humillar a Lincoln, pero no espero que supiera pelear y menos que fuera tan bueno, y por si fuera poco, tampoco espero a su amigo o quien sea que ataco primero, por lo que decidió retirarse inmediatamente, Haiku lo miro y su expresión decía todo "cobarde", cuando por fin los otros tipos pudieron levantarse, se dispusieron a pelear, pero al no ver a su supuesto "líder" se enfurecieron, querían vengarse de los dos chicos que los habían hecho quedar como tontos, pero primero tendrían que ir tras Chandler. – esto no se quedará así, volveremos y la próxima vez, no la tendrán fácil – dijo un tipo con chamarra oscura y pantalón de mezclilla, tras él se fueron los otros tres.

Lincoln y Dk esperaron a que se fueran para luego chocar los puños, y poder recuperar el aliento – debemos entrenar más duro Lincoln.

\- y que lo digas Dk…fueron más duros de lo que pensamos, vasto solo un momento para que pudieran volver a estar de pie, de no ser porque no les dimos tregua, seríamos los golpeados nosotros.

\- necesitamos quien nos entre, Uri dijo que volvería hasta después de un año, y eso se cumple hasta dentro de un mes, solo espero que no tengamos problemas hasta entonces.

\- ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esas cosas Lincoln?! ¡¿y a donde se fue el chico delgado y frágil que conocía?! – dijo Haiku sin poder reprimir más su sorpresa – bueno, entrene con Dk y bueno, solo eso.

\- pero eras incluso muy delgado ¡un brazo de fideos!

\- no se tu Lincoln, pero o te está adulando o te está insultando.

\- creo que lo segundo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡no lo estoy insultando!

\- ¿_segura? Porque hasta mí me dolieron las pedradas que le diste._

\- no sé qué dijiste con exactitud, pero no le pegare con piedras.

\- bueno, bueno, ya, vasta de bromas, dime Haiku ¿Chandler a estado molestándote? – ella se quedó en silencio un momento, lo cual le dio la razón – mira Haiku, sé que tal vez apenas y somos amigos, pero no voy a dejar que ese idiota te siga molestando, siempre hace hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, la pobre de cristina fue su novia y acabo muy deprimida al enterarse de que solo la quería para una apuesta. Es un imbécil y la verdad no me gustaría que te pasara algo igual, eres amiga de Lucy y sé que a ella tampoco le gustaría, así que, como hermano de tu mejor amigag, prometo que siempre tratare de ayudarte – dijo con firmeza, solo que no midió el alcance de sus palabras, ya que, aunque él pensaba que estaba demostrando que la apreciaba y quería hacer sentir orgullosa a su hermana menor, para Haiku fue casi una declaración de amor en forma de metáfora, por lo que se ruborizo un poco y más aún cuando vio la sonrisa de Lincoln, a lo que sin detenerse a pensar le dio un beso en los labios, corto, pero "explosivo" para luego ella irse rápidamente sin mirar atrás, dejando a un Lincoln, sorprendió y sonrojado. – _¡uh! ¡le gustas! ¡quiere contigo! Pinche Lincoln, todo un don juan _– dijo Dk al burlarse de su amigo para luego esquivar lo que parecía una piedra – vamos, no te enojes, ese beso no solo fue de agradecimiento, no luego de esas grandes palabras de casanova – dijo él mientras seguía riendo.

Al cabo de unos días, Lincoln comenzó a preocuparse un poco, ya que desde que Haiku lo beso, ella no se apareció en el café en casi una semana, la única que vez que fue, estaba con Maggie y al ver a Lincoln, inmediatamente volteo la mirada, además de que lo evito cada que tuvo la oportunidad, esto deprimió un poco al peliblanco, ya que pensó que ella estaba enojada con él debido al beso. Él se culpaba, aunque no fue Lincoln quien dio el beso en primer lugar, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

\- Lincoln, tienes que dejar de preocuparte, ella estará bien.

\- pero no ha venido en casi 10 días…seguro me odia por haberla besado.

\- primero, _no seas wey, _segundo, ella fue quien te beso, debe sentirse avergonzada, pero sé que estará bien, debes darle tiempo, no parece ser de las chicas que muestren sus sentimientos fácilmente. Es más, si no viene hoy, te acompaño para que vayas a verla y así te quites de preocupaciones.

\- pero ¿y si no quiere verme?

\- ¿también te gusta no? – Lincoln solo se puso rojo cual tomate – con eso ya me respondiste, en fin, solo es cuestión de esperar. Y en caso de que no lleguen a ser pareja, sé que pueden ser amigos muy buenos, de eso estoy seguro – dijo Dk mientras terminaba de limpiar la barra. – tienes mucha confianza en esas palabras Dk…aunque no puedo negar que tienes un punto a tu favor.

\- gracias, Lincoln, bien, sigamos trabajando. – dijo eso ultimo al dejar la barra limpia.

Finalmente, luego de unas horas de incertidumbre, Lincoln pudo ver como Haiku entraba al café, se sintió aliviado, pero no iba sola, Maggie también la acompañaba, dejando al peliblanco con sus impulsos por hablar con Haiku de lado. Cuando llego el momento de atenderlas, Lincoln se dispuso a ir, con sumo nerviosismo. No podía estar seguro de que sucedería, por lo que con calma llego a la mesa de las chicas y se dispuso a tomar sus órdenes -buenas tardes… ¿que…que les vamos a servir hoy? – dijo Lincoln mientras miraba a Haiku a veces, así como ella lo miraba a él y cuando ambos coincidían en la mirada, volteaban en direcciones contrarias.

Maggie era una chica "emo" aunque se podía decir que ya era una gótica en toda la expresión de la palabra, si bien, aun no se "vestía" de negro por completo, ya comenzaba a tener ciertos afines por la literatura de terror, suspenso y de gran culto, además de que siempre llevaba consigo algún distintivo, como un cuervo, ya sea un collar o una pulsera con dicho animal. Las únicas personas con las que volvía a gustar tener una conversación o salir, fue con Haiku y con Lucy, si bien eran más chicas que ella, no impedía que su diferencia de edades las distanciara. Por lo que cuando supo que Haiku se iría a Rumania, se entristeció un poco, pero no podía hacerle ver a su amiga que eso le afectaba. Lo único que nunca vio venir, fue la "desaparición" de Lucy, le tomo varios días enterarse que su amiga había sido enviada con su tía por problemas de conducta, lo cual rápidamente se le hizo una completa estupidez, ya que la única razón que hacía que Lucy se volviera "activa" se debía a su familia, en especial dos personas, siendo LJ cuando llegaba a pelearse con ella o por su hermano Lincoln, del cual había escuchado maravillas, aun luego de lo que paso en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Maggie supo entender el valor de Lincoln, pero no dejaba de verlo como a un niño que le faltaba madurar. Lo malo fue cuando se enteró por lo que paso, y ella se sentía realmente mal por solo dejarse llevar por una primera impresión, le molesto que estaba haciendo lo mismo que los normies, que tanto la molestaban a ella y a sus amigas, además de compañeros de club. Ahora veía a un Lincoln diferente, más "varonil" y le agrada ver el cambio del peliblanco, estaba claro que había dejado de ser ese muchachito escuálido y enclenque, según ella, para pasarse a un adolescente apuesto, claro que sin ser como los otros imbéciles que ha conocido y que espera poder librarse de ellos sin problemas, pero ahora, ante ella se presentaba una situación particular.

Maggie observaba un poco fastidiada el actuar de su amiga y el peliblanco, si bien, el amor no era algo que le quitara el sueño, ver cómo la gente se lo expresaba entre sí, era molesto y hasta a veces repugnante y más cuando el pudor quedaba de lado. Ahora, le molestaba ver el típico acto de ver y luego no ver a quien te gusta, por lo que se puso de pie, tomo a Lincoln de los hombros y lo obligo sentarse junto a Haiku, la cual se quedó sin habla y antes de poder cuestionarle a su amiga porque esa acción, Maggie simplemente se fue, sentándose en la barra.

\- ¿desea ordenar algo? – Maggie miro hacia quien le hablo, viendo a Dk y por consecuente frunciendo el ceño, ahí estaba otra vez, ese gordito bajito de siempre. Más que por el hecho de su apariencia, Maggie ya lo juzgaba por ser hombre y por tener esa cara desagradable, más que por "belleza" algo no le daba confianza y terminaba por ponerla de mal humor. – un poco de té negro – dijo secamente – enseguida – dijo él para ir por lo que ordenó la señorita, Maggie tenía la costumbre de observar a cualquier hombre que la atendiera en algún establecimiento, para comprobar que todos eran unos cerdos, por lo no se limitó a hacer lo mismo con el peliblanco y con el feo, si bien, de Lincoln se "sorprendió" de que cada que la veía, era directamente a sus ojos y no a otra parte de su cuerpo, no espero que el feo, como ella le dice, aunque sea para sus adentros, al atenderla, siempre la veía a los ojos o miraba hacia lo que estaba haciendo, ya fuera limpiar, servir o preparar una crepa, en esta ocasión se impresiono al ver que ni siquiera trato de dirigirse hacia ella directamente, más bien, parecía que le hablaba a la nada esperando una respuesta.

Por su parte, Lincoln y Haiku estaban uno de lado del otro, se notaba la tensión que había entre ambos, si bien, nadie hablaba, se notaba que querían decir mil y una cosas. – ¡Haiku/Lincoln! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego voltearse en dirección contraria – Perdón por el beso – dijeron ambos a la vez, lo que provocó que Haiku mirara a Lincoln - ¿eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Si fui yo quien te beso.

\- porque creí que te sentirías asqueada o algo peor de mí. – dijo el peliblanco con pena, lo que hizo que Haiku se sorprendiera, el hecho de que lo besara, indica que no le tiene nada de gasto y por obviedad, le gusta. – Lincoln, si me dieras asco, no te abría besado en primer lugar, hice eso porque me gustas y…- no pudo terminar, ya que se puso muy roja, su piel pálida se adornó de un tenue color rosado, muy lindo que la hacía ver encantadora, cosa que casi hizo que el corazón del peliblanco, fuese atravesado por una lluvia de flechas – te ves hermosa – dijo él sin pensar, ocasionando que ella lo mirase estando a un más sonrojada e impresionada por las palabras del peliblanco – espero que no me estés mintiendo Lincoln y que te hagas responsable de esas palabras – dijo ella al poner su mano sobre la de él.

Dk regreso con el té para Maggie y lo dejo sin más, pero antes de retirarse, él pudo ver lo que paso con la "parejita", sonrío ampliamente ante esa situación. Se notaba claramente que se estaba formalizando una relación, pero tomando en consideración la "rapidez" con la que se estaba dando, él se encargaría de que Lincoln no se precipite, no es un experto en el amor, pero era su amigo y no lo dejaría solo, como a él en su natal país.

Maggie se notaba más "cómoda", ya no había tanto nerviosismo en el aire, por lo que se decidió a probar su té, pero noto que Dk aún no se iba, ella estaba por decirle que se largara, hasta que lo vio sonriendo. Maggie muy pocas veces podía decir que veía la felicidad, pero verdadera felicidad en una persona y en esta ocasión era una de esas raras ocasiones.

Por su parte, Haiku y Lincoln se "pegaron" más el uno al otro, no hablaban mucho, salvo para decir algo con respecto a cómo les había ido en los días que Haiku no se presentó al café, entre los acontecimientos más importantes, fue que Chandler no trato de molestarla en ningún momento, además de que el club de ocultismo había recibido una invitación para visitar un museo de la edad media en otro estado. La conversación comenzó a fluir poco a poco, así como el ambiente en ellos, y en ningún momento, separaron sus manos, de hecho, las entrelazaron un poco. Era una muestra de amor naciente, ninguno avanzaba más de lo debido, lo único malo es que no podían evitar sonrojarse cuando se miraban a los ojos.

\- _sabía que podías canijo, solo espero que no la vayas a regar Lincoln, ahora solo quedaba que su amor florezca como deba ser_\- dijo Dk al seguir viendo como ambos interactuaban, mientras que Maggie se hizo de oídos sordos, ya que entendió gran parte de lo que Dk dijo en su idioma natal. Ella no tenía interés por dicho idioma, pero su madre y su padre, viajaban mucho, por lo que a veces le llevaban recuerdos, como libros o novelas, claro que en el idioma del país en el que estaban trabajando, casi siempre les tocaba ir a España, mínimo 3 veces al año, por lo que ella se vio "obligada" a aprender dicho idioma para poder leer a su gusto, por lo que al escuchar hablar a Dk, entiendo en su mayoría su manera de hablar, pero su tonada y al no tener acento supo que si algún día, él le dijera algo en sus idioma, posiblemente no le entendería, aunque, no era algo mucho que le importara a decir verdad.

Finalmente, al cabo de unas horas, el café quedo nuevamente vació, ya no había más clientes que atender, salvo por Haiku que seguía hablando con Lincoln y Maggie, la cual se veía un poco frustrada, si, estaba contenta por su amiga, pero se suponía que venía con ella, al menos debió decirle que se fuera. – espero que esto no se ha de todos los días, porque será una tortura – dijo ella al beber lo último que quedaba de su cuarto té – es cuestión de acostumbrarse, dales tiempo y ya verás que todo estará bien – dijo Dk mientras pasaba con trapeador a unos pasos de donde estaba Maggie. Cuando ella lo vio, su seño se frunció al instante, estaba molesta o lo estaba hasta que se dio cuenta que él no la miraba, no le estaba poniendo "atención" si, le contesto, pero no con la intención de entablar una conversación, nuevamente ella se quedó pensante "¿Por qué hace eso?" fue la pregunta que cruzo por su mente y como si él fuera adivino contesto a su pregunta – la razón de que no te vea, es porque sé que no te agrado para nada, _tengo cara de pendejo, estoy pendejo pero se reconocer cuando alguien me odia o no me puede ver ni en pintura, _por lo que no te preocupes, no te causare molestias, solo quería dejar algo así como un consejo, para que puedas estar tranquila tomando en cuenta que nuestros amigos, y digo nuestros, porque Lincoln es mi amigo y Haiku es tu amiga, a la cual tampoco le caigo bien, de cierta forma, si de verdad nos importan, tenemos que entender su sentir y que si no los apoyamos, jamás se sentirán en confianza de estar junto a cualquiera de nosotros para demostrar su cariño o amor, como quieras llamarle – dijo el al exprimir el trapeador - ¿quieres más té? – expresó Dk mientras se llevaba la cubeta y el trapeador consigo – sí, una última taza no estaría mal – musito ella para luego mirar hacia su amiga y su naciente amor.

Maggie y Haiku se encontraban caminando en dirección a la par de auto bus, durante el trayecto, hubo un poco de silencio ¿Por qué razón? Haiku seguía embelesada, ya que ella y Lincoln formalizaron su relación, jamás paso por su mente que estaría con él, no luego de tratar de tener una relación con el ex mejor amigo del peliblanco. De cierta forma estaba enojada con él, ya que, gracias a Lincoln, Haiku y Clyde, comenzaron a congeniar poco a poco, el único problema fue que Clyde no dejaba de obsesionarse con Lori, ella trato de ser comprensiva con él, darle apoyo y hacerle ver que era un sueño lindo pero inalcanzable, que era mejor rendirse, lo cual resulto en una discusión horrible.

\- entiende Clyde, Lori es seis años mayor que tú, sé que no habría problemas en tener una relación, si ambos ya pasaran de los 21 años, para el amor no hay edad, pero no se refiere a que alguien de 17 tendrá una relación con un chico de 11 que actúa muy inmaduramente.

\- tú no sabes de lo que dices, te conté sobre mi amor por ella, pensé que me apoyarías Haiku, pero me equivoqué, te estas comportando como muchos otros, incluso mi terapeuta, la doctora López me dijo lo mismo que tú, no pueden entender que mi amor por ella quema con la intensidad de mil soles.

\- Entiende Clyde ¡ella tiene novio! ¿Qué tienes tu para ofrecerle, que su novio no le haya dado ya? – y con esas palabras, él, simplemente se enfureció para luego irse y demostrarle a Haiku que, tratar de esforzarse por alguien que no quiere ver más allá de su nariz, es agotarse en vano.

Por su parte, Maggie pensaba en las palabras de Dk y sobre como él mismo era consciente del desagrado que le producía a Maggie, pero había algo raro ¿Por qué no parecía molesto o incluso triste? Ella estaba acostumbrada a que cada que demostraba eso, se ganaba enemigos, sin embargo, era una especie de filtro para personas "normales", ya que si se alejaban de ella e inmediatamente comenzaban a criticarla o inventar rumores sobre ella, le demostraba que hizo bien en alejar a ese tipo de personas, claro que habían otras expresiones y actuar de las personas, algunas se deprimían por haber sido "rechazadas" por Maggie, pero si no podían tratar de entenderla y querían cambiarla, para que tener a esa gente en su vida, mejor solo que mal acompañado, pensó ella. Sin embargo, el hecho de que a Dk pareciera no importarle esa actitud, la hizo pensar dos cosas, la primera, es que no le importaba realmente Maggie, pero si ese fuese el caso, no le atendería bien o la trataría muy mal al dar servicio y menos la habría aconsejado en el café. Su segundo pensamiento, es que él no se preocupa por pequeñeces, ya que al aceptar que no es agrado de otros, no se preocupa por lo que piensen de él, algo muy raro en las personas normies. De cierta forma, le intrigaba que no fuera como los demás del montón.

\- me alegra que tú y Lincoln ya sean pareja, se estaban tardando.

\- ¡Maggie! No digas eso por favor, además, yo no sabía que me terminaría enamorando de él, tiene mucho dolor aun en él, no sé si podré ayudarlo a superar sus miedos, pero mientras este en mis capacidades, lo intentare.

\- te deseo suerte entonces y bueno, es momento de despedirnos, nos veremos luego Haiku. – dijo Maggie al bajar del autobús – hasta luego Maggie – dijo Haiku al ver como su amiga seguía pensativa – debo admitirlo Dk, si estas tratando de mover una montaña de ese tamaño, no lo haces mal y si no, pues vaya que tienes suerte, espero que lo que vi al verte sonreír por observarnos a nosotros, no sea solo un pequeño rastro de lo que eras. – dijo Haiku para sus adentros al recordar como miro de reojo hacia Dk mientras sonreía, no pudo evitar impresionarse, ya que el aura espiritual de Dk estaba de negro pasando a gris y casi llegando a blanco, dándole a entender que no busca su propia felicidad, sino la de otros.

Mientras que esto sucedía en el café, en la casa Loud, se podía apreciar como una bella ama de casa hablaba por teléfono – sí, muchas gracias, Renata, me parece perfecto, si todo sale bien, para enero del próximo año, estaré divorciándome de Lynn y es una lástima que tanta corrupción te impida hacerme el favor que te pedí. Claro, no, no te preocupes, mi hija Lisa me está ayudando a encontrar a Lincoln, pero bueno, ya no espero mucho, gracias – dijo para cortar la llamada. En los últimos meses, la situación con Rita y Lynn senior no dejaba de ser tensa, ya que él actuaba como si todo siguiera bien y más porque veía a su querida LJ triunfar y conquistar más y más campeonatos, lo que les hacía pensar que, así como su hija predilecta estaba feliz, el resto de sus hijas así lo estaban también, lo cual era un error fatal.

Lisa trabaja en diferentes formas de poder encontrar a Lincoln, ya que el rastreador que le implanto a su hermano seguía funcionando, pero no el control que lo activa, gracias a LJ, que lo destrozo, su argumento – no puedo dejar que esa basura vuelva a venir por aquí a lastimar más a la familia – Lisa estaba furiosa, no podía hacer mucho por ahora, por lo que se conformó con hacer drones, solo que desde que Lincoln cambio de empleo y hogar, no tenía una pista clara de donde podía estar, si tan solo tuviera un poco más de capital, seguramente ya lo habría encontrado sin problemas.

Con Lana, las cosas eran un pequeño misterio, ya que desde que hace un tiempo noto que Charles andaba raro, al principio pensó que fue porque comenzaba a crecer su cachorrito, pero no, a veces se escapaba por varios días y no regresaba hasta pasado bastante tiempo, eso la preocupaba mucho, hasta que un día decidió seguirlo, y su sorpresa fue que Charls rastreaba a Lincoln ¿cómo supo esto? simple, llegado cierto día hace un par de meses, Lana seguía a Charles tomando en cuenta los posibles peligros que podrían haber gracias a su "aventura" siempre se mantuvo alerta, hasta que cierto día, su amigo canino encontró a Lincoln, el cual estaba haciendo ejercicio en una parte bastante alejada de la ciudad, no podía creer que volvió a encontrarse con Lincoln y que hacía una actividad física que no fuera jugar con sus videojuegos de baile. Al verlo, se vio tentada a ir hacia él, ya que desde que Lori se lo llevo, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender la falta que le hacia su hermano mayor, con quien gano entradas para ir a lactolandia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ser una "princesa" o como jugaba con ella, como detenía las peleas con su hermana, como les daba consuelo cuando llegaban a tener pesadillas, claro, además de Lori y también habría querido que él le ayudase a salvar las ranas de ser disecadas, lamentablemente, la mala suerte surgió un mes antes.

Lana se arrepentía, tanto de participar como permitir que pasara, fue un grave error, pero cuando lo vio, tuvo miedo, miedo al rechazo de Lincoln, miedo a que ni siquiera tratara de darle una oportunidad y fue por ese miedo que solo se mantuvo observando a su hermano, era un secreto que tenía bien guardado, ella supo mucho antes donde estaba Lincoln antes de que Lisa lo supiera. En estos momentos, ella regresaba con Charles luego de una infructuosa búsqueda de su hermano mayor.

Con el trio del dolor, las cosas iban "normal" Lola seguía concursando, pero desde hace un año, no ha podido ganarle a Lindsey Sweetwater, no se explicaba porque razón pasaba eso, si ella había adquirido un poco más de encantos, sus dientes faltantes crecieron, dejando una bella sonrisa, su cabello seguía igual de largo, pero más "brillante" y su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar ciertos cambios hormonales que aún estaban adelantados a su edad, pero esto se debió a las hormonas que tenían las carnes que llegaban a consumir, y por culpa de algunos alimentos transgénicos, si bien, esto no le importo mucho, ya que le daba más "belleza" simplemente ya no podía quedar en primer lugar como ella acostumbraba.

Luan, bueno, que no se puede decir de ella, tuvo buenas prestaciones en las fiestas de los niños y cuando por fin logro subirse a un escenario con más de 100 personas, algo paso, sus chistes, fueron de los más ácidos y con humor negro que poco disfrutarían, al menos en ese país, lo peor es que, se suponía que era un bar, lo que no le dijeron era que en los shows de comedia, se hacen funciones donde hay familias, por lo que Luan dio rienda suelta a su material para adultos, pero cuando vio a niños pequeños entre el público preguntando a sus padres de que hablaba la señorita del escenario o porque hablaba de cosas como miembros masculinos o femeninos, esto causo que Luan fuera vetada de ese bar y que le diera mala reputación para presentarse en otros, su negocio de fiestas, seguía funcionando, pero ella temía que algún día, los rumores de lo que hizo en el bar, llevaran a la quiebra su negocio.

En teoría, la única que tenía "buena" vida, era LJ, ya que, al ser una deportista de alto rendimiento, era muy solicitada para competencias, tanto estatales como nacionales, lo cual inflaba aún más su ego y era peor porque en una semana, habría una competencia para ir a las olimpiadas próximas de Japón, ella aseguraba que traería varias preseas a su país y que así fuese reconocida como la mejor deportista del mundo, el problema con esa ambición, fue que había otra chica, que llego a igual y casi romper tres de sus marcas, esto por supuesto que no le gusto y se aseguraría de ganar, aun si tenía que romperse los huesos para probar que era la mejor. Lo que no supo, era que iban a televisar la competencia.

**LordDarkros **

**espero poder seguir trabajando en conjunto con más historias, eres un excelente escritor, espero poder seguir escribiendo, y con tu ayuda, una excelente historia**

**J0nas Negara**

**son cosillas que uno pasa por alto, pero ey, es un fanfic, todo se puede siempre y cuando se justifique, gracias por leer**


	4. IV

IV

Todo Royal Woods estaba lleno de furor, debido a que posiblemente habría dos o más chicas para representar a su país en los juegos olímpicos, aun cuando todo el pueblo estaba emocionado, existían sus excepciones. Había chicas que habían tenido la desdicha de competir contra LJ, ocasionando que no quisieran volver a competir si ella estuviera presente. Algunas eran sus amigas o compañeras de equipo, otras preferían evitar conflictos, debido a que ya habían tenido fuertes confrontamientos con la deportista de la familia Loud, tal es el caso que cuando Maggie se enteró de que habría competencias, prefirió no inscribirse, no quería tener que patearle el trasero a la "tabla", como ella la llamaba, ya que desde que por culpa de LJ la sacaron del equipo, se prometió a si misma que si la volvía a ver de frente, no se contendría, ni en competencia ni al enfrentarse a los golpes, claro, si se llegaba a dar el caso.

Maggie se encontraba en su casa viendo un programa un tanto interesante, siendo este, Lucifer, pero lamentablemente, su disfrute fue interrumpido cuando automóvil paso con altoparlantes anunciando que en dos días llegaría la competencia, que podía darle la oportunidad a alunas señoritas de representar a su país y "Bla, bla, bla" fue lo que pensó Maggie, al escuchar al auto, lo cual la puso furiosa, ya que estaba harta de que cada que habían anuncios en la radio o hasta en internet, mencionaban dicha competencia, el único lugar que parecía no importarle en absoluto dicho acontecimiento, era el café, y como casi siempre se la pasaba ahí, debido a que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados, pues que mejor que ir donde se siente muy cómoda, incluso más que su propio hogar.

Ella se puso ropa un poco más cómoda y se dispuso a salir, pero por alguna razón, sintió que le faltaba un ligero toque de maquillaje, por lo que fue a su alcoba nuevamente, se colocó un ligero toque de labial "crepúsculo carmesí oscuro", según el labial que su madre le regalo en uno de sus cumpleaños, solo lo había ocupado una vez, le gusto el color, pero no veía razón especial para usarlo, no hasta ahora que decidió usarlo, además de que se quitó un poco de delineador, para dejar enmarcar sus ojos, dándole una mirada afilada pero coqueta. Una vez que hizo esos retoques se impresiono por lo linda que se veía, pero prefirió no darle importancia y ahora sí, estando en el umbral de su casa, apenas y dio un paso cuando se hizo a un lado logrando atrapar una piedra, claramente tenía la intensión de lastimarla, sus reflejos estaban muy activos, por lo que tan rápido como la atrapo, la regreso con el doble de fuerza, golpeando a alguien, no supo a quién, pero si estaba segura de haber acertado, ya que escucho un grito de dolor. – ¡Será mejor que te alejes Jake! o la próxima vez, ira más debajo de tu abdomen – dijo ella mientras se iba caminando. – maldita…Maggie…! esto no se…auch…quedara así! – dijo un chico rubio, de buen aspecto, atractivo sería una buena forma de describirlo, de no ser porque en dado momento, trato de propasarse con Maggie y hacerle una broma, para humillarla, ya que ella lo había rechazado cuando eran niños.

Casi todas las calles y postes de alumbrado público, estaban tapizadas con los nombres de las y los participantes o la fecha en que se llevaría a cabo la competencia para ganarse un lugar a los olímpicos, cada vez era más y más molesto, ver o la cara de LJ o ver su nombre en la propaganda, luego de unos tortuosos 30 minutos recorriendo el camino de su casa al café, pudo ver su lugar "favorito" tranquilo, sin propaganda, sin nada que llegara a perturbarlo, por lo que entro gustosa al establecimiento.

Ese día estaba un poco flojo, ya que apenas y se encontraban algunos clientes, no más de 6 y estaban repartidos por las mesas, la única que estaba en la barra era Haiku, quien bebía su té, mientras observaba como su, ahora formalmente novio, preparaba junto a Dk una orden de 4 crepas especiales, era un pedido curioso, ya que normalmente son crepas muy "grandes" ya que llevan más de 3 ingredientes. Haiku no dejaba de impresionarse como es que había cambiado tanto su novio peliblanco, estaba claro que ya no era el mismo, tenía dotes para la cocina, la limpieza y, sobre todo, estaba ganando poco a poco más musculatura, y la pubertad seguía dándole rasgos definidos, dignos de un "ángel" para ella, no le gustaba sonar o pensar tan cursi, pero al estar enamorada era casi imposible no hacerlo.

Por otra parte, cuando Haiku miraba al amigo de Lincoln, seguía teniendo cierta intriga hacia él ¿Quién es? ¿de dónde salió? ¿Cómo es que su camino y el de Lincoln se cruzaron? ¿Por qué a pesar de demostrar ser "buena" persona, no puede confiar plenamente en él? Se sentía incomoda al respecto, ya que no solo lo estaba juzgando, sino también no podía aceptarlo como amigo de su novio, claro que no se lo decía a Lincoln y menos a sabiendas que ese chico de origen Mexica o mestizo había ayudado tanto a su amado, no quería, pero de ser necesario, tendría que preguntarle o investigar sobre él, lo cual la hacía sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

Cuando Maggie divisó a su amiga, fue a sentarse junto a ella – buen día Haiku.

\- Buen día Maggie, veo que cambiaste tu maquillaje habitual.

\- sí, decidí cambiarlo un poco, pero veo que no soy la única, tu delineador enmarca más tus ojos, parece que a cierto conejo blanco le gusta tu mirada – dijo ella para luego dar una pequeña risa, al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba. Antes de poder ordenar, la repentina entrada de una chica con mucha propaganda casi asusto a la poca clientela, por supuesto que, ante el alboroto, Lincoln y Dk fueron los primeros en salir de la "cocina" - ¡buenos días! Vengo a buscar a la encargada o encargado del lugar, necesito que participe con el pueblo para llevar acabo la promoción de…

\- señorita, mi jefa le dijo que no, hace dos días, le dijo que no va a participar ayer ¿qué le hace pensar que lo hará hoy? - Dijo Lincoln estando un poco enojado, sabiendo que LJ se jactaría de ser la mejor en dicha competencia – en efecto, le dije que no voy a promocionar ese evento, porque quieren que les de publicidad si ya todo el pueblo lo está haciendo, es solo un desperdicio de recursos. – dijo Raven al salir de su oficina bastante molesta, ya que habían estado fastidiándola prácticamente 48 horas seguidas, con mensajes a su correo personal o incluso al número del café.

Maggie y Haiku estaban expectantes a la situación, ellas también estaban hartas de lo loco que se volvió el pueblo por un simple evento deportivo. – escuche señorita, este es un evento de gran importancia, no puede abstenerse de participar.

\- ¿así? ¿y porque razón no puedo? Es mi establecimiento, pago mis impuestos y no estoy obligada a participar en lo que sea que el alcalde planee con ese evento.

\- por favor, señorita, nada le cuesta apoyar a…

\- ¡LARGUESE DE MI ESTABLECIMIENTO! ¡AHORA! – grito iracunda Raven, muchos pensarían que estaba siendo excesiva, pero la señorita que promocionaba el evento había sido demasiado insistente en días anteriores, por lo que la paciencia de Raven había llegado a su límite. – atente a las consecuencias, pronto tu café se ira a la quiebra – dijo muy indignada la "publicista" – me disculpo por el altercado, pueden ordenar lo que gusten del menú, la casa invita hoy – dijo Raven para luego irse a su despacho.

Aun con esa oportunidad, sus clientes entendieron su razón de actuar, por lo que no quisieron importunar. Llego el momento en que Lincoln podía tomarse un descanso y lo aprovecho, como muchas otras veces, a platicar con su novia, ambos se miraban con amor, era imposible no ver la buena relación que tenían esos dos, aun cuando llevaban pocos días como pareja oficial, pero al haber sido tan cercanos en sus platicas, les permitía sentirse muy cómodos, al grado que a veces solo se abrazaban para darse un poco de confort y darse uno que otro beso inocente.

Por su parte, Maggie observaba gustosa de que su amiga y su novio pudieran estar felices y en paz, ya que estaba al tanto de lo que LJ podía hacer si llegaba a ver a Lincoln, y por supuesto que ella les ayudaría, no menospreciaba a Lincoln, pero conocía las habilidades de LJ, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa al enfrentarse a ella, no importa si es un profesional, la tabla siempre encontraba la forma de aprovechar cualquier situación para ganar, aun si tenía que usar trucos sucios. Haiku le contaba acerca de Lincoln con la intención de que, si algún día llegara a necesitar ayuda, ella pueda brindarle apoyo, ya que, aunque, supiera defenderse, no sabría que podría llegar a pasar, sin embargo se impresiono al saber que Lincoln y Dk entrenaban arduamente por si llegaban a encontrarse con LJ.

\- ¿entonces, eres Dk cierto? – dijo Maggie al ver pasar al ya mencionado con una orden en sus manos, a lo que él se detuvo – así es ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?

\- primero entrega esa orden y luego toma la mía. – él asintió y fue a entregar la orden que tenía pendiente, cuando regreso, se dispuso a tomar la orden de Maggie, y no pudo evitar apreciar su belleza – bonita combinación de maquillaje te queda bien, resalta tu belleza sin exagerar – dijo sin pensar, lo cual hizo que ella mirara en otra dirección con un ligero rubor – _perdón, soy un pendejo, hable sin pensar _¿Qué deseas ordenar?

\- un té negro y una crepa de chocolate _por favor – _al escuchar que hablo en un perfecto español, Dk se quedó impresionado. Si bien solo fueron dos simples palabras, le demostró que podía no solo expresarse en su idioma natal, sino que lo hablaba bastante bien. Dk rápidamente la orden de Maggie, para finalmente dejar su pedido frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse ella lo "detuvo" – _veo que cuando hablas en este idioma, eres muy grosero, me pregunto porque _– dijo ella en perfecto español, lo cual hizo que él se quedara sin habla por unos instantes. – _eso se debe a que así hablaba en mi ciudad, se hablaba con respeto y modales cuando era necesario, pero cuando no, podíamos descosernos sin problemas, además de que es muy liberador hablar así _– expreso él. Maggie lo miro y por primera vez se sintió "relajada" teniéndolo enfrente – _pues me imagino que quien entiende tu idioma debe sentirse ofendido._

_\- sí, a veces pasa, pero me vale…poco, normalmente no vuelvo a ver a esas personas._

_\- y me imagino que como yo te entiendo te limitaras al hablar._

_\- exactamondou- _dijo Dk y por increíble que parezca, hizo que Maggie mostrara una sonrisa, la cual fue cautivadora, ya que Dk parecía idiotizado al verla, pero no fue el único en ver esa sonrisa, sino también hubo cierta pareja que se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión – Haiku, querida, soy yo o Maggie acaba de sonreír por algo que Dk dijo– hablo Lincoln sin poder creer lo que veía – no eres tú, en verdad paso…creí que ella lo odiaba con ganas.

\- pues parece que ya no tanto – dijo Lincoln ver como Dk, por primera vez sonreía de verdad, podía notarse de que en verdad estaba feliz y más porque no paraban de conversar, el problema era que no sabían de qué. – Jamás la había visto sonreír así.

\- jamás la vi sonreír, Dk no deja de sorprenderme.

\- le debo una disculpa.

\- ¿una disculpa? ¿Por qué?

\- lo trate muy groseramente, y no solo yo – dijo ella con cierta pena, ya que al ver como ese chico que "juzgó" parecía completamente diferente a lo que ella pensaba, pero antes de sumergirse en la pena, sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de Lincoln, el cual la miro y luego le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en los labios – no tienes por qué disculparte, a él no le importa, pocas veces habla de su pasado, muy pocas veces, muy, pero muy pocas veces…

\- ya entendí Lincoln.

\- perdón, es que enserio es muy raro que lo haga, como sea, solo sé que a él no le importa si han sido groseros con él, ya que es gente que no volverá a ver en su vida y si no es así, prefiere ser como una roca en un rio, las palabras le llegan, pero el simplemente las ignora y sigue sin inmutarse en su lugar.

\- parece un proverbio chino.

\- sí, lo vio en una película de hecho, pero vaya que lo aplica muy bien.

\- igual me disculpare con él, solo por si acaso Lincoln.

\- esa decisión es tuya linda, pero te apoyo, si quieres puedo decirle que venga.

\- no, por ahora no, dejemos que esos dos sigan conversando

\- sí, parecen una pareja… ¿Qué pasaría si esos dos llegasen a ser más "unidos" linda? – dijo Lincoln mirando a Haiku y ella le sonrió con cierta "malicia" a lo que Lincoln también sonrió, para luego ambos mirar hacia sus respectivos amigos, lo cual hizo que ambos sintieran un "aura maligna" dirigida a ellos. Maggie y Dk miraron hacia la mesa donde estaban Lincoln y Haiku, por lo que, al ver su expresión, un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas. Ambos se miraron, para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos otra vez y mientras que Maggie tenía una expresión de confusión, Dk levanto su ceja derecha de manera un poco pronunciada.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud se encontraba Lynn senior preparando mucha comida, y en la mesa se encontraba el trio del dolor, estando dos de ellas un tanto molestas, ya que a Luan le cancelaron dos fiestas de cumpleaños y Lola no había recibido notificaciones con respecto al concurso que se efectuara un día después del evento deportivo de su hermana mayor y de cierta forma le estaba molestando bastante que su padre no dejara de adular o mejor dicho, presumir a su hija LJ. Por su parte, la única que se encontraba contenta, era la ya mencionada hija predilecta LJ, la cual devoraba su desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana – el desayuno este delicioso papá.

\- gracias, hija, no hay nada que no haría por mi futura medallista olímpica, serás la mejor en todas las competencias, es una lástima que no puedas competir en la rama varonil, ya que también romperías sus récords – dijo él con gran orgullo en su voz, lo cual molesto a Lola y Luan – papá ¿crees que pueda trabajar esta semana en el restaurante, me cancelaron dos fiestas de cumpleaños y…

\- sí, aja, hija, te prestare el dinero para tus fiestas.

\- ¿eh? ¿prestarme dinero? ¿papá, me estas escuchando?

\- si hija, lo que digas, puedo recogerte a la hora que me digas, mientras tanto, dime que te gustaría para cuando ganes el evento LJ ¿un auto? ¿un nuevo smartphone? – Luan no podía creer lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, prácticamente le dio nula importancia a lo que ella dijo, se sintió muy ofendida y esto no paso por alto por Lola, la cual se enojó bastante, era lo mismo que le había pasado a ella en una ocasión – ah, papi, me llevaras al concurso que tengo el día de…

\- lo siento cariño, ese día llevare a LJ a celebrar cuando sea la mejor en todo, podemos ir otro día al mall o donde tú quieras, pero primero LJ – Lola se llenó de furia, pero antes de poder reclamarle su celular sonó - ¿Quién es? – dijo en tono seco y molesto – buenas tardes, Lola Loud.

\- ¿Lindsey Sweetwater? ¡¿Quién te dio autorización para…?!

\- ¡tampoco me gusta hacer esto! ¡solo llame para notificarte que cancelaron el concurso de belleza! Velo como una cortesía profesional, ya que el concurso de los olímpicos fue más importante que el certamen de belleza, la razón por la cual yo te estoy notificando, es porque soy la única que se atrevería a decírtelo sin temor a que descargues tu furia, eso es todo, no fue un placer – dijo ella para cortar la llamada.

Lola estaba sin habla, guardo su celular y se fue hacia su habitación, esto llamo la atención de Luan, quien la siguió, pero paso desapercibido por LJ y Lynn senior. Al llegar a su habitación, Lola comenzó a golpear con fuerza una almohada - ¡estúpida Lynn! ¡¿cómo es posible que ella tenga más importancia que yo?!

\- no eres la única que piensa eso Lola – dijo Luan entrando a la habitación también – parece que la has pasado bastante mal con tu negocio y presentaciones Luan.

\- y tú que no has podido ganar ningún certamen, estamos en las mismas condiciones Lola, así que deja de escupir veneno con tus palabras, no somos enemigas. - dijo Luan al tomar asiento en la cama de su hermana menor – estamos comenzando a tener un severo problema, gracias la atención que papá le está dando a LJ.

\- lo sé, digo, mis certámenes son más importantes que su estúpida competencia.

\- no para el pueblo y eso es molesto, a este paso, nosotras nos veremos seriamente afectadas por esto.

\- me sorprende que no estés haciendo tus característicos chistes sobre las situaciones que ocurren.

-…he tenido algunos problemas últimamente.

\- Bueno Luan, el hecho de que me siguieras, es curioso.

\- sí, desde que la mala suerte se fue, se suponía que tendríamos mejor vida, pero ¿porque solo nosotras dos tenemos problemas, yo con mis presentaciones o mis fiestas y tú con tus certámenes? ¿y porque LJ lleva una vida de lo mejor? ¿no te parece eso curioso?

\- sí, lo sé, se suponía que sin la mala suerte estaríamos bien, pero solo Lynn tiene lo mejor, es tan injusto y molesto.

-lo importante ahora es pensar en que hacer, además, últimamente he notado que ella no nos ha dado mucha información.

\- ¿información? ¿a qué te refieres?

\- no se si recuerdes a los amigos de…Lincoln.

\- sí, tres patéticos y un cobarde ¿Por qué?

\- hace unos dos días, vi que Rusty, Clyde y Zatch vinieron, no se quedaron mucho tiempo, escasos 5 minutos, pero ella les dio dinero y los tres parecían furiosos por algo que ella les dijo, eso me pone a pensar.

\- tal vez tenga algo que ver con él y su mala suerte.

\- sí, sabes, es molesto seguir hablando de ese tema, ya suena como una estupidez con nuestra edad actual Lola.

\- es mejor decir que nos aprovechamos de una situación como esa para hacer lo que quisiéramos sin esperar repercusiones ¿verdad?

\- toche, bueno, yo no habría podido probar mis bromas de manera más constante de no haber sido por este evento, debo agradecerle a Lynn por ello, pero créeme que no lo hare. Ya tiene muy inflado su ego.

\- sí, no puedo negar eso, en fin, extraño tener a mi sirviente, aunque me molestaba compartir mi tiempo con él, había veces que lo necesitaba todo el día. – dijo Lola, ninguna se dio cuenta, fue que Lana estaba afuera de la habitación, estaba impactada, si bien, ella se dio cuenta de su error con Lincoln, jamás trato de hacer algo al respecto, sino hasta que Lincoln y sus hermanas ya no estaban. Le aterró escuchar que Luan y Lola nunca creyeron en la mala suerte y que realizaron todos esos actos a Lincoln por gusto y no por "influencia" de la mala suerte. Lana corrió hacia la habitación de Lisa, y al entrar pudo ver como su hermana trabajaba en lo que parecía un control - ¡¿Quién te dio autorización para entrar a mi habitación Lana?! – dijo ella iracunda al ver como su séptima hermana mayor entro de golpe - ¡espera Lisa! ¡tengo información que podría ser útil! ¡es sobre Lincoln! – expresó ella con casi desespero – tienes 5 minutos, habla y que sea claro o me encargare de diseccionar a cada uno de tus reptiles y eso incluye a hops quinto – aterrada, Lana le conto lo que escucho en la conversación entre Lola y Luan, lo cual puso furiosa a Lisa, si bien, ella también fue participe y sabía que era una estupidez la mala suerte, ella se mantuvo al margen, ya que solo observo en base a su "experimento", pero solo una vez experimento con Lincoln, para comprobar si de verdad no tenía mala suerte, sin embargo, al escuchar cómo fueron sus hermanas, al aprovechar esa situación…solo que, antes de poder tomar alguno de sus inventos para hacerles sufrir, Lana le dijo como fue que encontró a Lincoln la primera vez y que siempre estuvo al tanto de él y de Lori, al menos lo que podía observar desde la distancia, esto enojo a Lisa, pero, antes de tomar represalias, noto que Lana estaba dolida, no sentía compasión por ella, sin embargo, podría aprovechar ese sentir para que la ayudara a encontrar a Lincoln nuevamente y poder ayudarlo, ya que estaba decidida a vender una patente de un super pegamento que invento por accidente hace unos días, eso le daría la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de su prestigio y así ayudar nuevamente a su hermano. – bien, en vista de que la información es valiosa, tomare esto como una ofrenda de "paz" por lo que quiero que me ayudes, mejor dicho, tienes la obligación de hacerlo, luego de lo que le hicieron pasar a Linky, así que, tendrás que esforzarte mucho Lana.

\- lo haré, lo prometo.

\- Lisa ¿pode ve a Linky ponto?

\- tal vez no pronto Lily, pero podrás hacerlo, sé que estas ansiosa por volver a verlo, créeme, yo también, solo debemos encontrar donde vive – dijo Lisa al acariciar la cabellera rubia de su hermanita menor.

Lily había crecido bastante, era casi tan alta o un poco más alta que Lisa cuando ella tenía cuatro años, pero aún le costaba hablar fluidamente, aprendió tan rápido, debido a que su hermana genio se dispuso a instruirla para que pudiera hablar y escribir un poco antes, pero para sorpresa de Lisa, Lily demostró ser una genio, ya que aprendía muy rápido, además de ser muy creativa y tener habilidades para la planificación y el arte, ya que cumpliendo los dos años, ella planeo que su madre pudiera comprarle un helado a ella y a Lisa, dejando fuera al resto de sus hermanas, fue muy hábil y Lisa rápidamente se dispuso a diseñar planes de estudio para su hermana, que apuntaba a ser una prodigio también, pero en esta ocasión, no dejaría que se volviera egoísta o pretenciosa como ella y sus demás hermanas, ya que luego de un pequeño estudio, supo que la razón por la cual duro tanto tiempo "la mala suerte" fue, en parte por el egoísmo que todas tienen, si bien todas tienen muy buenas virtudes, claro que algunas lo demuestran más que otras, una cosa que las ha caracterizado a todas, incluidas quienes ayudaron a Lincoln, es que son egoístas, claro que los niveles varían y más cuando decidieron ayudar a su hermanito.

Por su parte, en un bar familiar, se encontraban Rusty, Zatch y Clyde – no puedo creer que ese tarado siga aquí – dijo Zatch mientras bebía su soda – lo sé, pensé que cuando su hermana se lo llevo, ya no sabríamos más de ese patético, es una lástima que Lori ya no este, digo, perdiste una buena oportunidad ¿no Clyde? – dijo Rusty mientras trataba de coquetear con una chica en otra mesa, mientras hacía poses raras, mostrando su cuerpo delgado como si tuviese músculos, lo que causo que la chica lo mirase con desprecio y asco, ya que la pubertad le había llenado más la cara de granos y su dentadura estaba peor que antes. – mi pobre Lori, debe de haberlo pasado realmente mal, no sé porque hizo tal estupidez, en serio, pero no hay problema, hare pagar por hacer que Lori renunciara a su futuro. – dijo Clyde estando molesto y con rencor hacia el peliblanco – "ya verás Lincoln, ya verás…por mucho tiempo fui menos que tú, me hiciste dependiente de ti, es algo que no te puedo perdonar…Clyncoln Mcloud, la mayor estupidez que pensé. Creí que eras mi amigo…nunca me diste ánimos con Lori, si me hubieras apoyado, yo y Lori ya seriamos pareja " – pensó Clyde, aun a sabiendas de que la doctora López le dijo a sus padres que debían actuar con la obsesión de su hijo por la hermana mayor del peliblanco, al principio empezó como un amor fantasioso, pero debido a las inseguridades de Clyde, la sobreprotección de sus padres y sus constantes intentos de aferrarse a Lincoln, ocasiono que tuviera una gran obsesión con Lori que estuvo a punto de convertirse en obsesión por Leni, ya que salió mal la "cura" para evitar el "amor de Clyde" por Lori. Si bien, Lori demostró no querer perder a Clyde, es por el hecho de que a las mujeres les gusta tener un admirador y por obvias razones, no les gustan perder esos fans o admiradores, a menos que se vuelvan molestos y fastidiosos. Estas acciones de Lori hicieron que Clyde se obsesionara aún más al mal interpretar las cosas, de por sí ya había problemas desde el momento que quiso arruinar la "reconciliación" de Lori y Bobby.

A su vez, Lincoln y Haiku habían dejado de hablar para que el peliblanco terminara su turno, además de volver a conversar con su amiga, la cual cada que tenía una oportunidad, miraba hacia donde estaba Dk, ya que se había ganado su curiosidad, por algunas cosas que ella noto al hablar con él, primero, la cicatriz en su rostro, era muy grande para haber sido en un accidente, parecía que se lo hicieron con un arma filosa, por si fuera poco, el nuevo uniforme que Raven les dio, dejaba mostrar más su figura, Lincoln se veía muy fornido, mientras que Dk ya no estaba gordito, no mucho al menos, pero so notaba el cambio, lo curioso fue que con cierto ángulo a la luz, se puede transparentar la camisa del uniforme y noto que su pecho tenía también cicatrices, al parecer se podía hacer un mapa con la piel de Dk.

Aunque, quien aprovecho esa "transparencia" fue Haiku, ya que cuando Lincoln se levantaba para ir por bebidas para ella y para él; ella podía presenciar la musculatura de Lincoln, la cual tomaba forma y en varias ocasiones, Haiku tuvo que "echarse" aire con su mano, no podía evitar sonrojarse y cada que él le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella siempre respondía – es el calor que me provoca estar a tu lado amado mío – una respuesta un poco cursi, pero que le gustaba al peliblanco esa pequeña faceta tierna.

Finalmente llegó la hora de cerrar, Lincoln quiso apresurarse para salir cuanto antes, por lo que Dk le dijo que lo cubriría, que no era necesario que se quedara, además, su novia lo esperaría, por lo que no era correcto hacer que una dama espere – gracias Dk, te lo compensare.

\- nah, no te preocupes, ve, corre. – dijo él para quedarse limpiando la "cocina" y sin más por decir, Lincoln salió disparado hacia la salida, para encontrarse con su novia, la cual tomo la mano de su amado peliblanco entrelazaron las mismas. Por su parte, Maggie los seguía a cierta distancia para no hacer mal tercio, esto claro que fue notado por la pareja y sentían que de haber venido Dk, al menos ella no se sentiría incomoda, ya sea porque llegaran a platicar como en el café o tan solo caminar, Lincoln tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien para su amigo, su casi hermano, ya que aun siendo un completo desconocido, decidió quedarse con él y cuidarlo, nadie habría hecho eso, no sin una razón especial, ya que él, su amigo, muy rara vez hablaba de si o sobre su pasado, demostraba tener un compromiso bastante grande con lo que Lori le pidió.

En algunas ocasiones, con tal de poder ayudar más a Lincoln, Haiku le preguntaba sobre los dos años de tortura y el casi año de vivir con Lori, si bien, no le agradaba mucho la idea de relatar todo, poco a poco le contaba detalles o aspectos semi relevantes, el único problema al que Haiku más se enfrentaba era al terror de Lincoln. Cuando el comenzaba a contarle, se ponía a temblar o el daño era tal que se ponía a llorar, tenía muy marcado el trauma psicológico y aunque lograba relajarse estando con ella y entrenando, esa herida tomaría mucho en ser cerrada o tener el apoyo de más personas, de hecho, Haiku llego a la conclusión que solamente ella no podía ayudar de manera eficiente, necesitaría poder tener quien ayude a que Lincoln se sienta otra vez cómodo, ya que, si, tiene una relación con Haiku y puede hablar con Maggie sin problemas, ya que la conocía, con Raven e Iris, no tenía problemas tampoco, pero si alguna otra chica, fuera de las mencionadas se acercaba para lo que fuese, él se aterraba, en especial si se trataba de deportistas que pasaran junto a él o que alguna chica que vaya disfrazada de payaso trate de darle algún obsequio, como un globo, hacen que tenga un ataque de pánico. Su primera opción para ayudarlo, fue que sus hermanas protectoras vuelvan y le den el cariño de familia que necesita, a su vez, ella, como su novia, podrá darle el amor incondicional de pareja que él también necesita, así podría superar con mayor rapidez su herida psicológica, pero había un inconveniente, sus hermanas estaban casi desaparecidas, ya que Lori estaba en Alemania y por lo que Lincoln le dijo, tardaría dos años en volver, Luna, Leni y Lucy estaban en el anonimato, no se sabía nada de ellas o al menos ellos no tenían información correspondiente sobre ellas tres y en cuanto a Lisa, Lincoln se imaginaba que no lo buscaba debido a sus padres y demás hermanas.

Haiku no estaba segura de que otra forma podría ayudar a Lincoln, ya que en una ocasión cuando fueron al parque y él se quedó dormido sobre su regazo, comenzó a tener una pesadilla, una tan vivida que casi enfermo a Lincoln, ya que comenzó a subir su temperatura y le dio problemas para respirar, en ocasiones la mente es tan poderosa que es capaz de hacerte sentir algo que no es real como si fuera algo nítido y que puede hacer un gran daño. Ella se sentía desanimada por el estado de su novio, un chico dulce, que la escuchaba y hacia todo para comprenderla, no se puede negar que en algunas pocas ocasiones tuvieron discusiones, que se arreglaban con una simple disculpa y aunque, por imposible que parezca, Haiku, siendo mujer, reconocía que de las pequeñas peleas que tuvieron, fueron al menos el 10 % por culpa de ella, cabe aclarar que muy pocas mujeres son las que reconocen que iniciaron una pelea o discusión por culpa de ellas mismas, sin embargo, Lincoln siempre se disculpaba primero y bueno, una sesión de besos, mimos y apapachos arreglaba los problemas sin apuro.

Lo único malo de la pubertad, es que en al menos dos ocasiones "la calentura" llegaba rápidamente a la cabeza de Lincoln, haciendo que sus manos se volvieran juguetonas, pero aprendió a mantenerlas bajo control, ya que no quería que Haiku lo odiase por propasarse y menos si ella no le daba permiso, aunque, él no era el único que sentía esos efectos, la propia señorita gótica también era víctima del momento, ya que no se reservaba a "manosear" el cuerpo tonificado de su novio.

Finalmente llego el día de la competencia, el magnate y también alcalde Tetherby preparo en tiempo récord un "estadio" con una capacidad de más de 400000 personas que podrían caber fácilmente, en el recinto claro que para entrar había una cuota un poco costosa, pero todo el mundo estuvo dispuesto a pagar con tal de ver a sus futuras estrellas del deporte – me alegra poder ver a tantas personas reunidas aquí, apoyando a estas futuras estrellas de los olímpicos, tenemos 15 participantes por cada categoría, por lo que un aproximado, Royal Woods podrá proporcionar cerca de 81 atletas, aunque por lo que veo, dos señoritas se postulan para casi todas las categorías femeniles, específicamente, 100 metros planos, salto con garrocha, pentatlón, carrera, entre otras categorías por favor, denle un aplauso a las competidoras dedicadas, siendo ¡Lynn Loud Jr.! Y ¡Rebecca Rains! – dijo Tetherby para dar paso a las dos chicas mencionadas, siendo LJ quien iba con su característico Jersey con el número uno, solo que esta vez iba con colores invertidos, ya que los colores principales eran rojos y los secundarios blancos, un ejemplo claro sería, el número uno en blanco, así como los detalles, el "fondo" era rojo, ella hacia algunas pequeñas acrobacias, claro, sin llegar a perjudicar al alcalde, por su parte, cuando Rebecca se puso a su lado, se impresiono de que la chica tenía una sonrisa dulce, era pelirroja y llevaba un jersey con el lema "vamos Royal Woods" en su espalda, en letras blancas, siendo que ella usaba un conjunto de color negro con blanco, por si fuera poco, la pelirroja saludaba amablemente a la audiencia y por supuesto que todo el mundo les aplaudía a ambas.

\- "esta competencia está dejando muy buenos negocios, je dar dopaje a los chicos será sencillo" – pensó el alcalde mientras sonreía con malicia. – "¡Ja! ¿Ella es quien desea competir conmigo? Esto ser más sencillo de lo que pensé "– LJ se veía muy confiada, en exceso confiada, daba por hecho que ganaría la competencia, lo cual indicaba que no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero tampoco dejaría las cosas fáciles, daría el 20 % de ella misma, para no dejar en ridículo al segundo y tercer lugar, no quería ser mala chica.

La familia Loud o mejor dicho, Lynn senior, Luan y Lola se encontraban en las tribunas "apoyando" a su hermana/hija o mejor dicho, solo Lynn senior gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de su hija y que era la mejor de todos, esto molestaba un poco a las familias aledañas que también fueron a apoyar a sus hijos, pero preferían no darle importancia, por otro lado, Luan y Lola movían banderines con desanimo, estos tenían el nombre de LJ, a leguas se notaba el aburrimiento de la comediante y la "princesa". – bueno, espero que esto acabe rápido, tengo que regresar para preparar más material para mi próxima presentación, me dieron una última oportunidad de presentarme en un bar, será fantástico.

\- vaya, esos tipos deben estar muy tontos si quieren que te presentes de nuevo en horario familiar. – dijo Lola con un poco de "filo" en su voz, Luan se molestó, pero antes de poder responder, su padre las hizo que se levantaran de su asiento para que animaran a su hermana menor/mayor - ¡vamos chicas! ¿Qué pasa con ese espíritu? ¿no ven que su hermana está triunfando? ¡es un orgullo tenerla de hija! – dijo Lynn senior para gritar con más ánimos para su hija LJ. Ambas hermanas se miraron para luego resoplar, no se pusieron de pie y tampoco vitorearon el nombre de LJ, solo se quedaron mirando hacia donde estaban todos los preparativos.

Mientras que eso sucedía, en la casa Loud, Rita se encontraba revisando unos papeles con ayuda de su hija Lisa, la cual supervisaba que todo estuviera en orden para cuando fuera el divorcio de sus padres, desarrollo estrategias que le permitirían quedarse a ella, su hermana Lily y Lana con su madre, además de poder recibir una buena pensión por parte de Lynn senior a la hora de la separación. Puede que todo fuera muy extremo, pero desde el momento en que supieron que Luna escapo del internado en Inglaterra, que Leni dejo la escuela de modas con quien parecía ser un tipo misterioso y que Lucy escapo de la casa de Ruth, ocasiono que todo se quebrara. Rita cayo en depresión y fue peor cuando el Abuelo Pop-pop le llamo para preguntarle por sus nietos, hay ocasiones en que recuerda su manera de hablar en ese momento.

\- ¿diga? – contesto Rita la llamada que evito que la discusión entre Lynn senior y ella siguieran con el conflicto – hola, hija ¿Cómo esta Lincoln? ¿Cómo esta Lori? ¿Cómo esta Leni? ¿Cómo esta Luna? ¿Cómo esta Lucy? ¿Cómo esta Lily? ¿Cómo esta Lisa? – fueron preguntas inmediatas, una tras otra, lo curioso es que solo pregunto por 6 de sus hijas y su hijo, esto la preocupo - …papá voy a ser honesta contigo, veras…- antes de poder decir algo, LJ re arrebato el teléfono a su madre – hola Pop-pop, hace mucho tiempo que no…

\- no quiero hablar contigo Lynn, y estaba hablando con tu madre, dale el teléfono, ahora. – dijo con severidad a lo que ella le entrego el teléfono a su madre – entonces, serás honesta ¿no es verdad? Entonces dime ¡¿Por qué demonios Lincoln estuvo dos años siendo tratado como un animal, no, menos que a un animal?! – dijo iracundo, mientras que su hija se mantuvo en silencio – por mi estupidez y la de Lynn papá, fui una horrible madre al dejar que mi bebé pasara por todo eso, Lori se lo llevo con ella, ya no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace un tiempo, Mandamos a Leni a Milán a una escuela de modelaje, Luna está en un internado en Inglaterra, Lucy esta con Ruth, Lisa, Lily y Lana están conmigo, queremos recuperar a Lincoln y deshacer todo el mal que le hicimos – dijo ella mientras lloraba, lo cual sorprendió a Albert, ya que esperaba que su hija lo llenara de excusas, pero no fue así, se escuchaba genuino arrepentimiento por parte de ella, además de que pudo escuchar reclamos de parte de Luan, Lola y sobre todo LJ – Rita, no puedo confiar plenamente en las lágrimas que estas derramando en estos instantes, pero al menos se nota que reconociste tu error y me da gusto que recapacitaras, pero te prometo esto, cuando vea a tu esposo le partiré la cara y la razón de que se todo esto, fue porque tus hijas, las que alejaste de su hermano me notificaron todo, felicidades, Luna se escapó de ese internado, Leni esta con un tipo que no se si pueda ser buena persona, temo lo peor y Lucy, bueno, ella logro escapar gracias a una familia de gitanas que la encontraron pidiendo "aventón" para regresar a tu casa, me contaron todo, al principio pensé que era una historia que Lucy escribía, pero cuando Luna y Leni me dijeron lo mismo, el dolor que expresaban, y el relato a pesar de ser de tres personas diferentes, era idéntico, visto desde el punto de vista de cada una de ellas, aun no entiendo porque esperaron tanto tiempo en avisarme…pero me imagino que se confiaron y creyeron poder manejar la situación solas, solo que no esperaron que cometerían tales acciones, me gustaría poder ir en estos momentos a buscarlos, pero en el asilo planearon un crucero, estoy en el mediterráneo, me marcaron hace dos días, si lo hubieran hecho hace dos semanas, ya estaría en tu casa llevándome a mis nietas y nieto, maldita sea, tocaremos puerto hasta dentro de un mes…mantenme informado Rita – dijo él mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, de no haber sido por el crucero y el ser ignorante de la situación, habría podido ayudar desde hace mucho, ahora entendía porque cada que llegaba a visitarlos, siempre decían que Lincoln estaba con Clyde o sus amigos en una convención, eran mentiras bien elaboradas por LJ, Lola o Luan, siempre ellas eran quien le "avisaban" de eso. Siempre tenían una forma de distraerlo y así sacarlo de la ecuación sin alterar el producto de sus acciones. – sé que no será fácil papá, pero hare hasta lo imposible para disculparme con mi niño y con mis niñas.

\- bueno, esperaba otras respuestas, pero me siento satisfecho con saber qué harás algo al respecto, pero que quede algo claro, aun no te he perdonado por esa estupidez Rita, quiero que lo tengas bien presente – dijo por ultimo su padre para cortar la llamada, ahora tenía muchas preocupaciones en mente, ya no solo era su hijo, sino también sus hijas, ella dejo el teléfono y rápidamente se metió a su habitación, por ahora, solo lloraba desconsoladamente y siempre repitiendo las palabras "Perdón hijo, perdón hijas, perdón por ser tan estúpida y permitir esto".

El sonido de la televisión, la regreso al presente, cada que recordaba esa situación, literalmente se desconectaba del mundo. Sus hijas, siendo Lisa, Lily y Lana estaban viendo un programa de televisión, similar al bote del amor, pero debido a que el alcalde pago mucho dinero para que se pudiera transmitir en todos los canales, el evento deportivo, ellas se veían frustradas al cambiar de canal una y otra vez y ver lo mismo sin excepción – no puedo creer que sin importar que hagamos, tengamos que ver o escuchar esa estúpida competencia, ya es bastante molesto escuchar a LJ todos los días – dijo Lana, la cual se veía un poco más relajada, ya que Lisa le explico a su madre que Lana era una aliada más para recuperar a Lincoln.

Cuando Lana le conto a su madre sobre la conversación de Luan y Lola, su madre estaba iracunda, pero se tranquilizó, no quería cometer un error y tampoco quería que Lynn senior fuera una molestia nuevamente, literalmente su relación de pareja estaba más que destrozada, pulverizada de hecho, además no se podía dar el lujo de entrar en conflicto con él, el hecho de que ella buscara el divorcio por debajo de la mesa, es decir, sin considerar la decisión de Lynn senior, es un tanto arriesgado, y como en algunos países, no es posible tener un divorcio si ambas partes no están de acuerdo, pues las cosas se complican más.

\- tranquila Lana, lo ideal es solo esperar, no tengo trabajo hoy y he tenido un bloqueo de escritor desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- es una lástima que solo un evento de actividad física sea más importante que una conferencia científica o algo más importante - dijo Lisa al estar sentada junto a Lana mientras tenia a Lily en las piernas – solo esperemos que gane rápido como acostumbra para que la programación regrese – dijo Rita con cierta frustración al sentarse junto a sus hijas.

Por otro, en el café había mucha gente, estaba abarrotado, tal era la situación que hacían falta asientos para las personas - ¡Raven! En definitiva, ya no hay lugar, ¡no podemos atender a tantos clientes! – dijo Lincoln al estar trasladando una charola con varias bebidas para una mesa – necesitamos o más espacio o dejar clientes afuera – dijo Dk preparando ordenes de postres - ¡atención por favor! ¡ya no hay más lugar en él café! ¡por lo que les pido su comprensión a los clientes que recién van llegando y aquellos a quienes no les hayan tomado su orden, no nos quedan más mesas, por lo que si desean quedarse tendrán que quedarse en el suelo sentados o regresar en un par de horas! – dijo Raven un poco frustrada por no tener más lugares para ofrecerles lugar a sus potenciales clientes – no hay problema, solo queremos estar en un lugar donde no se esté transmitiendo el estúpido evento deportivo – gritaron algunos clientes – ese estúpido evento…pero no puedo ofrecerles donde sentarse.

\- No hay problema, podemos sentarnos en el suelo.

\- bueno ¡si están de acuerdo con eso, entonces adelante, pueden quedarse, se les tomara la orden en cuanto haya oportunidad! – dijo ella al ayudar a Lincoln a servir las ordenes, ya fueran bebidas y/o postres del menú, aunque no les gustara admitirlo, era la primera vez que tenían tanta gente y esperaban que no fuera la última. En dado momento, todos comenzaban a aburrirse hasta que a Lincoln se le ocurrió un plan, el cual consistió en "proyectar una película" y darle una perspectiva más profunda, las películas que podían proyectar, eran las películas de Terminator, uno y dos, Shin godzilla y Alíen, si bien, son películas de ciencia ficción, a los clientes les pareció interesante la actividad, además de que les daría motivos para distraerse más fácilmente, y al encender las televisiones que recientemente fueron instaladas por Lincoln y Dk. Al hacerlo pudieron apreciar que estaba la categoría varonil, pero cada cierto tiempo enfocaban a LJ, la cual calentaba un poco y cuando Lincoln la vio, comenzó a sudar frío, Raven y Dk notaron eso, por lo que le aconsejaron que fuera con su novia, la cual fue de las primeras en llegar al café, él se disculpó por su estado, pero Raven entendía, no hacía falta recordarle lo que paso Lincoln – ese chico necesita mucha ayuda – dijo Raven al ver como Haiku lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso, tratando de reconfortarlo – literalmente no puede ver en pintura a cualquiera de esas tres sin sentir que presionan su corazón, le dan ataques de pánico, Haiku ayuda mucho y se preocupa por él, pero parece que ella se dio cuenta que sola, no puede ayudar a Lincoln como a ella le gustaría – mencionó Dk mientras tomaba otra charola para dejar una orden.

Tomo algunos minutos para que Lincoln pudiera tranquilizarse, Haiku en verdad estaba preocupada, no quería imaginarse lo cruel que fue LJ con él, que tanto daño le habría hecho para que, con solo verla en la televisión, él se ponga tan mal. – creo que, por la expresión de tu cara, quieres saber la razón de porque Lincoln le tiene más miedo ahora a la deportista ¿verdad? – dijo Dk trayéndole un poco de agua a Lincoln y un poco de té a Haiku. – sí, eso me gustaría saber, pero no sé si tú quieras Lincoln.

\- adelante…no tengo problema – dijo él tomando un poco de agua. Dk respiró profundo – bueno, la razón que le afecte tanto es porque tiene miedo a que ella, nuevamente le quite lo que ama. Tengo entendido que ella fue quien inició esa estupidez de la mala suerte, pero por ella, Lincoln fue perdiendo más y más lo que amaba, aclaro, no estoy diciendo que Lincoln está libre de culpas, él es consciente de que fue un error usar ese asunto para tener tiempo para sí mismo, pero digo, tenía 11 años, a esa edad, queremos solo divertirnos y somos muy egoístas, es normal, _lo sé de sobra _– mencionó el para guardar silencio un momento y luego prosiguió – Lincoln se arrepintió y trato de remediarlo, es decir, hizo algo con tal de solucionar las cosas, pero la deportista lo entendió mal o mejor dicho, lo entendió como quiso. Lincoln tiene miedo a que ella le arrebate nuevamente todo, sé que ya lo dije, pero hago énfasis porque, desde el primer momento en que la vi, observe que ella jamás a recibida una lección y una buena educación. Digo, es fácil darse cuenta que jamás ha tenido un castigo apropiado, no le importo tratar mal a un personal de un restaurante de comida rápida, de no haber sido que dije estupideces, no le habría importado hacernos daño con tal de afectar a Lincoln, honestamente, por lo que Lincoln llego a contarme, su padre la consentía mucho, y si lleva su nombre es porque es su hija favorita, aunque, recuerdo que dijiste que se llevaba aún mejor con tu hermana Lori ¿verdad?

\- sí, así era, hasta que LJ comenzó a destacar más y más, Lori se sintió reemplazada cuando papá…cuando ese hombre comenzó a apoyar incondicional y frenéticamente a…L…J. – dijo Lincoln mientras Haiku lo abrazaba – parece que eres muy observador Dk – dijo Maggie, la cual solo había estado guardando silencio y prestando atención a la conversación – bueno, no es como que sea muy bueno, sino que no es tan difícil notar esos aspectos y más cuando la persona en sí, los demuestra cada momento o una vez en específico. En fin, esa es la razón, para resumir, no quiere perderte a ti, no quiere perder su trabajo y todo lo que lo está haciendo feliz Haiku.

\- comprendo, Lincoln, amor mío, si bien, como tal no tenemos tanto tiempo conociéndonos para que pueda decir tanta cursilería…lo que siento por ti es especial, y sé que tú también lo sientes así, por lo que te prometo esto, no importa que tenga que hacer o cuanto tiempo me tome, pero te ayudare a superar esto, sé que sola no podre pero no importa tener que compartir tu sentir, con tal de que estés bien.

\- gracias linda, enserio te lo agradezco, no sé qué haría sin ti o Dk, sin ustedes en general – dijo Lincoln para abrazar a su amada y proceder a besarla con amor. Dk y Maggie se miraron luego de escuchar las palabras de Haiku, parecía estar diciendo que no le importaría que hubiera otras personas que sintieran algo por Lincoln, con tal de ayudarlo, pero, pensaron que tal vez, solo era su imaginación.

El público decidió ver primero Shin Godzilla, ya que de cierta forma, el reptil antropomórfico les parecía bastante interesante, durante la película, todos estaban callados, solo observando, así como Lincoln y Haiku, los cuales se abrazaban con afecto, mientras que Maggie se sentía relajada, sin tener ninguna clase de preocupaciones, además de que observo que algunas parejas, al estar un poco "escondidas" hacían ciertas cosas en silencio, eso comenzó a molestarla, por lo que miro en otra dirección, notando que Dk estaba limpiando la barra, y por ratos volteaba a ver la película, si bien, algunas veces lo vio como un perezoso bueno para nada, ya que lo encontraba sentado, mientras que Lincoln trabajaba, se sorprendió, de que, era el único trabajando, ya que Raven estaba entretenida con la película también – ¿te aburre la película DK? – dijo Maggie al dirigirse a él. – no, de hecho, me encantan las películas de Gojira.

\- ¿Gojira? Creí que era Godzilla

\- aquí, en el continente americano sí, pero el original es Gojira, es la combinación de dos palabras, Gorira, que vendría a ser gorila y kujira, siendo ballena, la pronunciación era un poco difícil para los extranjeros, por eso le pusieron Godzilla pero se quedó también, en lo personal, me gusta más el nombre original, pero ambos están bien para mí – dijo Dk llevándose la atención de todos, ya que si bien conocían al personaje, no cualquiera sabría el origen del nombre en japones, a menos que buscaran en internet y se notó que él no se preparó antes de la proyección de películas, ya que ni siquiera sabía que eso iba a pasar. – además de mis películas favoritas pertenecen a varias eras, como, milenium, la era Heisei, Showa, aunque mis películas favoritas de todas, son destroy all Monster, y aunque son adaptaciones americanas, las películas que han salido, Godzilla 2014 y King of monsters, también la versión original de Japón jejeje. Aunque mi segundo kaiju favorito es Mosura o Mothra y…perdón, ya me explaye mucho – dijo para seguir limpiando, esto dejo un tanto confundidos a todos, ya que se notaba tan feliz que no podían creer que fuera él, ya que si bien Dk, era un tanto raro, hacía reír cada que podía a Lincoln, incluso pudo hacer lo mismo con Lori, pero jamás se le noto un aire de felicidad como el que tuvo al contar sobre el personaje e icono de Japón.

Maggie se sorprendió por ver que conocía mucho del tema, cualquier otra chica lo habría llamado raro por saber esos datos, pero a ella le despertó cierta curiosidad, el hecho de que supiera tanto sobre ese tema, además de que noto la felicidad, la pasión con la que hablaba de ese Kaiju, por su parte, Lincoln y Haiku se sorprendieron al verlo tan feliz, si bien, ella le ponía más atención a Lincoln, de vez en cuando trataba de saber sobre Dk y si realmente era de ayuda, ya no le quedaban dudas, pero prefería estar segura, un poco de paranoia no es tan mala si se usa con un propósito. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Dk contando sobre Godzilla, se notó un cambio enorme en él, al punto en que su aura espiritual se puso gris tenue, casi blanca por unos instantes. – alguna vez lo viste así de feliz o emocionado Linc- dijo ella al tomar la mano de novio – jamás, aun cuando llevamos ya casi un año de conocernos, siempre tiene esa expresión de pocos amigos. Pero no es mala persona – dijo Lincoln mientras se abrazaba de su novia.

Mientras que en el café se llevaba a cabo la actividad de las películas, una "patrulla" por así decirlo, conformada por seguidores de Tertherby que revisaban que en todos los establecimientos se transmitiera el evento deportivo, la razón, demostrar que el alcalde estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Dicha gente llego a la entrada del café, al principio pensaron que era un pequeño museo o tienda de recuerdos, por lo que no era estrictamente necesario hacer la revisión, pero observaron que una pareja salió del lugar con una pequeña caja de postres, si bien, esto no era suficiente evidencia para saber que era un café, aunque no es como si no se supiera la naturaleza del lugar, tenía promociones y un letrero afuera, sin embargo, las personas "normales" no prestan atención a los detalles, incluso si los tienen en frente. Una de las personas se acercó a la entrada del café por mera curiosidad y al abrir la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de ver a por lo menos 70 personas dentro mientras veían la película de Terminator e inmediatamente llamo a sus compañeros, ya cuando los 5 estuvieron frente al café, entraron sin nada de consideración, estrellando casi la puerta.

Raven, Lincoln y Dk fueron los primeros en reaccionar e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la entrada del café, mientras dos mujeres entraban caminando y mirando despectivamente a toda la clientela, lo cual molesto a los mismos. Tras esas dos mujeres, venían tres tipos de aspecto de pocos amigos, algo así como unos guarda espaldas - ¿puedo saber porque en este lugar no se está transmitiendo el evento deportivo de Royal Woods? ¿acaso no saben que es una situación que pocas veces puede apreciarse? – dijo una de las mujeres, siendo de unos 30 años aproximadamente, rubia, un poco alta, bonita, debido a sus rasgos faciales, pero su mirada era afilada, siempre juzgando a otros – el alcalde Tertherby se ha esforzado mucho por la ciudad y quiso ofrecerles un evento de tal magnitud para su entretenimiento y ustedes le agradecen viendo una estúpida película en su lugar, es una falta de respeto – dijo la otra mujer, castaña un poco baja de estatura, ligeramente robusta y con una expresión de tener siempre materia fecal en su nariz.

La clientela solo suspiro, por fin habían podido tener paz y ahora dos locas estaban llegando a fastidiar – primero que nada, no estamos obligados a poner ese "evento" segundo, no hay ninguna ley que estipule que puede verse y que no en un café, y por último, no tienen derecho a hablar de ese modo, ya que parecen estar reclamando por algo que no estamos obligados a hacer – dijo Raven estando frente a la mujer rubia, la cual se sintió intimidada al ver que estaban del mismo tamaño, incluso juraría que Raven era unos centímetros más alta que ella – pues para que lo sepas, si hay una ley, que dice eso, así que, ahora mismo deben ver el evento o…

\- eso no es posible – dijo Dk al llegar a un lado de Raven – ninguna ley, ya sea en esta constitución o en la de otro país, a menos que sea una dictadura, puede obligar a sus ciudadanos a ver y/o consumir un producto que no desea. Si esa ley existiera, deja de haber democracia y libre albedrió, debido a que obligan a la gente y como dije antes, esa no puede ser una constitución, así que por favor, le pido que se retire de la manera más cordial, está incomodando a los clientes y nos hará tener pérdidas económicas debido a su falta de educación – dijo Dk a ambas mujeres, las cuales se pusieron rojas del enojo por las palabras del latino - ¿y quién eres tú para hablar? No eres más que un mono que no debería meterse en una conversación ajena y lo peor es que hablas de modales cuando ni tú los tienes maldito enano.

\- por tu manera de hablar, noto que no eres de este país ¿Quién te dejo entrar mono? – dijo la mujer castaña, lo cual hizo enojar a Lincoln, a Raven e incluso a Maggie y Haiku, ya que estaban no solo siendo groseras sino también racistas. – llamare a inmigración para que te regresen a tu patético país.

\- adelante, no tengo problemas, solo que, para que lo sepas, en un mes me dan mis papeles formalmente, me los habían retenido, pero al final me los darán y te guste o, mejor dicho, les guste o no seré un "ciudadano" _gringo _– dijo Dk sin inmutarse, lo que causo que las mujeres se molestaran y una de ellas sin dudarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada a Dk, el cual solo se quedó de brazos cruzados. Esa acción dejo atónitos a los demás, pero fue más ver la actitud calmada de Dk – _te falta peso para que duela como se debe, je, mi madre casi me tiraba los dientes con cada chingadazo que me daba, solo me haces cosquillas, pero adelante, para que te liberes, pongo la otra mejilla y a ver si así ya se largan a la chingada de aquí _– dijo él al poner la otra mejilla y señalar la misma. -no entiendo tu estúpido idioma, habla como se debe inmigrante de mierda – dijo fúrica la chica rubia – _exclamo la princesa desde sus aposentos _– expreso con gracia al verla.

Nadie sabía que hacer o si siquiera decir algo con respecto a la situación, pero, por su parte, Maggie pudo saber un dato sobre Dk, pero no entendía – "¿Qué duela como se debe? ¿los golpes de tu madre casi te tiraban los dientes? ¿Qué es lo que no has contado? Lincoln debe saber esto, tal vez así sepamos la razón de porque ayuda tanto y porque tiene ese nivel de solidaridad" – pensó Maggie al ver como él seguía haciendo la misma pantomima de que lo golpearan en la otra mejilla. – "¿Por qué no te estas defendiendo Dk? ¿Por qué tomas esa actitud? Jamás te había visto así" – pensó Lincoln molesto por lo que le hicieron a su amigo. – ¿y bien? ¿ya se van a retirar o debemos seguir esperando a que terminen su berrinche? Porque no pondremos el evento, ni tampoco haremos cualquier estupidez que se les ocurra.

\- ¡vete a la mierda! Josh ¡se está propasando! ¡Dale una lección! – grito la chica castaña, uno de los tres sujetos, siendo el más alto de los tres hombres que las acompañaban, se puso frente a Raven, Lincoln y Dk, dicho sujeto era al menos 30 Cm más alto que Dk, con más masa muscular, era el típico hombre cerebro de musculo, blanco y que se creía superior a otros – algo que detesto más que los débiles, son a los idiotas que se hacen los valientes, pero no son más que cobardes que cuando los pones aprueba, demuestran lo que en verdad son – dijo él mientras tenía una sonrisa llena de soberbia a lo que Dk sonrió, sorprendiendo a las mujeres que lo habían insultado, además de molestarlas claro esta y a los propios "espectadores" no comprendían que pasaba, como todo paso a ser reclamos y agresiones en unos instantes – ok chico rudo, golpéame si quieres, me pregunto qué dirá la policía cuando un hombre de creo yo cuarenta y tantos golpeando a un chico de 15, me pregunto a quien le ira peor – dijo Dk aun con los brazos cruzados, pero el hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas – el alcalde tiene comprada a la policía no será…

\- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! – grito la mujer rubia que estaba bastante preocupada, ya que el hecho de que Josh dijera eso, podía meterlos en serios problemas – por hoy dejaremos pasar esta ofensa, pero atente a las consecuencias mono, porque la próxima vez, la estupidez no te salvara – dijo para irse inmediatamente junto a los demás – uf, al fin se fueron, bueno, hora de volver al trabajo – dijo Dk para irse caminando como si nada hubiese pasado y si, se puso a trapear entre las mesas dejando a todos una pregunta ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Mientras tanto, en el evento deportivo estaba ocurriendo algo sin precedentes, LJ estaba atacando con gran agresividad a Rebecca, estaba siendo brutal con la chica, pero la pelirroja tampoco se dejaba de la castaña, por otro lado, desde las gradas estaban Lola y Luan con una expresión confusa, entre asombro y alegría ¿Qué las tenía así?

**LordDarkros**

**Es un gusto seguir trabajando contigo, me has ayudado a reestructurar tantas veces esta historia, que siento que cada que es "pulida" tiene menos impurezas, gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyándome.**

**Recomiendo que visiten su perfil, tiene muy buenas historias, en lo personal mi favorita es ****The loud punche** es una historia bastante interesante.

**J0nas Negara**

**La pronunciación adecuada, es en inglés, que vendría siendo "Dikei" y claro, que conforme avanzan los capítulos se sabrán más cosas, en cuanto a Maggie, más que nada su odio es hacía los hombres en general, pero sería decir spoliers innecesarios. Me alegra que continúes leyendo la historia, vendrán muchas cosas en el futuro.**

**Profesorslender**

**Solo puedo decir, que te gustara mucho el siguiente capitulo si quieres ver que Lynn reciba una pequeña lección. **


	5. V

V

Cuando comenzó el turno de la rama femenil, se pudo notar la euforia del Lynn senior al apoyar a su hija, sin embargo, Lola y Luan estaban completamente aburridas de estar en la competencia – aun no entiendo porque solo nosotras tuvimos que venir – dijo Lola bastante molesta y estresada. – recuerda que las cosas no andan bien, mamá y papá ya están muy distantes, se necesita de un metro para medir la distancia entre ellos, hahaha ¿entiendes? – dijo con burla, mientras que Lola solo rodeo los ojos para ver la participación de su "hermana número 1".

Por otro lado, en la casa Loud, las hermanas que se quedaron junto a su madre seguían viendo el evento, no es como si pudieran hacer otra cosa, ya que el alcalde Tetherby había hecho que en todos lados se transmitiera el evento, eso incluía, el centro comercial, tiendas de deportes, departamentales y hasta en el cine. Debido a eso, ellas prefirieron quedarse en casa y aunque no les gustara ver el evento, de todos modos, ni jugar podían o tratar de estar en el jardín, ya que Luan había puesto trampas de broma que estaba probando para el día de las bromas por lo que básicamente, estaban en un campo minado. – Lisa ¿Cuánto falta para que termine esta basura de evento? – Pregunto Lana siendo secundada por Lily – tomando en consideración que la rama varonil fue de tres horas, calculo que 2 horas, si ella "gana" los eventos, ya que no se apuntó en los eventos que no ha practicado aún. – dijo Lisa sin prestar atención a Rebecca, la chica que al igual que LJ se apuntó a varias competencias, pero si acaso eran 5 nada más, mientras que Lynn se inscribió a 14.

Rita solo respiraba un poco frustrada por tener que ver la fanfarronearía de su hija, la cual acababa de ganar la competencia de tiro de jabalina, siendo que con su fuerza descomunal y tan rara para una chica de 16 años, cualquiera podría decir que ingería esteroides, pero no, debido a todas sus exigencias que le hacía a su cuerpo, causaba que tuviera tal condición, pero ya le habían advertido que debido a lo mismo, su carrera deportiva terminaría los 25 años, ya que el desgaste del cuerpo sería demasiado.

Volviendo a la competencia, LJ volvió a ganar en el lanzamiento de bala, otro récord roto, al menos el americano, claro está. Y cada que ganaba una competición, su padre gritaba a todo pulmón, cual quinceañera que le regalaron un viaje por el mundo o un auto de lujo. Sus hermanas solo movían banderitas con el nombre de LJ, claro que lo hacían con gran desanimo.

Posteriormente, luego de ganar la competencia de lanzamiento de martillo, carrera de obstáculos y salto de Longitud. Llego el momento en que LJ y Rebecca se enfrentarían por primera vez, por así decirlo, ya que esta última se inscribió en competencias un tanto curiosas, Carrera de 100 metros planos, Salto de garrocha, lucha olímpica, boxeo y finalmente lanzamiento de disco, estos 5 eventos coincidían para que ellas compitieran "directamente".

Cuando se colocaron en posición, LJ sonreía con cierta mofa, no consideraba a nadie digno de competir contra ella, pero, al momento en que se dio el pitido de salida, ocurrió algo sin precedentes. Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, LJ había sido rebasada por Rebecca en los últimos 20 metros, pero no solo fue porque Rebecca fuera más rápida que ella, sino que LJ cometió el error de voltear hacia atrás mientras reía y cuando volteo hacia delante, vio a Rebecca rebasándola con facilidad. – no puede ser – se dijo LJ al cruzar la meta, estaba en shock y ni hablar de su padre y hermanas.

Lynn Loud Junior, por mucho tiempo tuvo el orgullo en alto y se creyó invencible, prácticamente todos debían de respetarla, aún y cuando no se hubiera ganado el respeto de nadie, había pasado de ser la reina de los deportes a ser la campeona tirana, anteriormente ella no era así, de hecho hasta se pudo haber considerado una buena deportista, pero desde que encontró que para ella se sentía mejor echarle la culpa a alguien de que perdía, bueno, se fue convirtiendo más y más en una cretina que sólo quería ganar a cualquier costo y cuando no lo lograba era culpa de alguien más.

Por supuesto, Lynn Loud Padre tampoco ayudó a esto, sólo alimentó su ego constantemente, ella era el hijo que él siempre quiso tener, una fuerte campeona en los deportes de la cual enorgullecerse, todo se lo dio en bandeja de plata, equipo deportivo costoso, desayuno comida y cena de platillos de carne roja de primera, casi el 100% de su atención, etc. Este hombre incluso empezó a descuidar a su esposa para darle más atención a su hija, en este caso a su pequeño monstruo de orgullo, no había otra forma de definirla.

Por esa razón, verla perder y no encontrar a quien culpar era algo frustrante para ambos, por más que el padre tratará de ver o decir que estaban haciendo trampa a su hija el árbitro no decía nada, y de hecho todo apuntaba a que no hubo trampa, primero que nada se les hizo exámenes a todas las atletas que entraban, si, eran juegos deportivos juveniles pero tenían que asegurarse de que no hubiera trampas de ningún tipo y en esta época estas empiezan desde jóvenes, eso ya había asegurado que no había ningún tipo de trampa con esteroides o algún otro tipo de suplemento raro, después todas las jugadas eran mostradas en una pantalla en cámara lenta cuadro por cuadro varias veces, un equipo de jueces profesionales analizaba esas tomas y daban su veredicto, no había forma de "jugar sucio".

En la casa Loud, Rita, Lana, Lisa y Lily no podían evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, Lynn padre e hija, todo ese orgullo que tenían se estaba haciendo pedazos con cada juego que la joven deportista perdía, no podían estar más satisfechas con eso pero tampoco lo iban a celebrar, no quería convertirse en Lynn que siempre se burlaba de sus oponentes cuando perdían ante ella, aun así no pudieron evitar sentir cierta preocupación por Rebecca, sabían cómo era Lynn cuando perdía y no encontraba explicación, su carácter explosivo ya había roto muchas cosas en la casa antes, por esa razón ya no hay ningún jarrón ni cuadro colgado en la escalera, ella los rompía cuando perdía ante alguien y no había nadie con quien desquitarse, pero era mejor eso a romper algún hueso de alguien.

Lynn Jr. No podía estar más frustrada, realmente se enojaba bastante el hecho de que le estuvieran ganando tan fácil, o al menos eso creía ella, por supuesto que tampoco había sido una decisión inteligente inscribirse en cada evento deportivo, porque así lo hizo, no importa qué tan buena sea, el desgaste corporal todavía existe, si se llegaba a sobre esforzar podría llegar a dañar su cuerpo y de seguir, podría irse despidiendo de los deportes, por supuesto que a ella no le importaba eso y aun cuando las hojas de inscripciones decían que no era recomendable apuntarse a tantos eventos deportivos, ella sólo dijo - No es recomendable para perdedores, ¡Yo soy una ganadora! - Y lo hizo, incluso los doctores trataron de advertirle, pero tanto ella como su padre ignoraron cada advertencia porque su orgullo y testarudez podía más que ellos.

Al menos eso creían, aunque bueno, no es como que se arrepientan o crean que esto fue un error, aún siguen con las estúpidas falsas acusaciones de que alguien les está haciendo trampa, por supuesto que ante jueces profesionales las palabras de dos adictos a ganar no tenían valor, Rebecca ya había roto varios récords, Lynn se estaba quedando atrás y eso la frustraba, no le importaba haber ganado otros eventos en los que Rebecca no se inscribió, ella quería ganarlo todo, no quería llegar a casa con algunas medallas y trofeos, quería todo lo que fuera del primer lugar y que tuviera su nombre, en este momento estaba en los vestidores completamente sola rechinando los dientes y golpeando a su casillero pensando en todos los eventos donde Rebecca le ganó, en este evento estaba más que dispuesta a destrozarla y demostrar que ella es mejor. – ya vera esa perra, la voy a hacer trizas en la lucha…me gano hace unos momentos en el salto con garrocha…pero, ya vera, Lynn Loud Jr. No volverá a perder – dijo con furia al golpear nuevamente el casillero, el cual dejo muy abollado.

El siguiente evento era lucha olímpica, un deporte de contacto que LJ dominaba bastante, ya que lleva una racha de victorias impresionante 50-0 en un total de dos años, nadie había podido vencerla o estar cerca de hacerlo, ya que ella era brutal con todos los participantes, ya fuesen mujeres u hombres y siempre sin compasión. Paula y Margo, dos amigas de Lynn habían experimentado eso, ya que a Margo la usó de exhibición.

Hace un año, Margo se había inscrito en un torneo inter escolar de lucha olímpica, ella quería salir de la sombra de su amiga, ya que siempre que competían en cualquier competencia, se veía recluida a tomar el segundo lugar y cada vez que estaba por conseguir el oro, por así decirlo, LJ se lo impedía. Al principio, Margo no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, ya que pensaba que tenía que esforzarse más; tanto como su amiga, pero ella entendió que LJ competía para ser la mejor, para ganar, pero solo eso, no buscaba divertirse o siquiera tener actitud deportiva. El día en que se enfrentaron Margo se arrepintió de no haber ido con todo en el primer momento, ya que LJ no le tuvo contemplación, y fue peor, cuando ganó, ya que se sentó sobre la espalda de Margo, antes de aplicar una movida peligrosa que le ocasiono una pequeña lesión de cadera. Desde ese día, Margo ya no le hablo tanto a LJ, a lo cual esta última pensó que era por la mala suerte, pero al final, ella no se alejó de Lynn; se podría decir que era una relación codependiente.

Paula fue otra de las víctimas de LJ, solo que con ella fue más brutal, al fracturarle la pierna otra vez, si bien, la lucha no fue oficial como tal, solo fue practica de hecho, pero Paula quería demostrar que podía darle batalla a LJ y ganarse un lugar en las competencias de lucha, ya que estaba harta de que tanto en soccer, como en basquetbol tenía que estar siempre ensombrecida por el ego y obsesión de ganar de la que llego a considerar su amiga.

El encuentro fue intenso, más de lo que LJ espero, ya que Paula le estaba dando gran batalla, no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para tratar de derribar a Lynn, por lo que cuando la ya mencionada antes trato de lucirse, Paula uso una llave para obligarla terminar en el suelo y ganar el encuentro. Todos se quedaron impresionados, le logro ganar a LJ, aunque fuera en práctica valía, por lo que todas sus compañeras la felicitaron, salvo por una - ¡PAULA! – grito como una bestia furiosa, LJ se acercó y se puso frente a su "amiga" siendo que para ese momento, LJ aun no crecía mucho en altura y tampoco se notaba que fuera a crecerle el pecho, por lo que "choco" su "pecho" contra el de Paula, la cual si mostraba signos de que la pubertad la estaba ayudando - ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA! ¡AHORA! – Dijo iracunda LJ – ah, pero solo es una práctica, no tienes que… - LJ la tomo del cuello del traje - ¡DIJE AHORA! – a pesar de que Paula conocía como era de explosiva su "amiga", pensó en aceptar, pero prefirió alejar sus manos para ella poder irse, sin embargo, LJ tomo esa acción como si hubiese tomado su desafío, por lo que, cuando Paula estaba de espaldas fue atacada por LJ, y le aplico una llave, que además de peligrosa, era muy "vistosa" un derribe a las piernas terminando en un cangrejo. El movimiento fue tan rápido y brutal que todas escucharon claramente como la pierna de Paula hizo "¡Crac!" por lo que inmediatamente se escuchó el grito de dolor de la pobre rubia, todas sus compañeras trataban de que Lynn rompiera la llave, ya que estaba ocasionando más daño a la pierna que tenía bien sujeta, cual pitbull furioso - ¡ya suéltala, Lynn! – grito Margo al tratar de alejarla, hasta que Polly le arrojo agua a la cara - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO POLLY?! – grito iracunda y soltando la pierna de la rubia, la cual no podía parar de gritar del dolor - ¿Qué que pasa conmigo? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Lynn?! ¡Le rompiste la pierna a Paula, tú sabes cuánto le costó recuperarse de la última vez que se fracturo! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Polly para ser ayudada por sus compañeras – ella sabe que las lesiones pueden llegar a pasar no es mi culpa que no supiera adaptarse a mi estilo de lucha, si no se hubiera movido y distraído, ella estaría bien, además, no se rindió a tiempo – dijo con mucha calma mientras se iba a las duchas, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hizo, esa declaración hizo enfurecer a todo el equipo, pero Paula era más importante que prestarle más atención a LJ. Desde ese momento, quedo marcado que LJ solo le importa ganar y nada más.

De vuelta al presente, LJ estaba cada vez más enojada, ya que, todas las contrincantes que se suponía debían enfrentarla se retiraban. Pero con Rebecca las cosas eran distintas, esa chica competía bien, no subestimaba a ninguna de sus contrincantes y cuando le toco enfrentar a Margo en cuartos de final, se notó gran deportivismo y uso de las mejores técnicas de ambas, ya que Margo no le dejaba aberturas, iba con todo en cada momento, derribes eficaces, llaves bastante difíciles de evadir. Era una lucha donde demostraban de lo que eran capaces, pero, aun así, Margo no pudo evitar pensar que Rebecca aún no estaba dando todo de sí, ya que la veía muy tranquila, para el nivel de desgaste que se había tenido. Al final, en una llave un poco complicada de usar, pero para quien quiere aplicarla, pudo vencer a Margo. – buena lucha, me diste mucha batalla, pensé que no podría vencerte, sino hubieras tenido ese pequeño descuido, uf, estaría perdida – dijo Rebecca al ayudar a que Margo se pusiera de pie. – gracias, tú eres muy buena, espero que puedas llegar más lejos, pero cuidado con Lynn Loud Jr. Créeme, es mejor a que te prepares por cualquier situación – Rebecca se quedó pensante a la advertencia de la castaña clara, sin embargo, decidió tomar en cuanta eso.

El siguiente encuentro para LJ fue lo mismo, la chica decidió retirarse, eso la frustro más, ya que no podría mostrar de lo que era capaz, pero tendría que conformarse con la última participante, por lo que decidió ver el otro encuentro de semifinales y se sorprendió de ver a Rebecca compitiendo contra Paula, y el encuentro estaba bastante reñido, ninguna de las dos cedía ni un poco, la defensa de ambas era imbatible y sus ataques implacables, pero debido a que la lesión que LJ le hizo a Paula aun le daba ciertas molestias a ella, más que nada en días lluviosos, pero podía competir sin problemas según su doctor, el problema fue que un una derribada por parte de Rebecca, Paula puso mucha presión sobre su pierna derecha, siendo esta donde tenía la lesión y sintió un gran dolor que la hizo gritar. Al escuchar esto, Rebecca se hizo hacia atrás con tal de no lastimarla – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastime? – Dijo la pelirroja muy preocupada, ya que nunca había lesionado a ninguna de sus contrincantes - ¡auch! No...No es tu culpa…es una vieja lesión que tengo…le cargue mucho peso a mi pierna…maldita Lynn…

\- ¿ella te lesionó?

\- si…me rompió la pierna porque le gane en una práctica, acabo de perder, vas contra ella, así que, ten cuidado.

\- lo tendré y déjame ayudarte – dijo al cargar a Paula como bombero y ponerla en sus hombros para no lastimarla, Margo y Polly se acercaron para ayudar a su amiga – gracias – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que LJ y Rebecca se enfrentaran, la primera parecía un toro que no paraba de resoplar, dispuesto a darle una cornada a quien lo molestara. Por su parte, Rebecca estaba concentrada, pensante en lo que las otras chicas le dijeron, no podía confiarse, realmente participaba para divertirse, no quería ni tenía que probarle nada a nadie, pero no quitaba el hecho de que quisiera esforzarse. Ambas competidoras se acercaron al área de lucha, Rebecca a modo de buena fe, le tendió la mano para que la estrecharan en señal de buena actitud deportiva, su respuesta fue un manotazo por parte de LJ, la cual estaba con ganas de atacar, por lo que un poco decepcionada, Rebecca retiro su mano y se preparó.

El combate inicio ferozmente después del pitido del árbitro, LJ fue con toda su fuerza desde el primer momento y gracias a la agilidad de Rebecca, pudo esquivar ese "ataque" para inmediatamente arremeter contra ella al tomarla con una agarre a su cintura, la cargo y logro derribarla, sin embargo, LJ se movió rápido para romper el contacto e inmediatamente ataco hacia las pierna de la pelirroja para derribarla y en un movimiento veloz, Rebecca se hizo hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos en la espalda de LJ para evitar su carga otra vez.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, alguien le estaba siguiendo el paso a LJ sin muchas complicaciones y además llegaba a mostrar gran repertorio de movimientos, haciendo ver que era un poco más experimentada que la castaña Loud, sin embargo, parecía que por momentos una tenía la ventaja, para luego volver a emparejar la situación. Rebecca no dejaba aberturas visibles para LJ, la cual no dejaba de frustrarse cada vez que la pelirroja tomaba el control del encuentro. – "¡ya me arto esta perra!"- pensó LJ al realizar una maniobra que le permitió derribar a Rebecca quedando ella bocabajo, pero sin que su espalda estuviera totalmente recta, al ver esto, LJ se dejó caer sobre el abdomen de Rebecca, dándole un fuerte sentón que casi le saco el aire a la pelirroja – perdón, me resbale – dijo LJ al árbitro al ponerse de pie, para que revisaran a Rebecca – estoy bien…fue un accidente, no es ilegal tener uno – dijo Rebecca al ponerse de pie y tener un poco el ceño fruncido, ella supo que Lynn lo hizo a propósito y más porque LJ tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, volvieron a comenzar el combate, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la castaña no ataco primero, sino todo lo contrario, fue Rebecca y arremetió con gran velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que LJ no tuviera tiempo de reacción suficiente, ya que para cuando noto a Rebecca, está ya se encontraba detrás de LJ, la tomo por la cintura y le aplico un brutal suplex alemán que dejo "clavada" a Lynn en el tapete del encuentro.

Todo pareció quedarse en silencio total, al ver que eso paso, Margo, Paula y Polly no podían creer lo que veían, el público solo estaba en shock, los jueces estaban encantados con tal movida, pero la expresión que más se reflejaba, se encontraba en la cara de Lynn senior, era terror y shock puro, su hija, su deportista había perdido de esa forma tan humillante "según él", por su parte Luan y Lola tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, así como asombro. Lo que había pasado era espectacular. - ¡Lynn! – grito el padre de la susodicha a todo pulmón, rompiendo con el silencio, seguido de una ovación por tal movimiento - ¡es increíble! ¡La gran Lynn Loud Jr. Perdió con un magistral movimiento! ¡Un aplauso para Rebecca Rains! – dijo el anunciador, mientras que Rebecca se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la zona de competencia, por su parte LJ seguía en el suelo, ya que el golpe fue tan certero que la dejo muy mareada.

Las demás chicas y me refiero a todas las participantes, incluso de otros eventos que ya se habían llevado a cabo fueron con Rebecca a felicitarla por tal hazaña, hasta que vieron entrar corriendo a Lynn senior al lugar y acercarse a la pelirroja - ¡tú! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho trampa de ese modo?! ¡Mi hija podía ganarte fácilmente! ¡Pero solo eres una tramposa! – gritaba iracundo Lynn senior - ¡sí! ¡Ella hizo trampa! – grito LJ poniéndose de pie, aun estando mareada, para arremeter contra Rebecca, la cual fue derribada ya que los gritos de Lynn senior la distraían y fue en ese momento que LJ comenzó a golpear a la pelirroja con todo, pero al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, Rebecca se defendía bien de la castaña al no dejar entrar ni un solo golpe, esto fue captado por las cámaras y transmitido en todo Royal Woods.

El momento era sin precedentes, LJ estaba furiosa, no paraba de tratar de golpear a Rebecca, las compañeras de ella trataban de apartarla, pero no rendía frutos su esfuerza, todo parecía indicar que no la soltaría nunca. Todo el público estaba impresionado, verla actuar así, les dio una mala imagen de LJ, pensaron mucho, pero lo que no sabían, es que ella era así realmente. Lola y Luan, estaban preocupadas, si bien, aun se notaba su felicidad por ver perder a su hermana, pero estaba recibiendo demasiada atención negativa y peor cuando Lola notó que estaba siendo transmitido por televisión, pero antes de actuar, decidieron que se dejara ver un poco más de la verdadera LJ – Luan ¿intervenimos ya? – Dijo la princesa a su hermana comediante – espera, sé que vendrá algo bueno, solo espera, espera – se pudo ver llegar a los de seguridad detener y someter a LJ con un taser a baja potencia para poder separarla de Rebecca – ¡ahora! – grito Luan para ir a detener a su hermana deportista que mordió a uno de los guardias que la sostenía,

Luego de casi 10 minutos de pataleos, mordidas y ganas de seguir golpeando a Rebecca por haberle ganado, Tertherby se vio obligado a dar por terminado el evento, se disculpó por los demás participantes, pero prometió que les daría oportunidad de ir tantos como fueran posibles. En cuanto a LJ – es una pena, pero el evento se termina, debido a acontecimientos inesperados – dijo el alcalde bastante molesto y murmurando maldiciones, la castaña estaba en shock, pero no podía entender, aun, la razón por la cual se canceló el evento según ella no había pasado nada malo. – parece que el karma siempre tiende a ser muy Lynnsano, hahaha ¿entiendes? – dijo Luan a manera de broma, haciendo que Lola solo suspirara y se quejara.

Mientras tanto, en el café, se terminó de ver la película de Terminator, donde nuevamente se dieron las críticas y los análisis de dicha obra cinematográfica, pero por extraño que parezca, miraron a ver a Dk, para que diera su crítica y análisis también, ya que los había impresionado su conocimiento en películas, al menos por las de Godzilla. Por su parte el seguía haciendo su trabajo, hasta que Raven le dijo que había hecho suficiente, que podía tomar asiento -Dk ya puedes tomarte un descanso, reorganizaste 3 veces el almacén, hiciste 6 veces el inventario y la barra ya parece espejo de tanto que la limpias, así que ya, relájate – dijo Raven sentada en una pequeña silla del café – pero aun debo atender ordenes – dijo él llevando bebidas a quienes le habían pedido otra ronda – no hay problema, Lincoln, ya llevas bastante rato con besos y cursilerías, tu turno de trabajar – dijo Raven dejando a Lincoln y Haiku muy sonrojados por la declaración, ya que era verdad . – Sí, ya voy – dijo él para darle un tierno beso en los labios a su amada e ir a servir las bebidas que Dk llevaba.

\- bueno, que puedo decir, la película es de mis favoritas, digo, una maquina asesina que vino de un futuro no tan distante para matar a la madre y al "salvador" del futuro, si bien genera una gran paradoja, una y otra vez, admito que muestra cómo sería un avance tecnológico a niveles colosales, pero en cuanto al software se refiere, ya que crear un T-800 es solo demostrativo si se refiere a funciones, es decir, industrialmente no tiene uso como tal a menos que sea para demostraciones, pero no tiene utilidad, es desperdicio de tiempo únicamente, por otro lado, las aeronaves serían útiles en vuelos comerciales o en combate, pero no me gusta esa última opción, además de que el software en si sería reemplazado rápidamente por otra versión de sí misma dejándola obsoleta, aunque, tal vez como guarda espaldas funcionen los T-800 y ni hablar del T-1000. – dijo él mientras veía como el T-800 se hundía en hierro fundido.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Lincoln y Raven pensaron "¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?" por su parte Haiku y Maggie aun trataban de procesar el "análisis" que dio Dk. Cuando el evento acabo, todos salieron del café y poco a poco se fueron replegando. Raven hizo las cuentas y ese día le dio lo que ganaban en dos semanas, por lo que decidió darles un bono a los chicos por su esfuerzo. – bueno, cerrare temprano hoy, ya no hay nada que pueda venderse, se nos agotó casi todo – dijo Raven revisando el inventarío – pueden irse, no hay problema, mañana debo resurtir, por lo que no es necesario que vengan, a menos que quieran ayudar, depende de ustedes, no les pagare extra si vienen, aclaro. – dijo Raven para terminar de anotar que debía pedir en su orden de compra. – bueno, entonces hasta el viernes – dijo Dk al dirigirse a la salida – gracias, Raven, je, podremos tener una cita, mi dama de la noche- dijo Lincoln un poco sonrojado – la espero con ansias – dijo Haiku con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas – consigan una habitación – dijo Maggie desviando la mirada con desespero, esto apeno a la pareja – Lincoln, mañana tenemos día libre ¡entrenamiento insano! – Le grito Dk desde la puerta - ¡Demonios! – dijo Lincoln al recordar como entrenan desde las 5 am hasta las 12 pm cuando tienen días liberes, ya que, por el contrario, entrenan después de trabajar, si, la carga era mucha, pero ya estaban acostumbrados.

Mientras tanto, el alcalde Tertherby estaba llegando a su oficina en su lujosa limusina. Al bajar de la misma, se notaba que estaba realmente furioso y decepcionado; no paraba de maldecir una y otra vez a LJ por su arranque de ira y cuando al fin estuvo en su oficina, la cual estaba ridículamente llena de cosas extra costosas, se sentó en su silla que tenía adornos de limusinas y piel de animales exóticos.

Luego de una hora revisando algunas publicaciones sobre la bolsa, Tertherby no sabía qué hacer, no dejaba de pensar en diferentes formas en las que Lynn Loud Jr. entrará a los juegos olímpicos y debido a lo acontecido en el evento que el organizo, sería prácticamente imposible que la aceptaran. Todo Royal Woods y otras locaciones importantes vieron lo que sucedió, dejando una pésima imagen de la ciudad como de la que se suponía era la mejor deportista de la misma, para él, no tenía importancia alguna lo que pasara con LJ, pero el hecho de que ella ganará aumentaría sus posibilidades en un plan que estaba desarrollando, muchos atletas tontos al igual que ella se mudaría a la ciudad y así para él sería más fácil tener ingresos de los recursos de la gente de Royal Woods. Era un plan bastante simple o lo era.

Estaba claro que el viejo engreído con limusina no vio venir un arranque de ira tan estúpido y de tal magnitud, sabía que la deportista Loud era tonta, pero su actuar fue demasiado, no tenía idea de que hacer, su plan estaba desmoronándose - ¡rayos! Si esto continua, no podré encontrar alternativas para que pueda meterla en los juegos, si ella se convierte en el ídolo de otros deportistas sin cerebro, no serán necesarios desarrollar programas de deportes con el dinero de los contribuyentes, así podré obtener el dinero para mí y mi limo… ¿Cómo podría resolver esto? – Se encontraba estancado, tenía que pensar rápido, una solución que le diera frutos, sino su plan se iría completamente a la basura.

Había invertido bastante tiempo en la planeación y más aún esperar a que surgiera un tonto con suficientes habilidades atléticas para hacerlo una súper estrella y llamar la atención de personas iguales a ella y por un berrinche todo se estaba yendo al drenaje, - debí sobornar o chantajear a esa mocosa Rebecca – dijo Tertherby mientras veía como salía un reportaje de la participación de los jóvenes deportistas que participaron en su evento. Era un hecho que la trayectoria de LJ en el deporte, estaba bastante completo, era muy buena deportista, no se podía negar eso, pero con tal de asegurarse de que ganara siempre y siguiera con su plan, una gran parte de su carrera fue intervenida por el alcalde, sobornos, chantajes, amenazas. Tertherby tenía que pensar en algo y debía ser pronto si no quería que su inversión fuera para nada.

Y mientras que el alcalde seguía en su mundo, la mal pagada secretaria de este se encontraba escuchando todo. Desde que comenzó a trabajar con el viejo, ha tenido una gran molestia, ya que representa literalmente el orgullo de los ricos, ni siquiera se toma la molestia en recordar su nombre y lo peor es que trabaja con ella todos los días, para él, ella solo era una secretaría más, aun cuando en su escritorio y en su gafete, viene el nombre de esta, Joan – "me alegra que sus planes se echen a perder, aunque lamentablemente dudo que dure mucho así. Me gustaría poder hacer algo, pero no puedo acudir a la policía ni a los medios…ambos están comprados, necesitare ayuda" – pensó ella mientras continuaba escuchando como su jefe trataba de encontrar soluciones al lio que se generó.

Cuando llego el día siguiente, rápidamente se hicieron llegar todo tipo de avisos y cartas a la casa Loud, lamentablemente, todo el pueblo vio el evento, o al menos la gran mayoría, los que son deportistas sanos, mandaron rápidamente mensajes, correos y cartas donde le notificaban a Lynn senior que LJ estaba expulsada de todos los gimnasios a los que ella asistía, cabe decir que se daba el lujo de ir a todos los que había en Royal Woods, también estaba vetada indefinidamente de eventos locales. Estas acciones molestaron a ambos, tanto padre como hija no entendían lo que sucedía, por su parte, Rita y las pequeñas veían estos acontecimientos de manera satisfactoria, no por el hecho de que fueran "malas o vengativas", sino que por fin el mundo estaba mostrando algo de justicia.

Por su parte, LJ estaba más que furiosa, se sentía realmente ofendida y más conforme la iban expulsando de todos los eventos y gimnasios en los que ella asistía. Era muy orgullosa y de cabeza dura para admitir su error y, por si fuera poco, no le importaba nada más que ganar, y por supuesto, ser la mejor, esas eran las únicas reglas y metas para ella, debido a esa razón no entendía porque el mundo supuestamente estaba en su contra. A su vez, era muy injusto, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera desquitarse con un saco de boxeo que le compro su papá.

Desde que recibió las cartas, correos y mensajes, Lynn senior trato, según el de hacer entrar en razón a los encargados de los eventos y gimnasios, pero recibía la misma respuesta "su hija presenta una actitud antideportiva que no estamos dispuestos a tolerar". Por supuesto que para el señor Lynn, esas palabras carecían de coherencia, ya que, a sus ojos, su hija era una campeona completa en potencia, no veía ni quería ver el monstruo agresivo y orgulloso que él mismo había creado, parecía que no lo vería nunca o al menos hasta que fuera tarde.

Tomando en consideración que el único lugar de Royal Woods donde fue una sorpresa lo que ocurrió, las personas que estuvieron en el café ese día estaban bastante impresionadas, al saber que LJ agredió así a una "compañera" de deportes. Sin embargo, cuando Lincoln leyó la nota, sintió que el karma le estaba retribuyendo un poco, ya que LJ estaba recibiendo su castigo por tanto daño que le hizo, por otro lado, se notaba la alegría de que al fin la vida le retribuyera a su amado por el maltrato que recibió de la deportista Loud. – Al fin, se lo merecía por todo el mal que te causo Linky – dijo Haiku al abrazar a Lincoln con cierta ternura. Cualquiera podría pensar que ella estaría cambiando su actitud o manera de ser al estar con el peliblanco, pero era todo lo contario, aún mantenía sus gustos y sus ademanes góticos, solo que estando junto a Lincoln se comportaba más amorosa, se abría con él, pero con los demás, seguía siendo fría y cortante, como con Dk por ejemplo, lo saludaba cordialmente pero cuando llegaba a conversar con él, se notaba su tono cortante y ni hablar de cuando Chandler intentaba coquetearle, rápidamente terminaba en el suelo mientras se sostenía los genitales por el dolor.

Por otro lado, Maggie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba "feliz" por así decirlo, de que las personas vieran como era realmente Lynn Loud jr. Una bestia embravecida que solo pensaba en ganar y cuando pasaba lo contrario, explotaba en ira. – Al fin pueden ver cómo es esa tabla loca – dijo Maggie mientras veían un reportaje sobre su actuar – honestamente no sé cómo nadie noto eso, digo, estamos hablando que ganar y perder son partes importantes del deporte – dijo Dk mientras miraba la forma en que atacó a Rebecca. - ¿Qué quieres decir Dk? – dijo Haiku al ver como repetían la escena una y otra vez de como LJ fue vencida por Rebecca y luego como la castaña arremetió contra la pelirroja. – cuando practicas un deporte, debes ser consciente de que por mucho que te esfuerces, no siempre podrás ganar, no importa lo que hagas, siempre llegara alguien mejor, pero está en ti demostrar que puedes superar esos límites. Cuando pruebas la derrota es horrible, sin embargo, te deja una enseñanza, te demuestra que, si pierdes una vez, entonces debes dar más de ti para que no vuelva a pasar, al final es una motivación, pero que es brutal, depende de cada persona como lo tome, pero la mayoría usa la derrota para impulsarse. Aquellos que solo se frustran y recurren a métodos poco ortodoxos para ganar, son personas que ven la derrota como algo horrible y que jamás quieren experimentar, y eso crea a atletas arrogantes, embusteros y tramposos. Sin embargo, con la hermana de Lincoln, las cosas son un poco diferentes, ella nunca supo lo que era perder, si, era una atleta nata con gran talento, pero hasta los que nacen con talento, deben saber que algún día serán superados, eso lo prepara para cuando llega a suceder la derrota. Y cada que perdía, era como si la agredieran físicamente, por eso es por lo que ella responde tan agresivamente, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que el padre de Lincoln fue culpable de que ella se volviera así. – dijo Dk al ver la técnica de Rebecca – el señor Lynn siempre quiso tener un hijo deportista, si, tenía muchas afinidades, pero siempre quiso tener un hijo que lo llenara de orgullo, ese hijo llego con…Lynn, si…él y yo compartíamos ciertos gustos…pero jamás me interese en el deporte…en cambio Lynn...poco a poco acaparo la atención de papá…incluso Lori quedo desplazada, siendo ella la que más estaba unida a él. – dijo Lincoln con la voz quebrada, aun recordaba lo que Lynn senior permitía y hasta en lo que llegaba a participar.

\- tranquilo Linky, estoy aquí, ya no volverás a vivir ese infierno – dijo Haiku reconfortando a Lincoln – por ahora no piensen en eso, además, les dije que no vinieran – dijo Raven al estar verificando que estuviera llegado todo el cargamento necesario que ella solicito. – es mi culpa Raven, como tal, terminamos de entrenar y pues no sabía que hacer – dijo Dk mientras se pasaba del lado de la barra para ayudar a Raven – te recuerdo que no les pagare extras si te quedas.

\- no te preocupes Raven, además es mejor a que me aburra en el departamento, gracias por acompañarme, pero tienen una cita ¿no es verdad? – menciono él haciendo una cara graciosa al ver a Haiku y Lincoln, los cuales se sonrojaron un poco.

\- pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte a trabajar? Podrías venir con nosotros.

\- ¿y hacer mal tercio? No te preocupes Lincoln, disfruta tu día – dijo él mientras ayudaba a Raven a acomodar el inventario, por su parte Maggie que seguía viendo como era LJ derrotada en otra nueva repetición, decidió mirar la escena – bueno ¿ahora qué? Me dijiste que viniera Haiku, pero ¿para qué?

\- bueno, la idea era salir los cuatro.

\- ¿Por qué querría salir con él? – dijo Maggie molesta, si bien, le despertaba cierto interés, para ella, Dk solo era un chico más, con algunas cosillas de interés, pero nada más y en lugar de enojarse o responder, él solo siguió haciendo su trabajo. – Maggie, la intención era solo salir a divertirnos, ustedes como amigos y bueno, divertirse, eso es lo importante, pero no esperaba que fuera a quedarse a trabajar – dijo Lincoln un tanto preocupado por la actitud de Maggie hacia su amigo, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella había pasado por mucho últimamente.

Al final, Dk siguió trabajando normal, sin preocupaciones y por su parte, Haiku y Lincoln se fueron a tener su cita normal, pero para sorpresa de los tres, Maggie se quedó en el café - ¿vas a ordenar algo? – le pregunto Raven a la emo. – Sí, un té negro con una crepa de avellana – dijo ella acomodándose en su asiento y apagando la televisión, se sentía satisfecha de haber visto la repetición al menos unas 20 veces. Su pedido no tardo mucho, pero fue Dk quien se lo entrego en esta ocasión – té negro y crepa de avellana – entregó la orden para luego seguir trabajando.

Dk acomodaba las cosas que Raven le entregaba, al mismo tiempo, ambos llevaban un control a modo de listado para saber si existía algún faltante y sabiendo que el café estaba teniendo más y más clientela, no podían permitirse tener pocas reservas. El almacén debía estar bien surtido para que entre más clientes llegaran, pudieran brindarles un buen servicio. Además, gracias a las estrategias de venta, los eventos y los planes de Lincoln, poco a poco, el café tomo relevancia comercial y gracias al servicio de los dos la gente regresaba al menos tres veces por semana. Lincoln tenía mucho talento para la mercadotecnia incluso la planificación de venta fácilmente podría de discarse a ser un mercadólogo o un buen empresario. Claro que como alternativa a su pasión por dibujar.

Si bien, su ayuda fue más en el servicio al cliente, Dk ayudo con algunas estrategias de venta a Lincoln, parecía tener ciertas afinidades por las matemáticas, y algunos conocimientos de mecánica, además de informática y un poco de electricidad. Pero lo curioso era que a pesar de que sus papeles ya le habían sido entregados, mantenía un perfil muy bajo, realmente solo se dedicaba a trabajar en el café, entrenar y ayudar a Lincoln. Por otro lado, Maggie se había dado cuenta de eso, gracias a una pequeña charla que tuvieron Lincoln y Dk, donde fue a recoger sus papeles sin dificultades.

Maggie se acercó hacia la sección donde Dk estaba acomodando botellas de licor y bebidas no alcohólicas – entonces, Dk ¿Por qué decidiste venir a trabajar si se supone que hoy es tu día libre? Y no creo que tenga que ver con el hecho de que Lincoln y Haiku tuviera una cita, podrías haberte quedado en su departamento o la casa donde rentan. – dijo ella a modo de tratar de iniciar una conversación, si bien, Dk no era mucho de su atención, tenía cierta curiosidad por el pasado de él, esto se debía a que las pocas veces que el hizo referencia hacia lo que había vivido y los consejos que le daba a Lincoln, parecían tener demasiada experiencia de vida, tomando en cuenta que apenas tenía 15 años como tal y de cierta forma, ella era curiosa, sino, ya habría dejado de ir al café.

\- bueno, si soy honesto, me aburro con facilidad y si entrenaba más de lo que ya entrené el día de hoy, podría causarme una fuerte lesión. Aunque me parece curioso que te quedaras en el café, _podías acompañar a la parejita que derrama harta-miel-da jejeje._

\- ¿Qué? No entendí eso ultimo ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo Maggie un poco confundida por esa expresión que utilizo Dk – no te preocupes, digamos que son juegos de palabras, _las aprendí en el barrio._

\- ¿_el barrio_?

\- sí, conoces Queens y Brooklyn, son lugares donde hay _barrios, _digamos que hay cosas que se aprenden porque quieres y otras que no. – dijo él terminando de acomodar los licores.

Maggie comió un poco de su crepa – debo reconocer que cuando tu preparas los postres saben muy bien ¿Quién te enseño a pararlos? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Tu madre acaso? – ella noto que la expresión de Dk se hizo más afilada, con dolor, cuando menciono a su madre, aunque fue de manera esporádica y sin intención – no, a modo de saber lo que es trabajar, _labore en una panadería en mi ciudad, no era la gran cosa, pero lo que sea de cada quien, el señor era un buen repostero, pedote, pero muy trabajador, recuerdo que siempre me decía "espero que no te estés haciendo pendejo en la escuela, porque dudo que quieras trabajar siempre en la panadería, esto, es una chinga, aspira a cosas grandes o por lo menos ser de utilidad". Sus palabras me ayudaban a entender que mi desmadre en la escuela era solo perder el tiempo y que me enfocara en la escuela, pero también me enseño mucho con respecto a su trabajo, en fin, fue de las pocas personas que me apoyaron para cuando quise irme de…mi…mis problemas, pero bueno, ya está muy triste esto, vamos a hablar de cosas más importantes, _me alegra que te gustara la crepa. – dijo él al limpiar unos vasos

Si bien Maggie no esperaba una respuesta tan extensa, pudo saber más cosas sobre Dk, se sintió impresionada, ya que ha sabido de niños que ponen negocios, como vender limonada o el negocio de luan, donde ofrecen un servicio en sí, pero lo que no espero fue saber que él tuvo un trabajo donde se exige bastante, lo único que no supo fue a que edad y si bien, ella sabía que llego a estados unidos a las 14, se puede decir que son catorce años de historia que pueden ser descubiertos.

Sin embargo, Raven también escucho la conversación y de cierta forma se sorprendió por lo que dijo Dk, si bien le costó trabajo entender la mayoría de las cosas que su empleado dijo, le quedo claro que experiencia tanto laboral, como de vida tiene.

Por otro lado, Haiku y Lincoln habían ido a una biblioteca, más concretamente la biblioteca pública de Royal Woods, la cual no estaba muy alejada del café, si acaso a unas 10 cuadras, por lo que ambos decidieron caminar mientras conversaban – entonces ¿aun continuas con tus terrores nocturnos? – dijo su novia al tomar la mano de Lincoln – ha bajado la intensidad y constancia con la que me daban, pero aún persisten – menciono él al mirar hacía el suelo

Las pesadillas de Lincoln llegaban a ser brutales, ya que en una ocasión casi le provocaron un paro respiratorio, su mente era muy poderosa, le hizo pensar en una broma de Luan, en la cual lo sumergía de cabeza en una pileta de agua donde difícilmente no podía verse el fondo. Lo peor venia cuando una mano lo tomaba y lo llevaba a lo más oscuro y profundo, podía ver que Lynn era quien lo llevaba al fondo. Realmente Lincoln admitía su error al ser el quien acepto la mala suerte, es decir, probablemente si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, al casi convencer a su familia que daba mala suerte para conseguirse tiempo para sí, nada habría pasado, tal vez claro está, uno nunca sabe cómo pueden ser las cosas.

Lincoln estaba traumatizado, pero el hecho de trabajar, entrenar y tener a Haiku era una gran terapia para él, ya que al trabajar, adquiría experiencia profesional y le mostraba que podía estudiar cuando retomara sus estudios académicos, si bien era buen dibujante, noto que para su trabajo, debe estar muy preparado y tomaría mucho tiempo que fuera reconocido, por lo que debía enfocarse en algo más real que le permitiera después seguir su sueño de dibujante de comics.

Ahora, con el entrenamiento, aprendió diciplina, a defenderse y no tener miedo ante situaciones inesperadas, aun recordaba el miedo que tuvo al ver a LJ en su trabajo. No podía seguir culpándola por todo si él tampoco aprendía dejarlo de lado, tal vez con el tiempo pueda perdonarla, si, no quería estar cerca de ella, pero el rencor también es perjudicial para las personas, solo genera odio y dolor innecesario, y en muchas ocasiones, esas emociones destruyen las vidas más de lo que acciones pasadas hayan causado, claro que hay ciertas excepciones, pero, aun así, lo ayudaba a estar mejor.

Sin embargo, los entrenamientos entre él y Dk le mostraron otra faceta de su amigo, una rara dedicación y felicidad mientras llevaban sus cuerpos al límite. Claro, no eran idiotas, siempre tenían listo un botiquín en caso de una emergencia, además de que, en sus ratos libres, Lincoln vio que su amigo latino leía libros de anatomía y medicina, lo cual lo preparaba para escenarios donde hubiera lesiones y en lo que llegaban o iban al médico, podían evitarse muchos problemas.

Ahora, bien, al tener a Haiku como su novia, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para él peliblanco. Al ser gótica, su novia era diferente, completamente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. Y claro que no es lo mismo que tu hermana menor sea gótica a que tu novia lo sea, las cosas cambian drásticamente. Aunque el no negará que le asustaba mucho cuando su hermana hacia algunas cosas de ocultismo, como leer su libro de hechizos en latín o arameo antiguo, nunca pasaba nada, pero no quitaba el hecho de que lo atemorizaba.

Aun cuando eso lo llegaba a asustar, no negaba que, de la familia, ellos eran los más "especiales" para destacar, no solo por sus gustos, sino que, de toda la familia nuclear, ellos no poseían el característico color rubio o castaño de sus padres, sino de parientes de generaciones anteriores a ellos. Siendo que Lincoln heredo el cabello de una generación antes que él, su abuelo y Lucy, se podría decir que era la reencarnación de la bisabuela Harriet, hasta los gustos fueron heredados.

La razón de mencionar a Lucy es que Lincoln de cierta forma, podía sentirse seguro. Lucy había puesto mucho empeño en que la perdonara, realmente se arrepentía por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era un hecho que Lucy sabía que la mala suerte existía, pero ninguna persona podía irradiarla de ese modo y menos ser un símbolo de esta, pero al centrarse en la "experimentación" pues no presto atención al daño que le dejo a la única persona que convivía más con ella que cualquiera de sus hermanas. Tenían algunas cosas en común, eso no se negaba, a los dos les gustaban las cosas sobrenaturales, pero en medidas y ámbitos distintos, no por nada él miraba su programa de Argg, incluso en una ocasión ambos creyeron que en el lago había una criatura misteriosa, los dos se emocionaron al tratar de descubrirla, pero solo fue una falsa alarma, era Lana siendo activista por así decirlo.

Gracias esa convivencia, Lincoln era consciente de cómo tratar a su novia, al principio las cosas se dieron de manera "normal" ya que se comportaron como otras parejas, pero eso sería no ser ellos mismos, por lo que prefirió dejar de tratar ser igual a otros novios y ser lo que debía, la pareja de Haiku. Las atenciones que debía tener con ella y saber cómo adaptarse, así como respetar sus gustos. En su momento pensó en llevarla a una feria en su cita de su día libre, pero recordó que eso además de ser típico de las parejas "normales", no iba acorde a los gustos de su novia, por eso decidió ir a la biblioteca con ella. Sería un lugar más acorde y donde además podrían disfrutar un poco de su tiempo como pareja.

Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por Madelyn, una linda señorita de cabellera negra, con caireles, tenía lentes, debido a que siempre estaba leyendo, además de tener una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga, cuando vio entrar a Haiku y a Lincoln noto que estaban tomados de la mano, lo cual dejo que ella tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro. – hola Haiku, veo que vienes con un acompañante, ahora entiendo porque no has venido en días – las palabras de la chica hicieron que Haiku se sonrojase un poco – Si, bueno, él es mi novio Madelyn – Lincoln le extendió la mano – mucho gusto me llamo Lincoln…Loud, puedes decirme Lincoln – dijo el con un poco de dolor y alegría mezclada al decir su apellido.

Madelyn era muy observadora, y noto que el muchacho estaba de cierta forma, dolido y torturado, no se imaginaba por lo que pasó, pero solo esperaba que no fuera a lastimar a su amiga. – Haiku llegaron nuevos libros la semana pasada, se encuentra en la sección 36 P – Haiku se sorprendió al escuchar eso – ¿abrieron tantas secciones en tan poco tiempo? Recuerdo que antes no había tantas.

\- si bueno, realmente nunca se sabe que piensa el alcalde, pero hay secciones en las que no puedo ir sin permiso, aunque soy la encargada, en fin, prefiero no meterme en problemas. – dijo ella mientras volvía a su trabajo, dejando que la pareja fuera a la sección que ella les menciono, más que nada porque es nueva y muy pocas personas van a una sección que recién se abre.

Al llegar, Lincoln en un acto de caballerosidad, le ofreció una silla donde sentarse, ya que había buena iluminación en caso de que quisiera leer algo, posteriormente, él acomodo una silla a su lado, no muy cerca en realidad, tampoco quería hostigarla. Al principio, Haiku escogió un libro de vampiros, y no, no era el hada del bosque que brilla, era sobre uno de los muchos relatos sobre Drácula, en esta ocasión hablaba sobre como el personaje mítico era el mismo judas, aquel que vendió a Jesucristo por 30 monedas de plata.

Haiku estaba inmersa en su lectura, los datos que mencionaba la historia eran fascinantes, incluso, el libro daba justificaciones de porque los vampiros necesitan sangre humana o de cualquier ser vivo para comer, la razón de porque la plata los hiere e incluso puede matarlos. Además de la razón por la cual no pueden estar bajo la luz del sol. Primeramente, se explicaba que los vampiros eran débiles ante la plata, debido a que cuando Judas sintió arrepentimiento por vender a su mesías, se colgó de un árbol mientras que sostenía las monedas en su mano, un auto castigo y recordatorio por sus pecados. Lincoln leyó junto con ella, demostrándole que tenía interés en los gustos por su amada. Haiku noto ese gesto y sonrió para continuar su lectura, claro que se pegó más a su novio para continuar con su lectura.

La razón por la cual los vampiros no pueden estar bajo la luz del sol se debe a que cuando Judas decidió colgarse fue antes del anochecer por lo que, en sus últimos momentos de vida, la luz del sol no alcanzo a tocarlo cuando el moría, por lo que, en ese inter, el despertó, vivo y maldito para toda la eternidad. Este dato dejo asombrada y maravillada a Haiku, pero fue curioso cuando Lincoln menciono que ese hecho, es similar a cuando los marineros del siglo XVI veían el atardecer en el mar, y cuando el sol se ocultaba un destello verde se puede ver, indicando que un alma a cruzado al otro mundo a lo que, según el libro, paso lo contrario en tierra haciendo a Judas, el primer vampiro, siendo Drácula. – es un dato interesante, no lo conocía ¿Dónde lo leíste Lincoln? – dijo Haiku dejando un poco su lectura. – bueno, se debe a que, en una ocasión, mientras limpiábamos el almacén, Dk me conto de cómo le habría gustado poder vivir en la época de piratas, en especial por tantas leyendas que se generaron en esos siglos y me conto sobre lo que te acabo de decir, de hecho, también es una leyenda de esos años – dijo recordando como hablaba tan entusiasmado sobre esos datos, que a cualquiera le parecerían sin importancia, menos a él. Haiku estaba impresionada hasta cierto punto, realmente se apenaba al pensar mal del mexicano y más cuando salían a relucir algo de su vida, lo que fuera, parecía una caja de pandora, más que un estuche de monerías.

Ambos prosiguieron con la lectura donde finalmente, se dijo que la necesidad por sangre humano o de algún ser vivo, se debe a que Drácula es un muerto viviente, solo por decir una manera de describirlo. Él, así como sus súbditos buscan consumir la vida y aparte del agua, uno de los líquidos vitales existentes es la sangre, debido a ese hecho siempre atacaban a los humanos, que era la especie más creciente con el pasar de los años.

\- es un libro muy interesante Haiku, creo que sería bueno que vea el punto de vista de otros autores. – dijo él con una sonrisa sincera y a ella le encantaba verla, notaba que podía dejar de sufrir, además de que a ojos de Haiku se veía más atractivo – me siento alagada con el hecho sé que la literatura que a mí me gusta, haya sido de tu agrado Lincoln – dijo ella con cierta felicidad que él peliblanco sabia reconocer. – gracias a ti por mostrármela, ahora, veo que esta zona tendrá comics – dijo él mirando un estante donde había un sinfín de comics, pero llamo su atención uno en específico. Hellblazer – no puedo creerlo, tienen este número que he buscado por meses – dijo el peliblanco casi extasiado, por su parte, Haiku casi hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente dejo de hacerla, ya que Lincoln había mostrado interés en lo que a ella le gustaba, al menos por cortesía, podría peguntarle que lo ponía tan feliz – ¿es tan emocionante ese comic? – dijo ella esperando una respuesta común de super héroes – ¡sí!... ups, pero sí, es cuando John Constantine invoca a los tres grandes señores del infierno, Lucifer, el segundo y el tercer caído para salvar su vida, ya que estaba a punto de morir y casi hace que se haga una guerra entre los tres, básicamente engaño al diablo y a dos de sus casi iguales – dijo él al revisar el comic. Haiku se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa declaración, nunca espero que un comic hablara de temas así, ella solo conocía a los clásicos, Superman, Batman, Iron man, Hulk, esos eran los que más conocía por películas que llegaban a sonar y la fastidiaban, pero que Lincoln dijera que una persona hizo tal hazaña, capto su atención. – ¿enserio pasa eso en ese comic? – dijo ella al ver la portada, la cual daba a entender que no era como ella pensaba. – así es, hace un tiempo vi la reseña y uf, quise leerlo, pero cuando tuve dinero, ya no lo encontré – dijo él un poco nostálgico. - ¿te gustaría que lo leyera contigo? – dijo ella con genuina curiosidad, casa que Lincoln noto y sonrió. – claro que me encantaría, solo deja te explico cómo se lee un comic – dijo tomando en consideración que los comics tienen texto, pero no es como leer un libro donde todo es corrido.

Lincoln sonrió cuando su novia le pidió leer su comic juntos, por lo que le explico el orden en que se lee un comic, además de que le mostro durante otra hora, como es el personaje de John Constantine, y le dijo que, si le gusto ese personaje, debía esperar a conocer a Spawn y Ghost Rider y posiblemente a Hellboy.

Luego de haber leído casi 10 comics de Hellblazer, Haiku se quedó maravillada con el personaje, le parecía un idiota, pero aun así era impresionante todo lo que sabía hacer. Si antes no le gustaban los comics, tal vez en esta ocasión les daría una oportunidad, incluso al murciélago. – vaya, no esperaba que existiera ese tipo de comics – dijo ella cerrando el comic en sus manos – je, si, muchas veces las cosas son diferentes a como se piensan, pero me alegra que te haya gustado – dijo él para darle un corto pero amoroso beso en los labios a su novia. Ella sonrió ante tal gesto y decidió que era tiempo de irse, además de que comenzaba a tener hambre y fue secundada cuando escucho el estómago del peliblanco sonar, lo cual hizo que Lincoln se sonrojase un poco – perdón, es que tengo hambre – Haiku rio un poco, hasta que su estómago también sonó, haciendo que se pusiera un poco ruborizada.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca sin preocupaciones, pero ninguno notó a cierto, peli naranja caminar en la acera contraria – no puedo creerlo, ese es mala suerte Loud, vaya y esta con Haiku, je, pobre chica, se vería mejor conmigo, esto les encantara a los chicos – dijo Rusty al regresar por donde había venido.

Mientras que la pareja se dirigía a un lugar al cual poder comer, en el café Maggie se encontraba tomando su séptimo té además de que Dk le traía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate oscuro. – "demonios, porque tiene que hacer postres tan deliciosos, no me gusta mucho el azúcar, pero el modo en que los prepara hace que coma más. Tendré que hacer más ejercicio para bajar tanta azúcar" – pensó ella al momento en que ponían la rebanada frente a ella - ¿algo más señorita? – dijo él al tomar el vaso vacío y darle otro – por ahora no y te dije que me digas Maggie, al final ya nos conocemos como para que sepas mi nombre – dijo al dar una pequeña probada a su pastel, el cual le supo delicioso. – bueno, como sé que no soy del agrado de ti, de Haiku y otras personas más, prefiero mantener el estatus quo –

\- ¿estatus quo?

\- sí, digo, de empleado cliente – decía eso cuando se señaló a sí mismo y Maggie. Cuando ella vio tal acción, no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia, ya que ella estaba tratando de ser "social" con él, pero luego recordó toda la hostilidad que tanto ella como su amiga le mostraron -entiendo el punto, pero al menos no me digas señorita, parece que quieres ser inglés.

\- bueno, se puede decir que ellos inventaron los modales – dijo él sonriendo un poco, lo cual sorprendió a Maggie, ya que de todo el tiempo que "se conocen" jamás lo vi sonreír, si, lo vio reír como el Joker, pero eso no cuenta como tal. – bueno, me disculpo por tratarte así antes, eres diferente a lo que esperaba, además estoy siendo "amable" al hablar contigo en más de dos ocasiones, normalmente solo hablo una vez con los hombres – dijo ella mientras comía otro poco de pastel. – oh, bueno, pues muchas gracias, Maggie, en fin, hoy ha sido más entretenido de lo que pensé. – Dijo él mientras limpiaba un poco la barra - ¿enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- porque normalmente no hablo con muchas personas fuera de mis amistades más cercanas.

\- ¿hablas de Lincoln?

\- bueno, se puede decir que él forma parte de, pero hay otros, dos en especial, lamentablemente uno de esos dos ya no vive – dijo con un poco de melancolía, Maggie notó eso, si bien no era una "entrometida", la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo o amigos antes de que conocieras a Lincoln? - dijo ella, por su parte Dk le dio una mirada seria, que le causo un escalofrío, casi la asusto y bueno, eso era casi imposible – el que falleció se llamaba Irving, era mayor que, lo conocí en primaria, pero era buena persona, lástima que los tipos con los que se juntaba…no lo eran y el otro aún vive. De hecho, fue quien me ayudo a llegar a estados unidos, yo le digo JJ, porque tiene dos nombres que empiezan con J – dijo él sonriendo un poco, parecía recordar algo, pero no dijo más.

Maggie observo a detalle a Dk, cualquiera podría decir, que razones tiene ella para querer saber sobre él, realmente no era alguien relevante ante los ojos de muchos, pero las cosas que llegaba a platicar Lincoln de él le daban intriga, aun se preguntaba, ¿por qué ayudar? ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias por Lincoln? no le debe nada y no tendría por qué hacerlo, pero al final, lo hace y sin pensar. Esa intriga era la hacía sentirse curiosa por el latino.

Por otro lado, Raven había escuchado sobre lo que dijo su empleado, algo le decía que siempre escondió algo y con esa declaración, la hacía pensar si fue buena idea contratarlo, no podía arriesgar a su clientela, pero seguiría dándole el beneficio de la duda.

Luego de haber ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante italiano, Lincoln quiso ver que tal estaba Dk, ya que hacer el inventario es bastante tedioso, podría necesitar ayuda. Haiku decidió acompañarlo, ya que aún tenía tiempo de luz de día para volver a su casa, donde seguramente sus padres no estarían como siempre, algún día invitaría a Lincoln a quedarse con ella, bueno, eso es lo que pensaba, pero un ligero rubor se aparecía en sus mejillas, si bien, aun no eran tan grandes como para experimentar tales placeres de la vida, no evitaba que pensara en las posibilidades. Además, nadie dijo que dos jóvenes menores de 16 años no puedan experimentar cosas. En ocasiones Haiku odiaba a sus novelas, ya que podían ser sumamente descriptivas.

Para sorpresa de los dos, encontraron a Maggie aun en el café, mientras parecía recostada en la barra y a su lado una rebanada de pastel a medio comer, ambos se acercaron para ver que tal estaba – Maggie ¿Qué paso? – dijo Haiku al verla con chocolate en la boca – no…más….pastel…para mí – dijo alejando lo último que quedaba de su pastel – se comió 10 rebanadas de pastel – dijo Dk regresando con un vaso de vidrio con un líquido que parecía ser espumoso – vaya, tenías mucho antojo de pastel o puede que mucha hambre – dijo Lincoln impresionado al escuchar cuantas rebanadas había comido su "amiga" – ya estaba llena…desde la tercer rebanada ¿para qué es ese vaso que traes Dk? – dijo Maggie mientras trataba de sentarse mejor – es un remedio para que te sientas mejor, pero aclaro, es fuerte y puede que te haga eructar – las mejillas de Maggie se tiñeron de un rojo ligero, ya que no esperaba eso, estaba por negarse a tomar lo que trajo el latino, sin embargo, su malestar era mayor, por lo que decidió confiar en el remedio casero, además qué sentido tendría que le diera algo desconocido si está el amigo al que cuida.

Aun con algo de duda, decidió beber ese líquido espumoso, realmente era solo medio vaso, por lo que no había tanto problema. – por cierto, tienes que tomarlo de una sola vez, créeme, eso es lo más recomendable, te lo digo por experiencia. Sabe horrible – dijo Dk, esas palabras hicieron dudar a Maggie, pero no quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de estar a punto de reventar. Por lo que respiro profundo y bebió todo de un trago, le supo horriblemente saldado, además de que había partes que se sentía como si bebiera sal con agua, y también unos trocitos de pastilla. Y para hacerlo un poco peor, el agua era mineral.

Cuando termino de beber, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, quería vomitar, solo que antes de poder decir algo, ella eructó como una espartana. Cuando ella hizo eso, tapo su boca, estaba realmente roja, jamás pensó que la reacción fuese inmediata y menos tan escandalosa, ella era consciente de que Dk le dijo que eructaría, sin embargo, no espero que fuera de tal magnitud. - ¡¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?! ¡Me hizo…!

\- ¿aun te sientes como si fueras a reventar? – Dijo interrumpiéndola, permitiendo le notar que su malestar ya no estaba, lo cual la hizo mirar en otro lado y un poco sonrojada por su actitud – gracias – dijo al susurrar - ¿Qué? No pude escuchar – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Maggie tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo, pero respiro profundo – gracias por aliviar mi malestar con tu ah, medicina casera – dijo ella con ganas de lanzarle el vaso por gracioso.

Haiku y Lincoln estaban impresionados debido a que no esperaban que esos dos se llevaran bien y menos si no estaban ellos, ya que Maggie demostró tener cierto rechazo hacía el latino, claro que Haiku no negaba que había hecho lo mismo, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante.

Al cabo de un rato, Raven les dijo que cerraría y que los quería temprano el día de mañana, ya que en una semana al fin harían el concurso de poesía, habían tenido que posponerlo en más de tres ocasiones, debido a algunos problemas de organización, que compensaban con las promociones que Lincoln hacía, por lo que ya solo faltaba designar la hora, concordaron que lo mejor sería en la tarde, en lugar de la noche, así no habría problema en que el evento terminaría tarde, un total de 40 participantes fueron confirmados para la fecha.

Por su parte, Lincoln, Haiku, Maggie y Dk salieron del café. Lincoln se ofreció a llevar a su novia a su casa, debido que comenzaba a atardecer y no quería que algo malo llegase a pasarle. Su novia, acepto gustosa y como la casa de Haiku quedaba a 30 minutos de donde rentaban él y Dk, no había problema en que fueran caminando, además, así aprovechaban para continuar una plática de los personajes que abarcan un ambiente como el de Constantine, que dejaron pendiente en su momento de estar en el restaurante.

Maggie y Dk caminaban tras sus amigos, se podía decir que había un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Ninguno parecía intenciones de hablar, hasta que Maggie recibió una llamada – sí ¿diga? Si, ya voy de regreso y si, fui al lugar de siempre…no, ya te dije que hare lo que a mí me gusta papá, no, no me importa si crees que es una fase ¡te dije que no me molestes con eso otra vez! dile a mamá que no se preocupe por mi cena, me serviré yo misma – todo parecía indicar que Maggie le esperaba una fuerte discusión con su padre al llegar a casa, lo cual la ponía de mal humor. - ¿problemas con la familia? – Maggie bufó ante esa pregunta, Haiku quiso advertirle que era mejor no molestar a su amiga emo cuando se ponía en ese estado, podía ser algo peligrosa, pero Lincoln le hizo una señal de que no interviniera – no te preocupes por él, normalmente sabe lo que hace en estos casos, recuerda como nos libró de…Lynn, tal vez pueda tranquilizar a Maggie, recuerdo que la última vez que discutió con su padre…bueno, su madre tuvo que llamar a la policía porque se pusieron violentos – dijo Lincoln susurrándole a su novia – bueno, su papá la entreno, no por nada estuvo en la KGB, pero a veces creo que su padre lo lleva a los extremos, es un conservador que no soporta que Maggie sea, bueno, diferente a los estándares que él quiere – dijo Haiku mirando a su amiga y a Dk. – por lo enojada que estas, puedo suponer que no es la primera vez que discutes así con tu padre – al escuchar eso, Maggie lo volteo a ver con un poco de molestia, sin embargo, no le dijo nada, esto le dio a entender que podía seguir hablando.

\- _déjame adivinar, papá quiere que seas la hija modelo que nunca se salga del estándar ¿verdad? _– Maggie amplio los ojos un poco, pero su mirada se volvió un poco más afilada – _digamos que tienes razón ¿Por qué te interesa? _– respondió ella un poco cortante, pero también más calmada – _de hecho, no es de mi interés y no me mal entiendas, no quiero ser grosero, lo digo porque aún no te agrado, pero para ellos, es de mucho interés, están preocupados por ti – _miro a Lincoln y Haiku que se voltearon para seguir caminando, solo que un poco despacio, además de que trataban de escuchar la conversación, pero al hablar en español, era muy difícil para ellos. Maggie miro a sus amigos y luego a Dk, su respiración que antes estaba agitada, poco a poco se estaba tranquilizando, normalmente se desquitaba golpeando cosas o esperaba a que su coraje bajara por sí solo. Y ayudaba mucho el hecho de que alguien hablara con ella y tratara de entenderla, si bien, Maggie no era una chica que se caracterizara por ser agresiva, tenía a ser lo cuando la molestaban, ya sea estando tranquila o molesta, por lo que trataran de tranquilizarla al decirle palabras como, "tienes que calmarte, tranquilízate, no te enojes" entre otras, la ponían peor, sin embargo, Dk no le dijo ninguna de esas palabras, por lo que no había necesidad de preocuparse, al menos por ahora. – _además puedo suponer que tu papá quiere que sigas ciertos estándares, por eso es por lo que sabes defensa personal ¿no? _– Maggie se detuvo en seco cuando lo escucho decir eso, su expresión era una mezcla de confusión, intriga y enojo, las primeras dos, era una simple pregunta ¿Cómo sabes eso? y la segunda, ella estaba pensando que la acosaba, hasta que se tranquilizó, enfrío su cabeza, ya que eso no podía ser posible, ya que practico artes marciales al cumplir 12 años

\- _respondiendo a la pregunta de cómo lo sé, es por la forma en que te paras y en la que caminas_ y antes de que preguntes, _se debe a que cuando entrenas un arte marcial o practicas una actividad física, asimilas una forma de caminar, así como de pararte, instintivamente tu cuerpo se prepara para cualquier ocasión. Cuando caminas lo haces de cierta forma en que tu mano izquierda va siempre adelante y cuando te paras, tienes siempre una pierna lista para patear, además de que eres zurda, algo curioso, y por lo que puedo observar, puedes usar ambas guardias _– dijo Dk mientras dejaba asombrada a Maggie, si bien su expresión no cambiaba mucho, sus ojos lo decían todo.

Claro que las expresiones de Maggie no pasaban desapercibidas de su amiga – no sé qué le dijo, pero jamás vi a Maggie tan, impresionada – Lincoln la miro y tenía razón, la expresión clásica de ella, no estaba como tal, las cosas se volvían intrigantes. – _diría que eres un acosador…pero no puede ser, llegaste después de… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? _– Maggie estaba más intrigada ahora, una persona normal no sabe ese tipo de cosas solo porque si – _entrene un tiempo, dos años antes de tener que venir a estados unidos…ahora bien por el aspecto de tus nudillos, debo decir que tu cinta debe ser de un buen nivel _– Maggie abrió aún más los ojos, como era capaz de saber tanto, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo con él, es decir, lo analizó, normalmente solo se fijaba en cómo eran las personas, más allá del físico, veía la actitud, pero pocas veces se fijaba si podían saber defenderse o no y cuando miro a Dk, se impresiono bastante – _tu usas mucho las piernas, se nota que puedes derribar fácilmente a cualquiera, tus manos deben estar muy curtidas, pero sin duda, tu mejor arma son las patadas – _él sonrió ante eso, la chica tenía talento, apenas en una explicación entendió el concepto de "ver a un oponente" – _discuto con mi padre mucho, en ocasiones, durante todos los días de la semana y si, se debe a lo que dijiste, pero me imagino que tu padre era menos estricto que conmigo, seguramente no sabes lo que es te presionen para ser "correcta" _– al escuchar eso, el no pudo sonreír, esa acción enfureció a Maggie, ella estaba por darle un golpe hasta que noto que había cierta melancolía en esa "sonrisa" – _sí, digo, me imagino lo difícil que debe ser vivir con un padre, digo, el mío solo estuvo presente por tres años_, se fue para no volver y se puede decir que hasta tuve suerte ¿no? – dijo él para mirarla a los ojos, con cierta tristeza, muy apenas perceptible.

Al principio, Maggie pensó que no hablaba enserio y que seguía burlándose de ella, pero conforme lo veía, se notaba que su sonrisa, era más como un mecanismo de apariencia, es decir, a pesar de que tenía esa expresión, lo que se reflejaba era un poco de dolor y mucha ira en él, lo cual era bastante extraño - _¿estás hablando enserio? _– Dk asintió y respiro profundo – _por supuesto, no tengo razones para mentir y claro que tampoco las tienes para creerme _– dijo despreocupadamente mientras miraba a Maggie a los ojos, se podría decir que era un choque de miradas, ambas frías y que mostraban dolor, solo que ninguno podía decir cuánto mostraba el otro. – _pero me imagino que debe haber una razón especial para aprender defensa personal ¿no? _– Dijo él, por su parte, ella en un movimiento que Dk noto, froto sus brazos, como si recordara algo – _no tienes que decirme si no quieres no estas obligada y disculpa, no pensé que fuera un tema tan delicado _– Maggie se relajó por completo – _no te preocupes y sí, he tenido algunos problemas, sobre todo mi padre, siempre tengo problemas con él porque no hago que "todo salga correctamente", es muy molesto _– expresó ella con disgusto – _sí, lo comprendo, antes de trabajar en el café, tuve muchos jefes que eran como tu padre o incluso peor, dependían demasiado de su humor, en fin, los únicos buenos jefes que he tenido, se remontan a contarse con mis dedos de la mano _– dijo él mientras se estiraba un poco.

Haiku y Lincoln estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que pasaba, ya que, Maggie y Dk empezaban a entenderse o al menos eso daban a entender, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, claro, aún era sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero por la forma en que hablaban, se podían decir dos cosas, la primera, Maggie ya estaba calmada, por completo de hecho y la segunda, era que el cómo se miraban, daba una señal, la señal de que podían entender el uno al otro, tener una muy buena amistad, incluso, con el tiempo, algo más que una amistad.

**LordDarkros**

**Gracias, nuevamente y la verdad me gusta dar más y más enfoque a esta historia, ya ansió reescribir, pulir y mejorar las otras que hice, estaré agradecido de que también las leas y si puedes me apoyes haciendo revisiones.**

**RCurrent**

**Me da gusto saber que uno de mis lectores de wattpad también me siga en esta plataforma, que, a mi parecer, parece ser más refinada, por así llamarla. Y aun faltan más cosas por venir con respecto a esas dos. **

**J0nas Negara**

**Se puede decir que es una posibilidad tomando en cuenta como son los políticos y sus antecedentes de corrupción, sin embargo, si el pueblo no hace nada, pues nada cambia. **

**Y aun faltan cosas por conocer de Dk, más adelante habrá revelaciones en muchos ámbitos claro, irán de poco en poco. **

**Se puede decir que, en muchos países, siendo uno de ellos EUA, ocurren cosas similares con respecto a los hijos, trato de ejemplificar como sería una versión "realista" de como se comportaría un padre que tiene un hijo que no va "acorde a sus expectativas".**

**Me alegra que te guste y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo también. **


	6. VI

VI

Luego de un rato más de conversación, los chicos acompañaron a las chicas a sus respectivas casas, claro que con Maggie la acompañaron hasta dos calles antes de su casa, para evitar meterla en problemas y que comenzara a discutir con su padre. Por otra parte, cuando se despidieron, Maggie le extendió la mano a Dk en señal de que quería "empezar de nuevo" a lo que él la estrechó gustoso.

Cuando Maggie estaba frente al pórtico de su hogar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, ella esperaba que su padre comenzara a reclamarle, pero en lugar de eso, su madre salió a abrazarla amorosamente, claro que esto incomodaba a Maggie y antes de poder decirle algo, su madre rompió el abrazó – me da gusto que estés bien hija, fuiste nuevamente al café ¿verdad? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy característica de ella por cierto – así fue, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? – su madre suspiro con un poco de pesadez – tu padre, estaba por ir a buscarte, pero lo llamaron del consulado, ya sabes, su trabajo es sumamente demandante – Maggie frunció el ceño – sí, tanto como para que no venga en casi seis meses y los otros seis me moleste con sus estúpidos estándares – su madre la tomo por los hombros – sé que te molesta cariño, pero tu padre nació y creció en rusia, las cosas son diferentes y lo sabes, pero no te preocupes, volveré a hablar con él, tiene que respetar tus gustos y tus decisiones, tal como yo lo hice – dijo ella felizmente.

Algo que no muchas veces sucedía, es que una madre fuera tan comprensiva con los gustos de sus hijas e hijos, normalmente o, mejor dicho, en la mayoría de los casos, las madres quieren inculcar lo que a ellas les gusta y consideran que será lo correcto para sus hijos en general. Claro que hacer eso conlleva a que los hijos hagan completamente lo contrario, pero en el caso de Maggie, su madre decidió darle su lugar, así como respetar sus gustos, el ejemplo perfecto fue cuando le hizo su fiesta de cumpleaños número trece. Ella se esmeró en que todo saliera perfecto, estaba contenta de que todos los amigos de su hija fueran, la única cosa que le disgusto fue que Lincoln casi arruina la fiesta, pero al ver que supo arreglarlo, junto con su hermana, no tuvo que realizar una reclamación y más cuando el peliblanco se disculpó en su momento. La madre de Maggie apreciaba mucho a la hija que tenía, el único problema, era que su padre no aceptaba ese tipo de comportamientos en ninguna circunstancia.

El padre de Maggie era un hombre estricto y tal como lo dijo su madre provenía de Rusia y sirvió al menos 20 años en la KGB, claro que por esas mismas razones, es que no habla mucho de su pasado, ni Maggie ni su esposa saben su ciudad de origen o cómo fue su vida antes de conocer a la que sería su esposa hoy en día, siempre se portaba serio y con porte de no ser muy amigable, además de que era un hombre que se crio en un país donde, bueno, las cosas son diferentes en muchos aspectos, por lo que le molestaba mucho que su hija tuviera tales gustos, claro que en la lectura las cosas eran diferentes, por eso siempre le compraba libros de grandes autores y variedad de géneros, era lo único que él consideraba como un pasatiempo aceptable.

\- bueno cariño, entra, te hice pastel de chocolate oscuro, tal como te gusta – la expresión seria de Maggie se borró por un momento, al recordar que había comido suficiente pastel por un día – ah…sí. Gracias, mamá, pero creo que esta vez paso, ya comí suficiente pastel por hoy – esto extrañó a su madre, ya que Maggie era una fanática de su pastel de chocolate oscuro, pero lo guardaría para la próxima vez.

Por otro lado, Lincoln y Haiku iban tomados de la mano, mientras conversaban un poco más con respecto a lo ocurrido en el día, claro que con Dk acompañándolos a unos tres pasos de distancia para no interrumpirlos. Al llegar a casa, Haiku se despidió dándole un beso a su amado, además de que se despidió de Dk estrechando la mano, demostrando que ya no había tanto "rechazo" hacía el amigo de Lincoln.

Ambos chicos se fueron mientras conversaban – entonces ¿estuvo pesado hacer el inventario? – pregunto Lincoln tratando de que el camino no fuese silencioso – de hecho, no, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, ya sabes cómo es Raven, su nivel de organización es ¡brutal! – dijo él como si diera un golpe a manera de broma, cosa que hizo reír a Lincoln – tú y tus ocurrencias Dk, pero si, la última vez que me toco reorganizar el inventarío, casi me cuelga por no haber seguido el proceso que ella indico, lo bueno, es que ya fue casi al final, sino no sé qué me habría hecho – dijo al sentir un escalofrió al recordar lo enojada que Raven estuvo en esa ocasión.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, pudieron ver como la pequeña Irina jugaba con lo que parecía una rana roja, esto llamo la atención de los dos, ya que porque en ocasiones estudiaban o en sus habitaciones o en el café en ratos libres, por lo que al ver la rana roja, tenían entendido que podían llegar a ser venenosas, debido a esto, ambos se acercaron con la pequeña – hola Irina, veo que te diviertes – Dk se puso en cuclillas para hablar con ella – hola señor Dk, je, es tan gracioso su nombre – dijo la pequeña al reír con ternura mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos – no soy tan grande, además es un apodo por así decirlo…veo que estas jugando con una rana roja con las patas azules, ah creo que es bueno, peligrosa pequeña – dijo él tratando de decirle que era una rana con un veneno en la piel, ya que recordó ver una fotografía de la misma en un libro de biología. – sí, yo la llamo cherry por su bonito color de piel, pero a mamá no le gusta que la saque a jugar – ambos chicos se preguntaron así mismos varias cosas, primeramente, para que Iris quería una Rana venenosa de costa rica, donde la tenía que su hija podía tener acceso a ella fácilmente y como rayos fue que la consiguió, ya que es un animal exótico. – ¡Irina! – se escuchó la voz severa de Iris, lo que hizo que la pequeña sacara un frasco de detrás de su espalda y metió rápidamente a la rana - ¿Qué pasa mami? – dijo la niña mientras escondía el frasco – te he dicho que no debes jugar con…oh, hola muchachos, veo que ya vuelven del trabajo y cita – esa declaración hizo que ambos se asombraran, se miraran confundidos, para luego voltear a ver a Iris impresionados. Si bien pocas veces le decían lo que harían en el día a su casera, el hecho de que supiera que venían del trabajo, en el caso de Dk y de una cita en el caso de Lincoln, los dejaba perplejos. – bueno, disculpen, Irina, sabes que no debes de jugar con estos animalitos, son importantes, si se escapara uno, tendríamos muchos problemas, sabes que no me gusta tener que hablarte así, pero tienes que aprender, tienes muchas responsabilidades – la niña asintió y le entrego el frasco a su madre, la cual lo tomo y lo puso en su espalda, para luego mirar a los muchachos – ¿no cree que fue un poco dura con ella? Digo, entiendo que tiene que aprender y todo eso, pero decirle que tiene muchas responsabilidades ¿no es algo excesivo? – dijo Lincoln sin querer ofender a su casera, a lo que la pequeña Irina sonrió de que le diera su apoyo, por otro lado Dk se quedó pensante un momento – de hecho, creo que la señorita Iris tiene razón Lincoln, digo, creo que si es un poco exagerado decirle a la niña que tiene responsabilidades, así nada más, pero estamos hablando de que esa rana , es venenosa…y ella debe tener cuidado o podría causar que haya ciertos problemas, depende de perspectiva, cuando vivía en México, a pesar de no tener responsabilidades u obligaciones como tal, estudiar siempre era la prioritaria,_ bueno, a putazos fue lo que me inculcaron_ – dijo él riendo un poco al recordar como una de sus tías lo golpeaba cada que no le decía bien las tablas de multiplicar y tenía que empezar nuevamente. Lincoln no logro comprender lo que dijo Dk, sin embargo, Iris y su hija miraron al mexa un tanto sorprendidas y con cierta preocupación, pero Iris se enojó un poco debido a su vocabulario en español. – En fin, ya tengo algo de sueño e iré a dormir – Lincoln asintió a eso, él también tenía que descansar, ya que tendría que volver al trabajo y no quería hacer enojar a Raven por llegar tarde.

Cuando ambos se iban, a sus habitaciones, los dos lograron ver que el frasco que Iris sostenía tras su espalda con sus manos ya no estaba, por un momento se sintieron confusos, pero prefirieron ignorarlo, a lo mejor el cansancio los estaba afectando mucho.

Al no estar los chicos, Iris miro a su pequeña, la cual sonreía alegremente – no creas que esto terminó, jovencita, hablaremos de tu castigo luego – la sonrisa de Irina se borró al instante para luego bajar su mirada hacia el suelo en señal de derrota. Ambas mujeres se fueron hacia su casa, pero las palabras de Dk, dejaron un poco pensantes a Iris, ella no esperaba algo como eso, tendría que checarlo en su estudio, pero por ahora no podía hacer más que seguir con esa duda.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina de los chicos seguía siendo la misma, entrenar desde temprano para poder estar listos para el trabajo, la pubertad y el entrenamiento constante los había estado ayudando bastante, ya que comenzaban a verse más grandes y ya no como unos niños, claro que en unos 6 meses Lincoln cumpliría 15 y sería el segundo año en el que Lori estaría en Alemania. El tiempo estaba pasando rápidamente, en ocasiones no se sentía cuando llegaban los días o las fechas especiales, solo sabían que ya estaban en tiempos festivos por adornos o noticias.

Otro turno comenzó en el café, había un poco más de personas de lo usual, claro que sin descartar a sus clientes frecuentes. Por otro lado, se podían ver nuevas caras, Raven les explico que existen ocasiones e incluso temporadas donde reciben la visita de clientes nuevos, pero normalmente solo son vistos la vez que van y no regresan más. Sin embargo, eso no quito el hecho de que ambos fueran educados y dieran buen servicio.

Justo al medio día, Haiku llego en compañía de Maggie, pero en esta ocasión no venían solas, los miembros del club de ocultismo las acompañaban, se dividían entre hombres y mujeres, algunos hombres parecían caracterizar un personaje, ya que un chico alto y pálido parecía un Drácula de antaño, había una chica alta con braques en sus colmillos, además de otros chicos con peinados extraños, uno de ellos llevaba una serpiente congelada en una charola.

Cuando Dk y Lincoln vieron eso, se miraron el uno al otro y luego se encogieron de hombros para seguir con su trabajo, para que luego Lincoln fuera a tenderlos. - ¿Qué desean ordenar? – dijo el peliblanco para ser saludado por su novia con un corto beso en los labios, lo cual causo un poco el incómodo de los compañeros de club, salvo por Maggie que ya estaba acostumbrada - con que tú eres el novio de Haiku, no esperaba que fuera un normie – dijo Dante, el chico con la serpiente congelada, lo cual de cierta forma causo molestias a la novia del peliblanco ya que no entendían o mejor dicho, ignoraban lo que Lincoln había vivido – de hecho, el que trabaje aquí solo es porque necesita el dinero- dijo el chico parecido a un Drácula de antaño.

Por su parte, Maggie negaba con la cabeza al escuchar lo que decían, normalmente no son personas que tiendan a criticar a otras, ya que son juzgados y son conscientes de lo que se siente que te señalen, pero siempre tratan de que sus relaciones interpersonales sean solamente con personas que los entienden, en otras palabras, que sean como ellos, góticos y/o emos.

Lincoln por otro lado, seguía esperando a que pidieran su orden, para atenderlos, mientras que su novia solo se enojaba más. Se estaban comportando como tontos, siendo lo que ellos odian, personas que juzgan sin siquiera conocer. – Haiku, lo mismo de siempre – dijo Lincoln impresionando a su novia, a Maggie e incluso a los chicos que estaban hablando frente a él, claro que a su ver, no lo estaban ofendiendo, solo que no querían que su amiga y compañera de club fuera "evangelizada" para dejar su actual vida. – si Lincoln, por favor – ella sonrió un poco al ver que su novio no les daba importancia a los comentarios de sus ya no tan amigos góticos.

Maggie debía admitirlo, Lincoln era completamente diferente a como lo conoció en su fiesta de cumpleaños y que seguía en constante cambio. No le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que el peliblanco parecía desprender más valor y confianza en sí mismo, además de serenidad, claro que aún le faltaba mucho, ya que, según Haiku, sus terrores nocturnos seguían siendo bastante abrumadores para el peliblanco. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Lincoln no había aprendido solo y fue cuando miro hacia donde estaba Dk, el cual veía como su amigo realzaba su trabajo, a pesar de los comentarios.

\- ¿algo más que quieran ordenar? Maggie ¿lo de siempre? – Ella asintió, sin embargo, los otros chicos no decían nada, solo tenían expresiones frías y serías – muy bien, les traigo sus órdenes en un momento – finalizo el peliblanco para retirarse a preparar los pedidos. Una vez que Lincoln se retiró, Haiku les dio una mirada fulminante a sus compañeros de club, los cuales no veían el problema, aparentemente. Por su parte las chicas, siendo Maggie y Ashly, una chica muy callada, pocas veces se le ha visto congeniar con las personas, en si se le puede llamar un nuevo miembro, ya que no tiene mucho tiempo que se unió, trato de ser más social, de hecho, fue a una fiesta de piscina, pero al final después de ver cómo era humillado un chico en una botarga de ardilla, prefirió no volver a estar en un ambiente así, por lo que luego de varios meses, se acercó poco a poco al mundo gótico, el arte, la escritura, la fueron atrapando, por lo que decidió unirse a dicho club, claro que cuando se unió tenía un nombre distinto, pero no se quejaba con el cambio de nombre. – oh, creen que quiera volver, olvide decirle mi pedido – dijo Ashly, causando una pequeña risa, apenas perceptible de sus amigas.

Luego de no más de 10 minutos, Lincoln regreso con las órdenes de su novia y Maggie, la primera fue un pastel de chocolate claro con té negro, mientras que, para su amiga, fue una rebanada de chocolate oscuro y té negro helado. – ¿algo más que pueda traerles? – preguntó amablemente Lincoln a lo que inmediatamente Ashly asintió – un pastel de fresa sangrienta y un poco de chocolate caliente – dijo para luego dejar el menú en la mesita a lo que Lincoln apunto todo para luego irse, dejando a los chicos un poco ofendidos, de que no les preguntara – Haiku, tu novio no nos dijo si queríamos algo. – dijo Bertrand el presidente del club – ah, te recuerdo que cuando preguntó "algo más que pueda traerles", es una pregunta dirigida a todos, no solo a una persona, sería un desperdicio de tiempo, además el lugar está lleno y solo hay dos "camareros, chefs y barman" – dijo Haiku un poco molesta, no le estaba gustando la actitud de sus compañeros ante su novio, pero aún no había notado los impulsos de rechazo que tenían del peliblanco por estar con su amiga y compañera, pensaban que solo ellos podían entenderla o mejor dicho, entenderlas, ya que sabían lo que era ser aislados y/o acosados por ser almas incomprendidas. No podían entender cómo es que su amiga, siendo prácticamente la siguiente en tomar el liderazgo del club, estaba con un chico "normal" era similar al tipo de personas que los molestaban, idiotas musculosos sin cerebro, esa idea se había hecho presente en la mente de los tres chicos, ya que la musculatura de Lincoln se comenzaba a marcar más y por si fuera poco, su "atractivo" comenzaba a relucir, se podría decir que heredo los atractivos del lado materno de la familia.

En esta ocasión quien llego con el pedido fue Dk – disculpen que no sea Lincoln quien traiga su orden, pero está preparando una bebida que yo aun no aprendo hacer correctamente, pero seguirá atendiéndolos si gustan ¿algo más que pueda ofrecerles? – pregunto Dk con amabilidad, aunque tampoco fue bien visto por los chicos góticos, ya que como con Lincoln, les parecía un normie, solo que con más cicatrices – tráeme un brownie caliente con te – dijo Bertrand – yo quiero un postre de durazno zombi y café con leche descremada – dijo Dante, con su serpiente congelada en su mesa – yo quiero galletas lunares y malteada de frutos rojos – finalmente hablo Boris. Dk escribió la orden en su libreta – ¿algo más que necesiten? – Pregunto él esperando respuesta o ninguna – así está bien Dk, gracias – dijo Haiku con amabilidad – de hecho, si quiero algo Dk, puedes traerme pastel de chocolate con menta por favor, admito que cuando lo preparaste la primera vez, quise probador lo, en especial por el diseño que le disté ¿aún tienen verdad? – dijo Maggie recordando que el día del inventariado que Dk se puso a preparar postres, el olor de estos era hipnótico. Uno en especial, llamó su atención. Era un pastel que tenía "dibujada" Una calabaza verde, algo un poco raro, tomando en cuenta que normalmente las calabazas son anaranjadas, sin embargo, lo que le llamo la atención es que el pastel olía a menta con chocolate, una combinación un tanto curiosa, pero podía llegar a ser deliciosa si se preparaba correctamente.

La primera vez que Maggie vio ese pastel, quiso probarlo, pero prefirió seguir con su pastel de chocolate oscuro, el cual le supo exquisito, no por nada se comió 10 rebanadas ese día. – por supuesto, de hecho, debe de estar listo en unos – él miro su reloj – 7 minutos más, fue muy solicitado el día de hoy, es el tercero que preparo en el día, lo traeré en cuanto esté listo – dijo para apuntar ese último encargo y retirarse. Maggie uso un tono serio pero menos hostil hacia Dk lo cual dejo en shock a sus compañeros de club, ya que con ellos aún se comportaba muy fría y cortante, sin embargo, con él, el mesero, lo trato mejor que a ellos, se sintieron ofendidos por esa acción, y pensaron que posiblemente, Lincoln tenía que ver, así como Dk, querían evangelizar a sus compañeras y aprovecharse de ellas, ignorando el hecho de que Haiku ya estaba en una relación con Lincoln y que Maggie solo fue menos hostil, simples acciones, pero que podían ser mal interpretadas.

\- ¿pastel de menta con chocolate? ¿No es algo dulce para ti Maggie? – dijo Boris, pero una mirada seria lo hizo encogerse en su lugar – lo que coma o no, es mi problema, no te pedí permiso – dijo ella con gran frialdad y como si sus palabras fuesen navajas – oye, tranquila, solo era un comentario, además a nosotros siempre nos hablas así, pero al mesero moreno le hablaste diferente, no tienes por qué ser hostil con nosotros, somos tus compañeros y amigos Maggie – dijo Bertrand, lo que causo un pequeño tic en el ojo de ella. En ningún momento ella los consideraba como sus amigos, si acaso conocidos, no dejaba de desconfiar en los hombres, experiencias pasadas se lo habían demostrado, aunque estaba claro que no era lo mismo ser cortes con los hombres a interactuar socialmente con ellos. Cuando ella estaba por contestarle los meseros llegaron – aquí están las ordenes – dijeron los dos, siendo que Dk llevaba el pedido de Maggie y el de Boris mientras que Lincoln tenía el pedido del Bertrand y el de Dante, impidiendo, sin saberlo que Maggie les reclamara a los miembros varones del club. – ¿algo más en lo que podamos ayudar? – dijeron ambos amigos en sincronía.

Ashly, Haiku y hasta la propia Maggie estaban impresionadas, parecían espejos al hablar y llevar acabo el mismo servicio, hacer algo así no era sencillo y menos si dos meseros atendían una misma mesa. – no, así está bien, gracias a los dos – dijo Haiku con una sonrisa apenas perceptible hacia su novio. Ashly probo el pastel de fresa sangrienta, el cual era un pastel de dos capas, siendo la inferior de tres leches y la superior de chocolate claro, con fresas incrustadas entre ambas capas, además de que había algunos frutos rojos, bañados en jalea de fresa que les daba la apariencia de "sangre". En la primera mordida se pudo notar como su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, dio otra probada al pastel y cada vez quería más pastel – ¡esta delicioso! – gritó ella con gran asombro, ganándose la mirada de todos – perdón – dijo estando muy roja por la vergüenza – pues por tu exabrupto puedo decir que eso es verdad, aunque debo admitir que no es sorpresa, tomando en cuenta quien preparo los postres – dijo casi sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los miembros de su club. – me imagino que debe ser la chica que es dueña del lugar, ella prepara buenas crepas – dijo el chico de la serpiente.

Maggie y Haiku se miraron, si bien, al principio no soportaban a Dk, no podían negar que las cosas iban cambiando, claro que aún no había suficiente confianza como para decir que eran amigos, pero no quitaba el hecho de reconocer su "talento" – de hecho, no fue ella quien preparo los postres, si bien ya lo mencione y él también lo menciono, Dk es quien se encarga de preparar los postres, claro que Lincoln también lo hace, pero de los dos, el bajito es quien hace más y mejor, sin ofender Haiku – dijo Maggie a lo que su amiga asintió – sí, digo, reconozco su talento para la repostería, aunque me cuesta creer que fuese a una escuela de gastronomía – dijo Haiku pensando cómo es que los postres le salían tan bien, sin embargo, Maggie sabía que no era así, gracias a la pequeña conversación que tuvieron ella y Dk. A sus compañeros de club no les estaba gustando que "adularan" tanto a Dk, solo que no lo hacían, únicamente reconocían que era diferente a la imagen que tenían de él, nada fuera del otro mundo – pues podrán decir eso, pero estas galletas saben secas – mencionó Boris – si, además este té está caliente, más de lo que me gustaría – menciono Bertrand Los comentarios de los chicos estaban comenzando a incomodar a Ashly, pero, por si fuera poco, Haiku estaba comenzando a molestarse, ya que las bebidas eran preparadas por Lincoln, además de que algunos postres, como las galletas eran preparadas por su novio. Por su parte, Maggie estaba comenzando a hartarse de sus comentarios; estaban siendo demasiado molestos desde que vieron a Lincoln.

Antes de que las dos les dijeran que cerraran la boca, se pudo escuchar como Raven mando llamar a Lincoln y su amigo latino. - ¡Lincoln! ¡Dk! ¡Tenemos una orden especial! – gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que los chicos llegaron casi al instante. – ¡a la orden! – dijeron ambos al comenzar a preparar un postre para 6 personas, en si eran varias crepas con helado y pastel, acompañado de una combinación de bebidas dulces, pero como llevaban muchos detalles, normalmente por cada postre se llevarían hasta 10 minutos preparándolo, por lo que tenían que ser rápidos. Ambos comenzaron a sacar lo necesario para realizar el pedido. La coordinación que tenían era brutal, había dos planchas para preparar las crepas y Dk usaba ambas para apresurar las cosas. Por otro lado, Lincoln se apresuraba a servir el pastel en seis platos, para luego poner el helado sobre estos, para finalmente comenzar a mezclar las bebidas que le pedían, había algunas que llevaban soda, por lo que mezclaba los jarabes y finalmente servir uno por uno con gran velocidad y en menos de 20 minutos terminaron por servir todo, el acomodo y "decorado" del postre fue por parte de Dk, mientras que las bebidas y servir el chocolate caliente sobre el helado para que se mezclase mejor con el helado de las crepas, fue por parte de Lincoln.

Ninguno de los clientes podía evitar sorprenderse por su nivel de sincronización, además de que después de realizar el pedido, inmediatamente fueron a seguir atendiendo con rapidez y eficacia.

Las horas pasaron y cada ciertos descansos, Lincoln se sentaba junto a su novia para platicar sobre su día en la escuela, o como le estaba yendo con sus padres, ya que, muy a su pesar, Haiku tuvo que contarle a Lincoln que sus padres no aceptaban la relación que tenían, si bien él se sintió triste por eso, ya que tenía mucha ilusión de tener una cena con los padres de su novia, para demostrarle que las cosas eran serías, supo que difícilmente lo aceptarían.

Además, cualquiera diría que su rutina era repetitiva, pero en realidad su relación era todo menos rutina. Siempre que ella venia al café y Lincoln tenía tiempo libre, se la pasaban conversando de cualquier cosa, en especial de cómo les iba en el día, ya fuera en el trabajo de Lincoln o un día de escuela de su amada. Haiku trataba de mantener al tanto a Lincoln de lo que sucedía en la escuela, ya fuera para que regresara a estudiar o información sobre sus hermanas, el trio del dolor. Lincoln siempre le agradecía que lo mantuviera informado y no era el único, Dk también le agradecía, así estaría preparado por cualquier cosa, no quería fallarte a quienes le dieron su confianza, siendo Lori y Lincoln.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de irse, los chicos estaban completamente estresados, ya que el que se suponía era un lugar de culto y donde podían escapar de la agobiante sociedad,fue todo lo contrario. Se vieron agobiados por dos normies que trabajaban ahí y que aún peor, eran conocidos de sus compañeras de culto, como era eso posible. Lo peor vino cuando uno de esos normies era novio de Haiku, la chica que después de Lucy, se expresaba de magnifica manera, con su poesía, el dolor que le había causado la horrible y nefasta sociedad, como los normies los torturaban, eran unos incomprendidos. Pero ahora, esa misma chica había sido engatusada, ultrajada por el chico de cabello blanco, no se imaginaban que clase de artimañas habría usado para engañarla. El problema era que ignoraban como el peliblanco la hacía sentir, solo veían lo que ellos querían.

Su tortura no acabo ahí, ya que estaba otro normie y aún peor, era amigo del novio de Haiku, cuanta desgracia caía sobre la pobre chica, seguramente sería atormentada una y otra vez. Lo que no esperaron, fue que otra de sus camaradas, parecía engatusada, claro que eso era a sus ojos, ya que ella actuaba como siempre, solo que menos hostil, tanto para Lincoln como para Dk, claro que con ellos la historia era diferente, pero tenía una razón de ser, sus comentarios la habían artado, la poca paciencia que les tenía se la habían acabado, tanta insistencia la puso molesta, aun así, no podían ver su error y se imaginaban muchas cosas, las cuales estaban realmente alejadas de la realidad.

El colmo a su paciencia fue que cuando tuvieron que ver como Ashly parecía encantada al escuchar al peliblanco, otra más de sus compañeras que era engatusada por un normie, ya no podía permitir algo como eso. – Creo que ya fue suficiente – dijo Bertrand, llamando la atención de todos los miembros del club de ocultismo, además de Dk que estaba limpiando la mesa de estos, así como de Lincoln que estaba conversando con su novia. - ¿suficiente? – Dijo Haiku - ¿de qué hablas Bertrand? Si te refieres a tu actitud molesta e irritante desde que llegamos, me parece perfecto – menciono Maggie, la cual había dejado de comer su última rebanada de pastel que pidió. – Maggie, por favor, el presidente Bertrand está hablando de esta hipocresía que cometen estos dos normies – dijo Dante al señalar con el dedo a Lincoln y Dk, los cuales se miraron entre ellos sin entender que pasaba y claro que realizar ese gesto, puede ser ofensivo - ¿hipocresía? ¿Haiku, de que habla tu amigo? – pregunto Lincoln con genuina confusión – no puedes seguir mintiendo, es claramente un hecho que estas tratando de aprovecharte de la pobre e indefensa Haiku, tu solo eres un tipo como los demás, como aquellos que buscan atormentarnos por ser diferentes, por ser más inteligentes y ver más allá del velo de esta horrible realidad – recitó Boris.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, al menos por parte de los chicos emos y góticos, no obstante, los "normies" solo tenían expresiones de dudas en sus rostros. – honestamente no estoy entendiendo nada, así que, si me disculpan, tengo que terminar de limpiar la mesa, Maggie ¿deseas que ponga tu pastel restante para llevar? – preguntó Dk con amabilidad – lamentablemente sí, perdí las ganas de terminar mi pastel, gracias – dijo con gran seriedad pero sin hostilidad, como les hablo a sus compañeros de club – a eso me refiero, este hipócrita solo habla así porque tiene que hacerlo, realmente debe despreciarnos porque no somos como él, se nota que ambos son los típicos normies que nos atormentan, nos humillan y buscan nuestro eterno sufrimiento – dijo exaltado Boris.

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto Haiku, como Maggie se pusieran furiosas, con la primera, se debía que estaban ofendiendo y juzgando a su novio, no tenían ni idea de lo que él había pasado, ese era sufrimiento real y no sus cosas de baja autoestima o autoaceptación - ¡no tienen ni idea de lo que están hablando ustedes tres idiotas! – grito Haiku a todo pulmón, por primera vez no podía controlar sus emociones, la furia reprimida por años comenzaba a salir. Las palabras de Haiku los dejaron intimidados, pero fue peor cuando Maggie estrello su mano contra la mesa, rompiendo el cristal de la mesa y cortándose un poco - ¡ya me tienen harta! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?! ¡No han dejado de decir estupideces desde que llegamos! ¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?! – les grito ella estando completamente iracunda, al ver esto, Lincoln trato de calmar a su novia – Haiku, está bien, no me importa lo que digan, son solo palabras, no les des importancia.

\- no Lincoln, están haciendo lo que se supone nos hacen a nosotros ¡están siendo unos malditos hipócritas! – los chicos estaban atónitos e intimidados, y fue peor cuando gracias a Dk, que evito que Maggie le diera un puñetazo a Bertrand – _tranquila Maggie, no vale la pena, además estas sangrando, son solo palabras, si dejas que te afecten, ellos cumplen su cometido _– le dijo Dk detenía otro golpe de ella. - _¡¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Por qué los defiendes?! ¡Me tienen harta con tanta maldita hipocresía! Se supone que somos quienes son juzgados y atormentados, pero no da derecho a decir tantas estupideces._

\- _cierto, cierto, pero como dije, son solo palabras, tú les das el valor, son solo niños pendejos que piensan que el acoso escolar y las bromas es lo peor que puede pasar en la vida, je, no conocieron a mi familia y menos donde vivía _– dijo Dk tratando de que Maggie se calmara, más que nada para atenderle la mano.

\- ¡suficiente! – grito Ashly, desviando un poco la atención de todos, pero al ver que voltearon a verla se puso nerviosa – esto ya fue muy lejos…Maggie…tu mano sangra mucho…y en cuanto a ustedes ¡son horribles! ¿Cómo pueden decir cosas como esas? Se comportan como normies…a los que supuestamente odian…ninguno de los dos ha dicho o hecho algo para perjudicarnos, cada que vamos a un lugar diferente de este café…siempre nos tratan así…como ustedes lo están haciendo – dijo Ashly con vergüenza, pero con determinación al mismo tiempo.

Raven se acercó – Lincoln, Dk, vayan por el botiquín, y en cuanto a ustedes – miro a Bertrand, Boris y Dante – no quiero volver a verlos en mi establecimiento y antes de que repliquen la razón, uno, están causando desorden, dos están insultando a mis empleados y eso no se tolera, me reservo el derecho de brindarles el servicio nuevamente, así que amablemente les pido que se retiren – dijo Raven sería, mientras que Lincoln fue rápidamente por el botiquín – esto es un ultraje, no puedes hacer algo así, estas consciente de que esos dos solo se están aprovechando de… - Raven se puso frente a Boris con gran imponencia – en ningún momento le han faltado al respeto a mi clientela, llevan casi un año trabajando para mí y jamás he recibido ni una sola queja por acoso, mal servicio o por cualquier situación semejante y si su argumento, es el que están diciendo ahora, entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a mis empleados que los saquen – dijo Raven con seriedad y frialdad, tanto que hasta los tres sintieron un escalofrió – esto es algo insólito, pero es bueno saber que este establecimiento no es más que una fachada, realmente no es un lugar donde gente como nosotros pueda refugiarse del tormento continuo de la sociedad y es una pena, pero me temo que lo mejor es que ustedes tres ya no vengan al club a menos que se den cuenta del error que cometieron al interactuar con normies de lo contrario, buena suerte cuando sean usadas y lastimadas – dijo Bertrand, retirándose del lugar sin pagar lo que consumió, así como Boris y Dante.

\- _vaya, que hijos de la chingada, se fueron sin pagar _– dijo Dk mientras limpiaba un poco la sangre de la mano de Maggie – disculpa si estoy tocando sin permiso, pero si el sangrado no para, puede que te desmayes y honestamente preferiría que no pase eso – mencionó al ver como Lincoln llego con el botiquín. – tenemos que parar el sangrado ¿alguien sabe qué hacer? – dijo el peliblanco al no tener idea de que hacer, ya que lo máximo que había curado, eran raspones y cortadas menores, ninguna tan profunda.

Antes de que se dijera algo más, Dk tomo una gasa, alcohol, agua oxigenada, además de cinta médica o microporo – esto dolerá, _si te hace sentir mejor, podrás mentarme la madre las veces que quieras_ – mencionó él al verter un poco de alcohol en la mano de Maggie lo que hizo que no estuviera preparada y gritara de dolor, Dk tomo la mano sangrante para comenzar a limpiar la cortada, claro que no le importo recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Maggie en la cara, que lo hizo sangran un poco del labio - ¡idiota! ¡debiste avisar!

\- sí, bueno, lo siento, pero llevas sangrando más de un minuto, eso no es bueno, para nada. _Aunque hubiera preferido la mentada de madre, tienes la manita pesada _– dijo al mover la mandíbula, pero sin dejar de atender la mano de Maggie, posteriormente uso el agua oxigenada para limpiar mejor la herida - ¡demonios! – grito la emo al sentir como la gasa y el agua limpiaban su herida. Raven, Lincoln, Haiku e incluso Ashly estaban sorprendidos por la delicadeza y cuidado que estaba teniendo Dk ante tal situación - ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo? Normalmente la gente es susceptible a este tipo de situaciones – argumentó Maggie al estar un poco más calmada – tengo familia que es militar, al menos en México, me dieron cursos de primeros auxilios, _ mi abuelita tenía diabetes y si no había quien más pudiera ponerle sus inyecciones, teníamos que hacerlo nosotros, _claro que no quisieron solo quedarse con enseñarnos a poner inyecciones, además…no es la primera vez que ayudo en curar heridas – dijo él mientras buscaba en el botiquín, tomo un frasco con analgésicos – son analgésicos, se supone que son para el dolor, pero el único que conozco que ayuda así, es el paracetamol, en fin una pastilla puede ayudarte en lo que vamos a un hospital para que te atiendan mejor que yo, podría hacerte puntadas, pero prefiero que lo haga un profesional – dijo él al colocarle un par de gasas limpias junto con el microporo – ¿seguro que no quieres hacer las puntadas tu? Digo, pareces un experto – mencionó Haiku – sí, estoy seguro, además se necesita un ambiente estéril, hilo y una aguja especial para eso, en fin, recomiendo eso – dijo él al cerrar el botiquín y tirando a la basura, las gasas manchadas de sangre – Lincoln, Dk, llévenla al hospital, aún falta una hora para que cierre el café, pero prefiero que la acompañen – dijo Raven al recoger los vidrios rotos de la mesa – pagare por los daños – dijo Maggie al caminar hacia afuera – está bien, prefiero que se quede así, además defendiste a mis empleados, esto se puede comprar después – dijo Raven para ver como cinco salían para llevar a Maggie al médico.

Los chicos se fueron en el autobús rápidamente, cabe decir Lincoln trato de llamar a una ambulancia, pero Maggie dijo que estaba bien, que se fueran ya, estaba molesta todavía por sus excompañeros de club, por lo que era mejor no hacerla enojar más. En todo momento Dk fue revisando que la herida no sangrase hasta llegar al hospital y cuando llegaron, tuvieron la fortuna de que los atendieran rápido, aunque claro que eso sería obvio debido a la herida de Maggie. – muy bien, necesita un par de puntadas, pero quien limpio tu herida, evito una infección al 100% ¿fuiste a algún medico antes de venir aquí? – le cuestiono el medico al Maggie – de hecho, no, él fue quien me atendió, de no haber sido porque no contaba con aguja e hilo, me habría hecho los puntos – dijo Maggie con su tono normal de ella, lo que causo un poco de enojo del doctor, más que por la actitud, se debía a que un "civil" sin preparación hizo algo como eso – disculpe señorita, pero como doctor, debo decirle que eso no es recomendable, tengo más de 20 años en él campo y siempre que alguien se auto médica o hace procedimientos médicos sin estudiar medicina, puede ocasionar la muerte, así que le pido, que la próxima vez, venga rápidamente al hospital – dijo el doctor a modo de sermón. Ella estaba por gritarle al doctor, solo que, antes de decir algo vio como Lincoln y Dk le hacían señas con las manos desde fuera de la ventana del consultorio que no lo hiciera. Ella opto por calmarse hasta que le hicieron las puntadas.

Por otra parte, mientras Haiku y Ashly esperaban a que Lucy saliera, Lincoln miro a Dk, el cual solo miraba hacia el cielo que comenzaba a entrar en el atardecer. – ah, sabes Dk, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – eso llamo la atención del latino - ¿Qué sucede Linc? – el peliblanco medito un poco y luego miro a Dk con seriedad – nos conocemos desde hace casi año y meses, pero, jamás dijiste cosas de tu pasado…no hasta ahora al menos, como lo de tus tíos por ejemplo ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de tu pasado a mi o a Lori? – dijo él para recibir una mirada un poco cortante, seguido de un suspiro. – hay razones por las cuales no hablo de eso, La vida no ha sido buena conmigo Lincoln, cuando se tiene una madre alcohólica que se puede llegar a desaparecer por un par de días, súmale a eso una hermana que no es capaz de cuidar a sus hijos sin tener que… – dijo él un poco exaltado y mirando al frente, dejando a un Lincoln estupefacto, pero no era el único, cierta gótica, o mejor dicho, novia de su amigo escuchando todo – aun así, no todo es tan malo, hubieron personas buenas conmigo. Personas que me ayudaban a sobre llevar este tipo de cosas, si soy aún más honesto, fueron dos amigos, eran tan buenos amigos que los llegue a considerar hermanos…lamentablemente uno de ellos falleció, malas decisiones y amistades hacen cosas malas. El otro fue quien me ayudo a cruzar la frontera, una historia un tanto curiosa, pero tal vez termine de contártela en otra ocasión ¿me pregunto, donde puede estar? - No había ni una pizca de mentira, había sido completamente honesto. Cosa que llamo la atención de Haiku, ya que no esperaba algo así – lamento hacerte recordar eso Dk…pero…rayos, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo…llamare a Raven, para decirle las cosas, pero, podemos hablar después sobre eso ¿verdad? – dijo él, para ver como Dk asentía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un cliente llego al café, como tal pudo ver como Raven trataba de mover la mesa rota, para llevarla a reparar después, sin embargo, la mesa era un poco pesada, por lo que él cliente no dudo en ayudar a la señorita – disculpe, veo que está teniendo problemas con la mesa ¿quiere que la ayude? – Menciono el chico con amabilidad, Raven lo miro y "escaneó" en caso de que sus intenciones no fueran buenas, y aunque no le gustara, tenía que reconocerlo, necesitaba ayuda para maniobrar la mesa – agradecería tu ayuda, disculpa que tuvieras que ver esto, solo la alejaremos de la zona de comensales – dijo Raven para con ayuda del cliente, el cual, era bastante alto y le permitía ayudarla mejor a mover la mesa.

Luego de unas cuantas maniobras, lograron apartar la mesa y ella le tomo la orden al chico, al menos de unos 17 años o 16, no podía estar del todo segura, él pidió un poco de chocolate caliente, junto con una rebanada de pastel de rollo de mango, al probarlo se notaba su felicidad – ¡este pastel está muy bueno! Me encanta el pastel de rollo de mango – dijo él chico con suma alegría por el pastel – aunque hay algo curioso, se ve muy parecido al que hace mi hermano, _tiene rato que no veo a ese pillo, jejeje, espero que hayas podido cruzar con bien la frontera. - _menciono él en español.

Con las últimas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar Raven, el chico se fue, dejando una buena propina, 30 dólares, el máximo que habían dejado era de 10 dólares. Ella sintió cierta curiosidad ante las palabras del chico, pero ya no pudo preguntar - ¿Raven? ¿Me escuchas? – dijo Lincoln al teléfono, ya que no escuchó respuesta de su jefa – sí, te escucho…disculpa, me distraje – dijo ella al pensar que solamente fue su imaginación o una gran coincidencia. – bueno, como te decía, Maggie recibió dos puntadas, estamos yendo a dejarlas, dice que te pagara por la mesa.

\- así está bien, dile que no hay problema, además no puedo cobrarle por el altercado de hace unos minutos, en fin, los veo mañana, asegúrense de llegar temprano, ya que es el concurso, y también dile a ese tonto que esté listo y más le vale que si se inscribió, no fuera para hacer una estúpida broma – dijo ella para colgar la llamada – el problema es que no sabe que participa mañana – dijo Lincoln sonriendo de manera avergonzada para guardar su teléfono.

\- ¿todo en orden Lincoln? – dijo Dk al ver que Lincoln miraba un poco su teléfono – sí, no hay problema, mañana nos quiere temprano en el trabajo, es el concurso, al fin podrá realizarse, lo hemos aplazado mucho.

\- y que lo digas – dijo Dk para ambos ir donde estaban las chicas, las cuales leían a duras penas la receta médica que les dio el doctor – estúpido doctor – dijo Maggie al tratar de leer que analgésicos necesitaba. – permíteme – dijo Dk, ella le dio la receta – _pinche doctor, se mamó, _aquí dice dos tabletas, cada 24 horas por 4 días de Vicodin o Vacodin, no estoy seguro si lleva a, pero parece que te quitara el dolor por un día…retirar los puntos en una semana, lavar con cuidado y no dejar que personas no profesionales vuelvan a atenderlo – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados leyendo la receta – _en definitiva se mamó, _bueno, debes venir en una semana – dijo él al devolverle la receta – suerte que le llame a mamá, me dio el consentimiento de que el médico me tratase sin que ella tuviera que presentarse – dijo ella por mero reflejo al tomar la receta – bueno, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que las acompañemos a casa – dijo el peliblanco, todos asintieron.

Ashly vivía en otra sección de la ciudad, debido a eso, era necesario que tomara el auto bus, por lo que esperaron los cuatro hasta que ella fuera en este, hacía su casa. Posteriormente, los cuatro se dirigieron a casa, o mejor dicho los chicos acompañaron a Maggie y Haiku a sus respectivos hogares, solo que en esta ocasión si llegaron hasta el frente de la casa de la emo. – gracias por acompañarme de nuevo, aunque no tienen que hacerlo – dijo la emo para luego dirigirse a hacia su entrada – es caballerosidad Maggie, algo que casi a muerto en estos tiempos – dijo su amiga Gótica. Maggie rodeo los ojos ante ese comentario para luego suspirar – Dk ¿puedo decirte algo? – Haiku y Lincoln lo miraron – en privado – la pareja de novios se alejó un poco – adelante ¿que necesitas? – dijo él mientras caminaba un poco hacia ella – no te agradecí por haberme curado la mano, al menos para que llegara al hospital.

\- nah, no te preocupes, es lo que debe hacerse, al fin serví para algo – dijo él con humildad.

Maggie no lograba entender esas actitudes en él, lo había visto comportarse muy bien, con gran educación, pero a su vez, verlo en su "estado natural", como cuando habla en español y pierde todo la "educación" ya que de todas las palabras que dice, al menos la mitad son groserías, aunque, de cierta forma, no le molestaba, entendía que las culturas son distintas, aun así, por primera vez en años, podía decir que estaba teniendo un amigo que no trataba de aprovecharse de ella cada vez que se veían – sabes, normalmente nunca congeniaba mucho con otras personas, que no fueran de mi circulo social, referente a gustos claro esta y siempre pensé que los hombres eran basura, conocí dos que no, uno es Lincoln y el otro eres tú, no me mal entiendas, no trato de decir que eres especial o alguna estupidez así, solo eres diferente a los otros, en fin, gracias por curar mi mano – dijo ella al darle un beso en la mejilla a Dk, y tuvo que agacharse un poco para que ella lo alcanzara, ya que él es al menos unos 5 cm más pequeño que Maggie. El gesto sorprendió a Dk que se le quedo viendo con asombro Maggie – no te hagas ideas equivocas, si dices algo te romperé las piernas ¿está claro? – dijo ella en tono amenazante – a sus órdenes señorita – dijo él haciendo un saludo militar, que casi, casi le dio risa a Maggie – ya vete tonto, iré mañana al café para el concurso, espero ver una buena presentación – dijo ella para entrar en su casa, dejando a Dk, con cierta duda – ¿una buena presentación? Supongo que será por los participantes que se presentaran – dijo él para irse con la parejita

Al poco tiempo, acompañaron a Haiku hasta su casa, donde Lincoln se despidió con amoroso beso y estrechando la mano de Dk, al final, ambos regresaron a su casa, pero en el camino ocurrió algo un tanto curioso – por cierto, Dk, te inscribí en el concurso de poesía de mañana, espero que ganes – en cuanto dijo eso comenzó a correr mientras reía a todo pulmón – ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡_eres un…no corras cabron! _– corrió tras el peliblanco mientras que al mismo tiempo entendía las palabras de Maggie, sin embargo, él comenzó a reír también – _estoy bien jodido _– pensó el latino mientras alcanzaba a Lincoln.

**LordDarkros**

**Las cosas poco a poco irán cambiando, eso lo puedo asegurar.**

**gracias nuevamente por ayudarme con la revisión de este capitulo**

**J0nas Nagera**

**aun sigo aprendiendo a manejar los parrafos para el dialogo de cada persona, y agradezco de ante mano el comentario, me ayuda a pulir la forma de escritura.**

**las cosas que se avecinan tanto para Lj, como para Lynn senior, seran más y más impactantes a nivel personal, y con Rita y sus demás hijas, las cosas se pondran muy "animosas" **


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Un nuevo día se posaba sobre la casa Loud, en una cama solitaria, se encontraba Rita Loud y posiblemente en un futuro, ex señora Loud, debido a sus constantes discusiones con Lynn senior, además de que desde que se enteraron de que sus tres hijas "escaparon de donde estaban cautivas" los hizo estar en una constante pelea, que solo se apacigua cuando no están juntos. Diversos factores les hacían ver a sus hijas que ellos ya no eran los mismos y que no pretenderían regresar a cómo eran antes.

Rita no trataba de mantener las apariencias, ella claramente mostraba el descontento hacía su esposo, por sus acciones, por ella misma y porque él trataba de actuar como si nada, cosa que lo llevaba a querer aparentar que todo estaba bien y llevaba a más peleas. A la única que realmente no le importaba era a LJ, ya que sabía que todo eran efectos secundarios de Lincoln, solo era necesario encontrarlo, hacer que se disculpara y darle una lección por arruinar la familia.

Por otro lado, las hijas que "apoyaban" a su madre, se encontraban ayudando con los quehaceres del hogar, ya que así ayudaban a su madre y le daba más oportunidades de concentrarse en la búsqueda de sus hermanas, además de revisar como iban los trámites de divorcio y bienes. Lisa le daba asesoramiento legal, para que no existiera ningún problema, a la hora de que todo estuviese listo, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Lynn senior? ¿Por qué no se veía preocupado por ese asunto? La respuesta es que él ya estaba "enterado" de que su esposa quería el divorcio, más que nada porque se lo dijo de frente y tajantemente – "¡quiero el divorcio!" eso fue hace casi un año, cualquiera diría que Lynn senior deberá tener problemas con eso, pero no era el caso, ya que al negarse, no puede proceder, ya que ambas parejas tienen que estar de acuerdo o, así era hasta que se estipulo una nueva ley que permitía un divorcio exprés, que estipula que solo una persona necesita estar de acuerdo para que todo ese proceso legal se lleve a cabo.

Rita salió de la casa para poder despejarse, realmente era asfixiante su hogar, por un lado, están sus hijas, aquellas que la apoyan y de cierta forma esperan a que toda la falsedad se acabe, y por el otro, está el trio del dolor y su esposo, parecería repetitivo, pero por más que detestara pensar en él o cualquier otra cosa relacionada, era inevitable.

Cada vez que salía de su hogar, era un nuevo respiro para ella. Caminar podía despejar su mente y la ayudaba a expandir la misma para escribir de nueva cuenta, ya que aunque sus hijas se escaparon de sus lugares de "custodia", recibió gran inspiración, por lo que comenzó a escribir novelas, sobre como las cosas pueden cambiar cuando uno menos lo espera o aventuras sobre sus hijos, solo que convertidos en otros personajes, ya que no sabía si sería correcto usar el nombre de sus hijas y que pueden llegar a odiarla en estos momentos.

Rita paso prácticamente una hora caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde pudo ver a su hija Luan en una presentación de Stand up, le estaba yendo mal, debido a que la gente parecía apagada y aun cuando trato de usar uno de sus puntos fuertes, que es el señor cocos, y su acto de ventriloquia, dejaba poca o nula reacción en la gente, al terminar su acto pudo ver a su madre que estaba un poco alejada del escenario y parecía mirarla, sin embargo no era así, Rita solo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- veo que viste mi presentación mamá – dijo Luan al acercarse a su madre y estar frente a ella. – realmente solo vine a caminar Luan, no esperaba verte presentándote en un escenario de micrófono abierto – dijo su madre y tal comentario molesto a Luan, se sintió herida. – se nota que tu enojo contra Lynn es mucho, como para transmitirlo a tus otras hijas, aunque curiosamente son las que perdieron la razón – dijo en modo asertivo, su madre lo noto y realmente no quería discutir sobre el asunto. – no sé a qué te refieres Luan, pero será mejor que me adelante, tengo algunos pendientes, te veo después – dijo sin tanto rodeo, para dar la vuelta e irse caminando con un semblante serio, por su parte, Luan veía a su madre con enojo y dolor, no podía creer que actitud estaba tomando su madre en estos momentos.

Ella sentía que las cosas iban de mal en peor con cada día, pero prefería mantenerse positiva, tal vez solo era un problema de parejas, uno fuerte sí, pero que se podía resolver con la ayuda adecuada, ella estaba fastidiada de la distancia entre sus padres por no decir lo mismo de sus hermanas menores. Habían ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si hizo bien en alejar a su compañera de cuarto de ese modo, además, como tal, y le faltaban pocos meses para cumplir los 18 años, no sabía que debía hacer, ella reconocía que la mala suerte fue una reverenda estupidez, pero no se detenía porque se sentía bien poder liberarse todo el tiempo y no solo una vez al año, pero cuando fue tiempo de parar, no lo hizo, siguió y siguió sin cesar, una y otra vez, hasta que el daño ya era permanente. Lo supo después de una semana, cuando Luna ya no estaba.

Cuando las hermanas protectoras fueron alejadas de la casa Loud, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, se sentía un ambiente frío y sin emociones, se volvió un lugar en el cual te sofocas si permaneces mucho tiempo, aunque las únicas en notarlo, fueron en un principio, Lisa y Lily, le siguió Lana y al último, ella. Luan no lograba entender que sucedía, pensaba que cuando su compañera de cuarto regresara las cosas serían como antes, un antes curioso, un antes luego de lo ocurrido en el partido de Béisbol, pero no fue así.

Cuando cometes acciones sin pensar en las consecuencias, normalmente, estas te golpean duro, como si le debieras dinero a alguien. Esto lo comprobó Luan al momento en que su padre comenzó a actuar como si nada pasara, aun después de que tres de sus hijas no estaban y ni hablar de Lincoln, parecía estar en negación de la existencia de sus tres hijas e hijo, se podría decir que el exceso de orgullo por su hija predilecta causaba grandes "hipnosis" o algo que le hacía creer que nada malo estaba pasando, nada malo paso en su familia.

Luan entro en razón que la mala suerte no existe hasta que no tuvo con quien hablar y/o probar sus rutinas, normalmente las únicas dos personas que hacían algo así eran Luna y Lincoln, una por casi obligación al vivir con ella en la misma habitación y el otro por ser tanto sumiso, como buen hermano, claro, tomando en cuenta que había sus excepciones.

Al no tener con quien poder practicar y/o hablar sobre su gusto, causo que su comedia fuera involucionando, causando que sus presentaciones fueran en picada. Cuando trato de que Lincoln escuchase al menos un poco de su rutina, se dio cuenta que se pasó con sus bromas, ya que con solo llamarlo por su nombre el corría a meterse a la casa de Charls o al garaje, diciendo que haría lo que fuera para no recibir el bromagedon todos los días. Aunque después de eso, cuando sintió que debía disculparse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ocurrió que descubrió a Lisa ayudando a Lincoln y la "pena" que sintió, se desvaneció y fue peor cuando se supo lo de Lori.

\- da igual, solo debo practicar más, una mala presentación no será el fin de mi carrera – dijo ella para irse caminando hacía la salida del centro comercial, aunque en el fondo, ella poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse, la culpa comenzaba a sembrarse en su cabeza, y solo necesitaba un empujón para llegar a ello.

Rita salió del Mall, para seguir su camino sin rumbo, realmente, no sabía a donde ir, el solo caminar hacía que se sintiese mejor, por lo que decidió tomar un rumbo que nunca tomaba en sus caminatas del día a día, además, necesitaba inspiración para sus historias. Durante su caminata, logro divisar un local, el cual se veía que tenía varios tipos de corrientes arquitectónicas, si acaso solo pudo reconocer el estilo gótico por su hija Lucy, que llego a mostrarle castillos o esculturas con ese estilo, los otros eran un misterio, además de que como aun no lo ha requerido, no ha investigado más corrientes artísticas.

Ella estaba por pasar de largo, cuando vio un cartel de que esa noche habría una presentación o, mejor dicho, un concurso de poesía, aunque si bien, ella era más una escritora de literatura un tanto seria y de misterio, disfrutaba de la literatura en prosa, o poesía. – un concurso de poesía, creo que mi pequeña estaría feliz de participar en uno así, perdón Lucy…si tuviera la oportunidad, desharía mis errores, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo y Lisa dice que es peligroso hacer eso en verdad. – dijo Rita para acercarse al cartel y ver que comenzaba a las 8 de la noche. – vaya, una salida nocturna, no suena mal, además este lugar tiene una vibra interesante, volveré en unas horas – dijo para irse, no sin antes escuchar algo que la dejaría paralizada – ¡Lincoln! tenemos que apresurarnos con los preparativos faltantes, o Raven nos colgara – escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada del lugar y al voltear, pudo ver a un chico de baja estatura, de ascendencia latina al parecer, como el exnovio de su hija Lori.

Al principio, Rita pensó que solo estaba aluciando, pero cuando escucho la voz que le respondió al latino, supo que era él, su hijo, su bebé, al que prácticamente desecho una vez por una estúpida superstición. – sí, ya voy Dk, espero que estés listo para tu presentación – menciono burlonamente Lincoln al salir hacia la fachada del café y colocar algunos letreros más sobre el concurso de poesía.

Rita al ver a su hijo, sintió un gran escalofrío, quería ir a abrazarlo, deshacerse en disculpas por todo el mal que le causo, pero se contuvo. Ella sabía que realizar tal acción, sería además de hipócrita, una horrible idea, no tenía derecho de hacer algo así, primero tenía que tratar de hablar con él de manera seria y poder ganarse nuevamente un poco de su confianza, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, al menos a su parecer.

Ella estaba por perder toda esperanza, cuando vio que su hijo portaba el uniforme del local, por lo que ahora si estaba decidida a ir al evento, por lo que, sin dudar, fue a la parada de autobuses para regresar con mayor rapidez a su hogar.

Una vez que llego a su casa, entro rápidamente a su habitación, comenzó a buscar un poco de ropa para elegir como vestirse para esa noche, recordó que una vez fue maestra del club de poesía de su hija Lucy, y decidió utilizar ese conjunto con algunas modificaciones. Ahora, solo debía preparar la comida, ya que Lynn senior, ya no preparaba la comida por estar muy ocupado en su restaurante.

Al cabo de unas horas, ella dejo la comida y cena listas, quería tener tiempo suficiente para alistarse, si bien iría al evento, tenía que pensar adecuadamente en sus movimientos. Si quería recuperar a su hijo, no solo debía disculparse, tenía que mostrarle que realmente se arrepentía por sus acciones.

Finalmente, después de una ducha relajante, les avisó a sus hijas, Lana, Lisa y Lily que volvería pronto. – Lisa ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?

\- si madre, vayamos a mi habitación – dijo ella para ser seguida por su madre que aún no se cambiaba y solo tenía su bata de baño – dime madre ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta conversación?

\- lo diré sin rodeos, encontré un lugar, donde Lincoln trabaja, fue esta mañana y hoy tienen un evento, al cual asistiré como espectadora, tratare de hablar con él, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo o si él me deje. – dijo Rita viendo como casi se le caen los lentes a Lisa, al escuchar tan valiosa información, la impulsividad de ver a su hermano, la hizo querer decirle que la dejara acompañarla, pero logro controlarse. Sabía que, si se dejaba llevar por esos impulsos, podría hacer que Lincoln creyera que ella ya no estaba de su parte, era mejor que su madre lograra acercarse a Lincoln por sí misma.

\- Comprendo madre, espero que puedas completar tu objetivo, buscare la forma de que no seas molestada por tu celular, por si son llamadas de padre… ni de las demás, yo y lana si podremos comunicarme contigo.

\- gracias, hija, espero que todo salga bien – dijo ella para darle un abrazó a su hija y luego irse a su habitación a alistarse. Sin embargo, cierta rubia con tiara se quedó escuchando todo desde la habitación de Luan – vaya, con que encontraron a mi sirviente, esto puede ser bueno, aunque, mejor lo mantengo en secreto, puede que consiga más sirvientes dependiendo de la situación – dijo Lola con la oreja pegada a la pared. Aunque, podría parecer coincidencia, pero Lana estaba en los ductos de ventilación, por lo que escucho lo que su gemela malvada dijo, así como la conversación entre su madre y Lisa, debía poner al tanto a esta última de las intenciones de Lola.

Rita entro en su habitación, se cambió por un conjunto, compuesto por un vestido negro, además de ponerse una chamarra de tonos oscuros, sin cerrar, una bufanda gris, lentes de lectura y un pequeño gorro negro, además de botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Un estilo prácticamente diferente a ella, pero que le sentaba muy bien, además era una muy buena forma de pasar desapercibida por parte de su hijo en un inicio y después poder hablar con él, era un plan un poco rebuscado, pero con buenas probabilidades de darle la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo.

Una vez que salió de su habitación se encontró con su hija LJ, la cual se sorprendió de ver a su madre vestida de tal forma - ¿mamá? ¿Por qué vas vestida de ese modo? – Rita la ignoro y siguió su camino, esto dejo enojada y dolida a Lynn, no era la primera vez que tomaba acciones así, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarle en cómo estaba, y era peor, desde que se vio su actuar en televisión, por suerte para ella, el alcalde Tertherby pudo "limpiar" su nombre en las justas que la llevarían a los juegos olímpicos de Tokio. Nadie entendía porque actuaba de tal forma, salvo sus allegados y su secretaria Joan, aunque esta última estaba en contra de todo lo que planeaba el alcalde.

\- ¡¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esto mamá?! Ya me cansé de que me desprecies de ese modo, pensé que solo estabas enojada y dijiste esas palabras por impulso, no le tome importancia, porque como podías decir algo así de tu hija, una que debe de llenarte de orgullo – dijo LJ con gran enojo y reclamo, lo que causo que su madre se detuviera en seco, y volteara a verla con gran ira, pero, miro su reloj y noto que si discutía con ella, tardaría mucho, perder tiempo era lo que menos necesitaba – tendrás tu respuesta después Lynn, tengo prisa, así que, se buena hija y limpia tu alcoba, hiede a tu apestoso orgullo y ego – dijo para irse dejando impactada a LJ, realmente eran palabras que no esperaba escuchar, realmente le hablaba con odio.

Antes de poder hacer alguna reclamación, su madre se había ido y un taxi la esperaba afuera, al parecer llamo uno mientras se alistaba. LJ estaba sin habla, ver así a su madre, pero luego cruzo por su mente algo completamente rebuscado ¿Por qué su madre estaba vestida de ese modo? ¿A dónde iría a esas horas de la noche? – no puede ser…mamá está engañando a papá…y por eso me trata así…eso duele, pero no dejare que mamá pierda su matrimonio por el enojo, se arrepentirá de esto si lo hace- dijo LJ así misma mientras las mascotas la miraban dándose un golpe al escuchar la locura de Lynn Jr.

Cuando Rita llegó al café, se encontró con una atmosfera interesante y al parecer más personas de las que pensó que estarían en el lugar, al parecer, estaba construido de tal forma en que la fachada del lugar pareciese pequeña, para demostrar lo contrario, pero, también se podía ver una zona que decía, ampliación y remodelación. – vaya este lugar es más grande por dentro de lo que parece. – dijo ella para luego ser sorprendida por el chico que vio junto a su hijo – buenas noches, señorita ¿desea una mesa o algo para llevar? – dijo el chico con educación -ah, una mesa por favor, ah ¿hoy solo trabajas tu? Pregunto porque veo mucha gente y no sé si podrás tomar tantos pedidos.

\- no se preocupe, estamos trabajando tres, además es fácil servir pedidos, si no puedo llegar yo, mi compañero peliblanco o mi jefa le traerán su pedido – dijo el chico Latino para guiarla a una mesa un poco apartada del escenario, pero con la suficiente distancia para escuchar correctamente. – gracias, me gustaría un capuchino por favor con algún postre ¿recomiendas alguno?

\- en esta ocasione tenemos 4 pasteles diferentes, Rollo de mango, pay de limón, pastel de frutos sangrientos, rojos, pero así le pusimos y finalmente pastel de tres leches.

\- Rita, me gustaría probar el que es rollo de mango. Por favor.

-Enseguida – dijo el chico al anotar y luego irse hacía la barra, Rita por su parte, tomo asiento, para luego mirar a su alrededor, claramente estaba buscando a Lincoln, pero no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que miro al escenario, parecía estar acomodando un pequeño banquillo y un micrófono, terminando los ajustes de audio. – damas y caballeros, en breve comenzara el concurso de poesía, es primera, llamada, primera – dijo el peliblanco para retirarse tras bambalinas.

\- vaya que has crecido Lincoln, Lori te ha cuidado muy bien, aunque me sorprende que te deje trabajar, bueno, la universidad debe ser muy absorbente, deje pasar mucho tiempo, pero no tenía el valor de ir a verlos, y ahora, aunque estoy aquí, no sé si tendré el valor de hacerlo…solo espero que por lo menos me escuches hijo – dijo ella mientras tapaba su rostro un poco, estaba por comenzar a llorar, de no ser porque alguien le hablo – ¿se encuentra bien señorita? – Rita alzo la mirada y en la mesa contigua, pudo ver a un chico de por lo menos 17 años, aunque por su altura, se podía decir que era más grande en edad.

\- estoy bien gracias – dijo ella mientras limpiaba un poco de su maquillaje corrido.

– es comprensible no querer hablar de cosas dolorosas, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero también es bueno tener un desahogo, hay ocasiones que es mejor dejar salir las penas de ese modo, que cometiendo malos actos y tomando pésimas decisiones – dijo el chico, que también tenía un pastel de rollo de mango en su mesa – por cierto, tiene buen gusto, el pastel de rollo de mango es mi favorito y el de aquí sabe muy bien, debería probar un poco – menciono él, mientras que Rita estaba ciertamente impresionada por su nivel de madurez, las palabras que le dijo, la tranquilizaron un poco, no podía ser grosera con él, si trato de "ayudarla" dándole un consejo.

\- gracias, tratare de seguir tu consejo – dio una pequeña sonrisa y probó el pastel – vaya, es verdad, sabe muy bien.

\- ¿ve? Se lo dije – el chico también comió de su pastel, por otro lado, tres chicas con porte gótico entraron al café, siendo ni más ni menos que Haiku, Maggie y Ashly. Las cuales fueron a una mesa, la cual parecía estar reservada para ellas, ya que, aunque Ashly tardaba en ir al café, Haiku y Maggie eran otra historia, ellas iban prácticamente todos los días, se habían ganado a pulso el título de cliente frecuente. - ¿lo de siempre? – pregunto el peliblanco al abordarlas, en la entrada

– eso es velocidad Lincoln – dijo la novia del peliblanco

– que puedo decir, lo mejor para nuestras clientas frecuentes y tu Haiku – expreso él para recibir un beso de su amada.

– en verdad que se quieren bastante – dijo Maggie con cierta pesadez, ya que a veces, eran muy melosos. Por su parte, Ashly solo observaba a Lincoln con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Haiku, pero que dejo pasar.

Poco tiempo después, fueron llevadas a su mesa, y se les tomó la orden. Por otro lado, Rita pudo observar cómo su hijo había recibido tal beso por parte de la chica gótica, tardo un poco en reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió feliz de ver como su hijo estaba recibiendo amor, aunque no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su "vecino" el cual parecía estar por irse. – bueno, fue un placer poder haber tenido una pequeña charla señorita, ojalá y lo que planea pueda salir bien – dijo el chico, antes de irse, de no ser porque Rita lo tomo del brazo – no se si mi hijo me perdonara por lo que hice – menciono ella para mirar al suelo, cosa que hizo que el chico se sentase a su lado, tal vez, sería muy repentino que sucediera una acción como esa, pero tomando en cuenta que ella no estaba bien, además de necesitar ayuda, ya sea profesional o que mínimo alguien la escuche, en teoría, se vuelve natural tal acción.

Rita decidió abrirse con el chico, tal vez porque necesitaba atención, o podía confiar en él, al final no sabía si lo volvería a ver si quiera, pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo. Además, podía notar que el chico no buscaba su debilidad, ya que siempre que un tipo busca aprovecharse de alguien, lo hace de alguien vulnerable o que esta inestable y casi siempre es en ambientes donde la gente no le importa lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Al principio, fue difícil, pero ella pudo expresar todo su sentir, el chico estaba impresionado, en ningún momento espero escuchar tanto, pero una cosa estaba segura, Rita estaba destrozada, el arrepentimiento en ella era real, se tenía odio a sí misma y no era para menos, sin embargo, el chico tomo la mano de Rita de tal forma en que le diera tranquilidad, sin ninguna intención, que no fuera tratar de calmarla

– sabe, puedo decir dos cosas, le agradezco que se abriera conmigo, aunque no me conoce, pero necesitaba poder quitarse ese peso, y si lo que me dice es verdad, es un buen momento para que se disculpe con su hijo, usted es escritora, podría recitarle algo desde el escenario. – dijo el chico, para ver cómo la gente presente miraba hacía el escenario.

– pero la lista está llena, no hay forma de que entre a estas alturas – dijo ella, siendo que también miro hacía el escenario.

\- algo más que quieran…

\- oh, Raven, puedes por favor permitirle a la señorita Rita entrar al concurso. – dijo el chico para mirar como la expresión de Raven cambio de una sería y tranquila, a una con cierto nivel de enojo.

– es un chiste ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si gana y se sabe que entro en el último minuto? - el chico se quedó pensando un momento, pero luego le dio una sonrisa

\- no es necesario que gane, solo necesita expresar algo a alguien presente aquí, puede ser una participación extra, como un bonus, o puedes anunciarlo como un poema de último minuto fuera de la competencia - la idea no era mala, el lugar seguía siendo un café con un escenario para recitar poemas, ya sea dentro o fuera de la competencia.

\- bien, será un favor, tu sabrás como pagarlo, estoy demasiado ocupada como para pensar en otras alternativas, pero, espero que sepas lo que haces, y usted señorita, debe ir detrás del escenario, uno de mis empleados está ahí, revisando los nombres de los participantes, indíquele el suyo y dígale que yo le di permiso de presentarse, será concursante, pero si gana el premio se le dará al segundo lugar ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Raven con seriedad.

– gracias jovencita, se lo pagare, lo prometo – dijo ella para casi correr no sin antes darle un abrazo como agradecimiento al chico y a Raven.

– bueno, tengo que irme, espero que pueda tener lo que busca – dijo el chico, para irse, pagando no solo por lo que él consumió, sino también por lo que Rita comió. – que chico tan…rayos, olvide preguntarle su nombre, si no, como podré cobrar mi favor, bueno, ya será en otra ocasión – dijo ella para ir a atender a más personas y luego dirigirse al escenario.

Cuando Rita llego "tras bambalinas" fue recibida por Dk, que se impresiono de ver como la mujer llegaba un poco exaltada – ah, disculpe, no puede pasar, por ahora, es para el concurso…

\- lo sé…ah…uf…Raven me dejo participar, soy sin derecho al premio, solo quiero dar un mensaje a mi hijo. – dijo ella con cierta desesperación, ya que estaba pasando el concursante número 5. Dk miro hacía donde estaba Raven, la cual asintió, dándole a entender que la mujer no mentía. – bien, dígame su nombre por favor, daré el anuncio a la mitad del concurso.

\- sí, mi nombre es Rita Loud – al escuchar eso Dk levanto la vista hacía la mujer, con una mirada sería, cosa que asusto a Rita – usted es la Rita Loud, la misma que es madre de Lincoln y Lori – esto impresiono a Rita, como sabia ese chico sobre eso, claro que se respondía con pensar en que Lincoln se lo dijo, pero por la forma de preguntar, parecía conocer mucho, sobre lo que paso hace casi tres años. – si…soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?

\- soy Dk, amigo de Lincoln, soy quien lo cuida, pero veo que viene a disculparse, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí, tan desesperada.

\- espera ¿Lo cuidas? ¿y mi hija Lori?

\- no me lo tome a mal señorita Rita, pero no tengo porque responder a eso, pregúnteselo a Lincoln, él puede darle mejor las respuestas que yo, se todo lo que paso en ese entonces, en lo personal, estaba enojado con usted, pero considerando que mi madre hacía cosas peores que usted, bueno, como sea, noto que ha llorado, sus ojos están rojos, y su maquillaje algo corrido, pero bueno, Lincoln esta con su novia ahora, yo estaré de encargado aquí hasta que termine el concurso, dígame si necesita algo más antes de continuar. – dijo el chico para anotar el nombre de Rita, la cual se quedó impactada. La manera de hablar del chico era extraña, se notaba disgusto, pero también educación y amabilidad, algo realmente raro.

Por otro lado, Lincoln se encontraba hablando con Haiku, Maggie y Ashly – espero que la participación de Dk no sea tan desastrosa como creo – dijo Haiku mientras tomaba un poco de su té que Lincoln le trajo, así como a las demás. – bueno, la idea fue de Maggie en sí, solo que yo la use, digo, ver que se llevan bien de poco en poco es impresionante

\- oye, solo dije un comentario, no dije que lo inscribieras, aunque es divertido ver que pasara- dijo Maggie al ver como Dk estaba revisando todo el audio – aunque no pensé que este evento fuera a funcionar tan bien, digo recuerdo que no había tanta gente antes y ahora han aumentado mucho sus números.

\- Dk y yo hemos trabajado duro para hacer crecer el negocio, sin embargo, si Raven no nos hubiera dejado experimentar con los precios y las promociones del café y claro, que nos desenvolviéramos bien en el trabajo, de lo contrario no habríamos podido llegar tan lejos en el trabajo – dijo Lincoln al ver como otra persona subía al escenario.

Al pasar de los minutos, Lincoln atendió mesas junto con Raven, las personas estaban más centradas en los concursantes, realmente les gustaba escuchar cómo se expresaban los demás, algo un tanto curioso, pero que cuando pasa, puede volverse impresionante. – bueno, demos un aplauso a nuestra concursante que se esmeró en su poema, es momento de un anuncio importante, a última hora, una concursante se inscribió al concurso y gracias a esa razón, no tiene derecho al premio, aun así, quiso presentarse y por lo tanto será la penúltima en participar, gracias por su atención – dijo Dk para luego ir tras bambalinas.

Finalmente llego el momento en que Rita tendría que presentarse, estaba nerviosa, su garganta estaba seca, y sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, ya que la mesa donde estaban las chicas y Lincoln era justo a la mitad del café, tenía vista directa del escenario. – vamos, tú puedes…tienes que hacerlo si quieres que Lincoln te escuche – se dijo a sí mima

– respire profundo y salga, es más fácil hacerlo de ese modo, si uno espera a que las cosas pasen como uno quieren, debe hacer lo posible porque así sean y atenerse a las variaciones posibles – le dijo Dk mientras entraba al escenario. Rita sabía que ese chico era diferente, era menor, pero parecía tener experiencia de vida, tal vez no era un chico convencional o simplemente sabía que era correcto decir y que no.

\- muy bien, nuestra siguiente concursante y penúltima de la noche, se presenta a continuación, den un fuerte aplauso a Rita Loud – lo dijo en un tono neutro, la gente aplaudió animosamente como con todos los demás, mientras que por otro lado, se pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Haiku y Maggie al escuchar ese nombre, y en cuanto a Lincoln, su rostro lo decía todo, había ira, tristeza y sorpresa mezclados en él, pero gracias a que Haiku lo tomaba de la mano y que Ashly lo sujeto de los hombros, pudo estar tranquilo, realmente había sido algo impactante.

Cuando Lincoln miro a su amigo, este estaba suspirando y asintiendo, dándole a entender que también fue una sorpresa para él y que si, era ella. Dk hizo una seña con sus manos dándole a entender que se tranquilizara. Rita subió al escenario, mientras que Dk rápidamente reviso que el audio estuviera bien y corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo – antes que nada, Raven fue quien le dio la autorización y no sabía que ella era tu madre, Lori omitió su descripción y tú también, te hubiera avisado, ahora, solo escucha, por algo vino aquí, y está sola. – dijo el chico, casi adivinando todo lo que Lincoln le iba a preguntar, se conocían bien, a veces pasaba que respondían a posibles preguntas del otro por mera casualidad antes de ser hechas. – no sé cómo me encontró, pero no dejare que mi lugar de trabajo se pierda por ella, Lynn me…me arruino uno…no pasara de nuevo y…- antes de poder seguir hablando, Rita comenzó a recitar un poema, que le nacía del corazón.

Soy Rita Loud, madre de 10 señoritas.

Un numero grande, sorprende a las visitas.

También era madre de un blanco conejito.

Es muy lindo, tierno y bonito.

En ese momento, Rita comenzó a derramar lágrimas, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, eso incluyo a las amigas y novia de Lincoln.

Cometí un error, perdí a mi bebé.

Mi orgullo pudo más en decisiones que tomé.

Lo extraño mucho, me arrepiento de lastimarlo

Muy tarde me di cuenta, no deje de amarlo.

Rita ya tenía la voz quebrada, sus ojos ya estaban inyectados en lágrimas y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, se notaba su sentir y su pesar, era una madre arrepentida, así como dolida, tanto tiempo que dejo pasar, calaba en los huesos cual puñal, clavado con saña y rencor hasta lo profundo, causando mucho mal.

Mamá conejita extraña su conejito…

Mi Lincoln precioso, mi bebé bendito…

Seré buena madre, le pondré empeño…

¿Puedo abrazarte mi pequeño?

Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Lincoln a los ojos, con una mano en su corazón, ya no pudo aguantar el llanto, maquillaje estaba corrido, todo su sentir lo había dejado salir y, por si fuera poco, pudo ver a su hijo, el cual tenía una expresión que decía que había recibido el mensaje, ya que él, su conejito estaba llorando también, trataba de evitarlo, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos afloraran, muy en el fondo, existía un sentimiento casi extinto que le hacía imaginar que su madre le pedía perdón, que toda su familia lo hacía, estaba aún vivo, pero moribundo, debido al apoyo de Lori y los recuerdos de Leni, Luna y Lucy, sin olvidar a Lisa y Lily. Él creía que jamás pasaría, pero ese pequeño sentimiento aún se guía ahí y cuando su madre dijo tales cosas, pudo sentirlo, se arrepentía de verdad.

Las palabras y las acciones tienen un peso, que a veces no pueden compararse con objetos, y en esos momentos, Rita estaba haciendo uso de palabras y acciones, Lincoln sabía que no mentía, no se puede actuar el dolor de esa forma, por lo que, temblando, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al escenario, al ver eso, Rita lloro aún más y camino hacia él. Las personas presentes estaban sin habla, habían presenciado no un poema, sino una disculpa llena de dolor y arrepentimiento, por lo que no sabían que hacer, hasta que vieron como el peliblanco y Rita se encontraron frente a frente, siendo a los pies del escenario.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ella le estiro los brazos con temor, no sabía si se acercó para reclamarle, repudiarla y odiarla o solo a conceder su petición. Cualquier persona que haya visto sufrir a alguien, actuaría con lógica y diría que son solo puras excusas y mentiras, pero esas personas solo ven el lado lógico, y es correcto hacerlo, sin embargo, a veces es necesario verlas cosas con sentimientos, así permite saber la razón de porque algunas personas toman ciertas decisiones que cualquier otro diría que son una locura y permite explicar la acción de Lincoln.

Rita cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor con los brazos abiertos, ella había cumplido su objetivo, disculparse con su hijo, no sabía que pasaría después, por lo que prefirió estar preparada y así fue, Lincoln la abrazo, la abrazo como cuando era pequeño, un pequeño de 5 años que la llamaba mami, ese calor, ese sentimiento valía más que todo el oro del mundo, porque le permitía saber que su hijo, aunque tal vez no del todo, aceptaba sus disculpas.

Ambos estaban abrazados, llorando, las palabras ya estaban de sobra, era tiempo de dejar que las acciones hablaran, las personas alrededor estaban impresionadas, algunos aplaudieron la escena, otras solo tenían una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Por otro lado, Haiku suspiraba, estaba enojada con la madre de Lincoln, pero ver que expresaba su sentir de manera sincera, la hizo sentir que no había problema alguno, Ashly sonreía por ver que Lincoln estaba aliviando un poco su pesar, mientras que Maggie solo ignoraba el momento, y esperaba que las palabras, todas las que Rita dijo, fueran verdad, además de que miro a Dk, el cual sin razón alguna derramo una lagrima pero tenía un semblante serio, parecía recordar algo, cosa que llamo la atención de la "emo" y luego, lo vio sonreír, una sonrisa como la que tuvo al ver que Haiku y Lincoln se volvieron novios.

\- tenemos muchas cosas que hablar…Ri…mamá

\- sí, lo se hijo, gracias…solo dime cuando quieres hablar y así lo haremos

\- ven mañana al café, es casi un hecho que habrá poca gente…por ahora…siéntate con nosotros… - se notaba la duda en su voz, pero quería mantenerse firme, esperaba no equivocarse al darle esa oportunidad a su madre y más cuando en algún momento, tanto Dk, como Haiku y Maggie le aconsejaron solo no darles importancia a las cosas, perdonar y decidir qué hacer o simplemente olvidar, él escogió perdonar y decidir qué hacer.

Haiku, Maggie y Ashly se recorrieron para que el peliblanco y su madre pudieran sentarse, había cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero al ver como Dk iba al escenario, les hizo recordar que él es el último participante. Al llegar al escenario, subió y anunció al siguiente participante. – muy bien, como ultimo participante, soy yo, Dk, gracias, Lincoln por inscribirme en el concurso sin consultarme – dijo de manera un tanto sarcástica sacando una pequeña risa al peliblanco, su novia, Maggie y Ashly, cosa que hizo que el ambiente se relajara entre la madre, novia y amigas de Lincoln.

La vida es buena, la vida es mala.

A veces es suave, a veces cala.

Una vida tranquila, eso quería.

Según, recibí lo que merecía

Con esas palabras se ganó la atención de Lincoln y sus amigas, así como la de Rita, ya que, desde un principio, él chico le pareció "extraño" por cómo fue su primera impresión.

Todo iba mal hasta que lo conocí a él.

El que llaman conejo blanco aquel

La vida es mejor, ahora también tengo una amiga.

Además del conejo blanco, una fuerte cuervita.

Si bien era un poema corto, fue como un indicio para quienes lo conocen, sabiendo que es un misterio en si, además de que Maggie capto que ella es la cuervita, debido a que siempre tiene un colgante con un cuervo – y con eso, hemos terminado el concurso, es hora de que voten por su concursante favorito, para saber quién ganó el concurso – dijo Dk para ir tras bambalinas y comenzar a pasar con una caja y muchos cuadritos de papel, para que pudieran escribir el nombre de quien quería que ganase el concurso.

Luego de 15 minutos de espera, todos los presentes dejaron su voto en la caja. Una vez que se hizo el conteo, se dio a conocer al ganador, siendo Rita, por su emotiva participación y tal como dijo Raven, ella no se llevaría el premio económico, porque entro al último, aunque recibió algunas quejas por ser una injusticia, al parecer, el mensaje de Rita les había tocado profundamente.

\- bueno, tal como dije, si ella ganaba, no podría llevarse el premio, debido a que entro a destiempo, el segundo lugar se llevaría el premio, es decir, quien fue el más votado después de la señorita Rita – dijo Dk al tener la caja en mano, pero como todo el contenido de la caja esta con el nombre de la señorita Rita, no hay a quien darle el premio, por lo que se decidió repartirlo entre todos los participantes. – dijo él al entregarle la cantidad proporcional del dinero a cada uno de los concursantes. Una vez que el evento concluyo y se les agradeció a los presentes el apoyar el evento, comenzaron con la limpieza del lugar.

Casi como una costumbre, las únicas que se quedaron, fueron Maggie y Haiku, claro que Ashly también decidió quedarse. Las tres señoritas se quedaron en la mesa donde presenciaron el concurso, ellas aun tenían un poco de sus bebidas, por lo que decidieron conversar entre ellas, mientras que Dk Limpiaba rápidamente entre las mesas, por su parte, Lincoln estaba en la entrada del café junto a su madre.

\- mañana vendré a las 9 de la mañana, no sé si sea buena hora.

\- sí, es una buena hora, llegare antes para que podamos hablar

\- gracias por darme la oportunidad de escucharme hijo.

\- no…no creas que todo quedara perdonado solo por hablar…decidí darte esta oportunidad por lo que dijiste durante el concurso…pero si me mientes, no te lo perdonare nunca – dijo él viendo a su madre con los ojos llorosos, y no era el único, ella entendía su actuar, no lo juzgaba, es sano desconfiar de quien te hizo daño.

Rita pidió un taxi y antes de irse, le volvió a tender los brazos a su hijo para abrazarlos, nuevamente temblaba y lloraba, no sabía si su hijo le daría un segundo abrazo, pero para felicidad de ella, Lincoln la abrazo, no podía negar que había soñado con que su madre un día le diese un maternal y amoroso abrazo, además de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hizo, y pensar que estaba pasando, lo asustaba de que fuera eso, un sueño. Sin embargo, su madre no lo soltaba tampoco, ninguno quería romper el abrazo, se puede decir que ambos se aterraban de pensar que todo lo vivido hace unos minutos, solo era una ilusión y que cuando se separaran, despertarían de vuelta en la realidad. – señora ¿va a subir o no? Tengo prisa – dijo el taxista malhumorado haciendo que se separasen, ambos lo miraron con gran enojo – sí, ya voy, pero no espere propina después de esto – el taxista frunció el señó y se fue a toda velocidad, dejando molestos a Rita y a Lincoln por su actitud.

\- y por eso no se puede confiar mucho en los taxistas – dijo un Dk que salió para ver si Lincoln ya se había despedido de su madre – creo que sería bueno llamar a los choferes de aplicaciones para que tu madre llegue con seguridad a su casa Lincoln.

\- sí, han resultado ser confiables ¿Puedes llamar a uno por favor?

\- de hecho, ya lo hice, llegara en unos 5 minutos.

\- gracias Dk – dijo Lincoln, para luego ver como llego un automóvil, le abrió la puerta a su madre y nuevamente reafirmaron que vendría a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, sin más, Rita se fue sintiendo que un peso se quitaba de ella, volver a ver a su bebé la lleno de esperanza y energía.

Si bien las cosas salieron bien por un momento, al llegar a su hogar y estar por entrar, claro, no sin antes pagar por su viaje, aunque supo que ya lo habían pagado; la puerta de su hogar se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Lynn senior bastante eufórico - ¿Dónde estabas Rita? – fue casi como disparar un arma, ya que ella sintió la hostilidad del hombre. Ella respiro profundo y no dijo nada, únicamente camino hacía dentro de la casa, cosa que molesto al señor Loud. - ¡Rita! ¡te estoy hablando! – dijo elevando la voz, llamando la atención de las chicas, salvo por LJ que se encontraba en la cocina, siendo ella quien le dijo a su padre como es que se fue su madre a quien sabe dónde.

Rita siguió ignorando a Lynn senior, cosa que lo hacía enojar más, él no entendía porque su esposa actuaba de ese modo, estaba claro que el ser "cabeza dura" se heredó a cierta deportista que lleva su nombre, por otro lado, Lisa, Lily y Lana se asomaron por la escalera para ver como su madre le cerró la puerta de la habitación a Lynn senior en la cara y como su padre cada vez levantaba la voz pidiéndole explicaciones a Rita. – parece que las cosas van siendo cada vez más inestable – dijo Lisa siendo secundada por Lana y Lily al asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¡Rita! ¡abre la puerta! Ya me cansé de tu berrinche, te has comportado muy distante y cortante, no solo conmigo, sino también con LJ, ya fue suficiente de comportarte de ese modo, es ridículo, te di tu espacio, pero se acabó, quiero que dejes de hacer este berrinche – dijo el con severidad, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, esto lo hizo enojar y cuando trato de abrir la puerta noto que tenía seguro. Entendió que su esposa no le hablaría, por lo que solo se limitó a bufar e ir a la cocina – no se a donde fue tu madre, pero tenías razón, iba muy bien vestida, es probable que me este engañado…no puedo creerlo, tendré que investigar al respecto.

\- perdón papá, creo que la mala suerte aún está afectándonos, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de eso, ya estoy pronta a resolver ese asunto.

\- gracias, hija, enserio que eres la única que me apoya realmente – dijo su padre, ganándose el enojo por parte de Lola y Luan, ya que ambas estaban escuchando la conversación de su padre y hermana con una de las tiaras de Lola. – no creo que mamá este engañando a papá, pero… ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que solo LJ lo apoya? ¿y nosotras que? ¿estamos pintadas? – dijo una Luan iracunda. – relájate querida, no es de extrañar que algo así llegara a pasar, digo, recuerdas como a veces papá le ha coqueteado discretamente a Jancy Yates, digo, hay que estar ciega para no darse cuenta como le da bebidas gratis o como hace acercamientos sugestivos, tal vez mamá se está vengando, es lo que yo haría, aunque claro, yo le haría creer que soy infiel, para luego atraparlo en el acto – dijo Lola muy tranquila, ganándose la sorpresa de Luan – a veces eres más que malvada – menciono Luan con cierto temor a su hermana menor. – bueno, no por nada soy la amenaza rosa querida.

\- ¿Qué crees que pase de ahora en adelante?

\- no creo que mamá se separe de papá, solo lo está castigando por portarse como un tonto por tantos meses, todo va a estar bien.

\- espero que tengas razón – dijo ella tomándose del brazo, se sentía pensativa y temerosa de que su familia fuese a fragmentarse, no quería que eso pasase, ella es la comediante de la familia, tiene que mantener unida a la familia con alegría.

Cuando la mañana siguiente llego, Rita rápidamente se levantó, se aseo y se preparó para irse lo más rápido posible, al ducharse, lo hizo en el baño de su alcoba. Posteriormente de prepararse, decidió desayunar algo ligero, ya que se imaginaba que desayunaría algo con su hijo, mientras hablaban.

Al estar en la cocina, Lynn senior vio a su esposa preparar un desayuno, inmediatamente pensó que era para él, por lo que se acercó por la espalda y abrazo a su esposa, cosa que hizo enojar a Rita y ella con un movimiento de sus prominentes caderas golpeo a Lynn senior, sacándole el aire – no sé qué sucede contigo, pero no me toques por sorpresa y sin mi permiso Lynn – dijo ella para darle una mordida a su pan tostado. – pero… ¿Qué…que demonios…pasa contigo Rita?

\- ya te dije, no me toques sin mi permiso, así que atente a las consecuencias si lo haces de nuevo – termino su pan y salió, al igual que ayer, iba vestida muy bien, pero a la vez casual. Ella termino su desayuno, para luego lavar los trastes que ocupo y salir de su casa, esta acción no le pareció a Lynn senior, ya que le daba más razones para creer que le era infiel. Estaba decidido a seguirla, de no ser porque vio por su ventana, como Jancy Yates, subía a su auto, con unos shorts un poco cortos, y vestida como si fuera a practicar tenis. – lo comprobare luego, seguro después de su práctica querrá ir a comer a mi restaurante – dijo él al ver como se movía el trasero de Jancy al caminar.

Rita ya se encontraba yendo al café, por lo que comenzó a sentirse un poco intranquila, no sabía cómo resultaría la charla con su hijo, por lo que prefería estar preparada. Cuando estuvo frente al establecimiento, fue recibida por Lincoln, ya que Dk estaba preparando una crepa para Haiku y otras dos para Maggie y Ashly.

\- llegaste muy puntual…mamá – dijo Lincoln mientras guiaba a su madre a sentarse en una mesa a mitad del café – no quería llegar tarde contigo hijo, quiero poder recuperar tanto tiempo que perdí en mi estupidez contigo. – menciono ella, haciendo que bajara su cabeza, con pesar, cosa que Lincoln notó – toma asiento por favor – dijo él para bajar por dos tasas y sentarse frente a su madre

Por otro lado, Maggie, Haiku y Ashly observaban a la madre de su novio y amigo respectivamente – ¿realmente creen que después de lo que hizo, quiera buscar el perdón de su hijo? – dijo Ashly al ver a sus amigas – honestamente no tengo idea, pero si Lincoln decidió darle una oportunidad, yo también estoy dispuesta a darle una – dijo Haiku al ver como su novio y la madre de este iniciaban una conversación. Sin embargo, Maggie solo miraba a Rita, buscando falsedades en sus expresiones.

\- hijo, vine aquí para disculparme nuevamente y no decir mentiras, me arrepiento de lo que paso, me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mi estupidez hijo, tuve una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero en lugar de eso, aleje a tu hermana y a ti…luego…luego… - se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, cosa que Lincoln no tomo mucha importancia, ese era dolor contra sí misma. – yo…soy una horrible persona, me deje guiar por estupideces, no busque la lógica y tu sufriste mucho a manos de…Lynn, de Lola…de Luan…parecen demonios las tres…, pero quien más daño te hizo…fui yo…tu…tu eres mi bebé, mi único varoncito en la casa y por seguir a tu padre, por no controlar a nuestras hijas, tus hermanas…causamos todo esto…perdóname hijo…sé que no lo merezco, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que paso…si pudiera, evitaría que pasara…se lo pedí a Lisa, pero me dijo que era complicado sin los materiales adecuados. – dijo ella mirando a Lincoln el cual veía a su madre con cierta frialdad, seguía dolido, aun después de lo que paso el día anterior, pero no notaba signos de que mentía, y no era la única, Maggie estaba segura de que no había mentido, pero aún le faltaba información por darle al peliblanco.

\- entiendo…quiero entender mejor dicho…pero aun duele…duele que tu…mi…mi madre…mi mamá…me haya dejado así, yo te amaba mucho…pero luego de lo que paso…yo…ya no sabía si sentía aun amor por ti o un repudio total…sin embargo…ayer…tus palabras me hicieron tener esperanza… pero, no puedo confiar en ti…

\- lo se hijo, lo sé, no te pido que lo hagas…trato de enmendar mis errores poco a poco…entre ellos es que me divorciare de tu padre. – esas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Lincoln, haciendo que por un momento se olvidase de que hablaban, pero volvió a tomar una postura fría - ¿Por qué me cuentas eso mamá…?

\- porque es una de las principales razones por las que tarde en reaccionar…amaba a tu padre, era diferente antes, pero luego vino su…su fanatismo por LJ, si bien, no parecía ser mucho al principio, conforme los días avanzaban, tu padre comenzó a olvidarnos…se enfocó en LJ, desde que decidiste cambiar roles con ella en el partido de americano…tu padre estaba feliz de que al fin cumplirías sus expectativas, el podrá ser un buen cocinero, pero su padre quería que fuera como los demás, al final, quiso que hicieras lo mismo, pero por propia voluntad, por eso no te obligo…yo me preocupe por tu salud, y al final también te obligue. Perdón por eso hijo…

\- no tiene importancia…al final me ejercite…con ayuda – dijo mirando a Dk, el cual les entregaba sus crepas a las chicas.

\- cierto, ese chico que es tan…curioso…solo terminare de hablar y te preguntare más cosas, si tú quieres.

\- ya estamos aquí, así que si, sigue.

\- bueno. Cuando supimos de su intercambio…tu padre perdió la esperanza en que serías un hijo soñado, uno que sería como su padre quiso que fuera él…algo estúpido tomando en cuenta que tu padre no es nada como lo que su padre quería.

\- sí, Lynn no es la persona que sigue mejor la lógica, no puede ni siquiera poner orden en un conflicto con sus hijas…como el protocolo, al final, Leni se disculpó conmigo, Luna también, en su momento Luan lo hizo, Lucy y Lisa también, incluso Lori y eso que antes no parecía quererme…como ahora – dijo Lincoln y Rita capto el mensaje, era cierto, Lynn senior tenía mucha culpa de la actitud de sus hijas, pero eso no la libraba de culpas y ella lo reconocía, cosa que es bastante difícil de hacer. Sin importar la persona, siempre es difícil reconocer los errores propios y más cuando son otras personas los que te los hacen ver.

\- Cometí muchos errores hijo, estoy dispuesta a remediarlos a como dé lugar y no volveré a cometer errores como esos, es una promesa que cumpliré con la vida – dijo ella al tomar la mano de Lincoln, este fue reacio al toque al inicio, retrajo su mano un poco, Rita noto eso y retrajo su mano un poco, pero Lincoln la tomo de sus dedos. Era un pequeño gesto de calidez, y con eso ella se conformaba, ya que sabía que, con el tiempo, su hijo podría darle una oportunidad nuevamente.

\- ¿puedes contarme un poco sobre Lori y tu hijo? por favor

\- sí, bueno, Lori está en Europa, más concretamente en Alemania, se ganó una beca de intercambio en la universidad. – Rita se impresiono enormemente, su hija, la primogénita estaba en otro país, mientras estudiaba, estaba realmente feliz por ella, no se imaginó como debieron ser las cosas entre estudiar y cuidar a Lincoln. – eso es estupendo, pero ¿Cómo fue que pudo cuidarte y estudiar a la vez?

\- así como trabajo ahora, también trabaje hace casi un año, para darle la oportunidad de poder continuar con sus estudios…no quería al inicio, pero acepto para darme una mejor vida, se esforzó al triple, por esos sus calificaciones fueron las mejores y ahora que está en Alemania, no me arrepiento de que se haya ido, sé que es feliz y cuando regrese…me contara muchas cosas hermosas. – dijo Lincoln mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas al pensar en cómo le dolió no tenerla los primeros días. Rita bajo la mirada, ya que recordaba las palabras de su hijo, aquellas que escucho en el super mercado. – ella en poco tiempo fue más una madre de lo que yo fui… ¿Recuerdas la vez que te llevé al consultorio? – Lincoln asintió con la cabeza – yo recuerdo que trataste de ir con tus hermanas, al final querías atención como ellas y trate de que tuviéramos un vínculo, pero no me esforcé lo suficiente en ello…tu mi bebé y yo tu mami, haríamos muchas cosas juntos, sin embargo, solo lo deje perder. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, de no haber insistido en pasar más tiempo juntos…y luego vinieron más problemas…creo que la única vez que nos comportamos como familia, fue cuando vino la tormenta y tuvimos que escondernos en el sótano. – dijo ella recordando, como fue ese momento.

Lincoln miraba en otra dirección y se puso a pensar, como hubiera sido su relación con su madre, es decir, la vez que quiso que hiciera ejercicio, hizo que fuera su compañero, estuvo mal que le pegara uno de sus comics a su madre en sus posaderas, cosa que ahora le daba vergüenza, y no era para menos, se arriesgó a que su madre le diera una buena tunda por "perverso" lo bueno fue que su madre solo se enojó y lo tomo por perezoso

\- perdón por haberte pegado un comic cuando hacías ejercicio mamá – dijo Lincoln muy avergonzado – no te preocupes, fue gracioso y un poco creativo, pero no lo hagas otra vez – dijo ella riendo un poco, sacando una pequeña risa a su hijo, cosa que la alegro. - ¿quieres pastel o algún postre? La casa invita…no le digas a mi jefa que te dije eso – dijo Lincoln cierto pánico en su rostro. – las crepas que comen esas señoritas se ven apetitosas, tal vez una y una malteada roja.

\- je, las particularmente especiales de Dk, ahora vuelvo – dijo él al ir con su amigo y aunque parezca repetitivo, ahí estaba él otra vez, ese amigo desconocido y extraño para Rita, no le tenía ningún odio o desagrado, al contrario, se sentía agradecida con él, pero no sabía porque, era muy extraño, además de que la cicatriz de su rostro le causaba cierta intriga, lo hacía parecer un chico de pandilla.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A LORDDARKROS POR ESCRIBIR EL POEMA DE RITA, ASI COMO EL DE DK,**

**TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO EN VERDAD AMIGO, RECOMEINDO QUE VISITEN SU PERFIL Y LEAN SUS HISTORIAS**


	8. VIII

VIII

Lincoln regreso con su madre, trayendo una crepa de frutos rojos, un poco de helado encima, además de otra taza de té – gracias, cariño se ve deliciosa – dijo Rita al recibir la crepa en sus manos. Al darle una mordida a su postre, casi le brillaron los ojos – esta deliciosa, pero de alguna forma, no tiene tanto dulce.

\- es un método que aprendió Dk, no sé cómo lo hace, pero, sus postres son dulces, pero bajos en azucares, una vez una amiga se comió 10 rebanadas de pastel que preparo Dk, pero no subió ni un kilo, al parecer sabe extraerle el azúcar o no sé, realmente son cosas de repostería, creo.

\- pues dile que muchas gracias, hace buenas crepas, bueno, volviendo al tema ¿Qué más ha pasado en…estos meses? – dijo Rita, tratando de saber más sobre sus hijos. – pues aparte de lo que ya te mencione…Yo tuve que trabajar un tiempo para Flip, era una gran explotación, además de que trataba de pagarme con flipies, pero cuando renuncie, mando tipos a golpear y que cambiara de parecer…que trabajara para él gratis y fue en ese momento que conocí a Dk, aun desconozco sus motivos o mejor dicho, no lo entiendo, me ayudo solo porque si y desde entonces no me ha dejado solo, incluso llego a ganarse la confianza de Lori.

Rita escucho en silencio, si bien no era lo que ella quería escuchar, si le dio datos importantes, más que nada, porque Lori tenía severos problemas de confianza con quienes se acercaban a su familia en el pasado, aunque ella no demostraba preocupación por sus hermanos en el pasado, era algo irónico, sin embargo, explicaba la razón de que a veces se preocupara por ellos.

Al poco rato, le conto cosas más relacionadas a él y a Lori, como que su hija mayor estuvo en la mira de un cazatalentos para darle la oportunidad de volverse golfista profesional, sin embargo, tuvo que declinar la oferta, por seguir cuidando a Lincoln, cosa que el peliblanco le dijo que no debía volver hacer y aunque costo trabajo, cuando se presentó la beca para Alemania, esta vez, no rechazo la oportunidad, además sigue siendo una Loud, por lo que habría un poco de "egoísmo" que le haría tomar un poco más fácil el irse a Europa, y claro que con el apoyo de Lincoln y que no estaría solo, pues las cosas fueron más sencillas, por así decirlo.

\- vaya, es mucha información que asimilar, realmente me cuesta creer todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo…pero la vida siempre da sorpresas sin importar quien sea, me alegra que mi niña este bien y triunfando. Puedo decir que ya no se eclipsan con sus competencias y premios…perdón por no apoyar tus talentos desde un inicio hijo, aún recuerdo cuando usaste ese video donde tú mismo te avergonzaste para ganar el perdón de tus hermanas.

\- si… pocas veces me agradecieron como esa vez, viví muchas cosas buenas y muchas más malas, además de que…de no ser por mi egoísmo en ocasiones…posiblemente las cosas habrían salido diferentes, aunque en algunas, las chicas se entrometieron…pocas siempre se disculparon por ello.

\- hijo, algo que note, es que nunca quisiste dejar a tus hermanas, ya sea que tu causaras situaciones, como la carta de la peor hermana…fue bastante extremo, pero te entiendo, y más tomando en cuenta cómo te trataban todas de cierta forma, pero sé que pocas veces querías que ellas sufrieran. Nosotros, Lynn y yo fracasamos al no resolver los conflictos o enseñarles cómo resolverlos… perdón hijo, siempre buscare disculparme por todo lo malo que viviste, desde antes de la mala…de esa estupidez hasta casi haberte concebido.

Ella se dispuso a tomar la mano de Lincoln nuevamente y él, solo dejo que tomara la punta de sus dedos, realmente no sentía que aun podía tratar de estar del todo bien con su madre. Pero tampoco la rechazaba, si bien el dolor seguía ahí, no podía continuar pensando en eso, el rencor siempre es dañino para quien lo tiene, en lugar de quien lo causa.

Por otro lado, Dk veía la escena, sabía que Lincoln podría estar en buenos términos con su madre, claro, con el tiempo. Sin embargo, también miro al trio de amigas que no dejaban de observar la escena de madre-hijo, parecían centinelas dispuestas a destrozar a quien le hiciera daño a Lincoln y como no, era un hecho que así sería, una es su amiga, la otra su novia y la tercera, teniendo cierto interés amoroso hacía el peliblanco.

No era la primera vez que Ashley se encontraba con Lincoln, anteriormente fueron compañeros de escuela pero ella era muy tímida como muchas cosas, razón por la que era conocida como Shy QT, el QT es una forma de decirle a una chica linda cuando no saben su nombre, ella no se acercaba mucho a la gente y los maldosos aprovechaban esa personalidad tímida para molestarla, en una ocasión le escondieron su diario, iban a leerlo después de clases para burlarse de ella pero no tuvieron tiempo ya que Lincoln los reporto, después de eso la ayudó a encontrar su diario ya que no dijeron nada lo que les costó un buen castigo, cuando finalmente lo encontraron ella se sintió muy feliz Y desde ahí empezó a ser más abierta con Lincoln, le hubiera gustado que durará más tiempo pero un mes después de eso ocurrió lo de la mala suerte.

Por otro lado, en el restaurante de Lynn senior, se encontraba él, preparando varias órdenes de comida, pero debido a que estaba algo distraído al ver como su "esposa" se había ido esa mañana, además de su comportamiento – enserio que no puedo creer que se me sea infiel…desde que Lori se fue…las cosas han ido muy mal…que tengo que hacer para que deje de comportarse tan caprichosamente, debería estar feliz por la familia, LJ fue absuelta del pequeño percance que tuvo con esa chica tramposa…Rebecca Rains…mi hija le demostrara que una tramposa no puede con el talento puro.

\- ¡papá! ¡la orden de la mesa 7! – grito Luan al estar como camarera ayudando a su padre y logro escuchar todo lo que este dijo, cosa que causo molestias en ella, no podría creer lo que dijo de su madre, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que a pesar de hacer tal acusación su prioridad era su hija deportista, era cada vez más molesto, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de esas tonterías y ese ridículo favoritismo por LJ. – sí, ya va hija, aquí esta – la entrego un poco ennegrecida, cosa que al comensal no le gustaría. Luan tomo la orden para ir a dejarla.

Después de ver que su hija había dejado la orden, vio entrar a Jancy Yates o ex señora Yates, debido a un problema con su esposo con relaciones financieras y la aparente infidelidad con una compañera de trabajo, aun no estaba comprobado, pero Jancy no soporto que su propio esposo, aquel que en sus votos matrimoniales dijo que estaría con ella en toda adversidad, la trato de utilizar para encubrir un gran fraude millonario, sus hijas, Beatrix y Belle se sintieron realmente decepcionadas de su padre y cortaron toda relación con él, quedándose con su madre, mientras que sus hijos, Bumper Jr. Y Beau yates, se fueron con su padre, tal vez en la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida, aún era un misterio porque Bumper padre, puso a su esposa en dicha situación. Ella logro separarse de su esposo, con un divorcio en otro estado, además de que logro librarse de ser acusada por el fraude de su exesposo.

En cuando Lynn senior poso su mirada en Jancy, sonrió pícaramente, como si no hiciera nada malo y era peor, porque siempre hacía lo mismo cuando ella iba a su restaurante, aun antes de enterarse de la supuesta infidelidad de Rita. Él con rapidez salió a atenderla personalmente - ¡Jancy! Que gusto verte de nuevo – dijo Lynn senior con cierta emoción, además de tomar la mano de Jancy y darle un beso en esta. – vaya, siempre tan caballeros ¿enserio Rita no se molesta cuando haces eso?

\- no, ella esta distante ahora, no sé porque, ya han sido meses así, no sé qué hacer. – dijo él con pesar, pero sin dejar de ver a Jancy – por cierto, lindo vestido ¿acaso hay una ocasión especial para usar uno así? – dijo él mientras veía el vestido veraniego de Jancy que enmarcaba sus atributos – gracias Lynn, pero como tal, espero a alguien, así que será una mesa para dos – dijo ella alegremente mientras que Lynn senior frunció el ceño ante las palabras "espero a alguien" – vaya, eso no lo esperaba, regresaste con B…

\- no digas su nombre…escucharlo me repudia, y no, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida privada Lynn? Digo, cualquiera diría que estas celoso, aunque claro que eso es ridículo – dijo ella con seriedad - ¡no!, no que va, no te preocupes, sígueme – dijo él mientras la guiaba a una mesa para dos, un poco alejada de la entrada, ella suspiro un poco frustrada, ya que, desde hace un tiempo, Lynn senior había comenzado a coquetearle descaradamente, aun cuando tenía a su esposa.

Aun recordaba como hace casi 6 meses, ella llego al restaurant, para comer sola, no tenía ganas de hacer de comer, por lo que prefirió llevar a sus hijas consigo misma. Lynn senior fue muy amable, las atendió personalmente, digo, no por nada eran sus vecinas, sin embargo, cuando Jancy fue al sanitario, logro escuchar como Lynn senior discutía por celular. - ¡Rita! ¡deja ya de comportarte así! Hace dos semanas fue nuestro aniversario y no hiciste nada para mí, te compre un collar y lo encontré esta mañana, botado en el jardín cuando podaba el pasto, tiene la foto de nuestra familia…no, ese niño no es parte de la familia, entiende, por eso tengo solo 10 hijas – Jancy estaba impresionada y un tanto preocupada, ya que ver los ademanes de Lynn, indicaban que estaba volviéndose agresivo, al parecer, el que Rita lo dejara desatendido lo estaba volviendo diferente.

Luego de esa discusión, Lynn senior procedió a aplicar algunas técnicas de coqueteo, como el caso de usar su mal acento inglés o darle un trato especial, cosa que Jancy no dejo pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, ella no lo veía como algo bueno, sino como algo repugnante y horrible, ya que le recordó a su exesposo.

Ya de vuelta en el presente, ella recibió el trato de siempre, solo que se notaba el disgusto de Lynn senior por saber que ella estaría acompañada. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y un chico llegó al restaurant del señor Loud. – buenas tardes ¿se encontrará una comensal llamada Jancy Yates? – preguntó cordialmente, sin embargo, antes de que le dijeran si estaba o no, Jancy lo vio y prácticamente lo llevo a la mesa donde ella estaba. Era curioso que ella estuviese un poco entusiasmada al ver a un chico alto, de casi 1.85 m de altura, además de ser de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro. – me da gusto que llegaras puntual, tenía que agradecerte por siempre ser tan buen profesor de mis hijas – dijo Jancy con una gran sonrisa.

Algo que ella disfrutaba, era de pasar tiempo con sus hijas, si bien, se podría decir que hay cierto favoritismo por ellas, el hecho de que sus hijos escogieran a su padre, le partió el corazón, aunque no todo es malo, ya que podía concentrarse en sus hijas y tener algo de tiempo libre para ella misma. – no tiene que agradecer Jancy, tus hijas son muy listas, aunque me sorprendió que quisieran aprender sobre literatura tan insistentemente

\- sí, mis hijas aun quieren aprender más y más, siempre me están pidiendo libros de poemas, novelas y hasta de redacción. Has sido un excelente profesor para ellas.

\- gracias, pero solo es mi trabajo, a mí me gusta mucho la literatura, me inspira y da confort poder transmitir mi sentir con palabras. – dijo él mientras miraba a Jancy, la cual sonreía felizmente.

La conversación no pasaba desapercibida por Lynn senior, el cual veía con desdén al joven acompañante de Jancy – estúpido mocoso, no puedo creer que Jancy este así, seguramente debe ser una etapa. – dijo para irse a su cocina y continuar cocinando.

Jancy podía ver como cada cierto tiempo, Lynn senior volteaba a ver a su mesa con cierto enojo, que claro que iba dirigido al joven que la acompañaba, debido a esto, su acompañante la noto muy incómoda – ¿sucede algo Jancy? Te noto muy incómoda desde hace un rato, creo que desde que llegue – Jancy suspiro con pesadez y lo miro a los ojos – no eres tú, sino que, me preocupa mi vecina. Ella y yo hemos congeniado pocas veces, a decir verdad, pero me enteré de la situación que vivieron ella y su familia, peor aún, todavía la están viviendo. Tan solo su hija, una castaña que siempre usa ropa con el numero 1 como estampado, salió en televisión y lo que hizo, es…es horrible, golpear a otra chica por perder, pero de alguna forma no me sorprende, ya que su esposo es agresivo, bueno, se está volviendo agresivo y también es más molesto cada vez…de su hijo no saben nada. – dio un suspiro – cuando los conocimos la primera vez, entendimos que eran un caos familiar, siempre haciendo ruido, pero con una gran convivencia, ahora solo es caos – dijo ella con genuina preocupación y aunque no hablara con Rita todo el tiempo, se preocupaba por ella.

El joven la vio a los ojos todo el tiempo y en ningún momento notó un pisca de mentira en sus palabras, aparte, pudo notar que el dueño del restaurante, no dejaba de clavarle los ojos y Jancy Yates no tenía razón alguna para mentirle de alguna forma, por lo que tratando de calmarla, tomo su mano en señal de ser un apoyo – supongo que hablas de la familia Loud, cuando llegue a Royal Woods, hablaban de vez en cuando de esa familia, la más ruidosa de Michigan, escuche que era muy unida también, así como animada, pero cuando pase por el lugar, todo era silencio y del poco ruido que había, parecían más reclamos y gritos de enojo. Con respecto a la chica castaña, puede que hayan borrado lo que paso en la televisión, pero, las redes sociales no perdonan ninguna, es muy probable que su video se haya esparcido por todo internet, en lo personal, dudo que algo se pueda hacer por su reputación, es una pena que la pobre no sepa entender que en los deportes hay que saber una cosa importante y esa es saber ganar y saber perder – él le dio una sonrisa a Jancy – otra cosa que escuche con respecto a esa familia es que siempre se recupera y aunque haya pasado un tiempo o no de su problema, podrán recuperarse y volver a ser animada, así como unida.

Luego de esas palabras, Jancy lo medito un poco, lo suficiente como para creer que es un hecho que pasara, ella sabía que habían salido de situaciones peores, no solo lo escucho, sino que también pudo presenciarlo en contadas ocasiones, sin embargo, su preocupación no disminuía debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado – si quieres, un día podemos invitar a tu amiga y tener una conversación relajante, aunque no aquí, jeje, se sienten malas vibras – dijo con cierto humor, ya que cualquier persona, hasta la más distraída del mundo se daría cuenta de la mirada siniestra y nada disimulada de Lynn senior.

Mientras tanto, Rita había terminado de comer su crepa, además de haber seguido hablando con Lincoln, tuvo, aunque no por gusto, despedirse de su hijo, ya que Lola tenía una prueba para un certamen de belleza, y debido a que Lynn atendía su restaurante y LJ, no podía acompañar a Lola o, mejor dicho, no le interesaba. – me gustaría quedarme más tiempo a platicar contigo, pero si no llevo a Lola a su certamen, se pondrá como loca. – dijo recordando sus rabietas y lo insoportables que son ahora que tiene casi 10. – veo que aún sigue siendo manipuladora y la "amenaza rosa" – dijo él teniendo un escalofrío.

\- perdón por hacerte recordarlo hijo… ¿puedo venir mañana? – dijo ella con esperanza y hasta ternura.

Lincoln suspiro y sonrió un poco – siempre y cuando no tengamos días libres, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras…mamá – dijo él para acompañarla a la puerta del establecimiento, Rita sonrió y se despidió de su pequeño con un amoroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, dejando una marca de su labial rojo, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Dk al verlo – _je, lo marco cual carta postal_\- menciono el latino, para ganarse una mirada de Maggie que le decía "tus ocurrencias".

Durante el día, el café tuvo un flujo constante de clientes, cosa que la tenía de muy buen humor, ya que las ganancias le permitían hacerle mejoras al lugar, al punto en que pensaba expandir el café, ya que un negoció que era vecino del suyo, quebró, lo que ocasiono que tuviera que poner en venta su terreno, cosa que Raven no dejo pasar desapercibido. Las ganancias eran tan buenas y la demanda tan alta, que había veces que los clientes no podían entrar, pero regresaban al siguiente día más temprano. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la idea de expandirse era buena, aun no tenía suficiente capital como para llevarlo a cabo, necesitaba un inversionista y esa idea no le agradaba para nada, ya que significaría tener que rendirle cuentas a otra persona sobre su negocio, pero tendría que pensarlo adecuadamente.

Rita había estado yendo al café durante varios días, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por la comediante y por la amenaza rosa, sin embargo, la rubia estaba más preocupada de que su madre la llevase a sus prácticas de certámenes, el cual había uno próximo en menos de un mes. Por otro lado, Luan estaba ciertamente "interesada" en las salidas de su madre, si bien, no se preocupó al principio por lo que su hermana LJ dijo, sin embargo, cuando vio que las salidas comenzaron a ser constantes la hizo tener un presentimiento muy malo, por lo que decidió seguirla, tal vez así podría tener tranquilidad nuevamente.

Aun cuando Luan había trato de seguir a su madre, su padre la "arrastraba" al restaurante para que la ayudase y fue ahí que ella se dio cuenta de que su padre trataba de hacer lo mismo que su madre, en caso de que la infidelidad fuese real. Cuando por fin tenía una oportunidad, Lisa o Lana arruinaban sus planes, cosa que la ponía realmente furiosa, pero tenía que estar segura, no podía quedarse con una duda como esa.

Finalmente, llego el momento en que ella pudo seguir a su madre, ya que LJ ayudo a su padre a darle "publicidad" al restaurante al presentar a la "mejor deportista de la historia" según ella misma.

Por otro lado, Rita siguió con su, ya rutina, siendo ir desde las 9 am hasta la 1 pm al café, hablar con su hijo aliviaba en grandes cantidades su estrés, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo completa, aun había ocasiones en las que le dolía que Lynn la olvidase de tal forma, además de convertirse en un monstruo cegado por el orgullo. Sin embargo, prefería no dejarse afectar por eso, ya que su hijo poco a poco comenzaba a tener un tono amoroso hacía ella, como antes.

\- es un gusto seguir viendo cómo te esfuerzas hijo, enserio que no dejo de sorprenderme al ver como trabajas tan rápido. – dijo ella la ver como su hijo preparaba una orden de crepas junto al chico que era su amigo, que se encargaba de cortar rebanadas de pastel - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te interesa mi hijo? – dijo ella al no poder olvidar la vez que se conocieron por primera vez, ese chico era realmente irreal, tenía que confrontarlo o por lo menor preguntarle.

Su oportunidad se presentó cuando le encargaron a Lincoln una orden especial de bebidas que solamente él podía hacer, ya que eran mezclar cerca de 3 bebidas con decorados que Dk no podía hacer, por lo que el mencionado anteriormente se dispuso a limpiar las ventanas del café. Cuando Rita vio eso, inmediatamente salió tras él, a su vez, se ganó la mirada de Haiku y Maggie, la cuales se extrañaron al verla salir, ya que espera siempre a Lincoln.

Cuando Rita salió del café, pudo ver como Dk llenaba un valde de agua, además de abrir lo que parecía un armario de escobas que estaba en un pequeño callejón perteneciente al café. Al parecer, no se molestaban en tenerlo dentro, ya que nadie querría robar una escoba o productos de limpieza, claro que este solo era para limpiar la fachada del local, había más artículos de limpieza en la trastienda.

Justo antes de que él comenzara a limpiar las ventanas, Rita le hablo con amabilidad – buenos días ¿puedo tomar unos minutos de tu tiempo? – inmediatamente se ganó la mirada de Dk.

\- oh, es usted ¿Qué necesita? – dijo él con un tono neutro pero educado. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rita, hasta cierto punto, ella entendía que no fuera de su agrado, lo más probable es que Lincoln le contara, de hecho, era un hecho que así sería, pero aun así no le gustaba que otras personas la juzgaran por sus acciones, sin embargo, aun buscaba hablar con él

Rita suspiro un poco – me gustaría que me hablaras sobre ti y tu relación con mi hijo, como lo conociste, aunque Lincoln ya me dijo y porque aún lo apoyas, a palabras de él, dice que, de igual forma, te debe mucho. – mencionó ella ganándose la mira del latino.

Él se detuvo de limpiar, Rita no está siendo ni hostil ni mostraba tener malas intenciones, tal vez estaba siendo muy grosero. -bueno, normalmente no tomo descansos, así que he acumulado muchos, que desea saber - dijo cortes mente sin dejar estar neutral.

Rita suspiro un poco, era más difícil de lo que ella pensaba, entablar una conversación, pero ¿Por qué? Ella era la adulta y sin embargo sentía que estaba frente a un chico que parecía tener más experiencia de vida que ella misma, no tenía sentido, seguramente solo era su imaginación. - bueno…primero, sé que no eres de aquí, digo, eres bajito, ah, de color y bueno, de cierta forma me recuerdas al antiguo novio de mi hija…sin tantos rodeos ¿de dónde vienes con exactitud? – dijo ella sin tratar de sonar racista, ya que no era ese tipo de personas.

La pregunta saco un poco de su neutralidad a Dk, pero la recupero al soltar una pequeña risa, cosa que causo el desconvierto de Rita – je, disculpe por reír, pero su hija Lori y usted son análogas, ambas hicieron una pregunta similar al verme, solo que antes estaba más feo y gordo, ahora estoy menos gordo, pero bueno, lo importante, vengo de México, si quiere que sea más concreto diré que es un estado que está cerca de la capital, su vecino por así decirlo, pero no se preocupe por eso – dijo él recuperando su compostura.

Rita se quedó en silencio un momento, la información que le dio, le hizo entender que Lori lo conoce también y al parecer se lleva bien con él, aunque solo es una deducción burda, no puede asegurarlo del todo. – de acuerdo, bueno, mi hijo me dijo que como te conoció, tal como ya te lo había dicho, pero me interesa saber o mejor dicho ¿Qué hacías ahí ese preciso momento e instante? – lo dijo con cierto tono de desconfianza, no quería hacerlo, pero era muy conveniente que él estuviera ahí, cuando paso lo que Lincoln le contó.

Las palabras de Rita fueron duras y precisas, si bien no quería ser grosera para nada, era imposible no pensar en posibilidades, prefería descartarlas ahora a no sentir seguridad. – venia de la casa de mi profesora, la señorita Johnson me cito en su casa para estudiar para mi examen de ciudadanía, su casa estaba a 6 cuadras de donde me encontré con Lincoln, puede preguntarle si quiere – dijo él mirando a Rita con determinación.

\- espera un momento ¿señorita Johnson? ¿Agnes Johnson? – dijo ella sin poder creerlo, ya que hasta donde ella recordaba, solo daba clases en la primaría en la que asistía su hijo.

El tono en que Rita dijo el nombre de su profesora, lo desconcertó un poco – vaya, no esperaba que conociera a mi profesora.

\- es o, mejor dicho, era la profesora de mi hijo en primaria.

\- vaya, eso sí que es una gran coincidencia – dijo él mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla, era curioso que la señorita Johnson como él la llamaba, fuese maestra de Lincoln, si bien, aún no ha hablado tanto con respecto a cómo llego a E.U con Lincoln, nunca ha sido su intención ocultárselo.

Por otro lado, Rita estaba un tanto curiosa de saber más al respecto, además de que podría ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con Agnes y preguntarle cómo han ido las cosas luego de tanto tiempo, aunque no estaba segura si le permitiría hablar con ella.

\- ¿otra cosa que desee saber? – dijo Dk mirando a Rita, ya que parecía haberse quedado pensante por un par de minutos.

\- sí, ah ¿Por qué viniste a los estados unidos? Digo, sé que muchos dicen buscar el sueño americano y esas cosas, pero normalmente son adultos o jóvenes de no menos de 22 años. – dijo ella esperando no ser grosera.

Dk bajo la mirada por un par de segundos y cuando miro a Rita a los ojos, le dio nuevamente la misma mirada que cuando se conocieron, a lo que ella sintió cierta "presión" sobre ella. Ahí estaba esa sensación otra vez, no era posible que ese chico fuera "más experimentado" en vida que ella, probablemente solo fuese su imaginación. – yo no vine buscando el sueño americano – dijo él mientras se recargaba un poco en una ventana del local, estas eran de vidrio templado, no habría problema si se recargaba, aun así, a Raven no le gustaba que hiciera eso. Rita escucho sus palabras y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿enserio? Hasta donde ella tiene entendido, los inmigrantes van a otro país en busca de mejores oportunidades de trabajo o vida ¿Qué otra razón puede existir para dejar todo atrás?

Al ver el desconcierto de Rita, el solo suspiro con pesadez y melancolía. – yo no quería venir a buscar algo que nunca anhele, solo quería huir – dijo él mientras miraba al suelo.

Hace unos años atrás, un chico de aproximadamente 4 años se encontraba siendo regañado por su madre, la cual estaba sumamente ebria.

\- ¡_te dije que tuvieras cuidado cabron! ¡¿tú crees que me regalan el dinero?! _– luego de esas palabras le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta, luego otro y otro, el niño solo lloraba, trataba de cubrirse, sin embargo, cada que lo hacía, recibía golpes en otros lugares, por lo que solo esperaba a que su madre acabara de golpear, él no entendía como un simple accidente, que ocasiono que se le rompieran las botellas de cerveza que su madre mando comprar, resultaran en regaños y golpes.

Cuando naces en una familia en la cual se viven cada fin de semana cosas irreales, ya no sabes que esperar, cualquiera puede decir que las diversas situaciones, acciones y convivencias hacen que las personas se vuelvan de un modo u otro. La cuestión era que este niño, no sabía porque su madre lo trataba así cuando estaba ebria, su madre tenía 24 años cuando lo tuvo, ahora con 28 lo trata horrible cada que esta alcoholizada, lo cual era cada fin de semana sin excepción.

Cuando una madre es abandonada dos veces, es entendible que no quiera que vuelva a pasar y menos si en ambas ocasiones hubo una infidelidad de por medio por parte de los padres, sin embargo, cuando tu madre trata de llenar ese vacío con alcohol y una pareja sin conocerla, las cosas se vuelven pútridas y horribles.

Lo peor de no saber a quién metes a tu casa, solo para llenar un vacío, es que puede hacer cosas horribles, como golpear a un niño, cosa que experimento el pequeño antes de ser conocido como Dk. Durante cierto periodo de tiempo, vio entrar y salir a muchos hombres a casa de su madre y solo saber que su mamá estaría con ellos, sin embargo, no entendería porque se encerraban en su cuarto, sino hasta mucho después.

Pero, qué pasa cuando un día, ya no van hombres diferentes y solo va uno, de manera constante, pero no solo cuando su madre esta ebria, sino también sobria. Demuestra ser una buena persona, educada, servicial, amigable incluso, sin embargo, cuando la madre de Dk lo dejo solo con aquel sujeto, las apariencias acabaron.

La buena persona, muere en un instante y deja ver al monstruo que es, ya que a la primera oportunidad suelta un golpe, uno fuerte y certero, el pequeño Dk no sabe que hizo mal, solo siente el dolor, la falta de aire y cuando mira hacia arriba ve venir otro golpe para luego todo quedar negro. Ojalá él hubiese podido entender, cuál fue su error o que dijo para acabar así. Jamás lo entendió, el solo sintió dolor, la falta de aire o escuchar el sonido de los golpes contra sí mismo.

Ya no podía contar las veces en las que le hizo falta el aire, en las veces que vomito por un fuerte golpe ni tampoco cuando de estar todo claro y a color, a pasar a negro y despertar mareado, sin entender lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Lo peor viene cuando lo llaman mentiroso, cuando su madre escucha detalladamente lo que ha vivido, sin embargo, ella no le cree y lo tacha de confabular contra ella, de no querer verla feliz - _¡jamás te enseñe a mentir! Me esfuerzo cada día para traer de comer a la casa y siempre hacen lo mismo, tú y tus tías y abuela, no me dejan ser feliz ¡que sea la última vez que me dices cosas así! Porque para la próxima te romperé el hocico por mentiroso ¡¿está claro?! _– las palabras de su madre, frías y cortantes cual navaja, le hicieron ver que jamás le creería, sin importar que hiciera él, su tortura no acabaría pronto.

2 años después, cuando el pequeño Dk estaba por entrar a la primaria, ocurrió lo que jamás espero, su madre llego antes del trabajo y pudo ver como su pareja de ese momento golpeaba a su hijo. Cuando Dk vio eso, vio a su madre defenderlo, pensó que todo lo malo habría acabado, su error fue tener esperanzas en que su madre, aprendería y cambiaría. No se le puede culpar, era un niño y en esa edad, es normal que la esperanza este al máximo.

Los años venideros, solo vio a su madre embriagarse cada fin de semana y nuevamente ver un hombre tras otro, todos diferentes.

Rita estaba impactada, tragaba saliva con pesadez. Ella miraba a los ojos a Dk, los cuales parecían estacas que se clavan en lo profundo de su ser, no había mentiras en sus palabras, pero si había más por contar, estaba segura de eso.

Dk tenía una respiración pesada, se notaba que recordar eso no era para nada grato y Rita lo entendió, ella se sentía como la peor madre del mundo por haber dejado que su hijo sufriera por dos años, sin embargo, sintió que ella era "un ángel" en comparación. ¿Qué clase de madre permite que su hijo pase por eso? y peor aún ¿Cómo es que continuo con esas conductas?

\- es una de las razones por las cuales hui de mi casa, yo no vine buscando una oportunidad de vida, solo busque un refugio donde podría estar mejor, sin ver tanta mierda…pero conocí a una buena persona, que me ayudo y al final me ayudo a cruzar hacía acá, lamentablemente su familia no le permitió acompañarme más allá de Texas, luego de pasar unos días en un orfanato, una mujer adinerada llego, parecía japonesa, me adopto, pero a pesar de vivir bien, me escape, no quería darle problemas y solo me fui. – dijo él estando un poco más tranquilo. Cosa que no paso por alto por Rita, ella se acercó a él, se notaba mucho la diferencia de alturas, por lo que ella se agacho un poco y lo abrazo, cosa que dejo impresionado al chico.

\- ah ¿todo bien? – dijo Dk sin saber que hacer, sus brazos se movían como si quisieran corresponder el abrazó, sin embargo, no lo hacía por respeto.

\- no soy quién para hablar, pero tu madre no debió tratarte de ese modo, tal vez yo falle como madre cuando mi hijo tenía 11, pero tu madre…tu madre no debería siquiera tener el honor de procrear un hijo – dijo Rita con pesar, ella parecía querer llorar, la razón, era que le demostraba que, pudo haber sido peor si seguía en ese camino, y también sentía que él, el chico en sus brazos necesitaba una madre o por lo menos sentir verdadero amor de madre, por eso el abrazo, se decía así misma. Que sienta el cariño maternal, al menos una vez.

Rita no fue la única que escuchó el relato, ya que Maggie y Haiku estaban cerca de la entrada, agachadas y con la puerta un poco abierta. Al principio, solo querían ver porque Rita siguió a Dk, sin embargo, cuando el comenzó a contarle a Rita sobre él, no pudieron evitar que la curiosidad se apoderase de ellas, si bien, parecía ser un chico irrelevante para cualquiera, la razón de que no diera su nombre o que ayudara a Lincoln desinteresadamente, eran suficientes razones para tener cierta "curiosidad" por él, si acaso, como un pequeño misterio sin relevancia pero que capta la atención por un tiempo.

Lo que sucedió después, las dejo, desconcertadas y con la curiosidad disparada, ya que cuando Haiku veía su aura espiritual, pudo ver como se tornó completamente negra al hablar sobre su madre y Maggie juraría que se podía sentir el dolor, la tristeza y el pesar de él. ¿era posible que una madre hiciera cosas así? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de ambas, eran conscientes de que había personas o mejor dicho madres que no se hacían responsable de sus hijos, pero exponerlos de ese modo, era ser, un monstruo. En otros tiempos, les habría parecido interesante y "lúgubre", pero ahora era algo completamente diferente.

Por otro lado, a cierta distancia del café, se encontraba Luan con unos binoculares, se encontraba estupefacta, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. LJ tenía razón, su madre le estaba siendo infiel a su padre y peor aún, con un chico, literalmente tenía la edad de LJ cuando mucho.

\- no puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué mamá hace algo así? Tan vil…no…seguro ese chico es quien la chantajea, si, mamá no sería capaz, no hay problema, le daré una lección a ese tonto – dijo ella al pensar que su madre, besaba a Dk, ya que, desde su perspectiva, parecía que ambos juntaban sus rostros, lo cual no pasaba de ninguna forma, pero gracias a esa observación sin cuidado, fue que comenzó a prepararle una broma al latino.

Durante una semana, Luan estudio a Dk, el destino jugaba bromas muy horrendas, pero a veces se pone del lado de algunas personas, ya que Luan en toda la semana que estuvo estudiando cual sería la mejor broma para el latino, no vio a Lincoln, ya que él pidió permiso a Raven de tomar unas pequeñas "vacaciones" gracias a sus días libres acumulados, para ir a una exposición de arte y lectura con Haiku en Oregón.

Ambos la pasaron muy bien, ya que hasta donde sabia, dicho estado tenía atracciones turísticas de terror, y por supuesto que aprovecharon para ir, en todo el viaje, fueron leyendo sobre curiosidades de las brujas, que tal vez, por mera coincidencia, se describía a una mujer con hábitos como los tenía Iris, su casera, pero tal vez solo era mera coincidencia.

Durante el trayecto también pudieron visitar a un pequeño pueblo, pero debido a un error de itinerario, tuvieron que saltarse el tour por dicho lugar, sin embargo, decidieron regresar algún día, tal vez en un año.

Mientras que Haiku y Lincoln estaban de "vacaciones" Rita fue solo una vez en la semana, ya que la costumbre no se olvidaba, sin embargo, al no estar su pequeño Lincoln, no era necesario que fuera, aunque no podía olvidar lo que Dk le había dicho, era algo que jamás imagino escuchar. A su vez, Maggie se dispuso a pasar un poco más de tiempo con Dk, más conversiones "amistosas" con él, eran amenas pero tratan de entender cómo es que él, ese chico seguía en pie después de tanto dolor, si lo que su amiga Haiku le decía era verdad, según su libro de ocultismo, cuando una persona tiene un aura como esa, tiende a atentar contra su vida, pero él no parecía haber tratado de hacer algo, además, las veces o mejor dicho, las pocas veces que lo ha visto usar una camisa de manga tres cuartos, no muestra señales de autolesiones.

A pesar del trabajo que había sido constante en el café, Dk y Raven lograron atender a los clientes sin recibir quejas por el tiempo de espera, de hecho, los clientes preguntaban por el peliblanco, ya que se estaba volviendo famoso por como preparaba sus bebidas, ya fuesen cafés o una que otra bebida con ciertos grados de alcohol para los adultos que debes en cuando visitaban el lugar. Eran muy, muy esporádicas las visitas, pero al leer libros y manuales para preparar bebidas y postres, pues aprendían cada vez más, aunque Raven creía que tal vez, funcionaria un pequeño menú de cenas o desayunos, nada muy elaborado, pero sería como un ingreso nuevo o experimental del café.

Cuando Lincoln regreso, inmediatamente se dirigió a casa de Iris, donde, como era costumbre, no la vio al llegar, sin embargo, dejo sus cosas y se fue al café, debía regresar al trabajo, Haiku le dijo que ella llegaría ahí, por lo que no habría problema si se iba directo a su trabajo. Desde hace un par de semanas, Lincoln desarrollo el hábito de ir por su novia a su casa, antes de trabajar e irla a dejar a su casa después de su jornada laboral.

Por otro lado, al café llego un paquete, un repartidor de cabellera anaranjada lo entrego a Raven, dijo que era para un chico de baja estatura y que al parecer apodaban Dk, cosa que sorprendió a Raven, ya que hasta donde ella sabía, nadie, salvo Lincoln, ella y algunos clientes, más referentes a Haiku, Maggie, Ashly etc. Lo conocía. – Dk, te llego un paquete – dijo Raven al ponerlo en el mostrador.

Las palabras de Raven hicieron que él saliese a ver dicho paquete, cuando lo reviso, la etiqueta le llamo la atención, había un mal chiste escrito en ella "un regalo para quien se toma las cosas de otros en serio, hahaha, ¿entiendes?". – alguien tiene mal gusto para escribir bromas – dijo mientras quito el envoltorio de la caja.

En ese instante, Lincoln entro al café, pero algo lo hizo sentir un escalofrió de antaño, una sensación familiar que desde hace un tiempo no sentía se disparó en él y cuando vio la caja que estaba abriendo Dk, trato de correr hacía él para detenerlo - ¡no! ¡esa es la misma caja que usa…- antes de poder advertir a su amigo, Dk quito la tapa de la caja, pero al momento de ver a Lincoln, no se percató que dentro había un mecanismo que activaría un resorte, donde un guante de box golpearía en la cara a la víctima, sin embargo, el guante estaba en mal estado, además de que se atoro la tela, haciendo que el guante se rompiera dejando pasar la base del mecanismo, cosa que al voltear a la caja, Dk no logro esquivar el golpe de la misma y el mecanismo le hizo una cortada profunda en la ceja y frente, donde ya tenía su cicatriz.

Lincoln se quedó pálido al ver sangrar a si a su amigo, los ojos de Raven se ampliaron al ver como como después de ese golpe, la sangre fluyo cual grifo abierto, estaba preocupada, jamás había visto algo como eso, salvo en películas. Por otro lado, Maggie y haiku se encontraron durante el trayecto por lo que al llegar y ver como repentinamente había una caja en el suelo con lo que parecía un resorte, Lincoln en shock y un Dk desorientado y sangrando a montones, la impresión no se hizo esperar en ellas.

Sin embargo, en la caja que había tirada en el suelo, justo aun lado del mecanismo había una pequeña cámara, la cual había transmitido el golpe y por consecuente el corte a cierta castaña bromista, la cual estaba frente a su computadora. Ella estaba en shock total, su rostro tenía angustia, miedo y preocupación, durante toda su vida, sus bromas habían sido rudas, pero ninguna llegaba a lastimar al punto de hacer una herida de tal magnitud a alguien, si bien, las bromas que le hizo a Lincoln le causaron daño físico, jamás, lo hizo, sangrar o le fracturo un hueso, si dejaba moretones y dolor constante, pero al ver que una de sus bromas hizo tal cosa, sintió que algo estaba mal.

\- no…no puede ser…mi…mi broma…no, fue…fue otra cosa…no…no yo no lastime a ese chico así…es... es no…no – ella simplemente se dirigió a su cama y se recostó, tenía que procesar lo que acaba de pasar, por primera vez en su vida, sentía culpa luego de haber realizado una broma.

Gracias a que ella entro en shock, no pudo prestar atención a la voz de Lincoln. Mientras eso sucedía con Luan, en el café, Maggie y Haiku trataban de detener el sangrado, mientras que Raven llama a una ambulancia.

\- ¡¿Cómo que tardaran una hora en llegar?! Para ese tiempo, mi empleado morirá ¡malditos idiotas! – dijo colgando su teléfono.

\- ¿Cuánto más tardara Lincoln con el botiquín Haiku?

\- no estoy segura Maggie, fue corriendo por uno, ya que el que tienen aquí no estaba surtido bien, dijo que aún no lo necesitaban, ya no hay más gasas, y la sangre no para – dijo ella al estar ya con sus guantes sin dedos y parte de su vestido con sangre y ni hablar de Maggie, sus manos, y suéter estaban rojos en gran medida.

\- si continua así se va a desmayar – dijo Raven llamando a un taxi con tal de poder llevar a Dk al hospital.

\- solo…solo denme un cuchillo caliente y podre parar el sangrado – dijo Dk un tanto mareado, al parecer, estaba cerca de perder medio litro de sangre.

\- ¡deja de decir estupideces! No voy a dejar que te cauterices esa herida, ya tienes una cicatriz grande en la cara… ¡_pendejo_! – le grito Maggie ganándose la mirada de asombro de Dk, Haiku y Raven. Pero antes de que se dijera algo más, Lincoln volvió con un botiquín completo.

\- estúpido farmaceuta, tardo mucho – dijo al instante de comenzar a ayudar a limpiar la sangre y sacar el desinfectante. Sin embargo, Dk se lo quito, antes de poder usar un algodón y él mismo se lo vertió en la herida, cerro su ojo, pero le ardió horriblemente.

\- ¡_puta madre_! – dijo él al golpear el suelo con su pie – arde más de lo que recordaba, carajo- inmediatamente se llevó el regaño de los presentes, sin embargo, cuando él tomo una gasa y la puso en su herida, se ganó la mirada de todos – Lincoln, necesito la cinta que ocupamos para sellar fugas, la cinta de aislar. – esas palabras dejaron desconcertado al peliblanco.

\- ¿es enserio? Esa cinta es para…-

\- ya se, solo dámela por favor, créeme, nos ayudara – dijo el latino para luego ver como Lincoln corría a la trastienda y regresaba con una cinta negra, se la entregó al latino que inmediatamente corto una tira y pego la gasa a su piel, luego coloco más y más cinta hasta que literalmente la sangre se detuvo. – la buena noticia es que funciona por unos minutos, _la mala noticia es que el pegamento de la cinta arde cuando entra en contacto con mi piel abierta, así que ¡Vámonos ya! _– dijo el latino poniéndose de pie tambaleante y siendo ayudado por Lincoln.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabias eso de la cinta Dk? – dijo Maggie, realizando la pregunta que tanto Haiku, Raven y Lincoln querían saber.

\- la cicatriz que tengo en mi ojo es porque mi hermana hizo que me cortara cuando tenía 5 años _con un mueble de mi madre_, paro el sangrado con una gasa, cinta de aislar, cinta canela y dos cintas que no sabía para que eran, _pero detuvieron la sangre muy bien _– dijo él dejando un tanto asombrados a todos los presentes. Ya que conto algo de su vida antes de llegar a Royal Woods, no solo eso, dijo que tenía una hermana, que al parecer le ocasiono una lesión en un ojo o cerca de uno, el hecho de que perdiera sangre, lo hizo ponerse un poco comunicativo.

Cuando el taxi llego, todos se subieron, no sin antes cerrar el café, cabe decir que el trayecto fue un tanto curioso, la pérdida de sangre hacía que Dk mostrara una faceta que jamás habían visto, ya que hacía comentarios sin sentido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de cierta forma se les hubiera hecho graciosamente estúpido todo lo que decía Dk, de no ser porque la cinta dejo de funcionar, por suerte llegaron rápido al hospital.

Rápidamente fue atendido el mexicano, ya que era de urgencias, lo estabilizaron y le hicieron puntos, aproximadamente 4, ya que el corte fue largo, pero por suerte no logro tocar alguna arteria importante, sino que, al ser un corte profundo, el sangrado era bastante, además de que le hicieron una transfusión de sangre para que se recuperase más rápido.

Algo que no le gustaba mucho a Maggie, es que el doctor que la había atendido hace unos meses, fue quien le realizo el procedimiento de sutura a Dk, ya que el sujeto no dejaba de reclamar y advertir que usar una gasa con cinta aislante era una estupidez, que podía ocasionar que la herida sufriera una infección.

\- sabemos que no era una buena idea usar eso, pero ¡¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?! ¡La maldita ambulancia iba a tardar una hora en llegar! – dijo enojada, odiaba a las personas que se sentían superiores por su profesión o que sentían que tenían el derecho a sermonear.

\- comprendo que la situación era grave, pero las consecuencias que traerán el usar métodos tan coloquiales y de tercer mundo, pueden provocar infecciones y otras consecuencias aún peores, estamos faltos de personal en transporte, con solo haber detenido el sangrado era más que suficiente – dijo el doctor como si todo estuviera bien, cosa que hizo que la emo quisiera tirarle los dientes.

Antes de que pasara algo, Lincoln y Haiku la detuvieron – no vale la pena, será mejor ir a ver como esta Dk – dijo Lincoln para preguntar en que sala lo dejaron, aun necesitaba recuperación.

La recepcionista les indico la habitación, y los cuatro se dirigieron a una habitación, donde lo vieron recostado y con una bolsa de sangre colgada a lado de la camilla – rayos, tengo hambre y no puedo moverme hasta que la bolsita se vacié – dijo Dk ya siendo como Lincoln y las chicas lo conocen.

Lincoln estaba un tanto impresionado, por primera vez vio a su amigo vulnerable, herido. Cuando Lori se fue, Dk fue quien lo apoyo a estar mejor, y a pesar de que siempre estaba dolido, se sentía un poco tranquilo al ver que su amigo, hacía y decía estupideces que le demostraban que a pesar de que todo estuviera mal, complicado o cualquier circunstancia, siempre había tiempo o para reír o para decir alguna estupidez, no era un modelo para seguir, pero jamás lo había visto como ahora.

Lincoln se acercó a Dk – así que si eres humano – dijo como una pequeña broma, ganándose una pequeña risa de su amigo.

\- bueno, al menos sangro, jeje, rayos el anestésico que me pusieron ya dejo de hacer efecto y me duele la cabeza, creo que el doctor "soy de primer mundo" lo hizo con alevosía – dijo tocando su frente y sintiendo bastante dolor.

Cuando las chicas escucharon eso, no pudieron evitar molestarse, Maggie un poco más, ya que no podía creer que ese estúpido doctor a modo de venganza le puso una dosis baja de anestesia a Dk, por haberle hecho una curación cuando ella se hizo la cortada de su mano.

\- Ese maldito doctor, no se quien rayos se cree que es, infeliz desgraciado – decía Maggie mientras se acercaba a Dk – ¿_te sientes mejor tonto? _– dijo ella de manera, un tanto amistosa.

\- _como si me hubiesen partido la cabeza en dos, pero si no pienso mucho en ello, no duele tan culero _– dijo él, para luego tapar un poco sus ojos.

\- Dk, cuando te pusiste la cinta y la gasa, dijiste que tenías una hermana que te hizo lo mismo ¿Cómo fue que paso? – pregunto el peliblanco estando intrigado, al hacer tal acción, se ganó la mirada de todos y pudo ver como Dk se descubrió los ojos.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, sin embargo, él le respondió al peliblanco – sí, mi hermana me hizo una herida cerca del ojo, una pelea estúpida por goma de mascar, me causo una herida que no paraba de sangrar y en su creatividad para detener el sangrado, uso cintas diferentes y una gasa. – dijo él mientras tenía una sonrisa en señal de lo irónico que era, ya que tuvo que usar el mismo método para parar el sangrado después de lo ocurrido con la caja.

\- tu madre y tu hermana son horribles – dijo Haiku por mero reflejo, ganándose la mirada de Dk y Lincoln - ¿Cómo sabes de mi madre? – dijo el latino, mientras que a su vez Lincoln pregunto lo mismo.

\- Haiku y yo escuchamos tu conversación con Rita – dijo Maggie un tanto, "avergonzada", como tal no sentía pena de su acción, sin embargo, no espero que Haiku soltara la sopa, y eso ocasiono que le diese pena, además de a Haiku la cual miraba a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que solo Lincoln sabia reconocer.

Lincoln estaba un poco decepcionado de su novia y amiga, porque escucharon una conversación privada, aunque también sintió cierto "enojo" por saber que su madre hablo con Dk, tal vez, los llamados, celos de hijo, salían un poco a flote al ver que su madre trataba de demostrarle cuanto a cambiado, pero aun así no justifica que las chicas deberían escuchar dicha conversación.

Por un momento, Lincoln decidió hacer lo "sensato" – no debieron espiar a mi madre y a Dk chicas, sin embargo ¿Por qué mi madre quiso hablar contigo Dk? – dijo no enojado, sino con cierta intriga.

Dk sonrió de manera burlona – el nene no quiere que le quiten a su mami – las palabras de su amigo pusieron rojo el peliblanco, haciendo que se enojara y le diera un golpe en el hombro, para luego reírse un poco. – auch, jejeje, ya en serio, te iba a contar que tu madre hablo conmigo, pero ocurrió la trampa de la caja, creo que Jigsaw _se queda pendejo con ese nivel de artefactos_ – dijo él causando un poco la risa de los presentes, ya que las primeras tres películas eran las favoritas de Haiku y la primera de Maggie. – esa caja, era de tu hermana Luan ¿verdad Lincoln? – dijo Dk haciendo que tanto el peliblanco como Maggie lo viesen con cierta pesadez.

\- sí, es una de las bromas que hace Luan, pero, porque hacerte una a ti, de hecho, creo que está más loca ahora, jamás pensé que tratara de hacer un daño así- dijo Lincoln suspirando y recordando la vez que uso una caja igual, él estaba comiendo avena en su cumpleaños, cuando la casa se abrió y le dio un golpe con un guante de box, tan fuerte que lo noqueo y por si fuera poco, tiro su comida en ese momento.

Por su parte Maggie hacía memoria, recordaba a las hermanas de Lincoln, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlas, pero no en el mejor de los términos, con aquellas que interactuó más, por así decirlo, fueron Lynn Jr. Y Luan, claro que tuvo oportunidad de conocer a Luna, sin embargo, solo fue por la clase de música que tomaron en la escuela media, por otro lado, con Luan, las cosas fueron un tanto curiosas, ya que cuando te equivocas de casillero en una broma, no sabes a quien le puede tocar, lo malo es que le toco a ella, Luan cometió el error de instalar una bomba de pintura azul, para una chica que se había burlado de ella por ser mala comediante, sin embargo, al día siguiente harían cambio de casilleros.

Al final, quien quedo cubierta de pintura azul, fue Maggie, cuando se enteró quien le hizo la broma, estaba dispuesta a golpearla, pero gracias a que LJ provoco que la sacaran del equipo de soccer, por lo que su atención se centró en la deportista.

En cuanto a Lana y Lola, únicamente las conoció de vista, en un supermercado, de cual fueron echadas junto al peliblanco por causar disturbios, ella entendió que una de las gemelas era presuntuosa, mandona y manipuladora, mientras que la otra era más gentil, pero tendía a realizar desastres sin control.

A Leni la conoció gracias a que trabajaba en una boutique, incluso le dio consejos de moda para góticos, que en un inicio no tomo en cuenta, pero ahora, discretamente ponía en práctica, como combinar ciertos tonos de negro, gris o purpura, con rojo carmesí o azules fuertes. Además de que dejo de enmarcar sus ojos para verse tétricos, de hecho, comenzó a maquíllalos para hacerlos resaltar y comenzó a usar más su labial carmesí, comenzó a tenerle cierto gusto el usarlo.

En cuanto a Lori, llego a verla mientras conducía frenéticamente con Vanzilla en algunas veces, siempre llevaba a sus hermanos o iba sola, sin embargo, se notaba su furia al volante. A Lisa la conoció debido a que salió en los periódicos por haber ganado su premio nobel Jr. Si bien era algo impresionante, a Maggie no le llamo mucho la atención, sin embargo, si respetaba ese prestigio.

En cuanto a Lily, bueno, con ella fue un poco curioso, ya que pudo ver como su madre y familia le compraba un helado, ella pasaba por el parque para dar una caminata tranquila, vio que era una bebé muy activa y feliz.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante, Lucy, su amiga con la cual se relacionó más, a pesar de ser años menos que ella, la chica era muy madura en ciertos aspectos, además de que pasar tanto tiempo en el club, las hizo más unidas, junto con Haiku. Al poco tiempo le conto todo lo que paso con su familia y su hermano, Maggie lo recordaba de su fiesta de cumpleaños número 13, el recuerdo no era grato, pero cuando escucho ciertos detalles, ella reprendió a Lucy, al decirle que como era posible que se dejase guiar por las estupideces de LJ, aunque, claro que solo pudo decirle que trataba con indiferencia a Lincoln, ya que desconocía todo el daño físico que le habían causado, sin embargo, antes de poder hablar más sobre lo que paso, se volvió protectora de Lincoln y dejo de asistir al club, pero sin perder comunicación con sus amigas, hasta que fue separada de Lincoln.

Maggie suspiro para regresar su mente al presente. – recuerdo que tu hermana Luan me hizo una broma con una bomba de pintura en mi casillero, tarde dos semanas en retirar toda la pintura azul de mis manos, pero jamás pensé que llegara a hacer una "broma" capaz de herir – miro a Dk y el lugar donde estaban sus puntos – de esa forma. Sin embargo, Lincoln hizo una buena pregunta ¿Por qué hacerte una broma? – dijo Maggie mientras pensaba en ello, eso encendió las alarmas de Haiku y de Dk.

Haiku rápidamente tomo la mano de su amado – puede que ella sepa que trabajas en el café, puede contarles a las otras dos idiotas que tienes por hermanas – dijo con genuina preocupación, Lincoln sentía miedo, ese daño psicológico aún seguía haciendo estragos en su mente, los entrenamientos con Dk, continuaban, pero aun así, la herida no cerraba, le costaba trabajo poder superarlo, Haiku lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya no había más razones por las cuales dudar, su plan debía entrar en marcha y la primera sería Ashly.

Por otro lado, Dk, sabía que su amigo no mostraba signos de poder recuperarse, se sentía un inútil, ya que no hacía bien su trabajo, sin embargo, no se iba a rendir, tal vez si hablaba con Maggie, lo pudiese ayudar a darle una estabilidad psicológica y tal vez, sea buen momento para volver a hablar con su profesora, Agnes Johnson y pedirle algunos consejos como antaño. Seguían en contacto, con cartas, ya que Dk no tenía su teléfono, pero parecía que a la profesora le gustaba recibir cartas de su alumno.

\- no creo que sepan que Lincoln trabaja en mi café – hablo Raven, la cual se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – lo digo, porque una semana no trabajaste Lincoln, tus vacaciones, por así decirlo. En esa semana que no estuviste, fácilmente pudo haber venido a buscarte para hacerte daño, sin embargo, tu no fuiste su objetivo – dijo Raven tratando de que Lincoln se calamara.

\- ¿pero porque atacar al tonto? – dijo Maggie al señalar a Dk con su mano.

\- esa es la pregunta correcta Maggie – dijo Dk mientras se ponía de pie, ya que la bolsita de sangre ya se había vaciado, en otras palabras, la transfusión había terminado. – me muero de hambre, vayamos por algo de comer por favor – dijo sin preocupación, ganándose la mirada de todos.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud, se podía ver como la bromista de la familia estaba armando un artefacto, parecía un guante sorpresa, como el que mando al café, sin embargo, se veía que ella estaba realmente hecha un mar de nervios, no estaba peinada, había muchos curitas en sus dedos y se notaba una gran preocupación en su rostro – yo…yo no lastime a nadie, solo…solo fue un accidente, yo…yo mejorare mis bromas, serán solo eso, jamás lastimaran – dijo al momento de revisar lo que parecía una trampa de oso modificada de tal forma en que no tenía dientes y cuando atrapara a un objetivo, no lo lastimaría solo lo aprisionaría.


	9. IX

IX

Al cabo de unos días, Rita salió con sus hijas al mall, claro que iba acompañada, de Lily, Lisa y Lana, ya que Lola decía ser una mujer sumamente ocupada, por lo que no era necesario que las acompañara. Era obvio que ella esperara que le "rogaran" para que las acompañara, sin embargo, en su lugar un simple suspiro de cansancio se escuchó y salieron de la casa, dejando a Lola con la boca abierta, la habían ignorado y eso no lo podía permitir y antes de poder reclamar, Rita se fue con las ya mencionadas a toda velocidad.

La amenaza rosa estaba muy indignada, pero podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para echar andar su plan de recuperar a su sirviente. – je, esto será tan gratificante, recuperar a mi sirviente y finalmente regresar a la normalidad, espero que no hayas olvidado tus modales Linkinton, de lo contrario tendré que re diciplinarte – dijo Lola mientras sacaba un celular de su osito de peluche.

Por su parte, Rita le contaba con gran emoción a sus hijas, sobre Lincoln, se notaba su gran felicidad cada que mencionaba como su relación iba creciendo, si bien, aun no estaba todo perdonado y aun Lincoln no le daba la mano completa, ella sentía que era un gran avance que lo viera sonreír cuando le contaba cosas sobre Lisa y Lily.

\- no te preocupes Lana, Lincoln aun no me cree que tú has cambiado, pero es cuestión de que me permita llevarlas al café créanme su hermano ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo. No te desanimes querida – dijo Rita mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Lana, ya que la pequeña rubia estaba muy triste.

Lincoln hablaba con su madre cada que iba a verlo y formalmente le presento a Haiku, al principio las cosas eran tensas, ya que como ella imagino, le conto sobre lo que le sucedió, pero al cabo de unas horas hablando con ella y analizando su aura espiritual, Haiku comprobó que Rita no mentía, sin embargo, confiar ciegamente es algo que no harían.

Rita hablaba con Lincoln sobre sus hermanas, trato de ponerlo al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en el tiempo que no ha estado. Primeramente, inicio con sus planes de divorcio, además de comentarle lo que hizo LJ en el concurso de selección para los juegos olímpicos. Lincoln ya lo sabía, pero prefirió que su madre le explicara. Y tal como espero, Lynn senior y Lynn Jr. Llegaron difamando y completamente enardecidos con Rebecca Rains. Rita se encerró en su habitación, junto con Lily, para evitar escuchar tantas quejas, Lisa y Lana prefirieron encerrarse e ignorar a su padre y hermana, sería difícil, pero tenían que intentarlo.

Lo peor fue cuando se volvió tema recurrente de discusión entre Lynn senior y LJ, las cosas pararon hasta que Lola exploto en furia para decirles que se callaran con respecto a ese tema, pero, como era de esperarse, Lynn senior le dijo que no interrumpiera a su hermana, que era mejor buscar la forma de descubrir que trampas había hecho la pelirroja Rains para vencer a Lynn.

Haiku pensó y expresó que era mejor pasar a otro asunto que no estuviera relacionado con LJ, cosa que Rita comprendio y procedió a contarle de Lana y su cambio con respecto a lo sucedido. Lincoln no lo creyó, ya que si bien, no lo hirió directamente, el dejar que sus animales estuviesen libres, afectaba de sobre manera a Lincoln, cuando trataban de atacarlo, no era culpa de los animales, en esencia eran salvajes, no se les podía culpar por seguir sus instintos, pero como Lana los dejaba salir a explorar de vez en cuando, las cosas se ponían complicadas.

Rita buscaba la forma en que pudiera darle la oportunidad de que su hija lo viera y también se disculpara, claro que no sería algo sencillo, sin embargo, no se rendiría fácilmente.

Lisa escuchaba como su hermano se iba desarrollando en un ámbito laboral y eso la llenaba de una sensación reconfortante que no lograba entender del todo, pero al escuchar que Lincoln dejo sus estudios, la preocupo bastante, no quería que su hermano se quedase sin tener los debidos estudios. – madre, la próxima vez que vayas a ese mencionado café ¿puedo acompañarte? Me gustaría poder ver a Lincoln y darle una reprimenda por no llevar sus estudios adecuadamente. – dijo ella con severidad, causando la risa, de su madre y la de sus hermanas, pocas veces veían que se comportara de ese modo, tiernamente seria.

En cuanto a Lily, la pequeña se emocionaba por querer volver a ver a su hermanito, aun recordaba su cabello blanco, gracias a eso es que le era posible mantener la imagen de su hermano, dientes de conejo, pecas en las mejillas y su característica vestimenta, un Polo naranja y jeans azules, los zapatos no los recordaba del todo, ya que casi siempre andaba en los brazos de Lincoln o sus hermanas. - ¿Cuándo podré ver a hermanito Linky? – dijo ella sin trabarse al hablar, ya que Lisa se había encargado de instruirla correctamente en su habla, escritura actividades motrices, quería ser ella la encargada de infundir e influenciar de manera positiva, el que pudiera hablar, caminar, expresarse y, sobre todo, como era Lincoln con ellas.

Rita acaricio el cabello de su hija – espero que pronto cariño, ya verás, el las extraña mucho, y cuando pueda las llevare conmigo, por lo pronto es demostrarle cuanto he cambiado y que no piense que lo estoy engañando si las ve a ustedes tres, solo ténganme paciencia – dijo dándoles un abrazo cálido y maternal a sus hijas, por supuesto que ellas asintieron afirmativamente, ya que entendían el actuar de su madre, y más tomando en cuenta que recuperar la confianza de alguien, es sumamente difícil.

Ellas siguieron comprando lo que necesitaban para su despensa, aunque claro que compraban para hacer a toda su familia, no le daba tanta importancia si su esposo probaba lo que ella cocinaba. Sin embargo, aún seguía cumpliendo con sus deberes de ama de casa.

Por otra parte, en el café, Dk estaba sentado en una de las mesas con respaldos cómodos que se ocupan para 4 personas, a mitad del lugar, Lincoln lo estaba sosteniendo mientras que Maggie le limpiaba los puntos – ¡_esto es tortura_! ¡_carniceros_! – gritaba él mientras Lincoln hacía lo posible por mantenerlo quieto, estaba tentado a noquearlo con tal de dejar que le limpiaran la herida.

\- ¡deja de ser un dramático! Solo es agua oxigenada – dijo Lincoln mientras a toda costa impedía el movimiento de Dk

\- Arde como el infierno, no…Maggie por favor, tal vez no seamos amigos, pero por piedad, ¡no me gah! – grito el al sentir como ella le ponía más agua oxigenada y presionaba con un algodón en donde estaban los puntos.

Maggie estaba molesta, primero tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre, estuvieron a nada de soltarse un golpe mutuamente, ahora tenía que ayudar a Lincoln para que Dk se limpiara los puntos como le había indicado el doctor, pero debido a que hizo caso omiso a cambiarse la gasa, la misma se le encostró y al despegarla tan solo un poco le causaba mucho dolor. Por suerte, el agua oxigenada le permitía despegarla, pero ardía mucho.

\- _qué forma de decirle eso a quien llamaste cuervita, ahora sopórtalo y deja de gritar _– dijo Maggie al poner un poco más de agua oxigenada y ver como se retorcía Dk como tlaconete con sal. Aunque dejo de moverse después de analizar las palabras de Maggie.

Cuando pudieron retirarle la gasa, vieron que sus puntos estaban algo rojos o, mejor dicho, la zona alrededor de los puntos estaba roja – no me gusta como se ve ese enrojecimiento – dijo Maggie al tomar del cabello de Dk y jalarlo hacía ella para ver mejor.

\- eso duele ¿sabías? – dijo Dk moviéndose un poco hacía Maggie para que lo "revisase"

\- cállate y aguanta el dolor, no fue divertido tener que estar soportando tus gritos y tu tonto pataleo. – expreso Maggie un tanto molesta, no sabía porque ella tenía que ayudar con las curaciones del tonto, además de porque Haiku no lo ayudo, pero volteo hacía la barra, donde se encontraban Ashly y Haiku hablando desde hace un buen rato. Debía admitirlo, era extraño, y más después de ver cierta acción de Ashly con respecto a Lincoln.

¿Qué razón tendría Haiku para hablar con Ashly? Era una pregunta que también se alojaba en la mente del peliblanco, ya que ese día comenzó curioso. Primeramente, se encontró con Irina mientras desayunaba y jugaba con lo que parecía ser una muñeca, de hecho, le clavaba alfileres en las costillas, la cabeza y las piernas. Lincoln prefirió no saber porque la pequeña parecía estar haciendo vudú, ojalá se equivocara, habían vivido cada cosa desde que se mudaron con Iris.

La casa era rustica y muy acogedora, sin embargo, aunque, tal vez era un poco de paranoia, en ocasiones jurarían que algunas pinturas los seguían con la mirada, claro que esto es algo normal debido a como son pintados algunos retratos, se da ese efecto, sin embargo, cuando pasaban o solos o los dos juntos después de entrenar, sentían que eran observados.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más extraño, ya que cuando dormían, jurarían que les han quitado un poco de cabello o les hacían travesuras, pero como siempre llegaban tarde después del trabajo y entrenar al siguiente día, pues no le daban importancia.

Ahora bien, después de que ambos se fueran al trabajo, Haiku le aviso a Lincoln que no iría al café temprano, debido a que pronto tendría que verificar algunos trámites para seguir con sus estudios, puede que fuese algo temprano, pero nunca es tarde para prepararse. Además, pronto cumpliría 16 y Lincoln también, entonces, habría que ver qué sucedería, además tenía que pensar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Maggie, ella en teoría es mayor, por dos años, ya tenía permiso de conducir, pero su padre no le dejaba tener un auto o hacer lo que quisiera.

Por otra parte, Maggie si llego a la hora que acostumbra llegar, solo que no vio a Haiku, se le hizo raro, pero imagino que se debía a cosas familiares, ella había tenido fuertes discusiones con su padre y al levantarse no fue la excepción, su padre quería que se preparara para ser abogada, doctora o que buscara trabajo en su natal Rusia, cosa que Maggie no acepto, al final, ella solo ducho, vistió y se fue de su casa, su padre saldría de viaje ese día y no le vería sino como hasta dentro d meses otra vez, descansar era como le llamaba a ese tiempo.

Maggie pidió lo de costumbre al llegar al café, solo que noto que no había gente en el lugar, no se le hacía raro, las vacaciones de verano suelen aprovecharse muy bien, además ella estaba acostumbrada a estar en su hogar al hacer escuela en casa. De hecho, fue tanta su intensión de hacer eso que termino por realizar la tarea de un semestre completo ella sola, claro, no todo estaba bien, pero se esmeraba bastante. Debido a eso, siempre tenía permiso de ir al café el tiempo que quisiera.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Ashly llegara al café, llego y se sentó frente a la barra que era donde Lincoln estaba atendiendo, animosamente lo saludo y el correspondió el saludo amablemente, ella pidió un capuchino en esta ocasión, por lo que al ver a Lincoln prepararlo suspiro muy tranquilamente. – enserio que es un gusto poder saber que estas tan bien Lincoln, enserio que si tuviera la oportunidad te pediría una cita – dijo ella siendo que justo después de decir eso se escuchó una taza de té chocar con un plato, no muy fuerte para romperla, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla sonar, asustando a Ashly y más porque alado de ella estaba Haiku quien escucho la declaración.

Ashly miraba con cierto terror a su amiga - ¿Haiku? ¿desde cuándo estas ahí? – pregunto la chica mientras trataba de acomodar su flequillo, sin embargo, Haiku tenía una mirada seria, pero no asesina como de las novias "toxicas".

\- en realidad, llegue hace unos 5 minutos, Dk fue quien me atendió, pero le pedí que no le dijera a Lincoln, ya que le estaba preparando algo, sin embargo, cuando te vi llegar y ahora escuchar lo que acabas de decir, me hace querer tener una conversación contigo – dijo al parpadear un poco y tomar un poco más del contenido de su tasa. – de hecho, necesito que hablemos Ashly – dijo Haiku dejando a la chica muy preocupada.

Luego de ese curioso evento, Lincoln vio a su novia, la saludo y esperaba comenzar a conversar con ella, cuando vio que Dk tenía su gasa rara. Era una buena excusa para distraer a su novio, por lo que le pidió que lo revisara, ya que aún estaba preocupada por el amigo de ambos, el hecho de haber sido herido en la cabeza puede ser peligroso, Lincoln se sintió feliz de ver que Haiku ya no era hostil contra su amigo, por lo que decidió hacer lo que ella le pidió.

Y fue de ese modo, como comenzó la proeza por hacer las curaciones a Dk, debido a que Lincoln levanto la gasa un poco, Dk le dolió y se notó un poco de pus saliendo de debajo de los puntos, por lo que tuvieron que actuar inmediatamente o, mejor dicho, Lincoln al principio, pero luego de ver que Lincoln tenía problemas, Maggie decidió ayudar al peliblanco y al tonto.

Luego de que terminaran de ayudar a Dk con la limpieza de sus puntos, se escuchó un grito que llamo la atención de todos, siendo Ashly la que dio tan inesperado exabrupto - ¡¿enserio quieres hacer eso?! – miro a su alrededor – perdón – dijo estando sumamente roja de la vergüenza.

Haiku suspiro al verla exaltarse tanto – no hagas eso de nuevo, ahora, ya te expliqué todo lo que necesitas saber, por lo que espero tu respuesta tan pronto como sea posible – dijo para levantarse de su asiento, dejando muy pensativa a su amiga, ella no podía creer lo que Haiku le dijo, además de pedirle cumplir con la condición que le dio, era, era algo sin precedentes, pero si era verdad, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

\- Hola amado mío – fue lo que dijo al darle uno de los besos más pasionales que pocas veces le ha dado a su amado peliblanco, el cual, se quedó completamente rojo, pero correspondió de igual forma. Por su parte Dk y Maggie hicieron un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, poco les falto decir "¡Damn!", luego se vieron entre ellos y volvieron a mirar a la pareja, jurarían que de no ser porque estaban en el café, ya estarían echando fuego

\- consigan una habitación – dijo Dk a modo de burla, sin embargo, se ganó una sonrisa pícara por parte de Haiku.

\- solo porque no hay suficiente confianza, sino le pediría a Raven su habitación – dijo dejando rojo a Lincoln en su máxima expresión y con la quijada casi hasta el suelo a Maggie y Dk.

\- _ay wey _– fue lo único que Dk pudo decir ante tal respuesta, jamás pensó que Haiku pudiera tener un lado "pervertido-gracioso", ya que normalmente es muy seria y recatada, sin embargo, tuvo una sonrisa de burla al ver que Lincoln no paraba de tener la cara roja.

Mientras tanto, cuando Rita regreso con sus hijas a su hogar, notaron algo curioso, todo el césped parecía estar podado, lo cual era extraño, ya que Rita aun no lo hacía, sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa al dar un paso y rápidamente ser golpeada por un pay en la cara, pero llevaba tal fuerza que la derribo.

La preocupación de sus hijas no se hizo esperar, ya que trataron de socorrerla, sin embargo, lo que consiguieron es que activaran un mecanismo que inicio una guerra de balas de pintura, todas fueron acribilladas, y peor porque las balas de pintura son sumamente dolorosas.

Los gritos de dolor hicieron que una castaña se asomara por la ventana, la susodicha era Luan, la cual tenía una gran cara de angustia en su rostro, además de una sonrisa siniestra, apago la trampa o mejor dicho, la reinicio, ya que no sería activada una segunda vez por la misma persona, uso un sensor que Lisa estaba diseñando para la industria, eso le daría posibilidades de obtener una patente y mucho dinero, sin embargo, no espero que Luan tuviese conocimientos de controladores lógicos programables.

Prácticamente automatizo sus bromas, sin embargo, si el frente estaba minado ¿qué pasaba con el interior o el patio trasero? La respuesta se respondió al oír gritar a Lola, mientras salía huyendo con la cara tapada – ¡Luan! ¡estás muerta! Mis…mis cejas – dijo al quitar sus manos y revelar que ya no las tenía - ¡¿eres una maldita lunática Luan!? ¡¿Por qué usaste un soplete en tus bromas?! – grito la amenaza rosa, ahora sin cejas a causa de un artefacto que consistía en soltar una llamarada para asustar, solo que estaba mal colocado haciendo que no tuviera un rango de seguridad cuando se activa.

Rita logro ponerse de pie, sin embargo, al ver a su hija, así como sus demás hijas, hicieron lo posible por no reírse de Lola, ya que parecía que sus cejas habían sido usadas como mechas en fuegos artificiales. – ¡tienes que detener a esa loca mamá! – dijo Lola furiosa, pero la mirada sería de su madre hizo que se apaciguara.

Sin embargo, Lola tenía razón en una cosa y esa era que Luan había llegado demasiado lejos, si bien ver a la cara de la amenaza rosa sin cejas, las hizo olvidarse del momentáneo dolor causado por las balas de pintura, Lola tuvo suerte de que el sensor, siguiera detectando a Rita, Lana, Lisa y Lily, ya que, de lo contrario, la acribillaría a ella.

\- ¡Luan! ¿¡que significa esto?! ¡Apaga tus bromas, no es primero de abril! ¡Faltan dos meses para eso y, aun así, ¡no te permitiría hacerlo de nuevo! – grito Rita desde la entrada de su jardín, ganándose la mirada de algunos vecinos, en especial de Jancy, la cual había acompañado al tutor de sus hijas hace unos 10 minutos a la parada del autobús.

Jancy, mientras la clase de sus hijas se llevaba a cabo en su sala, tuvo la necesidad de mirar por su ventana y se sorprendió mucho al ver como la hija de Rita, Luan, si mal no recordaba, colocaba lo que parecían ser pistolas de pintura en los arbustos de su vecina, era algo sumamente extraño y fue aún peor su horror cuando vio lo que parecía ser una bola de demolición, solo que sin ser del tamaño normal, amarrada al árbol de la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llego el momento de que terminara la clase de tutoría, ella acompaño al chico con el que se vio en el restaurante de Lynn senior. – bueno, es momento de irme, gracias por darme tanta hospitalidad Jancy, pero no es necesario ser tan servicial – dijo el chico con cierta modestia.

\- no, que va, haces mucho por mis hijas, gracias, nos vemos la siguiente semana, ya que, según recuerdo, debes volver a tu país por tu título – dijo ella recordando que el chico estaba por obtener su maestría.

\- así es, je, bueno, hasta dentro de una semana – dijo para irse, sin embargo, Jancy quiso acompañarlo, se notaba que ese chico se llevaba muy bien con las tres mujeres de la familia Yates, ya que siempre tenía algo para contar o tenía el tiempo para escucharlas.

Cuando Jancy volvió, ya no vio a Luan o rastro de las trampas que preparo, cosa que llamo su atención, sin embargo, tenía que preparar la cena, por lo que era mejor que se apresurara. Jancy tomo la decisión de avisarle a Rita sobre su hija, el único inconveniente que tuvo, es que no tenía su número de contacto ni tampoco el número de su casa, aunque, tal vez llamar a casa no sería buena idea.

Luan por otro lado, estaba en su habitación, monitoreando lo que pasaba, ya que después de escuchar el grito de su madre, regreso a su "guarida" para seguir monitoreando sus bromas, cualquiera sabría que la dos bromas que Luan hizo, fueron demasiado y pudieron haber herido de gravedad, sin embargo, ella no paraba de decir – mis bromas no lastiman, mis bromas dan alegría y risa – una y otra vez.

La bromista de la casa estaba sumamente afectada, no podía dejar de repetirse que cometió un grave error, al no ser la fuente de alegría que mantiene unida a su familia y el haber causado tanto daño con una de sus bromas. Rita se dio cuenta de que no podría entrar a su casa, si Luan preparo bromas tan sofisticadas y peligrosas, dentro de la casa no sería la excepción.

Lisa miro con detenimiento la fachada de su casa – con certeza puedo decir que Luan a usado algunos de mis prototipos para mejorar sus bromas. La voy a diseccionar por eso, era nuestro pase para tener un gran ingreso – dijo Lisa muy molesta al reconocer el tipo de sensor que estaba en la entrada, además de que no dejaba de sobar sus pompis, ya que algunas balas de pintura le acertaron en ambas.

\- la casa es una trampa mortal, nadie podría entrar – dijo Lola, aunque fue mediamente ignorada por sus hermanas y su madre. La amenaza rosa estaba más que furiosa, primero LJ tenía toda, absolutamente toda la atención de su padre, ahora Luan se había vuelto completamente loca y lo peor, sus cejas, tardarían un mes completo en crecer nuevamente a su tamaño original.

Para hacer que la situación se pusiera, peor, Lynn Senior y LJ llegaron a casa después de haber estado en el restaurante – vaya, no esperaba verlas afuera cariño – dijo Lynn senior a Rita, la cual lo miro con desprecio.

\- no me llames así y si estamos aquí afuera es por Luan – dijo únicamente para que no la molestara más, además quería ver que hacía su cobarde esposo en esta situación.

LJ miro a su madre, la notaba molesta - ¿Luan preparo bromas? – dijo teniendo respuesta de Lola al momento en que se señaló las cejas – vaya, y eso que no es primero de abril, bueno, será mejor detenerla de una vez – dijo para ir corriendo a la entrada de la casa, causando que fuera golpeada por las balas de pintura, mientras que al tocar la perilla de la puerta, recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hasta le erizó el cabello – esto no terminó como pensaba – dijo al abrir la puerta para ser recibida por un guante que la mando a volar unos tres metros de la puerta, por suerte, el golpe fue en el estómago.

\- ¡LJ! – fue lo que grito el patriarca Loud al llegar con su hija, aunque claro que fue recibido por una "bola de demolición" a escala que lo golpeo también, al parecer, la activo con una placa de trampa, el problema era saber dónde se encontraba.

Lisa suspiro – es un hecho, necesitamos donde quedarnos, no podremos entrar a esa casa, hasta que Luan nos lo permita – dijo ella mientras veía como su padre y hermana se ponían de pie, para ser bañados en miel y luego en plumas desde la ventana. Rita y las demás asintieron, era un hecho que lo mejor sería ir a un hotel, solo que no sabría cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar.

Por su parte, Jancy miraba desde su ventana, vaya que se horrorizo al ver el accionar de las pistolas de pintura, así que decidió ayudar a su vecina. Salió de su casa hasta llegar con Rita. – Rita, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero si gustas puedes quedarte en mi casa, vi a tu hija preparar esas cosas que puso en tu jardín, pero no tengo tu número de contacto, no pude avisarte – dijo realmente apenada Jancy, cosa que sorprendió a la matriarca Loud, si bien no tenía una mala interacción con su vecina, no tenían el hábito de hablar entre ellas.

\- lo agradezco mucho Jancy, pero conoces a mi familia y…

\- no te preocupes, yo comprendo, además si me lo permites – bajo un poco la voz – desde que tu hija mayor no esta y tu hijo, pues, ya no es tan ruidosa como lo era antes – dijo sin intención de herir, pero aun así Rita bajo la mirada, aún tenía muchas cosas que remediar con su hijo, así como con sus demás hijas.

\- Gracias Jancy, me da pena, pero es mi mejor opción, mis ahorros están en casi y no sé si pueda pagar un hotel, gracias, enserio, muchas gracias – dijo Rita tomando las manos de su vecina, la cual asintió afirmativamente, sin embargo, no todo puede ser bueno.

\- es un gusto saber que nos darás posada Jancy – dijo Lynn senior con cierta mirada de coqueteo, cosa que hizo enojar a su esposa y a la propia Jancy, enserio que no tenía vergüenza.

Jancy respiro profundo, era tiempo de aclarar las cosas y mejor frente a su mujer – a quien le estoy ofreciendo mi casa, es a Rita, y sus hijas, menos tu hija castaña, Lynn Junior, con la que esta vestida de rosa lo estoy pensando aún. – dijo tajantemente dejando impactado y furioso a Lynn senior.

\- ¿disculpa? ¿Cómo te treves a hablarme de ese modo? – dijo Lynn senior, no midió sus palabras, lo cual hizo enojar a Rita, pero aún más a Jancy.

\- ¡¿Cómo me atrevo?! ¡¿Es enserio Lynn?! – grito Jancy a todo pulmón, causando cierto miedo en las hijas de Rita, sin embargo, LJ quiso meterse en la "conversación"

\- ¡oiga! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para gritarle asi a mi...?!

\- ¡silencio LJ! No estás en condiciones de poder opinar, ahora, cállate y retrocede – dijo su madre con gran enojo por la osadía de su hija.

Jancy estaba furiosa – ¡¿cómo te atreves tu a coquetearme cuando voy a tu restaurante?! – dijo dejando pálido a Lynn senior, además de ganarse la mirada de sus hijas, la cual era de enojo, salvo por Lynn Jr. Y Lola, sin embargo, como lo grito, Luan también pudo escucharlo, lo cual la hizo enojarse, ahora entendía por qué su madre había decido tener una infidelidad.

\- no puedo creerlo…ahora lo entiendo, mamá no estaba traicionándote, tú la habías traicionado a ella…no puedo creerlo…pero, veo que el culpable eres tú…y pensar que compartíamos gustos en común, está bien papá, pero te preparare un día especial donde sepas que mamá vale mucho – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y activaba una trampa donde su padre recibía un super pastelazo, ya que iba con mucha fuerza, cosa que lo derribo.

Era un hecho que Luan no "quería" lastimar a nadie, sin embargo, no evitaba que pensara en darle un escarmiento a su padre por infiel, aunque, siendo objetivos, Luan no estaba segura de que sucedía a su alrededor, era como si dos personalidades estuvieran en su mente, pero era entendible hasta cierto punto.

Se puede decir que el karma le estaba pegando duro a Luan, después de las bromas que le hacía a su hermano y apoyar lo que generó que su familia no esté del todo unida.

LJ ayudo a su padre a levantarse, pero debido al golpe estaba algo mareado – Luan….estará castigada…ugh…pero será después…no pienso enfrentarme a ese bromagedon, vamos LJ, vamos a un hotel para pasar la noche – dijo siguiendo algo mareado, dejando ver que huía de la situación, sin embargo Rita solo necesito escuchar a Jancy para saber que no valía su esfuerzo, no valía reclamarle o querer golpearlo, cualquier duda o sentimiento que tuviera aun hacía su esposo y por el divorcio, se esfumo.

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que dejo clara en ese momento que a Lola le dolió y casi la hizo llorar, su padre no intento siquiera, sugerirle a alguna de sus otras hijas o a ella misma, que se fuera con él, su padre había cambiado bestialmente, ya no era para nada equitativo, ni preocupado por sus hijas, salvo LJ, al parecer, su fanatismo por la deportista y que siempre ganase a como diera lugar, le lavo el cerebro de tal forma en que no piensa en nada más.

Lola se abstuvo de llorar – sí, ve con ella, tu favorita…cuando recupere a mi Linkinton no necesitare de nada más, me tratara como la reina que soy – dijo para sus adentros, sin embargo, su gemela la miro, no pudo escuchar lo que dijo esta vez, pero al conocer a su hermana casi a la perfección, sabía que estaba dolida por la acción que tomo su padre.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Maggie, un hombre alto de cabello rubio, ojos azules y mirada fría, de una complexión fornida y con traje salía de su casa, parecía que debía atender un asunto urgente, ya que llevaba su portafolios y una maleta de viaje, la madre de Maggie salió a despedir a su esposo, sin embargo, no parecía del todo feliz – espero que no estés pensando en ese plan para mandarla a Rusia Yuri, jamás te lo perdonara – dijo la mujer tratando de que su esposo fuese comprensivo.

\- ella debe hacer lo que le digo, la consientes demasiado, te lo he dicho, necesita diciplina, debe volver al ballet, o por lo menos inscribirse en los cursos para alcanzar la excelencia académica, que estudie en casa no es suficiente – dijo el hombre mientras ajustaba su saco y veía llegar su taxi. – es tiempo de irme, no sé cuándo volveré, pero en cuanto regrese, tendré todo listo para que mi hija se vuelva una excelente mujer y bien preparada, no seguiré tolerando su rebeldía. – exclamó para luego subir a su taxi e irse al aeropuerto.

La madre de Maggie suspiro al ver como se fue su esposo, realmente se armaría un gran desastre si obliga a su hija a irse a Rusia o inscribirla en cursos que no son del interés de su "pequeña" , Maggie era de armas tomar, por lo que esperaba que su "nena", tratara de estar tranquila y rechazar la "oferta" con delicadeza – las cosas estarán sumamente tensas – dijo la señora para luego cerrar su puerta.

Al cabo de unos 3 días, Raven decidió cerrar momentáneamente el café, al parecer tenía que resolver un asunto con el testamento de su abuela, por lo que era necesario que se presentase con el notario. Sin embargo, decidió cerrar su local, para darles días libres a los chicos, ella se iría tres días y los chicos regresarían a trabajar el lunes, además se notaba que necesitaban el descanso.

En una de las visitas de Rita, ella pudo ver dos cosas que llamaron su atención y que no pasaron desapercibidas por Raven para tomar su decisión. La primera y que de cierta forma causo su preocupación, fue ver que Dk siempre llevaba una gasa en la frente, después de su conversación y conocer un poco del chico, comenzó a tratarlo un poco, como si fuese una "madre adoptiva" que va descubriendo que le gusta al pequeño, sin embargo, siempre era amorosa con su hijo, sin excepción y poco a poco Lincoln ya era capaz de sentir más amor por su madre de nueva cuenta, que rencor.

La segunda cosa que no pasó desapercibida, fue que los dos se habían quedado dormidos en diferentes puntos del café mientras hacían un tarea, Mientras Lincoln limpiaba la barra, sin más se quedó dormido, recargado en la barra, mientras que Dk, al estar limpiando las ventanas se quedó recargado en una, estaba de pie y dormido, era algo sumamente impresionante y de hecho quienes lo vieron, fueron Ashly y Haiku – está dormido como los búfalos – dijeron ambas al verlo con su mano en la ventana.

Si bien, el café trabajaba todos los días, no podían dar el lujo de tener días libres, debido a la falta de personal, la demanda aumento considerablemente y era necesario conseguir más empleados, pero Raven era sumamente meticulosa con quienes intentaban obtener el puesto, sin embargo, solo se llevaba decepciones, ya que realmente buscaban una oportunidad para conseguir chicas y tratar de propasarse con las clientas, además de ser sumamente groseros y burlones con los demás clientes, en especial con los góticos. Antes de cualquier reclamación, en el instante que veía que sucedían ese tipo de situaciones, casi corría a los chicos en ese mismo instante que estaban en periodo de prueba, haciendo que conseguir un trabajo en el café fuese difícil en verdad.

Cuando Raven recibió la llamada del notario, sabía que tendría que atender ese asunto, por lo que no sabía cuantos días podría tardar, decidió que fueran 3 días, de alargarse ese periodo, les diría a los chicos que abrieran el café y trabajaran medio turno, no quería que ninguno de los dos se accidentara, no solo eran sus empleados, eran sus "amigos" aunque no lo dijera en voz alta ni tampoco a ellos.

\- bien, ya saben, yo regresare el lunes, de lo contrario me pondré en contacto con ustedes, y enserio, no quiero que trabajen, descansen lo necesario, no quiero que se queden dormidos en el turno y, por cierto, tendremos una nueva compañera de trabajo, aunque bueno, estará en periodo de prueba en cuanto regrese de hacer mis pendientes. Lincoln sal con tu novia o yo que se, pero no quiero que vengan y habrán el café a menos que yo les diga y tu Dk, bueno – lo miro de abajo hacia arriba y luego pensó un momento – consíguete una novia o estudia, has más ejercicio, ya no estas gordo como antes, no sé, piensa en algo, bueno, es todo, los veo en tres días aproximadamente, ahora adiós – dijo para ver como los chicos se iban, aunque Lincoln era acompañado por Haiku tomados de las manos y Dk iba un poco separado de ellos para no hacer mal tercio.

Haiku miro a Lincoln – bueno, ya que serán tres días libres, porque no tenemos una reunión de lectura o fiesta de té, podremos estar todos, Tu mi amado, Ashly, Dk, Maggie, Persephone y yo. – dijo Haiku mirando a su novio y al latino.

\- no es mala idea, pueden conversar de cosas interesantes – dijo Dk haciendo referencia a que posiblemente él no sea tan participante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pareja de enamorados.

\- ¿no iras? – dijo Lincoln un tanto preocupado por su amigo.

\- mira, no sé si sea buena idea, digo, me llevo mejor con tu novia y con Maggie, pero ni he cruzado palabra como tal con Ashly y ni idea de quien es Persephone, no es por ofender, pero no tuve un buen recibimiento de dos de las chicas – dijo mirando a Haiku y haciendo obvia referencia a Maggie – aunque claro, Maggie es mi amiga ahora, bueno, creo, estoy 80 % seguro de que así es, pero entienden el punto, además tengo pensado ir a ver a mi profesora, necesito un par de consejos en un tema con respecto a mi ciudadanía – dijo estando bastante pensativo en ese tema.

\- ¿estás seguro que es por eso Dk? – menciono Haiku, no molesta, sino un tanto desanimada, ya que tenía en mente algo que le ayude a llevarse mejor con él, después de saber un poco de él, al menos de su pasado, entendió que él le serviría mucho en un punto crítico para ayudar a Lincoln con sus terrores nocturnos que parecían apaciguarse en ocasiones y en otras aumentar de repente, ella estaba enterada debido a un pequeño ritual que hizo, para hechizar un dije que Lincoln siempre lleva consigo y le obsequio. Tenía forma de conejo, por lo que el peliblanco gustoso lo acepto.

Dk suspiro un momento – ok, ok, seré honesto, no me siento cómodo en las reuniones, nunca lo estuve con mi familia y con algunos compañeros de escuela menos, no me lo tomes a mal, solo soy así, no quiero estar serio y sin ser participativo, mostraría que solo estoy por obligación y no deseo dar impresiones de ese tipo, por eso estoy algo reacio a participar – esa respuesta los puso a pensar a los dos, y más tomando en cuenta como es Dk, al parecer, es más fácil para él, manejar a las personas cuando no las conoce y las ve como "clientes" por el café. Y con ellos, debido a como los conoce y sabe qué hacer y no hacer.

Lincoln miro a Haiku, ella sabía que su amado peliblanco estaba preocupado, además no esperaba que alguien que actuaba como un payaso que decía muchas estupideces tuviera ese tipo de problemas. – la fiesta de té será el sábado, puedes ir, aunque sea un rato al menos para pasar un poco el tiempo – dijo ella mirando fijamente a Dk a los ojos, como si tratara de decirle algo cosa que noto a medias el latino.

\- ok, ok, iré, aunque sea un rato, por lo pronto, hoy veré a la señorita Johnson – dijo sin más para irse, sin embargo, Lincoln reconoció el nombre y antes de poder decirle algo vio como su amigo se iba a la parada de autobuses.

\- cada vez descubro más cosas de él, me gustaría poder ayudarlo tanto como él me ha ayudado a mí, sin embargo, no sé cómo – menciono él un poco desanimado, pero Haiku tomo su mano y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios, ya que siempre ayudaban a calmarlo.

La pareja de novios se fueron a la biblioteca, tal vez una lectura conjunta de más comics de Constantine, Spawn o libros de literatura de terror, ayudarían a que este mejor, además, Haiku pensaba invitar a su novio a su casa, de todos modos, era fin de semana y sus padres no estaban, sería buena oportunidad para avanzar en su relación, ya tenían poco más de un año de novios, porque no avanzar un poquito, sirve que podría tratar de analizar más los terrores nocturnos de Lincoln.

Mientras tanto, Dk no tardó mucho en ponerse en contacto con la señorita Agnes Johnson, antigua maestra de Lincoln. En una casa no muy lejos del centro, se encontraba una profesora que estaba revisando las tareas de sus alumnos, hasta que escucho su teléfono sonar, un mensaje llego y al verlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, como si recordara una pequeña experiencia pasada.

Agnes se levantó de su asiento contesto el mensaje y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse su característica ropa como cuando va a dar una clase, para luego partir hacía un lugar aparentemente desconocido. No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a un café, afuera de este, se encontraba un chico de tes morena, bajito de estatura y con una gasa en la frente.

\- hola, veo que llevas esperando un rato – dijo la mujer pelirroja para ver como el chico sonreía un poco y la saludaba cordialmente – hola Ms. Johnson ¿Cómo ha estado? – dijo Dk para luego entrar junto a la mujer al café donde Dk la citó. Ambos entraron se sentaron en una mesa apartada, no quería llamar la atención, debido a que Agnes sigue siendo profesora y pues no es sencillo justificar porque una profesora se ve con un chico que es adolescente.

Luego de ordenar un café capuchino para Agnes y un café con leche para Dk, comenzaron a conversar de cómo les iba últimamente – y dime te va O…

\- ¡Fíjate idiota! ¡esto está caliente! – se pudo escuchar a un hombre gritar al momento en que le cayó un poco de café caliente en la pierna, debido a un pequeño descuido del mesero, se ganó las miradas de todos, menos de Ms. Johnson que veía como Dk ponía cara de disgusto.

\- por favor Ms. Johnson, le dije que no me diga por mi nombre.

\- y yo te dije que no me dijeras Ms. Johnson, sino Agnes, tenemos ya tiempo de conocernos, claro que cuando estemos en clases me dirás Ms. Johnson – dijo ella al dar una pequeña sonrisa, al ver como el chico asentía frente a ella.

El tiempo paso rápido, incluso al punto en que ya habían pedido más de tres cafés cada uno, casi todo fue para ponerse al día, debido a que la última vez que Agnes vio a Dk, fue hace casi un año.

\- entonces, ahora estas trabajando aún más con Lincoln, pero me sorprende lo que dijiste con respecto a su madre, cuando supe lo que le paso a ese pequeño, pensé lo peor, incluso traté de tomar acciones legales, pero no sirvió de nada, ya conoces al alcalde que tiene pútrida esta ciudad, o al menos se nota más en la noche.

\- sí, es algo, que me recuerda a mi hogar, cada noche se escuchaba una balacera o al día siguiente nos enterábamos que mataron a alguien. – dijo él dando un suspiro al recordar unas de sus viejas vivencias en su país natal.

Agnes bebió lo último que le quedaba a su café y vio su reloj de mano, le gustara o no, tenía que regresar a su casa para terminar de revisar las tareas de sus alumnos, además de preparar el siguiente examen ya que se acercaban las evaluaciones de sus alumnos, cosa que le recordó algo importante. – y… ¿Qué pensaste de mi propuesta? Ya sabes, sobre estudiar en la secundaría de Royal Woods – dijo ella para ver como Dk bebía de su café y suspiraba.

\- Se lo dije antes Ms. Agnes, cuando escape de mi casa, ya estaba cursando segundo año de secundaria, que si mal no estoy creo que es octavo grado aquí ¿no? – dijo él para ver como Agnes suspiraba un poco frustrada, ya que si se lo dijo, pero desde que lo conoció, quiso que fuese alguien de bien, con estudios. Ya que, como profesora, aun con muchas penurias y conflictos, su sueño es que cada estudiante que tenga, sea un hombre o mujer de bien, con estudios, pero cuando escuchaba a un chico o chica decir que no quiere estudiar la desanima casi tanto como sus decepciones amorosas a lo largo de los años.

\- por el momento estoy bien trabajando, sin embargo, no he dejado de lado seguir con mis estudios, pero necesito dinero para pagar donde vivo y aún tengo cosas por hacer– dijo él al sonreír un poco al recordar como Lincoln ha logrado sobreponerse a sus miedos, aunque aún no es estable del todo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en los que la plática tomo un rumbo diferente hasta que llegó el momento de que Agnes le hiciera una pregunta que la estuvo "picando" en las costillas – ¿desde cuando tienes celular? – dicha pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Dk, que casi se ahoga con una galleta, ya que al instante recordó quien se lo dio.

En una de las idas de Rita a ver a Lincoln, ella compro un celular para su hijo, quería poder mantener la comunicación con su bebé, pero no podía hacerlo sino hasta ir al café y con la situación de Lynn senior y Luan, le sería difícil, por lo que su mejor idea fue comprarle uno a su hijo, sin embargo, Lisa le dijo que le haría modificaciones para que no descubriesen con quien conversaba, aunque también recordó al chico latino, por lo que tomó la decisión de comprarle uno, una forma de agradecimiento por cuidar a su pequeño y estar con él.

Ese día, que ella fue a verlos, Lincoln estaba limpiando las mesas, mientras que Dk estaba limpiando la barra, al entrar, ambos jóvenes saludaron a Rita, Lincoln en un tono amoroso como de hijo a su madre y Dk, con respeto, ya no había hostilidad "pasiva" hacia ella. Esto hizo que la matriarca Loud, sonriera y procediera a llamar a ambos para que estuvieran frente a ella, aunque Dk se extrañó de que también lo quisiera cerca de él, pero no se negó a hacerlo.

\- veo que el lugar está tranquilo hoy – dijo la matriarca Loud al mirar su alrededor.

\- si…un día aburrido, pero es nuestro trabajo.

\- llegaste un poco tarde mamá ¿Sucedió algo? – dijo Lincoln genuinamente preocupado por su madre, cosa que la enterneció y procedió a abrazarlo amorosa y melosamente poniendo muy avergonzado a Lincoln y generando que Dk se riera casi a carcajadas. – es bueno verte reír Dk, ahora ven porque también necesitas abrazos.

\- ¿eh? – Dk trato de reaccionar, pero antes de poder procesar lo que paso, Rita lo abrazo igual que a su hijo dejando un tanto ruborizado al mexicano, debido a que muy pocas veces lo han abrazado como muestra de afecto sincero.

\- bueno, les traje un regalo – dijo para soltar a Dk, el cual pudo respirar y sentir su espalda tronar, pero no de modo que fuera doloroso, sino "reconfortante".

\- espere ¿dijo regalos? – pregunto Dk mientras Lincoln se sorprendía de escuchar eso, ¿a qué se refería con sorpresa? Era la pregunta que rondo en la cabeza de Lincoln al momento de ver como su madre saco dos cajitas no muy pequeñas ni medianas de su bolso, al verlos a detalle, eran celulares, le entrego una a cada uno, cuando lo abrieron, ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de ver los equipos telefónicos y ambos la miraron.

\- ¿y esto? – dijeron al mismo tiempo sin pensar.

\- es una forma en la que estaremos comunicados cariño, debido a lo que te comenté hace poco, puede que tarde en venir o que no pueda venir, por lo que la mejor forma de mantenernos en contacto es por medio de mensajes.

-ok…entiendo que le diera un regalo a su hijo, pero ¿Por qué yo también?

\- porque has cuidado mucho de mi pequeño, además de que como una madre que quiere aprender de sus errores, es necesario y quiero agradecerte por todo, esto es poco, pero no dejare de dar las gracias, es por eso que no puedo dejarte de lado Dk – dijo ella con un tono maternal que hizo que el latino tuviera una sensación reconfortante, pero a la vez de tristeza, al pensar en su madre y como las veces que usaba ese tono con él, era solo para convencerlo y hacerle pensar que todo iría mejor para resultar en una vil y cruel mentira.

\- se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, solo soy un amigo de su hijo, no hay necesidad de darme alguna clase de trato especial – el tono melancólico no se escapó de Rita, ella sabía reconocer cuando un recuerdo amargo se presenta y que, así como su hijo, ese chico moreno, necesita ayuda.

Dk le contó a Agnes como obtuvo el celular, ella se impresionó un poco, no esperaba algo así, pero ahora podría comunicarse mejor con su alumno, ya que según entendía, las cartas se estaban extraviando en la oficina postal ya que trato de mandarle cerca de 5, pero nunca recibió respuesta hasta que le llego un comunicado de la oficina postal.

En dicho comunicado se enteró de los robos a camiones de correo, además de la repentina perdida de cartas antes de ser entregadas, sin embargo, algo que hacía Agnes en sus anteriores cartas, siendo antes de las 5 perdidas, siempre escribía su número celular, en caso de que Dk la necesitase o algo ocurriera.

\- bueno, es tiempo de retirarme, aún tengo muchas tareas que revisar y exámenes que preparar – dijo ella para terminar con el contenido de su taza.

\- sí, creo que sus alumnos sufrirán un poco, jejeje, aún recuerdo nuestras clases, le tomo 6 meses que pudiera pronunciar bien las cosas – dijo el sonriendo alegremente al recordar cómo le explicaba cómo debía posicionar su lengua, labios e incluso dientes para pronunciar de manera más "natural" el inglés.

\- y ahí está, pocas y digo muy pocas veces te ríes de esa forma – dijo ella mientras sonreía como si viera a un pequeño que ríe por primera vez en su vida. Dk levanto su ceja al escuchar eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia al comentario. Fueron al mostrador y Dk pagó lo que pidieron, aun con la insistencia de Agnes de querer pagar ella, pero eso no ocurrió.

Al día siguiente, Los chicos entrenaron como siempre, solo que esta vez, fue un poco más relajado, ya que no querían extra limitarse, además de que hoy irían a la fiesta de té. Por su parte, Iris los veía entrenar desde su habitación, la mujer parecía estar escribiendo algo en una libreta, era muy similar a un libro de hecho.

\- esos chicos no descansan, aunque bueno, es una oportunidad para probar que tal va el inhibidor – dijo Iris mientras se levantaba y tomaba un frasco de un estante, el contenido del frasco era rojo, ella lo destapo y vertió un poco en su mano, un polvo rojizo, carmesí de hecho abrió un poco su ventana y soplo el polvo, y fue hacía donde estaban los chicos.

Cuando entro en el espacio de los chicos, comenzaron a estornudar como nunca – ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡ashu! – dijo Lincoln tratando de dejar de estornudar.

\- no sé si sea un insecticida, pero es muy fuerte – dijo Dk con los ojos llorosos

Iris tomo su libro e hizo una anotación – recordar reducir la esencia de orquídea sangrienta, es muy propensa a causar irritación en los ojos y congestión nasal – dijo ella para luego cerrar su ventana, sin embargo, antes de tomar asiento se escuchó un estruendoso trueno en su armario personal, cosa que llamo la atención de Iris y luego vio como de este salía un gato negro. – no puedo creerlo, no esperaba que vinieras Salem – dijo ella al ver como el gato se subía a su escritorio

\- Bueno las chicas están ocupadas, así que buscaba la compañía de la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero Katy Perry está ocupada así que fui a buscar a la bruja más hermosa, lamentablemente también está ocupada, por lo que vine contigo.

\- genial, un suplicio para mi

\- ¿Crees que olvide la última vez que tu niña jugo conmigo? Saque brillitos de mi pelaje por una semana.

\- y aun así volviste, creo que eres masoquista Salem.

\- como dije, Katy Perry estaba ocupada.

Iris suspiro con pesadez – de acuerdo, te daré atún, tienes suerte de que a mi hija le guste, de lo contrario tendrías que comer comida barata de gato.

\- ¿No tienes caviar?

\- Comida barata de gato entonces.

\- Eres cruel ¿sabes? Después de todos los favores que te hice.

\- te recuerdo que tus favores terminaban en problemas ¿tengo que recordarte como terminaste como estas Salem? – dijo Iris sonriente y haciendo aparecer una lata de comida de gato.

\- no me lo recuerdes, arruine mi última entrevista, la próxima será en 200 años

\- déjame adivinar ¿aun quieres dominar el mundo?

\- ¡Si! …digo ¡No! ¡te lo juro, fue mi naturaleza felina! Los gatos traman algo.

\- si claro – dijo ella mientras reía un poco.

\- te recuerdo que ese gato raro de la niña mágica es un psicópata.

\- si bueno, pero aun ni se sabe que rayos es ese gato, ahora toma tu comida – dijo Iris al poner frente a Salem la lata de comida.

\- te propongo un trato, cantare un poco y me das caviar.

\- no Salem, no quiero que escupas bolas de pelo, otra vez.

\- no me limpie con mi lengua…no mucho esta vez, además te gusta mi voz.

\- de acuerdo, solo porque tu voz es angelical.

\- sabía que no te resistirías, nadie lo hace. – dijo finalmente el gato para recibir un plato de caviar.

Por su parte, los chicos se dieron una ducha y se pusieron en marcha para ir a la casa de Haiku, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Lincoln toco el timbre y casi de manera inmediata, salió la novia de Lincoln, usaba una ropa casual, pero sin dejar su toque gótico. Su ropa constaba de una blusa holgada color gris de mangas largas, así como un pantalón de licra negra y unos tenis negros, combinaban muy bien con ella. Al verlos, abrazo y beso amorosamente a Lincoln, mientras que a Dk, le tendió la mano, el cual tomo para saludarla.

Al entrar a casa de Haiku, Dk se sorprendió un poco debido a que era muy grande, además se notaban muchos objetos de diferentes culturas y viajes de sus padres. Ella los guio a su sala, donde ya había algunas botanas y bebidas, además de galletas y té.

\- las chicas no tardaran en llegar, por lo que podemos comenzar a relajarnos, tomen asiento por favor – dijo cordialmente mientras tomaba asiento, por su parte los chicos hicieron lo mismo. – adelante, coman con libertad – mencionó, sin embargo, tocaron el timbre de su casa y se levantó para ir abrir.

Las tres chicas llegaron, Maggie usaba su ropa normal, siendo su busa purpura y de manga larga a rayas, sin embargo, traía una falda negra con medias negras y botas de montaña de casquillo, además de tener retocado su maquillaje. Ashley llevaba una blusa sin mangas color gris y falda que llegaba hasta un poco por encima de su rodilla. Por su parte Persephone usaba un vestido victoriano color azul marino, además de traer consigo una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol.

Las chicas saludaron cordialmente a Haiku, la cual le dio paso a su casa. Al entrar no hubo sorpresa por parte de ellas ya que en ocasiones habían hecho sesiones ahí, ya sea porque eran actividades del club o por tratar de experimentar con algunos rituales, tratar de practicar vudú o cosas por el estilo.

\- es un gusto volver a tu casa Haiku – menciono Persephone al entrar en casa de Haiku, no sin antes cerrar su sombrilla.

\- de hecho, tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos en tu casa Haiku – mencionó Ashley al también entrar, seguida por Maggie la cual saludo a su amiga y se dirigió a la sala donde vio a Lincoln, cosa que no le impresiono, sin embargo, cuando vio a Dk, tuvo una ligera sorpresa, ya que tal vez él hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa en su tiempo libre.

\- Hola Lincoln, hola Dk – dijo Maggie al tomar asiento en uno de los sofás junto a la mesa de centro.

\- Hola Maggie – dijeron ambos, sin más las demás chicas también tomaron asiento.

Haiku se fue a su cocina y trajo más bocadillos, aunque la mesita de centro ya estaba casi llena, sin embargo, después de dejar la charola, miro a Persephone y a Ashley. – bueno, como saben tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos, han pasado muchas cosas y es mejor estar al día, conversar por celular es bueno, pero no siempre podemos comunicarnos como quisiéramos. Bueno, sin más, Persephone, Ashley, conozcan a Dk – dijo al mirar al ya mencionado.

\- hola – dijo él, para recibir un pequeño asentimiento por parte de las mujeres.

\- Ashley, formalmente no lo conoces, aunque ya lo habías visto en el café y Persephone, es la segunda vez que lo ves, la razón de presentárselo, es porque es amigo de mi amado Lincoln y lo ha ayudado mucho – dijo ella mirando a Lincoln, el cual estaba un poco nervioso por lo dicho por su novia.

\- bueno, es hora de empezar la reunión – dijo Maggie al tomar un bocadillo y comerlo. Al cabo de unas horas, las chicas hablaban sobre lo acontecido durante el tiempo que no se han visto, además de que querían retomar actividades de club, hacer su propio club y tener encuentros en el café de Raven.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Haiku puso un poco de música y decidieron poner en práctica un poco de las cosas que ella prendió en Rumania. Pusieron unas cartas del tarot en la mesa de centro y decidieron leer la fortuna de cada uno de los presentes, esto a modo de probar sus habilidades ya que ha estado leyendo una gran variedad de libros de hechicería.

A la primera en que se le haría la lectura de las cartas sería a Ashley, si bien las cartas de Tarot son diferentes a una baraja normal, Haiku decidió usar una baraja española, ya que era una de las más utilizadas al hacer lectura de cartas.

Ambas se sentaron a extremos contrarios de la mesa, prendieron velas y dejaron el espacio suficiente para poner las cartas, Haiku la tomo de su habitación, era nueva y comenzó a barajarla con muy buena habilidad. Después de hacerlo tres veces, extendió las cartas frente a Ashley - escoge 5 cartas, tócalas y serán las que me mostraran tu fortuna – dijo Haiku como indicación a su amiga y compañera.

Ashley miro las cartas y empezando por los extremos toco dos, luego dos del centro y la ultima de la izquierda. Las cartas seleccionadas por la chica se resaltaron al sobresalir un poco del resto, si no fuera una persona que ha pertenecido a un club de ocultismo, seguramente esto la habría asustado, sin embargo, se sintió impresionada al ver las capacidades de su amiga, compañera y algo más que aún le costaba creer, pero si tenía una oportunidad de tener ese anhelo, no la iba a desperdiciar.

Haiku separo las cinco cartas y recogió las demás con solo pasar su mano por las cartas restantes. La gótica puso las 5 cartas bocabajo – ¿en qué orden quieres que se revele tu fortuna Ashley? – dijo Haiku al poner ambas manos en la mesa.

\- de izquierda a derecha por favor.

\- bien, veamos como se muestra tu futuro – dijo ella al momento de voltear la carta que estaba a su izquierda y se mostró un ocho de copas – interesante, 8 de copas, superaras un gran obstáculo con apoyo de otros, bien, siguiente carta – dijo al voltear la siguiente, Haiku dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa – un As de copas, interesante carta, la aparición de un nuevo amor – dijo al mirarla a los ojos, sonreír y luego mirar a Lincoln, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Maggie, la cual frunció un poco el ceño en señal de confusión.

Al voltear la siguiente salió de cabeza – mmm, tres de oros invertido, esto no es del todo bueno, la falta de madure puede afectar algún proyecto que tengas en mente o futuro, debes tener cuidado – al escuchar eso, Ashley se quedó algo confusa, ya que no tiene ningún proyecto en mente, pero lo tomaría en cuenta. La siguiente carta fue curiosa – dos de bastos, esta es un símbolo de buena actitud y optimismo, interesante, bueno, solo falta una – dijo al voltear la última carta a lo que Haiku sonrió – 5 de bastos, habrán situaciones difíciles, que a pesar de ser complicadas, se podrá salir adelante, con gran experiencia y madurez, debo decir que tu fortuna es de las mejores que he visto Ashley, tienes solo una carta negativa, lo cual es raro, por así decirlo, pero son excelentes noticias – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

\- me llena de gozo saberlo, gracias Haiku y en cuanto a lo otro – bajo su voz lo más que pudo al levantarse – si realmente quieres eso, acepto, más que nada por eso es que decidí trabajar en el café también, solo que no sé cómo lo tomara, ya sabes – dijo sin más.

\- no te preocupes, yo me encargo, solo no seas impulsiva, no queremos que tu falta de madurez afecte este "proyecto", bien ¿quién sigue? - dijo ya en un tono de voz más alto.

\- me gustaría ser yo – dijo Persephone tomar asiento y que Haiku volviera a barajar todas las cartas.

\- por supuesto, toma asiento – dijo al terminar de barajar y colocar las cartas como lo hizo con Ashley. Persephone tomo asiento, y escogió rápidamente sus cartas, una del extremo izquierdo, dos del centro y dos de la derecha. Nuevamente se mostraron las cartas hacías delante, fueron tomadas y colocadas bocabajo. – ¿por dónde quieres que empiece Persephone?

\- del centro hacía los lados.

\- qué curioso, bien comencemos – dijo ella al voltear la primera carta, la cual fue la central. – 10 de bastos, interesante, eso quiere decir que eres de gran confianza – para las siguientes cartas, tomo las dos que estaban a los lados de la carta central mostrando – 10 de espadas, y 10 de copas, vaya, la segunda carta en ser volteada indica que eres una mujer fuerte segura de ti y de carácter devolutivo, y en cuanto a la otra relaciones amorosas y duraderas. Y finalmente – dijo para voltear las dos últimas cartas. – tres de oros, buena fortuna en general y cinco de oros, esta es más una apuesta, debido a que son problemas que se solucionaran con respecto a una pareja o la llegada de un nuevo amor – dijo sonriendo un poco y discretamente mirando hacía Lincoln.

\- gracias Haiku – dijo amablemente Persephone para luego ponerse de pie y ceder su lugar. Quien siguió fue Lincoln.

\- veo que es tu turno mi amado, veamos que depara tu fortuna – dijo ella con un tono ligeramente dulce que solo Lincoln había aprendido a reconocer a lo que él le sonrió a pesar de estar a no más de un metro de ella, le mando un beso. Haiku repitió el proceso y Lincoln escogió sus cartas, sin embargo, él lo hizo con los ojos cerrados y toco al azar, cosa que llamo la atención de su novia, Ashley y Persephone.

\- ¿por dónde quieres empezar Lincoln?

\- de derecha a izquierda, por favor – Haiku asintió y volteo la primera carta – esto sí que es una sorpresa, tres de oros, crecimiento de vida, una etapa importante – dicha carta le dejo una sonrisa marcada – esta carta es una muy buena señal Lincoln, bueno, tu segunda carta es…seis de oros – dicha carta hizo que Haiku frunciese el señó.

\- ¿es algo malo Haiku? – pregunto Lincoln algo desconcertado por la expresión de su novia.

\- significa momentos difíciles, aunque si lo pienso tu primera carta va de la mano con esta, bueno, veamos tu tercera carta…siete de Oros…sacrificio y trabajo duro dan buenos resultados, estas tres cartas van muy de la mano…vienen cosas complicadas Lincoln, necesito consultar mi libro del tarot, pero lo hare después, por ahora sigamos con tus cartas, va tu cuarta carta, As de copas…es curioso, felicidad en el amor.

\- pues eso ya se está cumpliendo, ya que tú me haces feliz – dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa llena de alegría y vida, que enterneció a Haiku, Ashley y Persephone, aunque Maggie lo negó, también le causó cierta ternura, por su parte Dk sonrió al verlo así, se alegraba por su amigo.

\- Pero sé que esta felicidad es momentánea y por eso no quiero sufras más, necesitas mucho amor que yo sola no puedo darte, mi plan ya está en marcha – pensó ella para sí misma, para luego darle un beso a Lincoln en los labios y girar la última carta - tres de copas…esta va relacionada con la familia, trabajo y dinero, son sorpresas, el problema es que como lo dije, es una sorpresa, puede ser bueno y a la vez malo.

\- Ya veo, espero que todo sea bueno, sino habrá que enfrentarlo – dijo él con cierta seriedad.

Las palabras dichas por Lincoln le hacían pensar a todos los presentes que tal vez no estaba del todo bien, pero iba por buen camino.

\- bueno, supongo que es mi turno – dijo Maggie al sentarse

\- se nota tu entusiasmo Maggie – dijo un con una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

Maggie solo suspiro y al igual que los demás toco las cartas y se mostraron rápidamente – ¿En qué orden quieres empezar Maggie?

\- derecha a izquierda – dijo ella sin más

\- de acuerdo, veamos la primera, tres de copas, está es una sorpresa tomando en cuenta que significa sorpresas, pero a ti se aplica en los tres aspectos, dinero, familia o un posible trabajo, veamos, la segunda, 8 de copas…superaras un obstáculo, esperemos que no sea complicado, tu tercera carta es, oh, un consecutivo, 9 de copas demuestra tu alto nivel de madurez y capacidad de hacer algo bien o hacer el bien. – dijo Haiku, mientras que Maggie recordaba las discusiones con su padre.

\- Bien, faltan dos cartas, tres de espadas…esto no lo esperaba, se despierta inquietud, me pregunto porque…veamos tu última carta antes de tratar de sacar una conclusión. Cinco de espadas…esto significa un enfrentamiento, tu fortuna esta nivelada por así decirlo, veré mi libro para tener una interpretación aún más exacta. – finalizo Haiku para mirar a su amiga a la cara, la cual se veía sería, aunque por dentro estaba pensativa.

\- solo faltas tu Dk.

\- sí, bueno, jamás me han leído la fortuna, pero veamos qué pasa.

\- bien, escoge las… - cuando Dk comenzó a tocar las cartas, estas se movían un poco, de forma anormal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las chicas de club, incluso Lincoln logro notarlo y de cierta forma, se asustó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- tu primera carta es un caballo de copas, pero invertido, puede indicar inestabilidad emocional…tu segunda carta es cuatro de espadas…esta carta es casi siempre negativa si esta hacia arriba…una situación que te perjudica normalmente se enfrenta solo una adversidad, pero no estarás solo…la tercera carta es siete de espadas, uf…esta carta significa no perder la esperanza, los problemas se pueden solucionar. Tu cuarta carta 8 de oros invertida…trae la decepción…tu última carta es…10 de copas relaciones amorosas y duraderas … un cambio de aires- Haiku estaba sorprendida, al punto de que parpadeo unas cuantas veces, jamás supo de alguien que tuviera tan mala fortuna, ya que literalmente sus cartas eran desgracia asegurada, necesitaba su libro cuanto antes y de ser necesario volver a leer la fortuna de Dk.

\- _vaya, eso si que es jodido_, pero no creo que nada malo pase, al menos no peor a lo que ya me ha pasado – dijo él sin más ganándose la mirada de todos, se notaba la preocupación en Lincoln y el asombro de las demás.

\- ¿Qué significa su fortuna? – fue el pensamiento de todos en ese momento.

**Agradezco de ante mano a LordDarkros por ayudarme con la revisión de este capítulo, además de las ideas aportadas para seguir mejorando la historia, a su vez, les agradezco a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias espero que disfruten la lectura y más en esta cuarentena. Debido a la misma no he podido escribir como hubiese querido por las clases virtuales de la unirvesidad**


	10. X

X

Luego de la fortuna de Dk, todas quisieron cambiar de aires, era necesario pensar en otra cosa. Por fortuna, Lincoln pensó en un típico juego que distraería a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto? Digo, para cambiar un poco de aires.

\- sí, creo que es una buena idea – secundo la amada del peliblanco, cosa que "agrado" a los demás. Necesitaban distraerse, Haiku fue a su cocina, para regresar con una botella de vino, al parecer estaba vacía, probablemente fue una botella que se abrió antes de que sus padres se fueran de viaje como acostumbran.

La gótica puso la botella en el suelo, y como es costumbre se formó un círculo alrededor de la misma. La primera persona en girar la botella fue la propia Haiku. Luego de dos vueltas la botella "reclamo" su primera víctima, siendo Lincoln siendo quien se ganó la mirada de las chicas y una pequeña sonrisa burlona de Dk, el cual esperaba ver que escogería, ya comenzando a pensar en algunos retos para su amigo.

\- Verdad o reto ¿Qué escoges Li? – dijo Haiku en un tono amorosamente sombrío, cosa que le erizó la piel al peliblanco, sin embargo, a su vez una sensación "placentera" que lo llamase de ese modo.

\- verdad – dijo él esperando no equivocarse, aunque de todos modos podía cambiar a reto, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa y mirada de Dk, sabía que ya estaba preparando retos vergonzosos o molestos para él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – dijo Haiku con una sonrisa apenas perceptible que solo Lincoln sabía reconocer.

\- ¿es enserio? ¿le preguntas a tu novio sobre ti misma Haiku? Es desperdiciar una oportunidad – dijo Maggie un tanto molesta por algo tan sencillo, ella esperaba algo más.

\- concuerdo con Maggie, digo, la idea es pasar un momento incomodo o decir una verdad impactante. – mencionó Dk de tal forma que se escuchaba como un cómplice de Maggie.

\- está bien, está bien, reto, será reto…rayos – dijo Lincoln a modo de resignación, sin embargo, Ashley y Persephone no parecían tener objeción en ninguna de las dos opciones.

\- de acuerdo, el reto, es que debes… - antes de siquiera decir algo más, la luz en casa de Haiku se fue, ya que una fuerte tormenta se dejó caer sobre toda Royal Woods.

\- esto es inesperado, no pensé que una tormenta fuese a caer en estos momentos, tendremos que esperar a que la luz regrese, iré por velas – dijo Haiku al moverse con sutileza entre la oscuridad.

\- ¿Cómo es que puede ver tan bien en la oscuridad? Yo apenas y veo mis dedos de frente – dijo Dk mientras ponía sus manos frente a su cara.

\- es parte de nuestra forma de vida – dijo Persephone mientras tomaba otra galleta.

\- en personas como nosotras, en mi caso ser una emo, te acostumbras a la oscuridad. – dijo Maggie en un tono un tanto melancólico. Lincoln notó el tono de Maggie, era obvio que había algo mal con ella, tal vez su familia tenía una cantidad de problemas o alguna circunstancia similar.

Haiku regreso con una vela encendida, la luz que emanaba era tenue, pero cumplía con su propósito. Una vez que la vela fue dejada en la mesa de centro, la gótica tomo asiento aun lado de su novio.

La tormenta arreciaba a cada segundo, lo cual era sumamente extraño, cosa que captó la atención de Haiku. Normalmente cuando el clima se comporta de un modo tan agresivo de un momento a otro, es generado o por alguien que está invocando algo o por que el cambio climático tiene ciertos momentos de capricho.

\- esta tormenta no parara en un buen rato según parece, por lo que sugiero continuar con el juego, es el turno de Lincoln, entonces ¿verdad o reto?

\- bueno, que sea reto.

\- de acuerdo, el reto es besa a Haiku en una zona que quieras besar y aun no hayas besado todavía – dijo Dk con una sonrisa un tanto perversa, sin embargo, esta propuesta hizo que Haiku y Lincoln parecieran metal al rojo vivo, ya que aún seguían en etapas "tempranas" de su noviazgo y aun no cruzaban ciertos límites.

Las demás chicas presentes sonrieron a eso, ya que pensaban avergonzar a la pareja cuando les tocara su turno, pero agradecían al latino que propusiera tal situación, por lo que decidieron secundar la propuesta.

\- puedes elegir negarte y preferir verdad, de ser así, dinos ¿Qué deseas hacerle a Haiku en sus momentos privados? – esta vez fue Maggie la que dio esa pregunta causando que ahora Lincoln casi soltara humo por las orejas y más porque su novia miro a otro lado de manera tierna, como si quisiera saber también, pero le avergüenza.

\- ¡Reto! – dijo Lincoln casi gritando, causando que Haiku se pusiera mucho más roja, bueno, debido a que ella es muy pálida, se puso un poco rosita. Lincoln rápidamente tomo acción, al acercarse a su novia y retirar un poco el vestido de sus hombros para darle un beso y poco a poco ir ascendiendo hasta su cuello.

Los besos eran sonoros y placenteros, parecía que el peliblanco buscaba marcar a Haiku como suya y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que puso su mano en la cabellera de Lincoln para atraer lo más hacía ella, sin embargo, el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta los hizo volver a la realidad y más porque medio hombro de la gótica ya estaba descubierto dejando ver un poco su ropa interior.

\- vaya, parece que alguien o mejor dicho ambos ya están ansiosos de dar un paso más intenso en su relación – dijo Dk mientras miraba en otra dirección y darles oportunidad a ambos de arreglarse un poco.

Una vez que "regresaron" a la normalidad, ambos se quedaron muy rojos mientras se tomaban de las manos, aunque claro que la risilla picaresca de Dk no pasaba desapercibida por la pareja que claramente querían vengarse de él.

\- de acuerdo, la siguiente es Ashley – menciono Haiku, a lo que la introvertida señorita se puso nerviosa, que sería lo que debería escoger. – ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad – dijo ella tímidamente mientras miraba a Lincoln y Haiku.

\- de acuerdo, si no fueras tan tímida ¿sobre quién estarías en este instante? – pregunto Haiku de forma un tanto sombría haciendo que Ashley se pusiera muy, muy roja.

\- so…so…sobre Lincoln – dijo tapando su rostro por la vergüenza. Esta declaración dejo perplejos a Maggie y a Lincoln, ambos estaban impresionados por tal respuesta, no sabían que pensar, sin embargo, Haiku tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sin perder su sonrisa. Persephone estaba muy tranquila al escuchar eso y Dk estaba| parpadeando en varias ocasiones, ya que si noto ciertos acercamientos de parte de Ashley hacía Lincoln, sin embargo, no se imaginaba que fuese capaz de dar tal declaración y más frente a la persona que le interesa y su novia.

\- ya veo, ya veo, interesante respuesta, pasemos con la siguiente persona – dijo Haiku lo más tranquila posible, cosa que no lograba entender Lincoln. Él pensaba que su novia actuaría muy enfada o peor, pero solo la vio sonreír.

\- es turno de Persephone – dijo Maggie tratando de ignorar lo sucedido.

\- Escojo Reto – dijo la chica muy tranquilamente.

\- debes sentarte en las piernas de otro jugador por tres minutos – dijo Maggie sin más, pensaba que se retractaría y diría verdad, pero para sorpresa de ella, Persephone se puso de pie y camino hasta Lincoln, para luego sentarse en las piernas del peliblanco, el cual miro a Haiku con temor.

\- tranquilo, es parte del reto, no hay problema – dijo tranquilamente la novia del peliblanco con una clara expresión de tranquilidad, tal parecía que Haiku estaba pensando en algo y que iba acorde a lo que ella quería.

Luego de que el tiempo acordado paso, Persephone tomo su respectivo lugar, únicamente faltaban dos personas por participar, por lo que la tensión se sintió un poco en el ambiente.

\- de acuerdo, es turno de Maggie – dijo Haiku al ver a la susodicha. Maggie solo suspiro, no se imaginaba que pensaba su amiga, no después de ver los retos que puso a sus otras amigas.

Por otra parte, a las afueras de la ciudad, justamente en una parada de autobuses, iba llegando una señorita de cabellera negra, así como su ropa, siendo característico de los góticos, de igual forma, tenía mangas a rayas blancas y negras, al igual que sus medias, se veía un poco alta. Como un distintivo curioso de ella, es que su cabello cubría sus ojos, además de tener una "pony tail" o cola de caballo como peinado.

\- al fin pude volver, espero encontrarte rápido Lincoln – menciono la chica mientras tomaba su maleta y emprendía su camino hacia los adentros de la ciudad.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la casa Loud, las cosas se ponían más y más complicadas, ya que literalmente, nadie podía acercarse sin salir herido o cubierto de las bromas de Luan. El pobre cartero fue su primera víctima, ya que cuando trato de dejar un paquete en la puerta de la casa, una trampilla que estaba en el Pórtico se activó, haciéndolo caer hasta el sótano, donde se pudieron escuchar sus gritos de dolor, cuando por fin pudo salir de este, estaba cubierto de miel plumas y con muchas ratoneras en sus manos, nariz y labios. Uno pensaría que ya había pasado lo peor, pero no fue así, ya que, al tratar de salir del patio, piso un botón que activo 6 pistolas de pintura que lo acribillaron a más no poder. Lo peor vino cuando uso el buzón como apoyo, recibió un golpe en los testículos cortesía de un guante de box que salió del buzón y para hacerlo aún peor, cuando el sujeto cayó de rodillas el guante lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez en la cara dejando al pobre hombre en el suelo noqueado.

\- necesito hacerle modificaciones a mi trampa del sótano, no es lo suficientemente segura, las trampas para ratones debían quedarse solo en sus dedos – dijo Luan tomando nota desde su habitación, tenía vigilada toda la casa con cámaras de video. Se notaba cuan metida estaba en sus bromas, ya que se veía muy despeinada y que no había dormido bien en días.

Su madre había estado tratando de convencerla de salir y hablar en persona, pero Luan se negaba rotundamente, su argumento fue que nadie volvería a ser lastimado por sus bromas. Aunque hacía todo lo contrario. Rita estaba desesperada, necesitaba ayuda profesional para tratar con su hija, las cosas eran sumamente complicadas.

Jancy trato de calmarla, siempre diciéndole que le brindaría su hogar hasta que se resuelva esto, le comento que el tutor de sus hijas estaba en sus trámites de titulación en psicología. Se tomo la libertad de contarle sobre Luan y Rita, estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera para tratar de resolver la situación.

\- Tranquila Rita, sé que esto es muy complicado, pero tienes que esperar, el tutor de mis hijas es muy bueno, regresara en una semana y podrá ayudarte con Luan.

\- gracias Jancy, te has tomado muchas molestias con tal de apoyarme, no sé cómo te pagare esto.

\- somos amigas y de cierta forma ambas sufrimos con nuestros maridos, estamos en condiciones similares, además tus hijas parecen haberse adaptado, se llevan muy bien con mis pequeñas, aunque la única que me preocupa es tu hija Lola, siempre hablando de tener a su… - tocaron a la puerta – vaya, que inoportuno, dame un segundo – dijo al ir a abrir la puerta y ver que estaba el tutor de sus hijas en la puerta, tenía unas maletas en junto a él y en sus manos un florero artesanal.

\- Maestro, creí que volverías en una semana.

\- se suponía que sería así, pero al tener todos mis papeles en regla, ya no fue necesario esperar tanto tiempo, por eso me apresure en venir, por cierto, vi esto y me pareció lindo, un presente – dijo él al darle el florero a Jancy.

\- gracias, es un hermoso regalo, a las niñas les encantara saber que has vuelto ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlas?

\- me temo que no es posible por el momento, voy de paso, necesito ir a un hotel al cual hospedar – dijo al mirar sus maletas.

\- No te preocupes, porque no te quedas aquí, en mi casa, tengo invitadas, de hecho, es bueno que regresaras, así podrías ayudar a mi amiga Rita. – dijo ella mientras lo hacía pasar.

Al entrar, el joven se sorprendió un poco, ya que reconoció a la matriarca Loud, la había visto hace un tiempo – buenas tardes, no esperaba reencontrarme con usted – dijo el joven de manera educada.

\- buenas tardes…es bueno volver a verte, aunque la última vez, no pregunte por tu nombre, agradezco mucho el consejo que me diste en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿se conocen? – pregunto Jancy un tanto sorprendida y con un poco de recelo, debido al modo en el que se hablaban.

\- bueno, se puede decir que la conozco de un café, pero fue por un evento especial, aunque, como dije, tengo que llegar a un hotel, no puedo…

\- no, no, no, insisto por favor, aún tenemos cuartos disponibles, puedes quedarte, además de que ayudaría a que mis niñas sigan con su tutoría.

\- pero no deseo causar problemas, enserio estoy bien yendo a un hotel

\- por favor, además puedes ayudarnos con un asunto importante – dijo ella, para luego reducir el tono de su voz al punto en que solo el joven pudiera escucharla – créeme, Rita y su hija te necesitan, creo que puedes manejarlo – mencionó ella con un tono esperanzador.

\- bueno, si tanto insistes, está bien, acepto la propuesta, pero si hay necesidad de que me retire en cualquier momento, entonces lo hare – dijo él de manera firme.

Rita se sorprendió un poco por la repentina visita y más que Jancy insistiese tanto en que se quedase, probablemente sería prudente hablar con sus hijas, ellas sabrían comportarse, pero la que le preocupaba era Lola, podía ser muy, muy manipuladora.

Mientras tanto, en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba LJ haciendo ejercicio, lagartijas mientras leía algo en el suelo, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se detuvo y se puso de pie con el papel en las manos y los releyó una y otra y otra vez. - ¡Suplente! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo ser una suplente?! – grito ella a todo pulmón.

Lo que LJ tenía en las manos era un programa de cómo se supone se llevarían a cabo los juegos olímpicos, en casi toda la lista donde ella tenía su nombre a un lado estaba escrito "suplente en caso de lesión" únicamente tres categorías estaba su nombre como "participante" era carrera de obstáculos, lanzamiento de bala y Judo. La castaña deportista estaba que irradiaba ira.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sea una mera suplente?! ¡Esa maldita tramposa me quito mi titularidad! – LJ no paraba de gritar, y comenzó a golpear todo a su alrededor, no había razón en su ser. – ya verás maldita, esto no se quedará así – dijo LJ mientras hacía pedazos el itinerario.

Ella estaba vuelta loca, no podía creer que estas cosas le estuvieran pasando y por mucho que quisiera decir que la mala suerte o algún otro factor la estaba afectando, no podía culpar a nadie a su alrededor, sus hermanas no estaban, su único apoyo era su padre y por lo tanto no podría ser el causante de sus males y tampoco estaba Lincoln.

Cuando LJ recordó a su hermano, sintió que su enojo se avivaba aún más, sin embargo, el pensar en que él era el causante de sus males, ya no le sonaba lógico de ningún modo. Tuvo que sentarse en su cama para entender una cosa. Lincoln había sido siempre la válvula de escape para cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban.

La vez en que LJ perdió un partido de soccer por goleada, no se debió a que el equipo contrario estudio el modo de juego de ella y planificaron estrategias para poder evitarla, contenerla y superarla, no, todo fue culpa de Lincoln. O la vez en que, por tardar en su ritual de preparación, la sacaron del equipo de béisbol de final de temporada, ella debía ser la pitcher y bateadora estrella, pero su ritual de preparación ya había tomado más de 15 minutos y por ello la quitaron del puesto y no entro en ese juego, su equipo gano, pero, para ella, fue lo contrario y por tanto era culpa de Lincoln.

Un dolor de cabeza bastante molesto la golpeó, no entendía porque tenía tan horrible migraña, era eso debido a como sentía el ambiente a su alrededor. La sensación que la asolaba era horrible, podía sentir que los muros se cerraban con la intención de aplastarla, ella sintió que le hacía falta el aire. Jamás se había sentido de ese modo, la última vez fue cuando Lucy tuvo una espeluznante muñeca que pareció moverse por sí sola.

Miedo, era lo que LJ comenzaba a sentir, todo su enojo estaba siendo reemplazado, su válvula de escape no servía esta vez, necesitaba reemplazarla, de lo contrario, todo el sistema se haría añicos. Antes de que ella se pusiera peor, su padre llego y la vio tomando se dé la cabeza.

\- ¡LJ! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – dijo él preocupado al tomarla de los brazos

\- nada…solo…me duele la cabeza… seré una maldita suplente de Rebecca tramposa Rains.

\- ¡no puede ser eso posible! ¡eso está mal! ¡Hablare con los encargados, con el alcalde Tertherby de ser necesario! Papá arreglara esto LJ, no te preocupes, vamos por un helado, eso te ayudara a tranquilizarte.

\- está bien…tal vez algo que me enfríe la cabeza sirva, vamos. – dijo ella al ponerse de pie y ser acompañada de su padre hacía afuera, caminaron un rato hasta llegar al parque, ella se sentó en una banca en lo que su padre iba a comprarle un helado.

LJ estaba frustrada, enojada y al mismo tiempo temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar, necesitaba descargar su furia. En esta ocasión no tenía ninguna forma de hacerlo, o eso pensó hasta que por azares del destino miro hacía el frente, un chico estaba pasando a escasos 5 metros de ella, tal vez un poco más, sin embargo, ese chico la hizo ponerse de pie, lo recordaba.

\- él sabe dónde está Lincoln – dijo la chica al mirar con odio a esa persona.

Dk había recibido una llamada por parte de Agnes, necesitaba verlo para algo importante, por lo que se disculpó con los presentes, era el turno de Maggie para verdad o reto, sin embargo, ya no sería posible que él lo presenciara, además de que podía agradecer que su turno no llegase, ya que podía ver la sonrisa siniestra de Lincoln al pensar en que verdad le haría decir a Dk o que reto le haría hacer.

\- uf, las cosas pudieron haberse puesto intensas – dijo él para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el parque, era un "atajo" que le permitiría llegar más rápido a la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods que fue el lugar donde ella lo cito. – me pregunto, que necesitara la señorita Agnes…- cuando estaba por dar un paso más sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas izquierdas, como si un toro lo hubiese corneado, apenas pudo reaccionar para que la caída no lo lastimase más. El aire casi se le escapaba, pero gracias al entrenamiento no perdió el aliento y pudo ver a su atacante. Una chica castaña un poco más alta que él, tenía ropa deportiva, pero lo que pudo ver y que le dio tiempo de cubrirse, fue venir un puño hacia su cara, la luz del sol no permitía que tuviera una visión clara pero esa forma, jamás la olvidaría, ya la había visto muchas veces en dirección a su rostro.

Luego de cubrirse del primer golpe, inmediatamente vino otro y luego otro, todos con una potencia brutal además de que puso ver mejor a su atacante, LJ estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir toda su rabia contenida. Para Dk, esto se estaba volviendo algo tedioso, ya que ninguno de los golpes de la chica acertaba contra su cara, sus brazos recibían el castigo, pero una sola abertura en su defensa sería muy catastrófica, la fuerza que usaba LJ lo noquearía.

\- ¡dime donde está el idiota de Lincoln! -grito ella a todo pulmón sin dejar de dar golpes, ella estaba sobre Dk, con una pierna como apoyo principal y cargando su peso encima del abdomen del latino, LJ aprovechaba bien su peso y aunque estuviese vuelta loca, no pudo evitar en que el chico que quería moler a golpes tenía una muy buena defensa, sus manos comenzaban a doler, por los golpes que daba.

El latino solo buscaba una abertura para salir de tan fatigante situación y gracias a dios, el destino o quien sea que lo esté apoyando en ese momento, LJ hizo más atrás una de sus manos, permitiéndole a Dk atrapar el brazo de ella desviándolo a un costado y con una rápida movida empujarla hacia a un lado y el poder ponerse de pie.

LJ se sorprendió por la movida, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y en guardia, por su parte Dk tenía una mano en sus costillas izquierdas, sentía un horrible dolor punzante, una fractura seria horrible.

\- no lo repetiré una vez más ¡¿Dónde está el patético de Lincoln?!

\- no es algo que necesites saber…es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que no te acercaras a él tan fácilmente. – el seguía tocando su costado, no podía evitar doblarse del dolor, el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, aun había muchos aspectos en los que tenía que entrenar.

LJ no tomo a bien sus palabras por lo que nuevamente arremetió contra Dk, el cual lograba esquivar los golpes de la deportista, sin embargo, cada que trataba de usar su mano izquierda para defenderse, el dolor se hacía presente y por ello terminaba doblado de dolor, causando que LJ no perdiera la oportunidad de conectarlo en la cara. Los golpes eran duros y bastante potentes, sin embargo, Dk aún no se rendía. Ya tenía abierto un labio, su ojo estaba morado y su mano no dejaba de sostener el lado izquierdo de sus costillas, ya que LJ conecto un último golpe a esa zona, sin embargo, él se había abstenido de golpearla, tuvo muchas oportunidades, pero dejo pasar todas.

Justo antes de seguir con su ataque, un oficial de policía mujer la tomo de la mano y la detuvo. – ¡ya fue suficiente señorita! – Dijo la oficial con suma seriedad, lo que LJ comenzó a forcejear.

\- ¡quítame las manos de encima!

\- ¡ni lo sueñes! ¡no puedes ir golpeando así a la gente! – dijo la oficial reteniendo a LJ, que, a pesar de tener entrenamiento, le estaba costando mucho trabajo retener a la deportista, rápidamente su compañera también llego, una oficial afroamericana la tomo del otro brazo, logrando así por fin retenerla, poro no paraba de patalear.

Lynn senior llego después de escuchar mucho alboroto – ¡¿Qué le hacen a mi hija?! – grito iracundo el padre.

\- ¿esta es su hija?

\- así es ¡suéltenla inmediatamente!

\- me temo que no es posible, ataco a un chico que caminaba lejos de su hija.

\- ¿Cómo saben que él no la provoco? Mi hija no es así, de seguro ese rufián la debió provocar o se propaso con ella al tratar de…exijo que lo arresten y quiero levantar cargos por posible intento de violación.

\- su hija lo ataco primero, lo vi a la lejanía, no hubo ninguna provocación por parte del chico, por cierto, necesitas un doctor, el que no dejes de doblarte del dolor, es mala señal

\- ¡¿A quién demonios le importa ese estúpido?! ¡tiene que hacer lo que…!

\- usted no puede darme ordenes, así que, si sigue interfiriendo, lo arrestare a usted

\- ¡suéltenme! ¡ese idiota sabe dónde está Lincoln!

Esas palabras captaron la atención de las dos oficiales y de Lynn senior, aunque la sorpresa de las oficiales vino cuando el patriarca Loud hablo. – ¿Qué importa que sepa dónde está? ¡¿Acaso quieres que la mala suerte vuelva hija?! Ya viste lo que le hizo a tu madre y a tus hermanas – dijo el padre de la deportista, dándose la mirada de confusión de las oficiales.

\- la llevaremos a la comisaria y tendrá que dar ciertas explicaciones sobre lo que está hablando, y en cuanto a ti, tienes que ir a un médico cuanto antes, te llamaremos una ambulancia.

\- no…no, está bien, aun puedo caminar, hay un consultorio médico aquí cerca, iré rápido.

\- De acuerdo, sugiero que vaya a la estación de policía y preguntes, ya sea por mi compañera April o por mí, Soy Jennifer, la razón de que te sugiera esto es porque lo más probable que te ignoren o solo te digan que atenderán tu caso, pero no harán absolutamente nada. – dijo la mujer al recordar como muchos de sus compañeros, sin importar si son hombres o mujeres se han dejado tentar por la corrupción que el alcalde Tertherby esparció por casi toda la ciudad.

\- le agradezco la recomendación y… - antes de siquiera decir alguna otra cosa, Dk fue golpeado en la cara por un zapato deportivo.

\- ¡Esto no se ha acabado idiota! ¡Me las pagaras!

\- sigue haciendo eso y tendré que usar el taser señorita.

\- no permitiré que le haga eso a mi hija, ella no ha hecho nada malo – Lynn senior estaba comprometido a defender a su pequeña prodigio, aun cuando la veía hacer más agresiones hacía el latino.

Ambas mujeres se llevaron tanto al padre como a la hija a la estación de policía, si de algo estaban seguras, es que, sin dinero, no sales rápido de ahí, hayas o no hecho algo. Por su parte Dk camino un rato en busca de un consultorio médico, el dolor era insoportable, lo que le hizo pensar que con la tacleada de LJ o le fracturo su costilla o la fisuro, en cualquiera de los dos casos, el dolor era mucho.

\- esa chica es un toro enloquecido – dijo él mientras se doblaba del dolor y más cuando trataba de aspirar aire de manera profunda. Tal vez fue mera coincidencia, pero Agnes lo vio caminando de manera extraña, según parecía, ella compro algo que necesitaba para sus clases del lunes. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Dk, fue hacía él y quien sabe, tal vez su encuentro sería antes de lo anticipado y en diferente lugar.

\- vaya, es curioso que te encontrara por aquí, estaba por ir a la escuela para vernos allá y… ¿Estás bien? – dijo la mujer preocupada, ya que se notaba que le faltaba el aire a Dk.

\- me gustaría decir que si…pero sería una vil mentira…necesito un doctor…la hermana mayor de Lincoln…Lynn si mal no estoy, me tacleó y creo que me rompió una costilla…

\- Santo dios, tenemos que ir a un hospital, apóyate en mí, llegaremos rápido en autobús – dijo ella para ayudar a Dk hasta llegar al autobús.

Poco tiempo después, ambos llegaron al hospital, donde lo atendieron con rapidez, lo recostaron en una camilla para revisarlo, una enfermera llego para atender al latino, pero para sorpresa de Agnes, era una mujer que ya conocía.

\- Sra. Santiago, es una sorpresa verla.

\- María está bien, además tiene mucho que me separe de mi esposo, por lo que regrese a mi apellido de soltera, que es Casagrande, pero dígame solo, María.

\- lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta.

\- no hay problema – dijo ella al empezar a revisar al chico y anotar cosas en una tablilla, posterior mente ella se retiró para llamar a un doctor, que a los pocos minutos llego, un hombre alto, de cabellera y barba rojiza.

\- veamos qué es lo que tienes – dijo el doctor al comenzar a examinar a Dk, le levanto la playera que tenía y noto una pequeña mancha entre morada y rojiza en su costilla izquierda – ¿tuviste algún accidente recientemente?

\- yo no lo llamaría accidente…me golpearon con gran fuerza en ese lado, fui embestido de hecho, por una chica bastante fuerte debo decir.

\- pues con ver el daño que te causo, puedo decir que lo es – el Doctor toco ligeramente la costilla de Dk sin aplicar presión demás, pero el mero contacto hacía que el latino se quejase del dolor. – necesitas una radiografía, pero es casi un hecho que tu costilla esta fracturada, solo hay que asegurarnos de que sea o una fisura o una fractura total. Enfermera, necesito que lleve al chico a la sala de radiografías, también suminístrele una dosis de acetaminofeno para el dolor.

\- enseguida Doctor, en un momento vuelvo – le dijo al médico, para luego traerle el medicamento que necesitaba, además de que tenía una silla de ruedas, lo ideal era que no caminara mucho.

Al cabo de unas dos horas fue posible tener los resultados de Dk, ahí estaba, la radiografía, dos de sus costillas estaban fisuradas lo cual fue una suerte, ya que el doctor armo todo un expediente médico del latino.

\- de acuerdo…Dk… ¿Por qué quieres que te llame así? Digo, tu nombre es inusual, pero…

\- si…digamos que es vergonzoso…por favor, dígame que debo hacer para recuperarme.

\- Esta bien, será así entonces, bueno, dos de tus costillas fueron fisuradas, acorde a lo que me dijiste, el hecho de que supieras caer, ayudo a que tus costillas no se fracturaran por completo. Ahora bien, tardaran dos meses en sanar, por lo que recomiendo que tomes reposo y no te sobre esfuerces.

\- ¿podré trabajar?

\- siempre y cuando no sea un trabajo exigente, podrás, de lo contrario, me temo que será imposible.

\- Entiendo… Raven no estará feliz – dijo él para sus adentros.

\- también deberás tomar estos medicamentos y recomiendo que permanezcas aquí al menos uno días, pero si no quieres quedarte deberás reposar en tu casa. Por mi parte eso es todo, deberás venir a revisión en una semana para ver como avanza tu recuperación. – el doctor no dijo nada más y fue a atender otro caso.

\- nunca pensé que esa chica, Lynn Jr. Fuese capaz de hacer algo así

\- bueno, en su momento también tuvo un fuerte encuentro contra mi hija, ambas salieron lastimadas, más mi hija, pero normalmente no era tan agresiva. – menciono María al recordar cuando fue mandada a llamar a la dirección por un pleito entre su hija y Lynn Jr.

\- si…siempre agresiva y competitiva…y bien ¿te quedaras o quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le pregunto Agnes al latino de manera en que denotaba su preocupación.

\- prefiero estar en mi casa…descansare mejor ahí…pero antes debo ir a la estación de policía, necesito pagar todos los gastos médicos y con lo que gano no será suficiente…el padre de esa chica necesita un escarmiento, espero que esas oficiales de policía sean buenas personas y no una mentira más.

\- te ayudare con eso, iremos en taxi, además de que así podrás ir más cómodo.

\- le agradezco a usted y al doctor señorita María.

\- no es necesario, es parte de mi trabajo y suerte con lo que hagas en la estación de policía, aunque conociendo la situación actual… será horrible, fue bueno que alcance a irme a la ciudad, antes de que Tertherby tomara el cargo de alcalde.

\- ni lo menciones, las cosas solo empeoran día a día. – la conversación entre mujeres estaba empezando a ampliarse, por lo que Dk, decidió adelantarse un poco y ya estando cerca de la entrada le mandó un mensaje a Lincoln, donde le explico lo sucedido, que se verían en casa de Iris para hablar sobre lo sucedido con más detalles.

\- disculpa la tardanza, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con María.

\- no hay problema, ahora solo queda ir a la estación de policía…uf, esa medicina que me dio el doctor, me ayudo bastante con el dolor.

\- sí, pero recuerda tomarla a tus horas y no te sobre esfuerces. – dijo Agnes antes de llamar a un taxi y finalmente, al cabo de unas horas fue que llegaron a la comisaría, en dicho lugar se podían ver a policías que comían donas, revisaban papeleo y algunas personas estaban esposadas.

Ambos se acercaron al mostrador de la estación y fue Dk quien pregunto por la oficial April o Jennifer.

\- están en un interrogatorio y puede que no salgan en…o, olvídalo, ahí están – dijo el sujeto que atendía al señalar como ambas mujeres estaban muy molestas, parecía que algo sucedió con respecto a LJ y Lynn senior.

\- no puedo creer que tengan favor del alcalde…

\- ese maldito viejo…jamás podremos hacer las cosas bien si continúa salvando a personas como esa chica…me mordió.

\- sí, a mí me pateo varias veces y su padre no le decía nada.

\- disculpen – dijo Dk interrumpiéndolas.

\- oh, eres el chico que ataco esa troglodita.

\- si…bueno, ella me fisuro dos costillas, por lo necesito su ayuda, me dijeron que me ayudarían con…

\- sí, no te preocupes, además es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que no solo con dinero puedes avanzar.

Le pidieron todos sus datos a Dk, que usarían para ir en contra de Lynn senior. No tomo mucho tiempo para que ambas oficiales lograran meter esa demanda como algo serio, el hecho de que la actitud de LJ se viera en televisión abierta e internet jugo muy en contra tanto de la castaña como de su padre y fue peor porque también se vio la actitud de Lynn senior, no estaría demás contactarse con la chica Rebecca Rains para tomar su declaración de ser necesaria.

\- muy bien chico, seguiremos en contacto, te avisaremos sobre este caso, por lo pronto solo quedan los citatorios, le llegaran a él.

\- se lo agradezco oficial April y también a usted oficial Jennifer, solo espero que todo salga bien y esta vez, no reciba ayuda de cierto alcalde.

\- nosotras también lo esperamos, créeme esta vez no se saldrán con la suya. – dijo la oficial para luego seguir con su labor. Tanto Dk como Agnes se retiraron. La profesora lo acompaño durante el camino.

\- Casi lo olvido, tengo una noticia importante.

\- ¿enserio? Espero sea una buena noticia.

\- de hecho, lo es, me escogieron como candidata para ser la nueva directora de la escuela – dijo ella con emoción, se notaba que sería un gran cambio en su vida.

\- muchas felicidades señorita Agnes, me da gusto por usted, digo, por lo que llego a contarme de como se ha vuelto ese director Huggis creo que se llama, el que darse mucho más tiempo en ese puesto es algo que no debería pasar. – dijo él recordando como una vez, Agnes le conto que ya era tiempo de cambiar de director, pero este se negó a dejar el cargo y como tiene buenas conexiones con el alcalde, sería muy complicado relevarlo de su cargo.

\- sí, me siento muy animada debido a eso, pero no sé qué pueda pasar con ese hombre, siempre es…complicado por no decir otras palabras, bueno, lo mejor será que te deje descansar, por cierto, la casa donde viven es muy bonita – dijo ella al ver donde viven Lincoln y Dk.

\- sí, nuestra arrendadora es muy amable, estricta, pero amable a la vez, bueno, será mejor que me vaya a descansar, necesito dormir bien si quiero poder trabajar el lunes

\- te dijeron que reposaras, así que será mejor que lo hagas jovencito.

\- de acuerdo, lo hare, cuidase señorita Agnes – dijo el, para ver como la mujer se iba, ella volteo y se despidió al mover la mano animosamente.

Al cabo de una hora, tal vez más, Lincoln llego en compañía de Haiku a la casa de Iris, sabía que podía meterse en problemas, pero tal vez entre ambos puedan ayudarlo, ya que Dk solo le informo que se encontró con LJ al peliblanco, pero no dio más detalles, y de cierta forma un mal presentimiento vino tanto a él como a su novia gótica.

Cuando entro, se encontró con su casera, la cual miro a Haiku y luego miro a Lincoln con una ceja levantada.

\- no es para lo que cree señorita Iris, Dk está mal y necesito ayuda por si hay que tratarlo, se encontró con mi hermana más agresiva, posiblemente le hizo algo.

\- admito que eso no suena a una excusa para traer a tu novia, eso y además de que vi como llego tu amigo, debo decir que no le fue muy bien con esa hermana tuya, le di un té para que se relaje, pero es un hecho que, si necesitara ayuda, tan solo acostarse fue un suplicio, tal parece que el anestésico que le dieron no duro mucho tiempo. – dijo ella para luego ver como Haiku miraba todo a su alrededor y se llevaba pequeñas sorpresas, como si supiera que significaba cada cosa en dicha casa.

\- gracias, señorita Iris, trataremos de no hacer nada que pueda molestarla. – dijo el peliblanco para subir por las escaleras y cuando Haiku estaba por seguirlo, Iris la tomo de la mano.

\- tu plan no va mal señorita, sin embargo, si quieres que funcione al 100% te sugiero que hagas dos cosas – ella saco de entre su pecho un pequeño frasco rojizo – algunas de las chicas que planees, no estarán de acuerdo para nada, por lo que un poco de persuasión mágica no hace daño – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Puedo saber cuál es la segunda opción?

\- por supuesto, la segunda es apelar a dos cosas a la vez, la moral de Lincoln y la moral de las chicas, debes tener cuidado si recurres a esta opción, ya que puedes perder mucho más de lo que ganaras. Toma esto como un regalo de mi parte, ese chico se merece mucha tranquilidad, la vida lo ha tratado mal, sin embargo, debo decir que en comparación con el otro…es un paseo por el parque y déjame decirte que tienes muy buen manejo de lo oculto, por un momento pensé que una de mis compañeras había venido de visita inesperada. – menciono Iris para luego guiñarle un ojo a Haiku dejándola perpleja.

\- se lo agradezco, pero confió plenamente en mi plan y sé que las cosas serán difíciles, pero sé que hay una cosa que un amor artificial no sirve de nada, porque al final, solo es una bella mentira. – dijo ella rechazar el frasquito, esta acción hizo que Iris sonriera.

\- puedo decir que has escogido correctamente pequeña, tu plan saldrá bien siempre y cuando mantengas esa voluntad. – dijo finalmente ella para darle paso a Haiku para que siguiera a su novio.

\- Iris, esta noche es de sushi y películas románticas, estoy dispuesto a ver cualquiera menos titanic, aun sigo enojado de que no me hayan dado un papel – menciono un gato negro que se sentó en uno de los muebles cerca de ambas.

\- Salem, estamos en una conversación, no deberías llegar por sorpresa, además, te dije que no hablaras mientras tuviéramos visitas, y sabes bien que titanic es de mis favoritas

\- sí, sé que lo es, siempre lloras con la parte de la tabla, sigo diciendo que ambos cabían perfectamente.

\- ya discutimos eso – dijo un poco molesta Iris por ese dato, ella sabía que era verdad, pero no quería admitirlo, por su parte Haiku rio un poco.

\- con su permiso, seguiré a mi novio a ver como esta Dk. – dijo ella al subir las escaleras y ver a Lincoln hablando por teléfono fuera de una habitación.

\- si…le fisuro dos costillas mamá…Lynn esta fuera de control ¡y el otro idiota todavía defendió sus actos! Dk me dijo que levanto una denuncia por lo sucedido, muy probablemente proceda, deberías aprovechar para demandarlo y conseguir tu divorcio mamá. Se que es difícil, pero si él ya está en un proceso, muy probablemente el segundo lo afecte más. – Lincoln se oía exaltado, Haiku sabía que eso no sonaba nada bien y peor aún al escuchar que su amigo tenía dos costillas fisuradas.

\- sí, mañana puedes verlo, nos veremos en el café y dile a Lisa que, si puede hacer algo para ayudar con su recuperación por favor, mamá. – luego de esas palabras, Lincoln colgó su teléfono. Haiku tomo la mano de su amado en señal de confort, además de que no evito sentirse preocupada, ya que se supone que ambos entrenan, los ha visto, sabe que los regímenes de entrenamiento que tienen son duros y, aun así, LJ lesiono a tal punto al amigo del peliblanco, no quería pensar en que podía hacerle a Lincoln.

"Tal vez deba preparar un hechizo de protección contra esa loca" pensaba Haiku, sin embargo, hacer eso sería ir en contra de lo que aprendió en su viaje de hace ya casi un año, usar lo que aprendió para su beneficio, es algo malo, pero esta vez, buscaba dar protección a su amado. Sería algo que tendría que pensar a detalle, tal vez comenzar a entrenar con Lincoln sea buena idea.

\- ¿Todo bien Li?

\- no, me gustaría decir que todo está perfecto, pero no es así…habían sido muchos días sin saber y/o preocuparme por ella…y ahora, no sé porque hace esto, ya ni siquiera estoy con ellas, no sé qué más quiere.

\- bueno, eso no lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes por ella, es mejor que no pienses en ella, por muy difícil que sea, al final te torturara. Por ahora es bueno saber que por lo menos el daño físico que le hizo a Dk se podrá curar.

\- Raven no estará feliz, no porque él no pueda trabajar, sino que de cierta forma le ha tomado cariño también, al principio, siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, como si lo vigilara, por ello le cargaba más trabajo en ocasiones, o cualquier error siempre estaba al pendiente. Te aseguro que parecía buscar oportunidades para que a la primera señal de problemas…despedirlo, pero ahora es diferente. – dijo él para luego ver a su amigo, dormido bocarriba y con la respiración un tanto pesada, se notaba que sus costillas le dolían, aun dormido. – sabes, es curioso, primero Luan, luego LJ…ya solo falta que Lola lo dañe para completar el trio del dolor – dijo él recordando algunas cosas que le hicieron, comenzando a sudar y temblar un poco.

Haiku lo abrazó para darle confort, además de un dulce beso en los labios, sin embargo, Lincoln aún seguía temblando, sus recuerdos lo torturaban. Poco a poco logro retomar su tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Dk, pero debido al intenso dolor que sintió al recargar un poco de su peso en su lado izquierdo – _me lleva la chingada _– dijo él al apenas ponerse de pie e ir a revisarse al baño, se levantó su playera y sus costillas se veían moradas, aún tenía que esperar a su recuperación. Con solo pasar sus dedos con un poco de presión le dolía bastante, por lo que decidió recostarse nuevamente.

Luego de un par de horas, una camioneta llego a la casa de Iris, de dicha camioneta bajo una mujer rubia, siendo Rita, se le notaba que tenía un poco de prisa, sin embargo, espero a su copilota, la cual era Lisa. Bajo de la camioneta y se puso a un lado de su madre.

\- ¿entonces aquí reside mi hermano mayor?

\- así es hija, pero el GPS tardo en rastrear la dirección, parece que había una interferencia o algo así, bueno, no importa, por cierto, debo agradecerle a Jancy por prestarme su camioneta.

\- es un buen vehículo, mucho mejor que la antigua camioneta familiar…Lynn, mi padre…nunca dejo que le hiciera modificaciones a Vanzilla, conmigo y con Lana, la van estaría en óptimas condiciones.

\- sí, bueno, esa camioneta lo era todo para él, demasiado, pero mejor no pensar en eso, dime, ¿ya quieres ver nuevamente a Lincoln? – dijo ella a su hija, la cual asintió en silencio, además de que sus ojos le brillaron un poco, ya era mucho tiempo en el que no veía a su hermano, además, para ella, aún faltaba mucho que remediar, por todo lo que permitió que él pasara.

Ambas se acercaron a la casa y sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando estuvieron en el pórtico de esta. No se explicaban porque sintieron eso, pero prefirieron no darle importancia, en cuanto tocaron al timbre, una mujer se dejó ver ante ellas, era Iris, la casera del lugar.

Cabe decir que ambas se abrumaron un poco por la juventud y belleza de la señorita, no es que Rita no confiara en su propia imagen, sino que nunca se imaginó a alguien tan joven ya manejando una casa para rentarla, además de que se notaba que era una persona de "clase alta".

\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – pregunto amablemente la casera.

\- ah, sí, Soy Rita L…solo Rita, vine a ver a Lincoln, el chico de cabello blanco, soy su mamá- dijo ella con cierta frialdad al inicio, ya que casi daba su apellido de casada, sin embargo, cuando menciono a Lincoln, su tono se volvió más cálido.

\- ya veo, Soy Iris Salem, encantada. Espere un momento, en lo que le aviso que llego, por cierto, la pequeña a su lado ¿Quién es?

\- soy Lisa Loud, cuarta hermana menor de Lincoln. – dijo al acomodar sus lentes.

\- oh, excelente, bueno, permítanme un momento – dijo ella al entrar nuevamente en su casa y dejarlas esperando afuera. Iris miro hacía el segundo piso y se detuvo un segundo – con que las cartas se equivocaron o puede que entendiera mal la fortuna de cada uno de ellos, bueno, será mejor esperar a ver qué pasa y cuantos acontecimientos cambian su curso con esta visita. – dijo ella para subir al segundo piso y tocar a la puerta de Lincoln.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero si escucho un quejido de dolor en la habitación contigua – así que esa lesión te está causando mucho dolor, no debería interferir, pero, tomando en cuenta lo que has pasado, bueno, tal vez una pequeña ayuda no venga mal – dijo ella para volver a bajar y preparar una pequeña taza de té.

Regresó al segundo piso, toco a la puerta de Dk y escucho un "pase" con bastante pesar, muy probablemente, la manera de dormir del latino le trae consecuencias negativas a su costilla, y por ello le causa tanto dolor. Ella lo vio recostado, y tocando su lesión con su mano izquierda, se notaba que jamás había sentido una lesión de ese tipo o al menos no en esa zona.

\- bebe esto, es un té que relajara el dolor.

\- gracias…- dijo él al levantarse a duras penas y tomar la taza, el té era un tanto azulado, pero olía muy bien, como a menta, lo bebió despacio. Tal como dijo Iris, el dolor se fue bajando con gran rapidez, casi juraría que no tenía una fisura en su costilla, sin embargo, al moverse un poco rápido, el dolor punzante regreso.

\- es un, digamos analgésico, más no quiere decir que te curo, te traeré uno al día a partir de ahora, para que puedas hacer tus actividades más esenciales, pero no te recomiendo olvidar que tienes tu lesión, de lo contrario, podrías empeorarlo. Por cierto, buscan a tu amigo, su madre y una de sus hermanas. Ya toqué a su puerta, pero sigue dormido ¿debo dejarlas pasar? – ella preguntaba eso, debido a un favor que le pidió Dk una vez, en el cual, le solicito que, si algún miembro de la familia de Lincoln llegaba a esa casa, no les dijese que Lincoln vivía ahí.

\- sí, no hay problema con su madre, pero ¿qué hermana vino con ella?

\- dijo que se llamaba Lisa Loud, es muy tierna debo decir.

\- oh, no hay problema entonces, si mal no estoy es de las hermanas que lo cuidaban cuando…bueno, no importa, gracias, despertare a Lincoln, estará alegre de ver a su mami – dijo eso ultimo un cierto tono de burla, pero por reírse le dolió el costado.

Iris regreso con Rita y Lisa, las invitó a pasar, para luego brindarles el asiento. A los pocos minutos les dio un poco de té a cada una y finalmente, Lincoln bajo a la planta baja para sonreír al ver a su madre. Cuando Rita vio a su hijo, sonrió instantáneamente, se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su hijo, se notaba que lo extraño, aun cuando no tenía mucho que hablo con ella, no más de un día de hecho.

\- ¿con que aquí vives?

\- sí, es un hermoso lugar, tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo, solo hay que seguir las reglas para que no haya problema alguno.

\- que bien jovencito, que bien, espero poder visitarte más a menudo.

\- por supuesto, bueno, si a la señorita Iris no le importa.

\- no hay problema, puede venir a visitar a su pequeño sin problemas – dijo ella apareciendo justo como lo hacía Lucy, causando que Rita tocara su pecho estando sumamente pálida, por su parte Lincoln estaba tranquilo, ella solía hacer eso de vez en cuando.

\- se lo agradezco, puede que en algún momento traiga a mis demás hijas.

\- siempre y cuando no toquen nada sin permiso, no habrá problema alguno. – eso ultimo lo dijo con bastante seriedad.

\- sí, no hay problema, se controlarán, lo garantizo.

\- perfecto, por ahora, los dejo en su casa, debo salir por algo, Vámonos Salem – dijo ella para luego el gato saltar a su bolso que estaba en una mesa, que jurarían no estaba ahí hace unos instantes.

Luego de que Iris se fuera, Rita miro a su hijo, un tanto preocupada – ¿siempre es así? Me recuerda mucho a…Lucy. – dijo Rita con nostalgia.

\- sí, es muy misteriosa, pero prefiero no fijarme, que bueno ver que llegaron con bien.

\- bueno, no podía perder la oportunidad de saber en dónde vives, además de que hay alguien que quiere verte. – eso lo dijo al dejar que Lincoln mirase a su pequeña hermana, la cual tenía su mirada un poco baja, sus lentes estaban reflejando la luz, por lo que no podía ver sus ojos como tal. Sin embargo, ella se acercó lentamente a él y él a ella, cuando estuvieron cerca, Lisa le abrió los brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. En pocos segundos se escuchó un sollozar por parte de la pequeña y como movía sus manitas tratando de pegarse más a Lincoln.

\- lo siento…lo siento mucho, si no fuera por mi estúpida obsesión con la experimentación en aquella ocasión, nada de esto habría pasado. Tú y Lori no se habrían ido, Leni, Luna y Lucy estarían con nosotras y probablemente nuestro padre dejaría de ser un estúpido neandertal obsesionado con…- antes de poder seguir con su arrebato de enojo, sintió los brazos de su hermano, eran cálidos y reconfortantes.

\- has cambiado mucho más de lo que imagine Lisa, tus emociones al fin están aflorando por completo, es muy tierno verte así – dijo el al estar derramando lagrimas también y limpiar la cara de Lisa. Dicha acción sonrojo a la pequeña de sumo intelecto, sin embargo, logro serenarse para hablar.

\- sí, aun es algo que sigo intentando suprimir, pero me es cada vez más complicado…tengo entendido que necesitas mi ayuda con algo.

\- así es, no sé qué tanto te puso al tanto, mamá

\- bueno, debo decir que no fue del todo especifica. Sin embargo, fue clara al decir que tenía que ver con la troglodita de nuestra consanguínea conocida como Lynn Jr., pensé que te había hecho daño, pero te veo en perfectas condiciones.

-sí, sobre eso, es que no fue a mí a quien lastimo, fue a alguien a quien aprecio, un muy buen amigo que me ha estado apoyando mucho. – dijo él de modo en que Lisa noto su preocupación, no necesito saber más, sabia de quien se trataba, no por nada su madre le pidió que le hiciera modificaciones a un teléfono móvil para esa persona.

\- de acuerdo, hare lo posible por ayudar.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- así es, no tengo razón alguna para expresar algún tipo de engaño, veamos qué puedo hacer para ayudar – dijo ella para luego llevarse una gran sorpresa, ya que Lincoln la cargo cual princesa y la llevo al segundo piso, además de que tras ellos fue Rita.

Al estar frente a la puerta, Lincoln tocó a la puerta "pase" fue lo que se escuchó, el peliblanco entro a la habitación de su amigo, se sorprendió al verlo de pie y tratando de ver cuanto podía moverse sin sentir dolor.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces Dk? No debes moverte aún.

\- ya sé, no te preocupes, solo estoy tratando de saber cuál es el mi límite de movimiento. La señorita Iris me dio un té que me quito el dolor casi al instante, pero no debo hacer mucho esfuerzo, de lo contrario, el dolor reaparece.

\- bueno, pues debo decir que ese té se oye espectacular, pero igual debes tener cuidado…y ahora, me gustaría presentarte a alguien. – dijo al dejar ver a la pequeña castaña que se aferraba a los brazos de su hermano, mientras estaba rojita.

\- vaya, me imagino que por el color de cabello y la descripción que me diste acerca de su ropa que normalmente usa, ella es Lisa, un genio sin igual. – dijo él sonriente, causando que Lisa se diera la vuelta de modo en que su cara era tapada por el pecho de su hermano. – awww, es sumamente tierna, tu dijiste que era muy lógica y pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos.

\- bueno, muchas cosas han pasado, ahora, bueno, no deja de ser un genio que la domina la lógica, pero sus sentimientos están empezando a aflorar, o eso creo – dijo el peliblanco mientras bajaba a Lisa, la cual estaba inflando un poco sus mejillas, debido a la descripción que escucho y aparentemente su hermano dio de ella.

\- un gusto, soy Lisa Loud cuarta hermana menor de Lincoln, estoy aquí para ayudarte a petición de mi madre y hermano.

\- un placer conocerte también Lisa, tu hermano, me hablo mucho de ti, de Lori, de Leni, Luna y Lucy, las hermanas que entraron en razón. – dijo él para darle a entender que estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

\- ya veo, bueno, debo decir que no pienso tener una relación de afecto hacia ti, te agradezco por ser el apoyo de mi hermano mayor, sin embargo, el relacionarme con otras personas no es de mi interés – aunque hace unos instantes se vio muy tierna, ahora demostraba como era ella realmente, esto impresiono al latino, pero entendió.

Lincoln se preocupó por las palabras de su hermana, pero sabía que ella era así, su única amiga que tuvo y con mucho esfuerzo fue Darcy. – muy bien retírate la camiseta, necesito examinar el área dañada – dijo con seriedad, por lo que Dk miro a Lincoln a los ojos a modo de saber si lo hacía o no, por su parte el peliblanco solo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

El latino suspiro y procedió a quitarse la camiseta, dejo ver que el entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos, ya que había bajado de peso y comenzado a tonificar su cuerpo, sin embargo, era muy notorio el moretón que tenía en las costillas izquierdas, se veía ennegrecido y morado.

\- en efecto es una fisura en tus costillas, además de que el daño a tus vasos sanguíneos y musculo es notable – menciono Lisa al acercarse y tocar la zona dañada, con un simple palpar ella noto que le dolía a Dk. – muy bien, te hare un expediente completo, tal vez algo que estoy desarrollando te permita sanar en menos tiempo, pero debo advertir que es experimental.

\- entiendo, pero si puedo recuperarme, que mejor.

\- bueno, ahora, necesito hacer tu expediente, esto tardara, por lo que solicito que te sientes, y hagas todo lo que te diga – dijo ella al dejar ver su muñeca, en la cual tenía un reloj que desplego un pequeño teclado, pero estaba hecho de luz, algo así como una proyección.

Según parecía, Lisa estaba dando alguna clase de comando desde su reloj – Lis ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- bueno, en términos simples, estoy solicitando mi equipo de viaje y drones de mi bunker, tenía tiempo que no iba por culpa de Luan, además de estar sellado, diseñe una vía para que los drones salgan sin problemas – dijo ella al colocar las coordenadas de la su locación actual manualmente.

Tal como dijo Lisa, los drones de Lisa salían por el jardín de Mr. Grouse, ya que una parte de su jardín tenía una compuerta que permitía la salida de los drones. Por suerte para ella, Luan estaba trabajando en otra broma, por lo que no escucho el ruido de la compuerta.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron los drones de Lisa, con equipo médico, Lisa había estado estudiando medicina un tiempo por si hacía falta. – de acuerdo, vamos a tratarte – dijo ella para comenzar a examinar a Dk. El proceso fue un poco lento, pero logro hacer lo que necesitaba, le diseño un parche que le suministraría anestésico cada cierto tiempo, además de que empezó a formular un suero de sanación rápida para reparar los huesos, sin embargo, eso tomaría tiempo.

-Por lo pronto, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, pero por otro lado tu recuperación será mejor y más rápido.

\- te lo agradezco mucho Lisa.

\- no es necesario que me agradezcas Lincoln, sé que al menos ahora puedo hacer algo en esta ocasión – dijo ella al mirar hacía aun lado, ganándose el abrazo reconfortante de su hermano.

\- te agradezco que me ayudes pequeña, espero poder pagártelo

\- has cuidado a mi hermano mayor, es lo menos que puedo hacer – dijo ella sonrojada al seguir en brazos de su hermano. Por su parte Rita veía feliz la escena y los abrazo a los tres, claro que teniendo el debido cuidado para no lastimar a Dk.

\- por cierto, ah…Rita, señorita Rita, creo que debe saberlo, pero, levanté una demanda contra su esposo, pude hacerlo con ayuda de la señorita Agnes ya que soy menor, pero después de lo que su hija me hizo y luego pidió que me arrestaran, creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer.

\- mamá, esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para que el divorcio proceda, tendrán que investigarlo – dijo Lisa a su madre la cual por la emoción abrazó fuerte a Dk.

\- ¡auch!

\- lo siento, lo siento, pero tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste, al fin podre separarme de él, no había podido proceder, y ahora, con esta oportunidad que me has dado, las cosas podrán estar mucho mejor – se notaba la felicidad en su rostro. – gracias, enserio, te debo mucho Dk

\- no es necesario, lo digo enserio, no hay necesidad…bueno, es tiempo de que nos vayamos de una vez, hay cosas que hacer cuanto antes. – dijo la matriarca para despedirse de su pequeño y del latino.

\- si sigues las recomendaciones médicas del doctor y las que yo te di, te recuperaras más rápido, de lo contrario, agravaras tu situación, por favor, sigue siendo un apoyo para mi hermano y permite que podamos verlo más a menudo.

\- bueno, eso dependerá de la casera, pero por mí no hay problema.

\- lo agradezco – dijo la pequeña Lisa, para luego despedirse de su hermano, le fue difícil dejar de abrazarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, finalmente se fueron ambas, Lincoln las acompaño hasta afuera.

\- espero verlas pronto, mamá, lleva a alguien más el lunes si gustas, para que conozcan el café, no hay problema.

\- lo hare hijo, gracias – le dio un besito en la mejilla dejando una marca, además de que Lisa le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras sollozaba tiernamente, sentía que no vio a su hermano lo suficiente, había mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Una vez que se fueron, Lincoln espero un poco más en el pórtico de la casa y justo cuando estuvo por entrar, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, uno que tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

\- hola Lincoln – fue lo que el escucho, su corazón casi se detiene, pero él sonrió para luego voltear rápidamente y ver ahí a su hermana menor Lucy, la cual tenía una sonrisa, dulce y siniestra como solo ella es capaz de darla – cuanto tiempo ha pasado – dijo al estirar sus brazos para recibir a su hermano en un abrazo.

**LordDarkros**

me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, debo decir que gracias a tus consejos es como he logrado llevar acabo cambios importantes, además de pulir más mi manera de escritura.

En cuanto a Luan, puedo decir que en un futuro las cosas podrán ponerse interesantes desde esa perspectiva.

En cuanto a las cartas del tarot, me temo fue a la información a la mano, digamos que fueron más sencillas de usar que las propias del tarot, sin embargo, se podrán utilizar más adelante.

Espero que este capítulo te guste bastante, nuevamente te agradezco por todo el apoyo que me has dado

**J0nas Negara**

Vendrán sorpresas interesantes para Raven, la dueña del café, en cuando a Iris, digamos que es un personaje que tiene mucho que ofrecer y cumple una función que se sabrá en el futuro, de hecho, se da una pequeña "visión" de lo que ella es en la historia, por así decirlo.

En cuanto al nombre, solo puedo decir que no es del todo común y le da vergüenza a Dk, pero por el momento se quedara en la incógnita.

Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien


End file.
